DoubleScramble
by XWolf26
Summary: Frisk has fallen into the Underground, but not the one every Frisk falls into. In this glitched timeline, no one is where they should be, and there's an unusual addition. Something is different in the story, the characters, and so on. /An AU of my other story, DoubleTale. I am god awful at summaries 90% of the time. This is one of those times. Paranoid rating./
1. Chapter 1

**Now I know what you're thinking.**

 **XWolf, bro, what the hell are you doin'?! You've still got DoubleTale, JAS, and DeathTaLe to work on! Why on earth are you starting this spin off now?!**

 ***Hysterical sobbing* I can't stooooop! I have a problem!**

 **Okay, but the idea struck me, and it's like all I can think about now. I think you'll like it if you read DoubleTale. If not, well, you might still like it, but I'd recommend reading at least the first... I dunno, seven chapters of DoubleTale? Nineteen if your up for it, and all of them if you wanna be really thorough.**

 **Note: This will NOT just follow the storyline of DoubleTale with mixed up characters. That's Doubleshift you're lookin' for. This'll be a bit different.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not Undertale. I do, however, own DoubleTale.**

* * *

Golden petals and blinding light. That's what they woke up to that morning.

Sitting up, they rubbed their head.

"I'm... I'm still alive?" They muttered to themselves.

Not only were they alive, they were pretty much unharmed.

Way too uninjured for a fall from that height.

Sighing, they dusted themselves off, closing their eyes before continuing forward, stepping from the flower bed and stretching, shaking off their ache before continuing into the next room, their eyes widening.

Well, slightly. They were still pretty squinted.

"Greetings! You must be a human. Wowie, you must be so very confused. Don't worry, I, Flowey, will be glad to help you."

They looked down, seeing a red soul appear on their chest.

"That there is your soul. The very culmination of your being. Your soul starts weak, but it will become stronger the more LV you get." Flowey said.

"What's LV? Why, LOVE, of course!" Flowey said, and they smiled lightly at his words. They found his presence reassuring.

""You want some LOVE, don't you?" Flowey asked, petals appearing floating around him.

"Down here, LOVE is spread through little white... Friendliness pellets." Flowey glanced to the side, grinning.

"Catch as many as you can, human!"

They smiled, reaching out for one of the pellets.

Their eyes widened, feeling it tear through their palm before another tore across their cheek, one slashing across their leg and making them fall back, eyes widening in pain.

Flowey laughed, grinning wickedly.

"You IDIOT. Did you really think I was going to help someone as weak as you? Down here, it's KILL OR BE KILLED!"

"Honestly, who would pass up a chance like this?"

The human gulped, pellets surrounding them.

Tears in the corner of their... Kinda eyes? Slits? Meh.

"Die." Flowey said, just before a bolt of lightning slammed into the side of his face, sending him rocketing back through the air.

"What a creep. Torturing such a poor, innocent child..." The lizard woman walked from the shadows, a few sparks still coming off of her hand as she lowered it.

"Are you alright, m-my child..?" She began sweating almost nervously when she said that.

 _O-oh gosh, is calling them my child gonna be weird...?_

She smiled, relieved by the smile the child wore.

"I'm Alphys. Caretaker of the Ruins. Which is, uh... Where you are now." She smiled, holding her hands in front of her and out at the child, a green light coming from them and overtaking the child, their wounds healing.

"I'm... I'm Frisk." The child said as Alphys took their hand, helping them up.

"That's a nice name." Alphys complimented somewhat awkwardly, but Frisk smiled anyway.

"I come here everyday to make sure nobody's fallen through that big hole... You're the first one to come here in awhile, you know?" Alphys glanced back at Frisk, who listened with interest as they walked on to he next room.

"The ruins are kinda riddled with puzzles." Alphys said, looking to Frisk.

"... Get it? Riddled? Puzzles?" Alphys asked, beginning to sweat nervously as Frisk didn't immediately laugh.

"O-oh!" Frisk began laughing as they understood.

*that was a good one.

Frisk looked down at the text box that appeared with minor confusion, though Alphys paid it no mind.

Almost like she couldn't see it...

Alphys stepped on a few tiles, opening a door and leading Frisk through.

"When you encounter a monster, t-they might try to hurt you. Now, it's never g-good to hurt people, and Monsters can be pretty fragile so... Even self defense is a bad idea. You just gotta... Dodge and talk it out, is all! Eheheh... A-a little hair brained, I know..." Alphys scratched the back of her head.

"B-but don't worry! I'll come quickly and s-stop whoever's trying to hurt you, okay?" Alphys said, and Frisk nodded, walking by a dummy.

As they continued, a frog jumped out between Alphys and Frisk, standing its ground before Frisk and giving an attempt at a menacing glare.

*froggit's tryin' real hard to be scary.

Four buttons appeared before Frisk, and they looked at them skeptically, eventually pressing ACT.

*Compliment.

"You have really nice eyes, Froggit!" Frisk smiled, and Froggit blushed, flattered despite not understanding what they said.

Alphys loomed over Froggit suddenly, and Froggit gulped, quickly hopping away.

"See? It actually works." Alphys smiled, and Frisk smiled as well.

They continued for awhile, when Alphys stopped, starring nervously at the spikes there.

"T-this is another puzzle but... I-it's a little too dangerous. Y-you don't mind holding my-"

Frisk grabbed Alphys' hand, startling her.

"O-oh, okay. Good." Alphys smiled confidently, walking forward a certain way, the spikes going down and Alphys leading Frisk over them.

"Alright, we made it." Alphys said, Frisk letting go of her hand.

They continued for awhile, when Alphys stopped.

"H-hey, um... I need to go do something. You wouldn't mind staying here for awhile, would you?" Alphys asked, nervous.

"Hm... No, I'll be fine!" Frisk smiled to reassure her, and Alphys sighed in relief.

"Okay, I'll be back soon! D-don't go ahead, okay? There's still some stuff I need to explain to you about the Ruins..." Alphys glanced to the side.

"O-oh, here!" Alphys handed Frisk a phone.

"I hope you don't mind that it's a little... Low tech." Alphys glanced to the side, but Frisk just smiled once again, making her smile.

"Just call me if anything happens, okay?" Alphys said, and Frisk nodded before she left.

Frisk sat down, humming to themselves.

They looked in the direction Alphys had went, hearing what sounded like very distant sobbing.

They stood, worried as they began walking.

They continued through the Ruins.

*same ol' same ol'.

The text box confused them a little, but they continued anyway, eyes widening to find what was making the sobbing noise.

A large... Goat man? Just... frowning and drinking tea with tears streaming down his face.

"Um... Are you okay?" Frisk asked, stepping closer.

His eyes widened, and he jumped slightly.

"N-no, stay back! I don't... I don't want to hurt you..." He looked to the side, frowning.

Frisk frowned with worry.

"The last human that fell here, I... I hurt them. I thought I was doing what was right, but Tori..." He began sobbing like a big, fuzzy baby.

Frisk frowned, patting him on the shoulder comfortingly.

"I'm Frisk." They said as he leaned against them like a child would lean against a comforting parent.

"I-... I'm Asgore..." He said, looking away.

"That's a nice name." They smiled. "You know... If you feel this bad about it, then you didn't realize what you were doing. And you won't do it again, right?" Frisk smiled as Asgore nodded, sniffling.

"I knew you were harmless." Frisk said, patting Asgore's head.

The two ended up sitting there for a little while, drinking tea and talking.

"Thanks, Frisk... I needed to hear that." Asgore smiled, standing.

"I'll get out of your way now. Goodbye." Asgore lumbered away into the Ruins.

Frisk stood, proud of themselves before continuing through the Ruins.

Buying a spider donut and waving at the little spider on the web, Frisk continued through the Ruins.

They came to a large tree, eyes widening as their phone went off.

"O-oh I hope I didn't make them wait too long..." Alphys paced nervously before she was startled by the sound of the phone going off, spotting Frisk and sighing.

"Frisk, are you alright?" Alphys asked worriedly, and Frisk nodded, Alphys surprised by the lack of scratches on them.

"I just did what you said when I encountered a monster." Frisk smiled. "I talked it out, and I think I helped some people through a lot of stuff."

"T-that's great!" Alphys said, smiling.

"Well, I guess we should go inside." Alphys said, walking in, Frisk following.

"I-I'm cooking up some Instant Noodles, but they aren't quite ready so..." Alphys looked nervously to the side. "W-why don't I just show you your room?"

Frisk smiled, and Alphys took their hand, leading them down a hallway and to a door.

"This'll be your room." Alphys said, putting a hand on Frisk's head and rustling their hair, making them smile.

"... Wait, do I hear some boiling over?! U-uh... Make yourself at home!" Alphys said, rushing in the other direction.

Frisk stepped into their new room, looking around.

Old toys, shoes in random sizes...

They laid down, thinking.

This was a great place, but... No, they had to leave.

They yawned, eyes feeling heavy.

Okay, maybe after a nap.

* * *

Frisk blinked once or twice, sitting up and looking over, seeing a cup of noodles sitting in the center of the room.

They smiled sadly, picking up the bowl of noodles before it disappeared into their inventory, much like that ribbon and toy knife had.

They stepped out of the room, walking into the living room, where they found Alphys watching an anime on her old looking TV.

"Oh, uh... Hey Frisk!" Alphys said, somewhat embarrassed to be found watching anime.

"Um... Miss Alphys..." Frisk glanced to the side. "How do I get home?"

Alphys flinched.

"But... This _is_ your home now." Alphys said, looking somewhat disheartened.

"Alphys, I... I need to get home." Frisk looked down.

"Would you um... Would you like to hear an anime fact?" Alphys desperately tried to change the subject.

"I would like to go home. I have to get back."

"Did... D-did you know L's real name is Lawliet? Interesting..." Alphys looked to the side, sweating nervously.

"Alphys."

"... Wait here." Alphys stood, walking past Frisk, who followed after her despite her orders.

Alphys walked down the stair case, Frisk following after her as they reaching a long hallway.

"Up ahead is the exit to the Ruins." Alphys said, not looking back at Frisk as she continued forward.

"I am going to destroy it."

"What? No, you can't!" Frisk said, having to jog to keep up with Alphys fast pace.

"You wanna leave so bad..?" Alphys stopped in front of the door, hands clenching into fists as her back faced Frisk.

"Then prove it. Prove to me that you're strong enough to survive out there!"

A red soul appeared on Frisk's chest, and they frowned as Alphys stared down at them, frowning.

They jumped back, electricity blasting the ground where they once were, Alphys throwing one hand forward and sending a bolt of lighting slamming into Frisk, making them cry out as they were sent flying back through the air, hitting the ground and struggling to their feet.

"Alphys, this... This isn't you!" Frisk said, panting as they struggled to their feet.

"..." Alphys's eyes were covered by shadow as she threw one hand forward, Frisk jumping back as lighting exploded down onto the ground where they once were.

"I'm not gonna hurt you!" Frisk said. "Because I know you don't wanna hurt me!"

"E-... Either fight me, or go back upstairs!" Alphys demanded, a bolt shooting from her hand at Frisk, who moved their head to the side, feeling it blast over their shoulder.

"I said I won't attack." Frisk said, standing tall and staring down Alphys, who shook.

"P-please... If you keep going... UNDYNE will..." She clenched her eyes shut.

"I won't let another human die!" She said, sending one more burst of electricity, Frisk taking the blast to the chest and being thrown back through the air, slamming into the wall and sliding down it, head hanging limp.

Alphys gasped, running close and kneeling down.

"Frisk! A-are you alright?" She asked, her eyes widening at a sudden motion.

She looked down, a stick inches from her throat.

"I could've killed you." Frisk said, ignoring their injuries. "But I won't. Because you're my friend." Frisk smiled, and Alphys' eyes widened.

"Eheheh... Pretty pathetic, huh..?" Alphys sat back, sighing as she looked down.

"I can't even protect one kid..."

Frisk hugged Alphys, making her eyes widen, before closing as she returned the embrace.

"I'll be fine. I can spare all the monsters, I promise." Frisk said, feeling a few tears hit their shirt.

"... Okay, I understand... You have to get home. The Ruins is no place for you to grow. I-I don't even have enough anime to teach you enough about life..."

Frisk resisted the urge to snerk at that statement, instead patting Alphys on the back.

"Okay, okay... You can go." Alphys stood. "Just, please... Frisk, please be safe. Promise me you won't die out there." Alphys begged, and Frisk nodded with DETERMINATION.

Alphys took a deep breath, walking past Frisk and leaving them to enter the rest of the underground.

She stopped, looking back at Frisk one last time and smiling.

They were going to do it. Deep down, somewhere in there, she knew.

Alphys continued down the hall, and Frisk sighed once she was out of ear shot.

"Okay..." They took a deep breath, grunting as they pushed open the heavy doors.

They were caught off guard by the cold, jumping slightly and sinking down into their collar, pulling their sleeves up over their hands.

They began walking down the path in the snow, glad that the trees blocked any kind of wind. It wasn't really that could, now that they had gotten used to it.

What they hadn't gotten used to was the eerie silence.

They looked around nervously, feeling that they were being watched.

They looked ahead, yelping slightly as their foot touched a tough looking branch, startling them.

They laughed at themselves, shaking their head and stepping over the branch.

They walked past it, their back to it.

They jumped, a snap echoing through the forest and making them spin around.

The branch was snapped into pieces, as if it was nothing.

They gulped, beginning to sweat nervously as they picked up the pace.

They heard the snow crunch behind them, spinning around at lightning speed.

Nothing was there.

"Nope nope nope nope!" They bolted forward, not looking over their shoulder as they ran, kicking up snow.

They skidded to a stop, seeing a gap in the ground.

Not a large one, but they weren't thinking rationally.

They stood up straight, gulping in fear as the footsteps slowly came closer and closer.

"Human."

Their eyes widened.

"Don'tcha know how to greet a new friendo?"

Frisk began shivering.

"Turn around and shake my hand."

They turned around slowly, the shadow of the trees blocking this person from view as one hand hand reached out to them.

They took their hand, shaking it.

Their eyes widened, feeling something drench their hand, looking down to see black fluid dripping to the ground.

"Whoops. Forgot I accidentally broke a pen in that hand." He grinned, glancing to the side as the light shifted, revealing his appearance.

Bags under his eyes, wearing a dark blue sweatshirt with three red lines across it, smirking lightly.

He looked... Human? Frisk wasn't sure of they were put at ease or unsettled by that.

"You can call me Cter. I'm a sentry 'round these parts." He pulled his hand back, the ink on it just... Going back up his sleeve..?

Was he human..?

"Man, I haven't seen a human since like... Earlier today?" Cter looked to be thinking, glancing to the side.

"Anywho, I'm supposed to capture you. But that would require like... I dunno, a minimal amount of effort?" He shrugged. "Not really feelin' it."

"Now, my uh... Coworker, Chara, they actually take this job seriously. What a scrub, amirite?" Cter nudged Frisk, and they laughed lightly, smiling.

"But don't worry, they're squishy like you and me." Cter said, poking one of his cheeks in for a moment and succeeding in making Frisk laugh again.

"They probably won't hurt ya, don't worry. They don't do that kinda stuff nowadays." Cter said, placing his hands in his pockets after handing Frisk a wet nap to clean the ink off their hand.

"Actually, shizzle bizzle, that's them up there." Cter looked past Frisk for a moment.

"I got an idea. You mind helping me cure my boredom for a bit? I usually screw around with them when I'm bored, but I've been runnin' outta ideas lately. But you being here has given me a few." Cter grinned maniacally.

Frisk laughed lightly. "Yeah sure, that could be fun."

"Glad ya think so." Cter said, hunching slightly as he walked past them, jumping the incredibly small crack in the ground.

Frisk jumped over it as well, not believing they'd thought it was too wide earlier.

"I'm Frisk by the way." Frisk said as they followed after Cter, who nodded.

"Coolio hoolio." Cter said, not looking over his shoulder as he hunched forward while walking.

"Here they come." Cter said, stopping as they entered a small break in the trees, a wooden sentry station sitting in the corner and a lamp shaped like Frisk sitting in the center of the area.

"Quick, behind that conveniently shaped lamp." Cter said, lifting one hand from his pocket and pointing to the lamp shaped just like them.

Frisk quickly hid behind the lamp, watching as another human walked into the area, wearing a green coat with one yellow stripe going through it.

"Cter, why are you just standing there?" They asked before Cter could greet them.

"Eh, I just thought that lamp looked really cool. Wanted to stare at it." Cter shrugged.

"Lamp-" Chara's eyes widened, easily spotting Frisk from the angle they were at, Frisk sweating nervously.

"Cter, there's another human behind that lamp." They said, staring with semi wide eyes at Frisk.

"What? Nah, it's just part'a the lamp." Cter waved a hand dismissively.

"What- no, what? Are you being serious right now?!" Chara snapped at Cter.

"Woah, just take it easy man." Cter rose both hands, telling them to calm down.

"Cter there is a human RIGHT there!" Chara pointed to Frisk. "For once can you take your job seriously?!"

"I think you've been working too hard brosky." Cter shook his head. "You're seeing humans again."

Frisk couldn't help but begin giggling, making Chara angrier.

"They are GIGGLING right now! Do you honestly expect me to believe that there isn't someone there?!"

"You gotta go get some rest. You're worrying me."

"Wipe that sh!t eating grin off your face!" They snapped, only succeeding in making Cter laugh.

"... I'm gonna go on ahead. When you're done making your stupid, overly complicated and dangerous jokes, come up and meet me." They glared, stomping off in the other direction and grumbling angrily as they did so.

"Alright, that one was pretty great." Cter laughed to himself as he wiped a tear from his eye. "You can come out now."

"Well, you should probably get a move on. Gotta get to Undyne and... Well uh... Better you than me." Cter shrugged, and Frisk wasn't sure what he meant.

"Uh... Okay." Frisk began walking the same way that Chara went.

"Hey, wait." Cter rose one hand, making Frisk stop and look over their shoulder at him.

"Chara works pretty hard on their puzzles. Became kind of a hobby of theirs. I think they think capturing a human will help make up for... Well. Could you uh... Play along for awhile? They've been kinda down lately." Cter said, and Frisk was slightly surprised by the lack of... Anything humorous in his words.

"Sure." Frisk smiled, and Cter smiled lightly in return.

"Thanks a billion. I'll see ya up ahead." Cter walked in the other direction, and Frisk looked slightly confused by this before shrugging, continuing on.

They came to a glowing star, recognizing it from the Ruins and pressing it.

*the convenience of that lamp still fills you with DETERMINATION.

They continued forward, stopping at a box and deciding to open it, grabbing the Tough Glove from inside.

Frisk continued on, spotting two humans up ahead.

"So as I was saying about Monster Kid-" Chara stopped, hearing Frisk's feet crunch the snow and looking over to them.

"See, Cter? Other. Human." They pointed at Frisk.

"What? Duder, that's a rock." Cter said, arching a brow at Chara as Frisk looked over their shoulder at the rock behind them.

"IN FRONT. OF. THE ROCK." They said, a vain on their forehead popping out in anger as they loomed over Cter, who gulped, shrinking under their glare.

"O-okay, geeze... Take it easy." Cter said, glancing to the side.

"You!" Chara looked back to Frisk. "Be ready! I'm gonna stop you, capture you, and ship you off to Undyne. Then... Then everyone will stop giving me those looks, Monster Kid will let me join the Royal Guard, and I'll finally be able to... Er, it... It doesn't matter! Continue, only if you dare!"

"..."

"That was cheesy." Cter glanced over at Chara, who groaned.

Chara continued on.

"Don't worry bud, I'll keep an eye out for ya." Cter winked his right eye shut, staring at Frisk with that left for a moment before continuing ahead.

Frisk continued ahead, eyes narrowing with DETERMINATION.

They stopped at a box just like the last sentry station, looking inside to find things like chocolate bar wrappers and a bag of other chocolate things sitting under the bar stool in front of the station's counter.

Thinking back, they decided to go back and check Cter's sentry station.

Crumpled up pieces of paper? They unfolded one, finding... A terrible drawing. It was so disproportionate and unaligned... Frisk had no idea what it was supposed to be.

They reached over the counter, grabbing the notebook under the stool there and flipping to a random page.

The handwriting was poor but, when the words were deciphered, it was... Amazing. A notebook long story that made Frisk sit there and read until they realized they had an objective and forced themselves to put the book down.

They walked back, walking by a station without thinking, a dog like monster suddenly bursting from it.

"MOVING!" He exclaimed, Frisk's soul appearing once more as they yelped in surprise.

*doggo needs to lay off the dog treats.

Frisk didn't move, and Doggo's eyes narrowed.

Where the..? I coulda swore..." He scratched his head and Frisk had a realization.

Doggo turned around, looking behind him, Frisk crept closer, reaching up and petting behind his ear.

"What?! I've been pet?! Pet by something not moving?!"

Frisk crept by Doggo as he had his mental break down.

"Oh yeah, prolly trolley shoulda warned ya about blue attacks." Cter said, leaning against a tree as Frisk walked by.

"Blue attack?" Frisk asked curiously.

"See, blue attacks are easy. Just don't move, and they can't hit you." Cter shrugged.

"Think of it like a stop sign. When you see a stop sign, you stop, dontcha? Aight, well stop signs are red, so just think of it like a blue stop sign."

"... Um... Thanks?" Frisk said, somewhat confused.

"Heh. No prob." Cter closed his eyes, smirking lightly.

Frisk slid across the ice, wobbling slightly before reaching the end of the ice, continuing forward.

Walking down that path, they realized that Chara and Cter were both standing ahead.

"Eh- wha- but- how?" Frisk looked between where Cter had been and where he was now.

"Don't you take anything seriously? You know humans can be dangerous, and yet you just-"

"Alright, just deactivate try hard mode and take a chill pill." Cter cut Chara off, only succeeding in irritating them more.

As they were about to explode, Cter pointed to Frisk, and Chara's eyes widened.

"Human!" They regained their composure.

"You won't be getting any further! Cter and I have set up plenty of traps and puzzles to catch you." Chara smirked.

"Take one more step, and you'll see what I mean."

"Wait aren't you supposed to give them the orb fir-" Cter was cut off, Frisk stepping onto the square of flatted snow in front of them.

Cter was lit up in electricity, his eyes widening as his hair stuck up.

Chara burst into laughter as Cter's eyes narrowed, frowning as steam rose up from his singed hair.

"That's for trying to convince me they were a lamp!" Chara said, and Cter sighed.

"Yeah, fair enough." He shrugged, laughing lightly at their prank and pulling the orb from his pocket, throwing it onto the snow.

"Alright, let's go." Chara said, walking in the other direction.

"Hey, thanks." Cter said as Frisk walked across the maze zap free.

"Chara seems like they're having fun." Cter smiled lightly, glancing back in the direction that they went.

"Haven't gotten stung back by them like that in awhile..." Cter closed his eyes for a moment.

"Anyway." He reopened his eyes, losing that air of care he wore for a moment.

"Next puzzle's one'a mine. Hope you're ready." Cter smirked, closing his eyes as he walked back in the direction Chara went.

Frisk smiled lightly, nodding and walking after him.

They bought something from the sad ice cream man, eating the Nice Cream bar and smiling as they walked forward, saying aw to the little message on the wrapper.

"Y'know, I've been thinking about selling treats too." Cter said, startling Frisk.

"Oh yeah?" Frisk said with interest.

"Yeah. 5 G for iced fire." Cter grinned, glancing to the side.

"Iced fire?" They asked in confusion.

"5 G." Cter winked his right eye shut.

"Okay, fine. I wanna see this." Frisk smirked, pulling out a bag of gold coins and digging through it.

"Did I say 5 G? I meant 50 G." Cter grinned.

"... Okay?" Frisk reached for more.

"500, I meant."

Frisk's eyes narrowed further somehow. "... Fine."

"Sorry again, I actually meant 5000 G." Cter said, shrugging.

"Fine." Frisk smirked in challenge.

"50000, that's my last offer." Cter said, and Frisk still kept that DETERMINED look, and by that I mean their face was just three lines.

Frisk held out their bag that they held money in, opening their other hand.

"... I don't have any fire." Cter grinned, glancing to the side.

Frisk sighed, pinching the bridge of their nose and laughing lightly, continuing away.

Frisk found there way into the next room, seeing Chara and Cter standing at the other end of it.

"There you are!" Chara smirked. "You'll surely be-... Cter, where's your puzzle?" Chara's eyes narrowed as they looked over at Cter, who shrugged.

"Wait, this one was supposed to be my puzzle? Diddly darn." Cter snapped his fingers in defeat.

"Eh-" Chara rose one hand to say something, when they stopped, shaking for a moment before groaning, running their hand down their face in irritation.

"I'm... I'm going ahead." They looked down, shaking their head and waving a hand at Cter dismissively, leaving the area.

"Well, that was fun." Cter said as Frisk gave them a look that said 'Are you serious with all this crap you've been doing?'

Or... Something like that.

"Bye the way, you know that big ol' striped coat Chara's been wearing? Heh, when we first moved here, they refused to buy a coat or use one'a mine, they were real prideful like that. So they kept wearing a shirt that looked just like that while they bought a buncha materials, and then they made that coat themselves."

"Man, I remember walking into their room and finding them with a buncha holes punched in their hands from trying to knit and with a buncha tape and glue stuck to them." Cter laughed, shaking his head.

"Needless to say, making clothes isn't their strong suit. But they figured it out eventually." Cter shrugged.

Frisk smiled at the story, continuing on.

* * *

They stepped over where the spikes once were, Chara looking to them in surprise.

"What the- Did Cter tell you how that puzzle works?" They asked, eyes narrowing.

"No." Frisk shook their head.

"Hm... Alright, it's an easy puzzle anyway..." They watched Frisk skeptically as they entered the next room.

Frisk followed after them.

"Cter passed out with a tub of ice cream on our couch once." Chara rolled their eyes as the story came to mind. "How depressing."

"Could you imagine what that guy's life would be like if I wasn't around? He'd be a worse mess than he already is, that's for sure." They crossed their arms.

"Anyway, I think Cter screwed up this puzzle on purpose. Rearranged the snow or something in attempt to irritate me." Chara's eyes narrowed.

Frisk's eyes widened as they spotted a switch on a tree, walking over to it and pressing it.

They then walked over, stepping on the floor panel and making the spikes across the room go down.

"... Wow, you're good." Chara nodded. "Alright, I'll see you at the next one." They continued ahead, walking past Cter, who seemed to have been sleeping against the spikes, startled by them falling.

"So, ya figured it out without my help, eh?" Cter rubbed his head as he stood again, Frisk walking near.

"That's cool. It's not like I wanted to nap or anything." Cter said sarcastically.

Frisk continued by, seeing the other humans once again ahead of them at the other end of a floor of grey tiles.

"There's no way anyone can get by this puzzle, it was made by Doctor Mettaton!" Chara assured.

"The instructions are way too long, you won't remember them anyway. So here we go!" Chara pulled a lever on a rectangular machine next to them.

The tiles flashed, eventually forming a straight path that, from Chara's dropped jaw and Cter's hysterical laughter, Frisk guessed was completely safe.

"What are the odds?!" Cter laughed hysterically, falling into the snow and holding his stomach, tears building in the corners of his eyes as Chara just walked away, still baffled.

"Aw man..." Cter continued laughing lightly, wiping a tear from his eye.

"Hey, once Chara tried to cook something, you know?" Cter looked to Frisk as they walked by.

"It was like... Spaghetti? Y'know that thing that requires boiling water and that's it? Sweet Jesus... Needless to say, we order from Gaster's most'a the time." Cter shook his head, and Frisk continued past him, laughing lightly at the story.

Frisk noted a small detour, walking down it to find what seemed to be a snow Chara and a... Pile of snow with the word Cter written on it in blue marker.

Frisk shook their head at those two's antics, continuing on.

* * *

The bridge creaked lightly under Frisk's feet as they walked over it, seeing Chara and Cter standing at the end of it.

"Human!"

"My name is Frisk."

"Frisk!" Chara corrected themselves. "This is my final trap! If you can get by this, then you must be terrifyingly strong!" They tried their best hero impression, only succeeding in amusing Cter.

Chars was about to press button, when they paused.

"Uh... And the hold up is happening why?" Cter glanced over at them.

"Hold up? What hold up?! I... I'm about to press it, gimme a minute!"

"..."

"You're not gonna press the button, are ya?" Cter arched a brow at them, hands in his jean pockets.

"Well... I just don't think this is the right way to end this, is all!" Chara said, looking over to Cter with minor irritation.

"Suuuure." Cter rolled his eyes, smirking before they punched him in the shoulder.

"Ow..." Cter rubbed his shoulder, laughing lightly.

"Well... Don't think this means you're off the hook." Chara looked to Frisk.

"I'll have a great trap set for you at the end of Snowdin!" Chara said, continuing onward.

"Huh. Wow. You must've really made 'em enjoy themselves." Cter said as Frisk made it all the way down the bridge.

"I mean, this last one was like their master piece." Cter said. "I coulda swore they were dying to use it."

"Welp, either way, I appreciate you playing along and cheering them up. They'll be a lot more fun to mess with when they aren't depressed." Cter joked, glancing to the side.

"See ya around." Cter continued onward, Frisk smiling at his gratitude before continuing onward into Snowdin.

 ***the sight of such a friendly town fills you with DETERMINATION  
**

* * *

 **See what I meant by a little different? I've always kinda wondered what Cter as just one of the characters in Undertale would be like.  
**

 **And for no reason in particular, a few days, ideas for him in Sans' roll and other people in different roles kinda started to bombard me, and I thought this might be fun.**

 **But this won't just be the exact some Undertale with some different dialogue and different characters in different places. There will be changes and differences.**

 **So... I uh, I hope you enjoyed this. Because I've kinda already finished another chapter and a half, so... It'd suck if that went to waste.**

 **So review if you liked it, okay? It'd help a lot.**

 **Please Favorite, Follow, and Review.**

 **XWolf26, out**


	2. Chapter 2: Waterfall

**Thanks go to MitsuYuki-Sansby Fan, Butterflie64, BadDRUMMERboy15, TacoTurd777, Spontaneously Artistic, pokemon122000, madmalitiangamer, DiamondAuthor551, I gust as much, and The Undertrash Can.**

 **Wow, ten reviews. Guess I really actually really have to do this, huh?**

 **Not that I'm complaining, this is gonna be hella fun.**

 **And the thing is, Spontaneously Artistic, I kinda typed the first two and a half chapters on my phone when I didn't have my laptop. The whole reason I even started this was because I didn't have my laptop and was losing my mind because I couldn't type the final chapter of DoubleTale. Then this idea struck, and I downloaded a notes app and typed the first two and a half chapters in it on my phone. Then I copy and pasted it into docs on Fanfiction, and proof read it. So yeah, that was why it was a little different. A little worse.**

 **And I didn't really enjoy typing much in the Ruins, even though Alphys was amusing as Lizard Mom. That's why I kinda blasted through it. And Undertale is an incredibly short story. AND I'll probably be skipping all of the things that you already know, such as the dog fights. There's a little more about this at the bottom Authors Note. But yeah, I understand why you feel that way. I knew it was rushed when I typed it, but uh... I have no excuse, I guess.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not Own Undertale. I do, however, own Doubletale.**

* * *

"Welcome traveler." The rabbit shop keeper greeted Frisk as they entered.

"Hello!" They greeted happily.

Frisk bought a few items, deciding to strike up a conversation.

"Have you ever met Chara and Cter?" Frisk asked.

"Those kids? Oh, yeah, definitely." The shopkeep nodded.

"I'm not entirely sure what happened, but awhile ago one of those kids was doing something bad, and the other one stopped 'em. I'm not sure which is which, people don't talk about it much. The hunched, lazy one doesn't let them." The shopkeep glanced to the side.

"But they both seem perfectly nice. I'm confident they'd give it all they've got to protect the town if anything bad ever did happen."

"Huh... Strange." Frisk glanced to the side, thinking.

Frisk left the shop, walking through Snowdin.

They walked past a house with two mailboxes. One was labeled Cter and stuffed with mail while the other was labeled Chara and seemed pretty well managed.

The door was locked with a sign that said "Be back in five minutes."

They shrugged continuing onward.

As they left the town, they found themselves walking through a blizzard.

They brought up both arms to block the waves of snow, squinting further in the cold.

"Human."

They stopped, seeing a shadowed figure in the snow.

"I've already told you my name... Uh..? Whoever you are." Frisk said, trying to get a better look.

"Yeah, but I was going for dramatic effect." The figure shrugged.

"... Cter?" Frisk said.

"Expecting Chara, right?" Cter asked, smirking lightly.

"Well... Yes, actually. I thought you didn't care about capturing me." Frisk said, confused.

"Yeah, and I don't." Cter said, hands in his pockets as he slouched, the snow dying down slowly.

"But uh... Chara doesn't really do that whole fighting thing anymore. Long story." Cter glanced to the side.

A red soul appeared on Frisk's chest, and they noticed a similar soul appeared on Cter's chest, the same color though with a duller glow.

"So the slave driver left me to deal with ya. Can you believe that?"

*cter attacks!

*...

*begrudgingly.

Frisk stepped back, a single, over sized pen rising slowly from the ground at them.

"A pen..?" Frisk questioned.

"Pretty cool, right?" Cter asked, looking past it at Frisk.

"Wait... You can us magic?! But you're a human!" Frisk said, surprised.

"It's all part of my-" Cter waved his hands mystifyingly.

"Complex and interesting back story!" Story echoed several times.

"Pff..." Frisk laughed lightly, clicking ACT.

*Check

Cter: ATK: 2 DEF: 1

*what even motivated this guy to get outta bed this morning?

*he's constantly day dreaming, like you're not even there.

Frisk jumped back again, dodging two pens shooting at a low speed from the sides.

ACT

*Flirt

"Looking good over there!" Frisk called, and Cter arched a brow.

"Uh... Thanks?" He said, confused as Frisk scolded themselves, disappointed by such a weak flirt.

*you call that flirting?

"Hush you!" They told the text box before jumped back, three pens crashing into the ground where they once were. No, wait, actually, a little ahead of where they were. They probably wouldn't have even landed if they'd stayed where they were.

ACT

*Flirt

"You know, I fell from the surface to get here, but you must've fallen from heaven." Frisk called, and Cter looked even further confused.

"Um... Are you hitting on me right now?" Cter asked, clearly not understanding anything about this.

ACT

*Flirt

"You make it hard not to." Frisk winked.

"... Uh... O... Kay?"

Frisk moved to the side, dodging another slow moving pen.

*wow, he has zero idea how to handle this.

ACT

*Flirt

"You know, I read one of your stories earlier." Frisk said, Cter's eyes widening.

"Wait, you did wha-"

"But I felt like it was missing some romance. Just like you." Frisk wiggled their eyebrows at Cter, who laughed somewhat nervously.

"Wow, you must have really low standards." Cter attempted to joke his way out of this.

*he must use comedy as a defense mechanism.

ACT

*Flirt

*Flirt!

*FLIRT!

"Okay!" Cter's voice cracked as he glanced to the side, face a light red as his eyes widened.

*cter looks really uncomfortable.

"What do you want from me, anyway?" Cter asked, Frisk dodging a pen that probably would've missed anyway.

"A date?"

"YES." Frisk said before the option even popped up, startling Cter.

"Uh... wow, I uh... I was telling myself you were kidding up until now." Cter gulped lightly.

"Alright, fine, I guess I owe it to ya." Cter glanced to the side. "When do you wanna-"

Frisk grabbed Cter by the wrist, walking back towards Snowdin, making his eyes widen as the souls disappeared from their chests.

"Wha- right now?" Cter said, eyes wide as he was dragged.

Frisk nodded with DETERMINATION.

"But I haven't had time to prepare or shower or-" Cter glanced rapidly from side to side, before taking a deep breath.

"Uh... I mean, um... Alright, I guess." Cter shrugged, watching as Frisk let go of him, putting the faded ribbon in their hair and smirking at Cter, who still was trying to figure out how his fight became this.

His phone went off as they went back through Snowdin, and he pulled it from his pocket, holding it up to his ear.

"Hey, I just saw you and Frisk walk by the house. What's going on?" Chara said from the other end of the phone, Frisk glancing over as they continued pulling Cter along.

"Plans have uh... Plans have changed a little." Cter glanced to the side.

"How so?"

"Uh... I kind of um... Am going on a date with them instead..?"

"..."

Frisk looked over to the phone, hearing the hysterical laughter from where they were.

"WOW!" They said through their laughter.

"Shut. Up." Cter said, frowning in irritation.

"How do you screw that up?!" They laughed.

"Well I tried to fight them, but they wouldn't fight back! They just kept flirting with me." Cter glanced to the side.

"Aaand it worked." They laughed lightly. "You are the worst, you know that?"

"You're just salty 'cause no one flirts with you."

"... Ow."

"Yeah. If your gonna hit the king you better kill the king."

Frisk frowned at Cter.

"What?" He asked.

"Apologize." Frisk said.

"Why should I?"

"If you don't, I'll be forced to keep flirting."

"Oh sweet merciful Neptune..." Cter gulped, eyes wide.

"Uh... I'm sorry." Cter said into the phone.

"They've already got you trained, huh?"

"Aight I'm out." Cter clicked the end call button, frowning.

"I hope you know I'll never hear the end of this." Cter said as Frisk opened the door to Gaster's.

"Hey Cter." Dogamy greeted, Dogaressa waving.

"Hiya Cter~" A monster waved from a booth, Cter waving back.

"Greetings, Cter." The whole bar seemed to greet.

Hello again Cter." The skeleton at the counter said, wearing a suit with the sleeves rolled up as he dried a dish.

"Heya Dadster." Cter said as he and Frisk sat at the counter.

"Oh, and who might this be?" Gaster glanced at Frisk, sitting there with a bow in their hair.

Not letting go of Cter's hand.

"This is Frisk." Cter glanced to the side, already knowing what that smirk Gaster was wearing implied.

"Are you two-"

"Shut up!" Cter snapped, slamming his head down on the counter as Frisk laughed.

"Why did you take us here..?" Cter glanced over to Frisk.

"Well, it's the only restaurant in Snowdin. I didn't know it was owned by your..?"

"My Dadster? Yeah." Cter sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Whatever, I don't care."

"Oh this is sooo cute!" Gaster said, and Cter shot him a glare.

"Bring us fries, wingdingus." Cter said, glaring at Gaster, who laughed lightly, a bunch of floating hands preparing fries.

"So... I've gotta ask. You and Chara are humans. Did you fall down here too? Alp- Er, someone told me that no humans had fallen in a long time."

"Well, there are plenty a holes in the ground you can fall through. That's how Chara got here." Cter said, Gaster looking at him skeptically as he slid them their fries.

"But... How did you get here?" Frisk asked, arching a brow at Cter.

"..." Cter closed his eyes for a moment.

"... Let's change the subject."

"The shopkeep said something bad happened awhile ago. That one of you did something-"

Frisk's eyes widened, the world around them freezing. Well, other than Gaster.

"Awhile back, Chara was kind of a messed up kid." Cter frowned, Gaster passing him a root beet, which he drank from.

"I uh... Ended up down here in the middle of them... Causing a lot of trouble." Cter glanced to the side.

"Long story short, I was the one who had to put a stop to them." Cter's grip tightened on his root beer.

"It was uh... A long process, a long fight." Cter glanced to the side.

"In the end, everyone was yelling. Telling me to finish them off. But I... I couldn't do it. Of course, I couldn't leave them alive either."

"So, I volunteered to look after them and make sure they don't do anything wrong. That's why we moved out here and live in that house together. This place is their prison and I'm the warden." Cter stared at the counter, frowning as his eyes narrowed.

Frisk and Gaster looked down.

"But that was awhile ago. They're a much better person now. But... I think it bothers them. I mean, wouldn't it bother you if you hurt a bunch of people and never could make up for it?"

"That's why they try so hard. Because sometimes... Sometimes monsters give them a look like they're still that kid with a knife... I wish they knew. I wish they saw what I saw." Cter's eyes narrowed as he looked to the side, resting his elbows on the counter.

"They try so hard. They tried to capture you, and they sent me out to fight you because they refuse to even pick up a weapon now unless it's for training. They even tried to join the Royal Guard awhile back, just to prove to people that they could be a hero. But that's uh... That's a work in progress."

"But you believe in them, right?" Frisk said, glancing with worry at Cter, who nodded.

"Yeah. And it hurts seeing that I might just be the only one who does..." Cter sipped from his root beer, frowning.

"... I just realized. Cter, I can't date you!" Frisk said dramatically.

"Why's that?" Cter laughed with mild amusement, taking a long drink from his root beer.

"I ship character too much!"

Cter spat his drink all over Gaster in shock, his eyes widening.

"W-what?!" Time unfroze around them.

"It's so obvious now! And I've only gotten in the way!" Frisk said as if in a soap aprah, putting one arm over their forehead.

"I think you definitely missread the story I told you!" Cter said, holding his hands out as if to calm them down.

Gaster was laughing harder than ever before.

"How did I not realize! You two were meant to be!"

"No, no we were not!" Cter said, shaking his head.

"Everything you've ever done was for them!"

"Completely inaccurate!"

"OTP!"

"NOTP!"

"OTP." Gaster said casually.

"You I'm ignoring." Cter pointed to Gaster before looking back to Frisk, who had already gotten out of their chair, moving on towards to door.

"I... I must leave!" Frisk said with more drama than Cter had ever seen.

Cter sighed as the door closed, looking back to Gaster.

"Gimme the whole bottle a' vodka." Cter said.

"I'll give you a shot of cough syrup." Gaster crossed his arms.

"Close enough."Cter put his head down on the counter, groaning as Gaster slid him the cough syrup.

* * *

Frisk whistled as they walked through the area they got out of a fight with Cter at.

They walked into the beginning of a cave, the snow stopping as puddles now coated the ground, Frisk stepping over a few.

"Hello." A goat woman smiled and waved as Frisk walked into the next room.

"Are you here to see him too? It sure is amazing. Such a young man, yet he takes up the responsibilities of being the Underground's hero." She smiled.

"I sure hope he knows that we appreciate what he does..." She looked down at the pie she held. "I want to give him this, so that he'll know we appreciate him."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot to introduce myself." She smiled at Frisk. "I am Toriel."

"Frisk." Frisk said, smiling in return.

They couldn't help but wonder who or what she was talking about, but decided not to ask as they walked up to the sentry post there, seeing Chara sitting there and tapping their fingers impatiently on the wood.

"Oh, hey Frisk. I see Cter is still terrible at his job." Their eyes narrowed as they frowned.

"Heh... Yeah." Frisk scratched the back of their head.

"So how'd your date go?" Chara smirked in amusement.

"Well, I realized Cter is meant to be with someone else, so I had to call it off." Frisk posed dramatically.

Chara snerked. "Oh yeah? And who's that?"

"He... Should tell you himself." Frisk said, still posing.

"Uh... Okay?" Chara said with minor confusion.

"Anyway, it doesn't matter. I wouldn't of felt right about catching you and shipping you off to Undyne to get uh... de-souled? Yeah, let's call it that."

"You're too nice. I'm rooting for you to get home, to be honest." Chara shrugged.

"Thanks." Frisk smiled.

"Now the next human that falls here, they're getting caught for sure." Chara smirked.

"So, wait. If the monsters need human souls, why are you and Cter safe?" Frisk asked, arching a brow at Chara.

"Well, lets just say Cter has some uh... High status around these parts. He used to do some great things before he became a washed up couch potato." Their eyes narrowed as they looked to the side.

"So the Empress granted him safety from capture. But that wasn't good enough for him, he also said she had to let me live too. Either that, or take him and leave me, he said." They smiled lightly, looking to the side.

"Cter might seem lazy and uncaring, but he's actually a pretty good guy. Gave me a lot more chances then I deserved..." They muttered the last part.

"... What's with that look?" Chara looked back to Frisk, who had stars in their eyes, hands on the sides of their face.

"OTP..." They whispered, confusing Chara.

"Uh... What?" Chara asked, but Frisk said nothing, just walking into the next area.

"Um... Alright?" Chara said, confused as Frisk left the room.

They smiled, pretty happy with themselves and their sins as they entered a patch of tall grass.

Frisk looked up, eyes narrowing as they spotted Cter standing casually at the edge of light in the plateau above.

Loud footsteps echoed as another being, coated in armor, stepped from the shadows, staring at Cter.

They seemed to be clad in a scaly armor, wings folded up on their back as an armored tail shifted back and forth from their lower back.

"Heya." Cter greeted.

Frisk couldn't quiet make out what the other one was saying.

"Oh, Chara? Yeah, they're a little busy right now covering for me. We traded a few jobs." Cter looked to the side, grinning like he did often.

"..."

"The human? Nope, they're too persuasive. Couldn't stop 'em." Cter shrugged.

The armored figure stepped forward, and Cter arched a brow at him, not at all phased as they loomed over him.

"Whoa, cool your jets there, Monster Luther Kid Jr." Cter laughed lightly at his words.

"..."

"Oh right, you don't know who MLK is." Cter grinned as he glanced to the side.

"..!"

"You aren't scary just because puberty hit ya like a truck." Cter's eyes narrowed, and Frisk almost found that grin... Scary?

Frisk watched as the armored being took a step back.

"Anyway, the human's a nice kid. Maybe we should just-"

"..!"

"... Yeah, I guess I might be on the chopping block if we let this kid go." Cter glanced to the side.

"Aight, do what you're gonna do." Cter threw up one hand dismissively, beginning to walk in the other direction.

"..."

"Heh. I know you're sorry for yelling, big guy. I'm sorry for getting all creepy with ya for a sec." Cter grinned over his shoulder at them before continuing away.

"So cool..." Frisk whispered, before the armored one looked to them, making them jump.

They stepped closer, claws on their feet digging into the dirt as they glared right at Frisk.

They closed their eyes behind that mask, sighing and walking in the other direction.

Frisk gulped, waiting a few moments before walking from the grass, stepping out into the open.

"Working hard as always." Toriel said, walking from the shadows after Frisk.

"It's funny, I'm so much older than them, yet I'm intimidated by them..." Toriel laughed to herself.

"Yet Cter could just stand there and talk to him as if he was nothing more than another monster... Humans sure are something, no?" Toriel said, looking back to the plateau for a moment.

"Well, I'm going to go ahead. Good luck, my child." Toriel walked ahead.

Frisk followed, still shaking slightly.

* * *

Frisk sighed, walking over the flower bridge that'd taken them much too long to figure out, eyes widening as their phone rang.

"Alphys?" They asked as they answered.

"What's an Alphys?"

"Uh... Cter?"

Chara's here too." Cter said.

"Have you told them?" Frisk whispered.

"That you're a dirty sinner? Yeah I've thought about it." Cter said, and Frisk frowned.

"You can't hide what's inside!" Frisk said, and Cter sighed.

"Cter what are they talking about?" Frisk heard Chara ask.

"Not important right now." Cter said quickly in his almost a monotone. "Or, at all, really."

"Anyway, a uh... friend of mine thought they saw you wearing a faded ribbon. That true?" Cter asked.

"Cter, you saw me earlier on our date. You know what I'm wearing. Why are you asking?"

"Wait, you went on a date with them?!" Another voice said from Cter's end.

"You know you are the king of not blowing your cover." Cter said to this unknown third person sarcastically.

"... Crap!" Frisk heard them say before hearing footsteps rushing away.

"Hey, Frisk, there's a big scary cinnamon roll coming to get you." Cter said.

"I'd suggest changing to different clothes." Chara said, and Frisk nodded.

"On it." Frisk said, pulling their ribbon off and putting the Manly Bandanna around their neck.

"Lookin' good." Cter said, despite not being able to see Frisk.

... As far as they knew.

"Welp, bye."

Cter clicked end call, setting his phone down.

"So, Frisk said that you're meant to be with someone. Who might that be?" Chara grinned mockingly at Cter.

"I'm like eighty percent sure that Squinty is always high. No one's that nice, they're on something." Cter rolled his eyes. "Don't listen to the things they say."

"I think you have a crush on someone." Chara grinned, Cter standing and beginning to walk away.

"I don't get crushes. Love isn't real, other edgy lines." Cter shrugged, walking up the stairs of his home.

"C'mon Cter, you can tell me!" Chara still had that mocking grin on as they raced after him, watching him walk to the end of the hallway on the upper level, opening his door.

He stopped in his door way, turning around and looking at them.

"Frisk ships us." Cter said, Chara's eyes widening in horror before he slammed his door in their face.

"... I wish you hadn't told me that..." They muttered, heavily disturbed.

* * *

Frisk hopped off of the plank of wood they'd floated over to the other side of the bridge on, continuing forward while humming the Waterfall theme.

They jumped back, a burst of flames exploding into the ground where they once were.

"Huh?!" They looked up, eyes widening as they saw a winged monster flying over, blasting fire from it's maw down at them.

"Nope to this!" Frisk sprinted forward, fire exploding onto the damp bridge behind them, the shadow of the armored humanoid dragon following them.

They jumped, a blast hitting just below them before they landed, falling and rolling as a stream of fire followed close behind.

They jumped up, continuing on and jumping into tall grass, curling up into a ball and clenching their eyes shut in fear.

The metal coated beast landed, wings folding up once again as he stomped into the tall grass, looming over someone.

His wings unfolded, waving harshly down into the grass and blowing it down, revealing Toriel standing there, looking almost intimidated, unable to form words.

He couldn't see Frisk curled up just behind her.

Behind his mask he wore a grade five oopsie face, his wings flapping once more and launching him back up into the air.

Frisk smiled upon seeing him fly away, quickly running out of the grass.

"I couldn't muster the courage to say thank you. Haha..." Toriel shook her head, laughing at herself. "Oh well, I'll have to give them this thank you pie next time." Toriel walked ahead, Frisk following after her.

Frisk sighed in relief, before looking over in surprise.

Cter leaned against the wall, holding a nice cream and checking his watch before looking up and spotting them.

"Oh, hey." He waved, licking his nice cream after doing so.

"But- what? Weren't you back in Snowdin?" Frisk asked.

"Hm? Nah, I'm everywhere all the time for forever." Cter shrugged, closing his eyes and smirking.

"Anyway, I'm thinkin' about getting into the telescope business." Cter knocked two knuckles against the telescope next to him.

"Usually it's 50000 G to use this premium telescope, but for you? That'll be -1 G." Cter said, tossing Frisk a coin.

"Uh... Alright?" Frisk looked to the coin in their hand before looking into the telescope.

"Uh... I don't see anything. It's just pink." Frisk said, confused.

"Huh. Like lookin' into my sex life." Cter grinned, and Frisk frowned, still trying to see something in the telescope.

"Get it? 'Cause pink? Geeeeeeeeet it?" Cter's grin widened as he nudged Frisk, who laughed lightly, shooing him away before pulling back from the telescope.

"Yeah, there's something up with that telescope." Frisk said, Cter's grin only getting wider as he looked at their face.

"Hey, no worries. I'll give you a compete refund." Cter glanced to the side as he grinned, and Frisk sighed, tossing him the one G he gave them.

"Well, I'll be seeing y-" Frisk stopped as they turned around catching their reflection in the water.

The eye they used to look into the telescope was covered with pink paint.

"..." They turned around, glaring at Cter, who had already readied his phone, snapping a picture.

"CTER!" Frisk snarled as Cter laughed, running away.

* * *

Gaster glanced over at his phone as it vibrated, grabbing it and looking at the new message from Cter.

"... Ha." He laughed lightly at the picture.

* * *

Chara flipped through channels with a bored expression, looking over at their phone as it vibrated.

They picked up the phone, opening the message from Cter.

They shook their head, laughing to themselves at the picture.

* * *

The armored figure jumped as his phone went off, fumbling through his armor before his tail reached up, holding his phone and clicking on the message.

"Pff..." They broke into hysterical laughter.

* * *

Alphys sat at the door to Snowdin, looking at her watch. He wouldn't be there for another hour, but...

Her eyes widened, looking to see something slide under the door.

She picked up the printed picture, snorting with laughter after a moment.

On the other side of the door, Cter smiled, walking away as he heard the laughter.

Alphys smiled lightly, looking at the message at the bottom of the picture.

"They're safe and sound."

* * *

Frisk placed one umbrella in the statue, smiling at the tune that played.

They continued on, not noticing Cter leaning against the back of the statue, smiling and closing his eyes to the tune.

Frisk continued on, not picking up another umbrella, as it said that you should only take one.

"Hm? Oh, my child!" Toriel ran out from an opening in the rock, holding an umbrella.

"You'll catch cold in this rain." Toriel held her umbrella over the both of them, and Frisk smiled.

"Thanks." Frisk said, humming the same tune the distant music box played as they walked.

"You know, as much as I appreciate Monster Kid, I do not want them to take the life of a human... Especially not a human as kind as you." Toriel smiled down at Frisk.

"I have met too many kind humans to believe any of them deserve to be killed..." Toriel looked to the side.

"The human that fell before you, Chara, and Cter, my ex husband, Asgore," Frisk's eyes widened, only then seeing the similarities between the two.

"Killed the child." Toriel looked to the side.

"He said they hurt... They hurt someone special, but it had to have been in self defense." Toriel said, looking forward.

"So I left that bad man. Killing is never the answer. You know that too, don't you, my child?" Toriel smiled down somewhat sadly at Frisk.

"So... You live in Snowdin, right?" Not wanting to make Toriel remember anymore of what bothered her, Frisk tried to change the subject.

"Mhm." Toriel nodded.

"Have you met Chara and Cter?" Frisk asked curiously.

Hm? Oh, yes." Toriel smiled wide. "Before those children got their jobs as sentry's, Gaster and I paid for their home and other things. That feels like ages ago now." Toriel laughed lightly to herself.

"They sure have come a long way..."

"So... You're here to give thanks to that guy - Monster Kid - for everything he does?" Frisk looked to Toriel.

"Well, yes, but this was thought up before I... I knew there was another human he'd be hunting." Toriel glanced to the side.

"... Yeah..." Frisk looked to the side.

"But hey, don't worry about. That guy might look scary, but I know he's gotta be no trouble deep down. I'll convince him to let me buy no problem." Frisk smiled wide, giving a thumbs up.

Toriel laughed lightly. "And what makes you think that?"

"Well, Cter described him as a big scary cinnamon roll." Frisk said, and Toriel laughed harder.

"Yes, Cter doesn't seem to be afraid of anything. And he knew Monster Kid back when he was still... Well, Kid sized." Toriel smiled lightly. "Those two used to be such great friends..."

"Used to be?" Frisk arched a brow at Toriel.

"Well, once Monster Kid became head of the Royal Guard, there's always been this kind of tension between them. They both know that if a human isn't captured soon, the monsters will demand the life of one of the two we already have. And though Empress Undyne said that both of them would be allowed to live, the people will begin to make demands and threats..." Toriel looked down.

"When freedom is so close at hand, but the sparing of just one person is holding us all back... Some of them think it selfish." Toriel frowned.

"And when that day does come, which will be soon, trust me, Monster Kid will be the one who has to take one of their lives. And he knows it will be Cter..." Toriel's eyes narrowed.

"Why will it be Cter?" Frisk asked curiously.

"Well, the people would probably want it to be Chara, but Cter would stick out his neck for them. It's all he's ever done. It's... Funny really. All they did to him, and he still risks everything to help them." Toriel smiled somewhat sadly.

"What... What did Chara do?" Frisk asked, looking up at Toriel. "I've heard it mentioned a lot, but..."

"... It is... Not my place to tell you." Toriel looked to the side. "But if you ever see what's under Cter's shirt, you'll know."

They entered a sparkling room, a castle in the distance. Toriel stopped for a moment, and Frisk stopped as well, staring at it in silence.

They both knew what it was.

The end of Frisk's journey, and possibly the end of the Monsters'.

They continued forward.

They entered the next room, Toriel putting the umbrella away as Frisk walked to the ledge, frowning at how tall it was.

They were slightly surprised as Toriel lifted them up over her head and placed them up on the ledge.

"But what about you?" Frisk asked as they looked down at Toriel.

"Oh, do not worry about me. I'll find another way, I always do." Toriel smiled, turning around and walking in the other direction.

Frisk shrugged, continuing on.

They came to another bridge, looking around the darkness surrounding it skeptically before continuing onto it.

They stopped, golden puddles appearing on the ground before them, their eyes widening as spikes that looked like they belonged on a dragons back shot from the puddles, none of them actually being close enough to hit Frisk.

They looked over, seeing that armored dragonoid staring them down once again.

Frisk wasted no time, letting out an 'eep' and sprinting forward.

They jumped over another spike, landing and jumping to the side, one shooting out from right where they were.

They found themselves running across a somewhat complex system of bridges, the spikes only shooting from the puddles faster and faster as they got closer to the exit.

Frisk skidded to a stop, seeing a dead end and quickly turning around, running in the other direction.

"Nope nope nope nop-" Frisk's eyes widened, and they skidded to a stop, watching as the armored dragonoid stomped closer, wings folded onto his back.

"H-heeeey... Um, you..!" Frisk snapped, pointing at Monster Kid.

"Okay, now I know what you're thinking. Should I or shouldn't I kill this kid and steal their soul?" Frisk said, Monster Kid staring blankly from behind that mask.

"Now the answer might surprise yo-" Frisk was cut off by Monster Kid breathing Fire down through the opening in his helmet, burning the bridge in front of him as Frisk's eyes widened.

They looked down at the bridge as it creaked, shaking.

"Uh oh..." They muttered, just before the bridge broke off, sending them plummeting, screaming all the way.

* * *

 _"Hello? Is someone there?"  
_

 _"Oh my god! Are you alright?"_

 _"... Sans, huh? I like that name. My name is-"_

Frisk's eyes snapped open, and they sat up, looking around.

They rubbed their head, looking around.

 ***looking at all this worthless garbage... it fills you with DETERMINATION.  
**

* * *

 **Monster Kid is Undyne. That's gotta be one of my favorite things about this AU. Can you guess who takes the place of Asriel?  
**

 **And Toriel takes the place of Monster Kid. This AU is really mixed up, isn't it?**

 **So yeah, Post Puberty Monster Kid is Undyne. I'm gonna have fun with this.**

 **Anyway, I've got two ideas for how I wanna take this. OBVIOUSLY I'm doing the Genocide Run as well as the Pacifist Run, but when is what I'm deciding on. I could do a few chapters of pacifist, and then a chapter of another timeline going through Genocide, and then more Pacifist, and so on until both runs are completed at roughly the same time.**

 **Or I could just go through all of pacifist and then do genocide.**

 **I can't really decide, so I want you guys to decide in the reviews.**

 **To make it clear, it would be like these two chapters show up until this point in pacifist, then the next chapter shows up to this point in genocide. Then more chapters showing up to a certain point in pacifist, then another chapter showing up to that point in Genocide.**

 **I uh... I've already kinda finished the first chapter of Genocide, and it covers a lot of ground because, y'know, not counting all the time the two boss battles take, the genocide run can be completed in like two hours by anyone. But I've found a way to extend the Genocide Run.**

 **It's not just gonna focus on what Frisk is doing, it's also going to show how Monster Society is reacting to Frisk's actions.**

 **This story will seem rushed because Undertale is an incredibly short game, and all the stuff that hasn't changed, such as the dog fights, will be skipped because you know exactly how they go. I won't enjoy typing them, so you won't enjoy reading them because I'll write them poorly. I have a tendency to rush through writing things that I don't wanna write.**

 **So, yeah. Please include what you want to happen with the whole Pacifist Genocide thing in your review.**

 **Please Favorite, Follow, and Review.**

 **XWolf26, out**


	3. Chapter 3: Friendship

**Thanks go to Selyiam, cassianaswindell123, Butterflie64, BadDrummerboy15, madmalitiangamer, Lives2DieAgain, DiamondAuthor551, Spencer the Gamer, FluffySheepLion, Someguythatlovesundertale, Spontaneously Artistic, KZReviewer, I guest as much, and Nyxies Fantasy.**

 **So it looks like we're just gonna continue through the pacifist route and do genocide when it ends, which is fine. More time for me to think about and make the genocide run even worse and more depressing.**

 **Mwuhahahahahahahahaha- Ech*Cough* Ahem, uh... Anyway...**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale. I do, however, own DoubleTale.**

* * *

"You'll be stuck here... Forever." Mad Dummy grinned.

"Forever!" He began whipping back and forth.

"FOREVER!" He laughed like a mad man, flinging back and forth rapidly.

His eyes widened, blasts of fire hitting him.

"Ow! H-hey, what is this?! Fire?! Who is the a-hole- ah, forget it! I'm out!" Mad Dummy floated away in anger.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Asgore called after the dummy, frowning.

"I saw you being assaulted by that dummy, and I couldn't just stand by but... Now I think he's mad at me..." Asgore said, walking down through the marsh to Frisk, who seemed glad to see him.

"Hey, that's fine. I think that guy's mad about everything all the time." Frisk frowned, watching Mad Dummy storm off.

"Well, still... I made him feel worse..." Asgore frowned.

"I'm going to back to my house. Um... Feel free to drop by for some tea, if you wish..." Asgore said, walking forward. Frisk followed.

"My house is up ahead, in case you want to visit or um... In case not." Asgore glanced to the side before continuing forward, Frisk saving.

*this feeling of calm tranquility... it fills you with DETERMINATION.

Frisk smiled, continuing forward.

Frisk came up to an old looking house, walking up to the door and knocking.

"Oh, you actually decided to come!" Asgore sounded quiet happy, making Frisk smile.

"Please, come in." Asgore opened the door, letting Frisk inside and closing the door behind them.

Frisk looked around the house as Asgore walked by, walking over to the stove in the corner of the one roomed house.

"Please, sit down. The tea is almost done." Asgore smiled, and Frisk smiled politely in return, siting down and folding their hands in front of them on the table.

"So, Frisk, how has your journey been going?" Asgore asked, glancing over his shoulder at Frisk.

"It's been going really well, actually. Everyone down here is so nice..." Frisk smiled lightly, looking down.

"Yes, monsters can be quiet kind. But... some of them can also be... Not so kind." Asgore looked down for a moment, before looking up as steam shot from the tea pot, which he quickly pulled from the stove top.

"Like who?" Frisk asked as Asgore poured him tea.

"Like me..." Asgore said, frowning as he sat down.

"... Asgore you just invited me into your home and poured me a cup of tea. I'm pretty sure you're one of the nicest monsters I've met down here." Frisk said, and Asgore laughed sadly.

"No amount of cups of tea can change what I did..." Asgore shook his head, sipping from his tea.

"Asgore, I told you, if you feel bad about what you did to that child then-"

"It's not just that." Asgore interrupted somewhat sternly. "I... I did it all without even thinking. In a fit of rage from what they did I... I murdered them. They begged for mercy and said it was an accident and I refused to listen..." Asgore's tea cup shook in his hand as he stared into it.

"Asgore... What did they do?" Frisk asked seriously, and Asgore looked down.

"They... They hurt someone very important to me..." Asgore looked to the side.

"... Asgore, I'm not gonna pretend that I know the situation or that I know how you feel because I don't but... There's nothing you can do about the past. You have to accept what you did and move on with your life." Frisk said, and Asgore looked to be thinking.

"... Heheh..." Asgore's lips slowly curved into a smile, and he began laughing.

"How did a child such as yourself become so wise?" He asked, still laughing lightly.

Frisk smiled as well.

* * *

"Hey, what's green and has wheels?" Cter asked as he leaned against the Ruins door.

"Um... I don't know, what?" Alphys asked on the other side.

"Grass, I lied about the wheels!" Cter said, succeeding in making laughter snort through the door.

"How did the skeleton know it was going to rain?" Alphys asked through the door.

"Uh... They felt it in their bones?" Cter arched a brow in question.

"They read the weather forecast you idiot." Alphys said, succeeding in making Cter laugh.

"What do you call a dog with no legs?" Cter asked, grinning lightly.

"I don't know, what?"

"It doesn't matter what you call him, he's not coming."

Alphys burst into laughter. "That's so bad..!" She said through laughter, Cter laughing as well.

"Why was the little boy crying?" Alphys asked.

"Oh boy..." Cter was already grinning.

"He had a frog stapled to his forehead."

Cter burst into laughter.

"Aw man..." Cter shook his head, continuing to laugh lightly.

"I'm glad we decided to take a break from discussing anime to tell anti jokes today." Alphys said, and Cter nodded.

"Yeah, it's nice to step back every now and again and-... Uh, speaking of which, I've got a job to do." Cter stood, and Alphys frowned on the other side of the door.

"What do you have to do?" She asked curiously.

Cter sighed, stretching. "That kid tends to get into a lotta trouble. Gotta keep a close eye on them."

* * *

"Uh..?" Frisk looked in confusion at the Tems and their antics, wearing a confused expression.

They shook their head, walking into the shop, hoping to find some items that would be useful.

"hOI!" Greeted the Tem behind the counter.

"Hello." Frisk smiled.

Frisk looked over what was being sold, expression only becoming more confused at the construction paper cut outs labeled 'tem flakes'.

They instead decided to put a few coins in the Tem Cooleg fund before leaving, walking out and waving at a few other Tems as they entered the next room, continuing onward.

Their eyes narrowed as the room they entered after the illuminated path room grew darker and darker the closer they got to the end of it.

They came to the Echo Flower that provided the only light with it's dull blue glow, leaning down to hear it.

 _"Behind you."_

Frisk gulped as the room lit back up, spinning around to see that armored dragon stepped closer.

"U-uh... I think we might have um... Gotten off on the wrong foot?" Frisk took a step back, smiling nervously.

"Seven." Monster Kid said, staring blankly down at Frisk.

"... Huh..?" Frisk said in confusion.

"Seven human Souls and Empress Undyne will become God." Monster Kid said, wings folded on his back. If he had fists, he would've clenched them.

"Seven Human Souls and we can break the barrier, return to the surface, and get the freedom that your kind stole from us." Streams of flame ran from the corners of his mouth as he stared down at Frisk.

"Six. We have six human souls." Monster Kid's eyes narrowed behind his helmet, which failed to cover everything below his nose.

"Two. We have had two other shots at freedom that we have been kind enough to let slip through our fingers. You will not make a third."

"Understand, human?"

"Frisk."

"Human." Monster Kid said assertively, making Frisk gulp.

"This is our last chance. I do not care how kind you've been, I don't care about your act. I am going to finish this." Monster Kid's wings suddenly unfolded, blocking the way out as Frisk's soul began appearing on their chest.

"Yo."

The two looked over to the grass, eyes widening to see Cter step from it.

Monster Kid's teeth grit in anger, eyes wide as Cter waved casually, other hand in his pocket.

"I just wanted to see how every body was doin'. Looks like you two are getting along wel-" Monster Kid grabbed Cter by the arm, beginning to walk in the other direction.

"Oh. Uh, okay. Bye Frisk." Cter waved casually as he was dragged away by an angered Monster Kid.

"..?" Frisk tilted their head to the side in confusion, before shrugging, continuing that way until they reached another way that they must've missed in the dark, continuing up that path.

They soon reached a bridge, going to cross it.

As they stepped across it, they heard someone call from behind them.

"My child." Toriel walked quickly onto the bridge, Frisk turning around to face her.

"I have been thinking... Perhaps you shouldn't continue. If you encounter Monster Kid, he'll be forced to... Do something he probably doesn't want to do." Toriel looked to the side.

"Please. You could stay with me in Snowdin. You are... Too kind to be killed, my child." Toriel looked to the side.

As Frisk was about to open their mouth to respond, the bridge creaked, and the board Toriel stood on snapped, making her fall through with a gasp.

She grabbed onto the bridge with both hands, hanging down.

"H-help!" Toriel said, looking around frantically. "I can't hold on!"

Frisk looked up at the sound of heavy footsteps, seeing Monster Kid standing at the other end of the bridge, staring coldly at Frisk.

Frisk looked between the two as Monster Kid stepped closer.

They grunted, closing their eyes and grabbing onto Toriel, helping pull her back up onto the bridge.

"Thank you, my child..." Toriel smiled, dusting herself off.

Her eyes narrowed, and she turned around to face Monster Kid.

"You." She said sternly, Monster Kid gulping.

"If you... If you want to hurt this innocent child, you will have to get through me first." She said, hands clenching into fists at her sides as she stared down Monster Kid.

Monster Kid said nothing, stepping back into the shadows and disappearing.

Toriel sighed.

"Well, that was a poor thank you, wasn't it?" She laughed lightly, looking over to Frisk.

"I won't be able to convince you, if I had to guess. But perhaps that will scare off Monster Kid from attacking you." Toriel might've been saying that more for herself than Frisk.

"Oh well. I hope to see you again, my child." Toriel smiled, walking the other way back to Snowdin.

Frisk sighed, continuing on in the opposite direction.

They walked through howling wind, coming to a large mountain like area, looking to continue through the cave when they noticed the armored figure standing atop the peak, perched their like some sort of gargoyle, shadows obscuring his face.

"Seven." Monster Kid said.

"Seven human souls. Six. That's how many we've collected this far."

"Understand, human?" Monster Kid stood to his full height on that peak, staring down at Frisk. "Through your seventh and final Soul, this world will be transformed."

"But first, as is customary for those who make it this far, I will tell you the tragic tale of our people." Monster Kid closed his eyes, and Frisk put on their listening face.

"It all started ages ago..."

"..." Monster Kid's expression twitched lightly in irritation.

"Yo, you know what? SCREW THAT!" Monster Kid said, startling Frisk.

"Why should I tell you that, When you're about to DIE?!"

Frisk covered their eyes from a sudden flash of white, squinting more so than usual as they looked up to the peak.

Monster Kid's wings unfolded, blocking out the sky as he stared down at Frisk, mask gone.

It seemed that his left eye was covered with an eye patch, and Frisk could see parts of a scar below and above the patch.

"YOU!" He snapped, staring down at Frisk with anger.

"You're standing in the way of everyone's hopes and dreams! I used to think humans were all cool, but after meeting you, I know that's a joke!" Monster Kid said, pointing with one wing down at Frisk.

"Honestly, who do you think you're fooling?! Going around, pretending to be all nice just because you're too much of a coward to fight anybody!"

"Hiding behind that lady, trying to get everyone to care about you because apparently hugging strangers makes suuuuch a huuuuge difference!" Monster Kid rolled his... Uh... Eye?

"You know what would be way better for everyone? IF YOU WERE DEAD!" Flames burned up from the corners of Monster Kid's mouth.

"That's right! Your continued existence is a crime!" Frisk was fascinated by how cool this was.

"Everyone's been waiting lifetimes for this moment! It's all over now! Prepare yourself, and step forward when you're ready! This is your final battle, human!" Monster Kid said, staring down at Frisk.

Frisk checked their items, gulping and looking up at Monster Kid before stepped forward.

"Yo, time to finish this then! No more running away!"

"HERE I COOOOME!"

Monster Kid jumped down, flying down at lightning speed at Frisk, who yelped in surprise, jumping back as Monster Kid roared, smashing into the ground and sending a shock wave of smoke out as a red soul appeared on Frisk's chest.

 _Not a Kid Anymore!_ by _RaysonWilliams (Posted on youtube by Ultranger henshin)_ began playing.

Monster Kid stood tall as the dust cleared, spears of fire appearing floating behind him as he flapped his wings once, sending them rocketing down at Frisk.

Frisk jumped back, landing on their hands and back flipping away again as the spears followed close behind.

They landed, skidding lightly before looking down to find themselves standing in a golden puddle, quickly jumping and avoiding the spike, landing just as it disappeared.

ACT

*Check

Monster Kid ATK: 7 DEF: 5

*he sure is louder than he seemed at first.

*his skull's a little too thick to hear ya, might just wanna run.

"You are super helpful, you know that?" Frisk's eyes narrowed at the text box before looking down in surprise, their soul switching to green.

"Ha! As long as you're green, you can't run like a coward!" Monster Kid said, fire spears launching at Frisk from the front.

They yelped, holding out both hands as it raced closer, a green wall suddenly appearing and blocking it.

"Huh..?" Frisk looked at the wall in confusion before seeing another spear shooting in from the side, pivoting and blocking it with the same wall before spinning around, blocking the spear coming from that direction as well.

ACT

*Plead

"I don't wanna fight you!" Frisk said, blocking spears as they came faster and faster. "Come on, we don't have to do this!"

"I didn't ask what you wanted to do!" Monster Kid launched forward, pulling back one leg and kicking directly into Frisk's midsection, their eyes widening in pain before they were launched back into the rock wall there, slamming into it and falling down to their hands and knees.

*told ya.

"You are not helping!" Frisk snapped at the Text Box before looking up, eyes widening as Monster Kid drew breath into his lungs, Frisk jumping over the stream of fire and right over Monster Kid, landing behind him as their soul switched back to red.

they looked over their shoulder at Monster Kid, who was mid turn around, before looking back to the unblocked entrance.

They sprinted forward and into the cave.

"What the- Hey, where the hell do you think you're going?!" Monster Kid said, wings flapping and launching him after Frisk.

Frisk sprinted harder and harder.

"Gotcha!"

Frisk looked over their shoulder, screaming in terror to see Monster Kid flying right behind them.

Frisk ducked down, Monster Kid flying right over and spinning, landing on his feet and skidding back, claws digging into the ground and preventing too much sliding.

"Yo, nice try kid. But there's no way I'm letting you get by!" Monster Kid breathed out a blast of fire, Frisk jumping back just as their soul switched to green, Monster Kid's smirking wide.

Frisk's eyes narrowed, deflecting spear after spear as they came, moving quickly as Monster Kid's eyes widened in surprise before narrowing.

"Alright, let's see how you like this..." He muttered, Frisk looking over their shoulder at a spear shooting backwards at them.

They held their arms our to it, a green wall appearing there.

Monster Kid's smirk widened into a grin.

Frisk's eyes widened as the spear went right around their shield, looking over their shoulder in surprise just as the spear rammed into their back, forcing them forward as they yelped in pain.

Frisk fell to their hands and knees, soul switching back to red as they saw several golden puddles under them, quickly jumping up and evading the spikes, flipping in air and landing behind Monster Kid once again, spinning around and sprinting in the other direction.

"Mother fu-... Get back here!" Monster Kid flapped down the tunnel after Frisk, who sprinted as hard as they could.

Monster Kid flew up over them, grabbing them with his tail and spinning, slamming them into the ground before spinning, landing crouched slightly and skidding back.

Frisk panted, standing slowly and looking up at Monster Kid as blood ran down their forehead and around their right eye.

"That's what happens to people who try to run away." Monster Kid said, wings once again blocking the way behind him as fire spears appeared throughout the sky behind him.

Frisk looked to the wall behind him, reading the sign.

"WELCOME TO HOTLAND'.

That armor Monster Kid wore sure did look heavy... perhaps if it became hot enough, he would slow down?

DETERMINATION appeared in a gleam in Frisk's eye, watching as spears fired down at them.

They pulled back their stick, not bothering with the shield as green coated their stick.

They smashed a spear away, Monster Kid's eyes widening as it flung right back at him.

He ducked, quickly moving back up to catch Frisk trying to jump over him, only for him to headbutt them in the forehead, throwing them down into his kick, which sent them rolling back away.

"Darn it..." Frisk muttered, blood running down their chin as they shakily climbed to their feet, looking up to see Monster Kid sucking in air for another burst of flames.

They glanced to their health bar. 5/20.

If they took this attack, they'd...

Frisk's face became three lines as Monster Kid let loose a burst of fire, Frisk bursting forward.

They jumped over the flames, which followed close behind before they landed directly behind Monster Kid, crouching and looking back at him as he snarled, launching off after them before they even began moving.

Frisk jumped, Monster Kid's eyes widening as they flew right over him, landing on his back as he flew forward.

"Hey, get off me!" Monster Kid flipped, beginning to land as Frisk jumped off, rolling when they hit the ground and jumping up, sprinting into the light at the end of the cavern.

"Son of a-" Monster Kid rocketed forward after them, but he found it harder to catch up this time.

Cter sat with his feet up at his post, looking to his watch and holding up three fingers.

He dropped to two.

One.

Annnnd...

He snapped and pointed as Frisk came bursting by, spotting him out of the corner of their eye.

"Cter, help!" They said frantically.

"Get back here!" Monster Kid called from the cavern.

Cter sighed, pulling a bottle of cough syrup from under his chair and screwing off the cap as Frisk began running once again.

Frisk ran down the bridge, eyes widening as they heard Monster Kid flap up right behind them.

"I've got you now!" He grabbed them with his tail, wrapping both wings around the both of them and spinning forward, both of them slamming into the ground and rolling away from each other.

Frisk groaned, wincing in pain as they tried and failed at climbing to their hands and knees, pain shooting through their body.

1/20.

"Heh, I've got you now." Monster Kid stood, looming over Frisk, who laid there, weak. The music faded out.

This was it...

"You thought bringing me to Hotland would slow me down? Yo, I'm a dragon. Gonna take a lot more heat than this to bring me down." Fire burned in the corners of Monster Kid's mouth as he stared down at Frisk.

Frisk closed their eyes in anticipation.

They were surprised by the sound of something whipping through the air, followed by feet landing on the ground in front of Frisk.

"Alright MKDonalds, that's enough." Cter stood there calmly, Monster Kid's eyes widening as he stood between him and Frisk.

"C-... Cter..?" Frisk looked up weakly at Cter.

"Cter, are you serious?" Monster Kid said.

"Not lettin' ya kill the kid." Cter shrugged. "Sar, I guess?"

"Cter, are you an idiot?!" Monster Kid snapped. "Do you _want_ to die? Is that it? You want a riot to murder you and take your soul?!" Monster Kid said angrily, staring down at Cter.

"Oh, don't say Riot. I mean, there's no need to sugar coat it, right?" Cter laughed lightly, shrugging. "We both know it'd be you." He closed his eyes in his laughter, shaking his head.

His eyes snapped open, the motion of his head stopping as he startled Monster Kid.

" _Right_?"

"Don't make me do this, Cter." Monster Kid said, teeth gritting.

"Do what? Make me give you a whoopin'?" Cter smirked, taking up that joking demeanor once again.

"C-Cter... Please, let me handle this." Frisk said, standing slowly. "This guy's really strong, I... I don't think you can-"

"And you can? Friendo, you can't even stand." Cter looked over his shoulder at Frisk, who was barely able to stay at one knee.

"Cter, there's gotta be another way..."

"This is the only way! Cter, if you fight me, the monsters are going to demand your Soul!" Monster Kid said, teeth gritting.

"Sorry, but I've got a promise to keep. You know how seriously I take those." Cter grinned, looking to the side.

"Why are you being this way?! Why can't you just let this kid die?! What did they ever do for you?!"

"Dunno. They made a pretty good victim for some'a my pranks." Cter shrugged, still grinning.

"Monster Kind cannot wait for another human. Either way, I'm taking a Human Soul today." Flaming spears appeared throughout the sky behind Monster Kid, his eyes narrowing.

"... Don't make it be my Best Friend's."

"..." Cter closed his eyes, sighing.

"Frisk, I want you to run that way." He said, pointing towards the lab in the distance.

"What? No, I'm not gonna-"

"Do what I asked you to do." Cter said, staring over his shoulder at Frisk.

That expression he was wearing certainly startled Frisk.

"Cter, you aren't strong enough to fight this guy!" Frisk said, struggling to their feet.

"It doesn't matter what I'm strong enough to do. I want you to live, so you're going to run in that direction and I'm going to clean up a hundred year mess." Cter said, hands in his pockets as he slouched casually, staring up at the monster looming over him.

Monster Kid grit his teeth, pulling his head back and sucking air into his lungs.

"Run." Cter said, watching as fire gathered in Monster Kid's throat.

"NOW!"

Frisk jumped, Monster Kid blasting fire down at Cter, who held his arms out to the side to block.

"... NO!" Frisk jumped forward, pushing Cter aside and jumping head first into the blast, Cter's eyes widening in shock.

 _Shatter._

 **GAME OVER.  
**

*You have to keep fighting! Sans! Stay DETERMINED!

Frisk's eyes snapped open, finding themselves standing in front of Monster Kid once again, looking around in confusion as they were at the cave entrance.

"What the..?" Frisk looked at their hands and then the rest of themself.

Why were they back here? How did this happen?

"Are you ready yet?" Monster Kid asked impatiently.

He didn't remember? Strange...

Frisk wasn't sure how but... Somehow, deep down, they new exactly how they were back and why.

They refused to die.

* * *

"What the hell?" Cter muttered, looking around as he now sat in his station.

"Coulda swore it was about to be judgement day or something..." Cter said, eyes narrowing.

"How am I back here? I didn't load back, I can't anymore... And Chara can't either, so who could have-" His eyes widened in realization, remembering the color of the soul on Frisk's chest.

"Oh. Duh..." Cter slammed one palm into his forehead.

"Of course Frisk of all people can load, you idiot..." Cter muttered to himself. "I should've remembered that from the game. I think I've been in this screwy timeline way too long..." Cter laughed to himself after that line, shaking his head.

"Either way, Monster Kid won't over heat in that armor, so how is Frisk supposed to get past him and spare him?" Cter held his chin in thought.

"Alright, I'll do things the same thing I did last time and Frisk will be able to think up something eventually. Just keep pretending that you don't remember and- Oh hey Frisk." Cter waved as Frisk frantically bolted by, Monster Kid following close behind.

Monster Kid flew over Frisk, landing in front of them and skidding to a stop, blocking their path once again.

"You aren't getting any further." Monster Kid said, grinning wide at Frisk with a certain grade of crazy in his eye.

Cter laughed lightly to himself as he walked slowly down the bridge, partially for the sake of cool entrances and partially for the reason that Monster Kid looked just like Undyne did in game when he did that.

"Cter? What are you doing?" Monster Kid asked as Cter walked out in front of Frisk, who looked much less damaged than last time.

"Monster Kid this isn't you." Cter said, hands in his pockets as Monster Kid groaned in irritation.

"Cter, I already told you, it doesn't matter what we want! It's you or them!" Monster Kid said with irritation.

"Maybe another human will fall down here." Cter shrugged, grinning as per usual.

"I'm not risking your life on that slim chance!" Monster Kid stepped forward. "Get out of my way."

"Monster Kid I'm tellin' ya, it'll really mess you up if you kill this kid." Cter closed his eyes.

"Wha- No, I'm the hero, and I hate that kid! I have to do this!" Monster Kid said, and Cter laughed lightly.

"Someone as sweet as you couldn't hate someone if they tried." Cter winked his right eye shut, and Monster Kid grit his teeth. "You've just been tellin' yourself that so you don't feel so terrible about this when it's done. But you will."

"Cter, get out of the way." Monster Kid's eyes were covered by shadow, and he shook lightly, teeth gritting.

"If I can't bring myself to kill a genocidal, you _certainly_ can't bring yourself to kill a pacifist." Cter said. "Just step outta the way and let someone else handle this mess."

"That's all you ever wanna do Cter!" Monster Kid snapped.

"Yeah, I'd love to just drop this on Mettaton or Undyne, but what if they fail? Then what? I can't always rely on other people to clean up my mess!" Monster Kid yelled, and Frisk was surprised to see the drastic change if they just keep some health.

"Because you know what's really gonna mess me up, Cter?!" Tears built in the corners of his eyes.

"If I have to kill my best friend!"

Cter sighed as Monster Kid began to cry, startling Frisk.

"Alright, c'mere cuddles." Cter smiled lightly, holding his arms out to his sides.

Monster Kid borderline jumped into that hug, crying into Cter's shoulder.

"There there." Frisk smiled, watching Cter pat the much bigger Monster Kid on the back, smiling lightly.

"If it ever does come to that, I'll make sure it's someone else, not you. I'd never let you have to make that choice." Cter pat Monster Kid on the back, Monster Kid just hugging him tighter, having to lean down to do so.

"So... Can Frisk go?" Cter asked, and Monster Kid nodded, still crying.

Cter looked over to Frisk, who had sat down next to the watercooler, watching with stars in their eyes.

"Alright, get a move on kid. I'll see ya around." Cter gave a two fingered wave, still stuck in that hug with Monster Kid.

Frisk nodded, standing and walking the other way.

Monster Kid pulled back, watching as Frisk walked away, smiling lightly.

"... You wanna go have a snow ball fight?" Cter grinned over at Monster Kid.

"Um, YEAH I wanna go have a snow ball fight!" Monster Kid said, grinning as well.

"Aight leggo." Cter high fived Monster Kid's wing, both of them walking back towards Snowdin.

* * *

Frisk looked around in mild confusion, the lab door opening and letting them inside with surprising ease.

They looked around the darkness, eyes widening as they spotted a large screen showing them on it.

"What the..?" They walked up to the screen.

*it's you!

"Oh really here I was convinced it was someone else." They said, eyes narrowing at the text box.

*well, you certainly are in a mood.

"... Sorry, it's just... I never got to go on a date with that big monster guy." Frisk said, some anime esc tears streaming down their face.

*... wow, you're a messed up kid.

"Be silent." They said to the text box, before they jumped at the lights suddenly flipping on.

"Oh my god." A robotic voice said in shock, making Frisk look over towards it.

"Um... Hi." Frisk waved at the robotic man.

He wore glasses and a lab coat, but despite the attempt at looking nerdy, he still looked pretty fabulous.

"The human has arrived already? I thought I had more time! I haven't prepared in the slightest!" He said to himself nervously, looking away in thought.

He took a deep breath. "Okay..."

"Hello!" He said looking back to Frisk. "I'm Mettaton! I'm Undyne's royal scientist!"

"But there's no need to be afraid! I'm not a villain here. On the contrary, since you stepped out of the Ruins, I've um... Well, I've been observing your journey through the many cameras I have set up throughout the Underground." He looked to the side.

"Your fights or I suppose lack there of, your friendships, everything has been watched carefully. And I must say, you are one interesting main character. I was originally supposed to capture you, but after watching all of your deeds, well... I'm afraid I've begun rooting for you."

"That's why I'm going to help you instead." Mettaton smirked. "With my expansive knowledge of the underground, I can lead you right to Undyne's castle with no problem at all!"

"... Well, actually there um... There might be one problem." Mettaton looked to the side after a momentary pause.

"You see, my um... My cousin, Bloo- er, Napstabot, he's... Well, he's a robot like me. We both used to be ghosts, but I eventually built myself this body. He wanted one too, and though it doesn't look quiet like mine, I'm working on it..."

"But um... The problem is..." Mettaton sweated nervously.

"In order for me to get the parts I needed for his body from the Empress, I had to agree to install some... Human hunting capabilities..?" Mettaton bit his thumb nail nervously.

"Of course, upon your arrival, I decided to remove those functions so he wouldn't hurt you. But in doing so I may have... Done a bad?" Mettaton scratched the back of the head.

"And now... He um... He may or may not be an unstoppable killing machine with a thirst for human blood..?" Mettaton nervously bit his thumb nail again.

"But um... Hopefully we won't bump into him." Mettaton glanced from side to side.

A loud bang filled the air, making both Frisk and Mettaton jump.

"... What was that?" Frisk looked to Mettaton.

"Bad." Mettaton nodded, the wall to their side exploding open, dust flying through the air.

 ***here comes Napstabot.  
**

* * *

 **So Mettaton is Alphys, but also still looks like Mettaton because Mettaton. And yeah, Napstabot is already a thing in Underswap, but while Napstablook is cool and all, I just didn't really wanna put him in a position where he'd still be Napstablook like, because these main characters just shouldn't be Napstablook like in most situations. And it works out why Mettaton and Napstabot know each other.  
**

 **Anyway, wow, we're already in Hotland. Dayum, I'll be typing the genocide run in no time.**

 **I mean... Um...**

 **Uh, anyway, yeah, the majority wanted me to finish the pacifist run first and then for it to be Genocide, which is fine. I need to change some stuff in the first chapter of genocide anyway. If you want I can give a short preview of it next chapter, since I already have the whole first chapter done... Ish.**

 **But yeah, hopefully next chapter will only be Hotland? I'd hope to not make it halfway into New Home like how I usually make it into the next area with every chapter.**

 **Not many chapters left of pacifist left regardless. This story probably won't be all that long. Then again that's what I said about Doubletale and uh, 40 something chapters later...**

 **Please Favorite, Follow, and Review.**

 **XWolf26, out**


	4. Chapter 4: Acting

**Thanks go to Someguythatlovesundertale, FlufySheepLion, DiamondAuthor551, BadDRUMMERboy15, KZReviewer, TheHerobriner, madmalitiangamer, Butterflie64, MachUPB, TribalManBoss, NecroGodYami, Stormpal, and ThatOneGuy.**

 **I know, I know. I should really update DoubleTale. I'm workin' on it and DeathTaLe and JAS. Maked the hush.**

 **This is also why these updates have been pretty slow. I've been busy with like A LOT of stuff, in this and the real world. And I'm not exaggerating here. It's been pretty nonstop. And school's comin' back soon and uuuugggghhh...  
**

 **And uh, I should probably note now since I haven't really pointed it out yet, Mosnter Kid, Chara, and Cter are all older than they are in DoubleTale. By like a few years.**

 **Disclaimer I do not own Undertale. I do, however, own DoubleTale.  
**

* * *

"Oh no..!" Mettaton said with a little much drama.

"Awww yeah!"

Frisk's eyes narrowed as the dust cleared, looking in confusion to the robotic rectangle that stood there, one wheel holding it up.

"Welcome! We're gonna be doin' stuff a little differently today!" Napstabot said, rolling lightly back and forth.

"Today, instead of Music, we're gonna play a little game!"

A sign came down with confetti, the sign reading 'Quiz Show' in big bold letters.

"Don't you all look too happy now!" Napstabot said, Mettaton pulling off a dramatic, horrified look as Frisk stood ready.

"Now since we've never played this game before, let me explain the rules." The number 1 on Napstabot's screen flashed. "Answer correctly..."

It went all red.

"Or I'm gonna kill you!"

*napstabot attacks.

"First question!" Four letters appeared in green boxes before Frisk.

"What's the prize for answering this question right?"

Frisk looked to the options, looking to the one that read Mercy hopefully.

"Ahem." Mettaton said, looking to the side as he held his fist up to his mouth, getting Frisk's attention.

Mettaton made a C with his hand, and Frisk's eyes widened slightly before they nodded, pressing C.

"Now you're gettin' it!" Napstabot said enthusiastically.

*the show goes on.

"What's the Empress's name?"

Frisk looked to Mettaton again, catching his sign and pressing the correct button.

"Enough about you, let's start talkin' me." Napstabot said, the letters appearing once more.

"What are robots made out of?"

"Metal and magic!" Frisk answered confidently.

"Too easy, huh?"

"Alright, lets amp it up a little!"

Frisk's jaw dropped at the high speed question that shot from Napstabot, glancing to Mettaton with their shocked expression, Mettaton signing another answer.

Frisk pressed the answer.

"Well color me surprised!"

"Alright, don't start counting on victory just yet!"

"How many flies are in this jar?"

"54!"

"What Monster is this?"

"Napstabot!"

"Would you smooch a ghost?"

"HECK YEAH!"

"How many letters are in the name Napstabottttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt?"

"77!"

"Alright, I figured that one was too easy." Napstabot shrugged. "Next question!"

"In the Soap Oprah Desperate Days Of Our Hospital, who is Alejandro in love with?"

"Ooh! Ooh!" Mettaton raised one hand, jumping up and down. "I know, I know!"

"Though the story tries to make you think it's Tina, it's actually pretty easy to catch in subtext that he has deep feelings for Daphne, which I think is pretty obvious considering all they've been through and... And... Uh oh..." Mettaton slowed down, grimacing at his mistake.

"Mettaton, Mettaton, Mettaton." Napstabot shook his head. "You haven't been helping our contestant, have you?" Mettaton nervously shook his head.

"Well, you should have told me! Here's a question you'll definitely know the answer too!" If Napstabot had a mouth, he'd grin.

Mettaton waved his hands in a 'No, don't!' sign, but Napstabot ignored it.

"Who does Mettaton have a crush on?"

Frisk glanced down at the options.

A.) Monster Kid.

B.) Undyne.

C.) The human.

D.) Nobody.

* * *

Cter and Monster Kid sat on the couch, wrapped in blankets and shivering with cups of hot cocoa, watching the quiz.

"I told you guys shirtless snowball fights were a bad idea, but you didn't wanna listen." Chara crossed their arms.

"Hey, that kid said snowball fights weren't manly, and we had to prove him wrong!" Monster Kid said, teeth chattering.

"By throwing snow at one another while half naked?" Chara arched a brow condescendingly.

"Exactly." Cter snapped, pointing at them after managing to free his hand from the mountain of blankets he was in.

"I hope you get sick." Chara said, eyes narrowing.

"I hope the chocolate factory goes out of business." Cter shot back, eyes narrowing.

"You take that back!"

"Shhh!" Monster Kid said, looking over to the both of them as Chara grabbed Cter by the collar of his shirt angrily. "I think they're getting close to the last question."

"Ooh, dramatic." Cter commented on the last question as it came up.

"Wait... Is my name the first option?!" Monster Kid said in shock, succeeding in making Cter laugh.

"That's kinda weird." Chara said, looking to the TV. "Isn't there like... A huge age difference between you two?"

"Well, uh... I dunno, actually." Monster Kid looked up in thought.

"Yeah. Mettaton was a ghost, so he could be really really old." Cter shrugged.

"Or really young." Chara said, holding their chin in thought.

"Or my age I mean that's also an option also as well." Monster Kid said quickly with a poor attempt at sounding casual.

"Uh... I mean, I guess..?" Cter arched a brow at him.

"Whatever the case, you're both adult sized." Chara nodded.

"Though with a huge gap in mind set." Cter leaned back, putting his feet up on the foot rest in front of him.

"Hey!" Monster Kid looked over to Cter.

"What? It's true. You're kinda a toddler up here." Cter tapped on Monster Kid's skull, making him frown.

"I am not!"

"If you weren't, you wouldn't have lost that snowball fight." Cter crossed his arms, smirking.

Monster Kid snarled.

* * *

"Hm..." Frisk looked at the questions, thinking hard.

They shrugged, clicking option A.

"Ha! Told ya it was obvious, Mettaton!" Napstabot looked over to Mettaton, who covered his face, which was now a grade five red.

"Even the human figured it out." Napstabot gestured to Frisk.

"Yes, he writes his name in the margins of his notebooks. He names coding variables after him." Napstabot moved his head from side to side, numbering things off on his fingers.

"He even wrote a script of them as Romeo and Juliet. Can you believe that?" Napstabot laughed lightly.

"Probability of crush: 100%."

"Well, with Doctor Mettaton helping you, this was way too easy." Napstabot shrugged.

"But, this is just the beginning. I've got plenty more in store. Until then..." Napstabot's wheel switched to a rocket, and he launched off into the air.

* * *

"... Huh." Cter sipped casually from his mug, arching a brow at the TV. "Well, who would'a thunk it?"

Monster Kid just stared with wide eyes at the TV.

"Welp, lucky you, eh? Mettaton ain't bad." Cter shrugged, and Chara looked to him in surprise.

"... What?" Cter looked over to them. "Look, I've come to terms with the fact that if Mettaton ever came up to me and was like 'You and me. This floor. Right now.' I'd be like '... Aight, I guess.'" Cter shrugged.

"And I've come to accept that." Cter sat back casually as Chara pinched the bridge of their nose, sighing in mild irritation.

"... Uh... You alright over there?" Cter glanced over at the frozen Monster Kid.

"... I have to go home now." Monster Kid stood.

"But- Eh!" Cter watched as Monster Kid walked by. "I thought we were gonna go throw snowballs at that kid later!" Cter said, but Monster Kid said nothing, opening the door and closing it behind him.

"Ah, whatever..." Cter rolled his eyes. "I gotta go look after that friggin' kid anyway..." Cter muttered, standing up and walking past Chara.

"See ya later." He waved goodbye, opening the front door.

* * *

"He uh... He wasn't supposed to ask that last question..." Mettaton said, gnawing nervously on his thumb nail as Frisk shrugged, walking by.

"Hey, wait up a sec!" Mettaton rushed to catch up with Frisk.

"Here, let me give you my phone number. That way I can help you through Hotland." Mettaton said, and Frisk nodded, bringing out their phone.

"Whoa there! Your phone is ancient! Where did you get that?" Mettaton took the phone from Frisk, looking at it in surprise.

"Here, let me upgrade it for you." Mettaton ran off in the other direction before Frisk could object.

Frisk stood there, listening to the various sounds of banging and drills with confusion.

Mettaton rushed back with a phone so upgraded it looked like a completely different phone.

"Here you are." Mettaton handed in to Frisk. "You now have texting, storage, and I even signed you up for Undernet." Mettaton smiled.

"Oh, cool. Thanks." Frisk smiled at Mettaton, who forced a smile in return.

"And we're officially friends on it." Mettaton smiled, before hearing what he said out loud and looking nervous in an instant.

"Um... I uh... I have to go to the bathroom." Mettaton rushed into the door at the side of the room.

"Do robots have to go to the bathroom?" Frisk scratched their head in confusion before shrugging.

They walked out the door, stepping into Hotland and continuing on, arching a brow at the sound of a notification.

"Just realized I didn't watch Monster Kid's fight with the human. v.v" Said Mettaton's update on Undernet.

"Oh well, I'll just ask him about it later. I know he's unbeatable anyway." Said the next one as Frisk continued on.

"For now I gotta call up the human and guide them."

"Gonna call them in a minute."

"... Probably."

"THE PHONE IS THE WORST I DON'T WANNA LMAO"

"omg I've had my hand over the last digit for like five minutes now. omg I'm just gonna do it I'm just gonna call!"

Frisk picked up their phone as it rang, but whoever called hung up an instant later.

"Okay, when in doubt, dazzle!" Said the next update.

"Hello!" Said Mettaton through the phone as Frisk answered the second phone call. He had a surprising amount of, most likely false, confidence in his tone.

"So, the laser puzzle, hm? A um... A simple puzzle, once you know it well!" Mettaton lost this fake confidence for a moment, but quickly picked it back up.

"The orange lasers you can run right through. But you cannot, I repeat CANNOT, stop in them. The blue lasers you have to stay still for."

Frisk nodded at the instructions.

"... Bye!" Mettaton hung up in an instant.

Mettaton updated his status!

"I DIIIID IT! My hands haven't shaken like that since Monster Kid called me to ask about the weather..."

"WAIT WE DON'T HAVE WEATHER DOWN HERE WHY DID HE CALL ME?!"

"I forgot to tell the human where to go next... Sigh..."

Frisk rolled their eyes, laughing lightly before their phone went off.

They listened to the call. False confidence and directions before Mettaton quickly hung up.

Frisk continued on, Mettaton calling and deactivating certain lasers.

Frisk entered a pitch black room, arching a brow at it and looking around.

"Hey, it's pretty dark in there, huh?" Mettaton said after Frisk answered the call.

"Don't worry, I'll hack into the lighting system and brighten it up!"

The lights flipped on, and Frisk looked around, finding themselves in a kitchen.

"Ooooh no!" Mettaton said dramatically.

"Awww yeah!" Napstabot rose from the counter, screen glowing multiple colors.

"Once again, we'll be doing something different today. And it was toootally my idea. I promise." Napstabot would've narrowed his eyes and glanced to the side if his face wasn't a screen.

"Cooking show because why not!" Napstabot threw his hands into the air, a sign coming down and reading exactly what he just said.

"Now, today we'll be making a cake." Napstabot really didn't seem too enthusiastic.

Napstabot halfheartedly listed ingredients and told Frisk to gather them, Frisk doing just that.

"Now, for the last ingredient..." Napstabot quickly looked to Frisk.

"We just need a human soul!"

Frisk yelped in surprise, Napstabot rising a revving chainsaw.

"Wait, wait!" Mettaton said through the phone, Napstabot stopping inches from Frisk.

"What if... Um, what if someone's vegan..?" Mettaton said nervously.

"... Vegan?" Napstabot said with minor irritation.

"Well, I know! We'll just have to use human soul substitute! Go get it from that counter over there, would'ja?" Napstabot pointed with his thumb back at the counter in the corner of the room.

* * *

Cter knocked on the door, humming to himself in wait. His hood was up to protect from the light snow.

...

"Um... Hello?" Cter said, knocking again.

"You lose track'a time watching anime again?"

No response.

"... Uh..." Cter noticed the door was pretty loose, deciding to open it.

"... She... Left?" Cter said with minor confusion.

"Huh... I coulda walked right by her and not noticed..." Cter stroked his imaginary beard.

"Well, if they're out here somewhere, I better keep an eye on the kid. Can't let her catch me slaking. Heh..." Cter stuffed his hands into his pockets, shaking his head and walking back in the other direction.

Somewhere in the shadow of the trees, a figure wearing a purple cloak watched, sighing in relief as he left.

Maybe she was too nervous to meet him face to face, or maybe it was a bad idea to be found. I mean, if he knew that it was the old um... Other Empress? That'd been behind that door, who knew how he'd react?

And if people knew she was lurking about, then...

She didn't wanna think about it.

* * *

"So this is crazy!" Frisk said to Mettaton on the phone as they rocketed upwards towards the human soul substitute, dodging around eggs, flour, and other cooking products as they flew up.

"It really, really is, yes." Mettaton said through the phone, Frisk coming to a stop at the top.

"Oh no, I've been defeated!" Napstabot would've rolled his eyes. "But only because Doctor Mettaton was helping you. Oh, I'd hate to think what woulda happened... If you hadn't the help of the brilliant doctor Mettaton!"

Napstabot flew off.

"But... What about the..?" Frisk looked to the substitute.

"Haven't you ever seen a cooking show?" Mettaton asked as Frisk floated back down.

"Everything is precooked."

Frisk frowned in irritation at that, Mettaton hanging up and Frisk continuing on.

"See that building in the distance?" Mettaton asked after his next call, Frisk staring at the large building in the distance.

"That's the CORE. That's where you're heading." Mettaton said as Frisk walked on.

"In there, there's an elevator that'll take you right to Undyne's castle. and from there, you can... You can go home."

Frisk's expression became a look of DETERMINATION. More accurately... -_-

That.

Frisk stepped into an elevator after Mettaton hung up, selecting the only option that would work and going there.

They tapped their foot, humming with the elevator music before the elevator stopped and opened, Frisk stepping out to the next floor.

"I'm Heat Flamesman! Remember my name!" Said the little fire man, Frisk nodding to him as they continued on.

"Heya." Cter said, leaning his chin on his hand as he sat at his post, which seemed to have been brought here from Snowdin.

"Oh, hey Cter." Frisk smiled.

"Wanna buy a hotdog?" Cter asked, arching a brow. "Just 30 G."

"A hotdog? Sure." Frisk smiled, fishing the money from their pocket.

"Alright, here's your 'dog." Cter grinned, handing Frisk the hotdog.

"Want anymore?" Cter asked, and Frisk shrugged.

"Sure." Frisk said, and Cter went to hand them another.

"Wait, your inventory's full."

"How did you-"

"Guess I'll just put it on your head." Cter set the hotdog on Frisk's head, making them laugh lightly.

"On the house." Cter grinned, glancing to the side. "Well, no, actually it's on your head."

"I'll take another." Frisk said, and Cter smirked lightly.

"Oh, alright." Cter shrugged, grinning as he placed the hotdog on their head.

They wore that expression again. -_-

"I'll take that as an "I want another ''dog, you sexy beast"." Cter said, placing another hotdog on Frisk's head.

Frisk made a 'gimme' motion with their hand.

"Here." Cter placed the dog on their head. "Have fun."

Frisk still wore that expression, so Cter kept piling them on.

"I'm beginning to think you have a problem." Cter eventually said, sitting on top of his station, continuing to place hotdogs on Frisk's head.

He stopped as he was about to place another.

"Aight kid, you got 29 on your head. Now, 29, that's a fine number. But thirty? Why, that seems a little excessive." Cter grinned, looking to the side.

Frisk frowned in disappointment.

"Take a picture." Frisk said, and Cter nodded, pulling out his phone.

"Great idea, buddo." Cter said, snapping a picture.

Frisk pulled their phone out as it vibrated, seeing Cter had sent them the picture after taking it.

"Well, I'm gonna get going!" Frisk said happily, walking on with those hotdogs stacked on their head.

Cter couldn't help but smile at the sight of them gladly marching on.

He sighed to himself, leaning back in his chair and putting his feet up on the counter of his station.

Frisk glanced down at their phone, seeing the next notification from Mettaton.

"Just me and the bae." There was a picture of Mettaton with a poster of some character from a drama movie.

Frisk laughed lightly, continuing on.

They looked down, arching a brow at the notification.

Shitposting101 commented on Mettaton's picture.

"Shitposting101? Oh, it's Cter." Frisk thought for a moment, face palming. "... Of course that's Cter's name..."

"So pictures the name a' the game, eh?" Was the caption to a picture of Cter sitting on the couch, holding up a phone and taking a picture of both him and an unaware Chara in the background.

"Wait but- When did he- what on Earth?" Frisk looked from the picture to where Cter was a little ways back.

Frisk looked to the next response from Cter.

It was a picture of Cter taking another picture, laughing as he seemed unaware that Chara had spotted him, anger clear in their expression.

Well, I mean... If =) equals anger.

Maybe it was just the red eye thing...

"Look at this jabroni ass not knowin' that I'm takin' pictures ass dumb ass-

Wait...

F#ck."

Read Cter's caption.

"Lmao, you better run." Mettaton responded.

Another picture was sent.

It appeared to be Cter sprinting through Snowdin with a terrified expression, Chara close behind, still wearing that grin.

"Sh!t sH!T SH!T!" Read the caption.

GoddamnitCter responded to Cter's comment.

"Ha! Chara's name is God damnit Cter." Frisk laughed to themselves before reading the comment.

"STOP TAKING PICTURES OF ME WITHOUT ME KNOWING AND POSTING THEM ON THE INTERNET WITH STUPID CAPTIONS YOU RAT BASTARD!"

Cter responded.

"F#ckin' not noticin' ass unalert ass over reactin' ass makin' an account just to post these comments ass bitch ass not runnin' fast enough ass no magic havin' ass chasin' me outta the house ass terrible roommate ass bitch."

Mettaton responded.

"The comment section is no place for spousal abuse."

Chara responded.

"CTER YOU BETTER HOPE AND PRAY I DON'T FIND YOU AND ALSO METTATON FOR THE LAST TIME WE ARE NOT MARRIED!"

Mettaton responded.

"But... My OTP..."

Chara responded.

"Screw your OTP!"

TheBartender responded.

"Oh god now Gaster's getting in on this..." Frisk snerked, looking to the picture Gaster sent.

It appeared to be a picture of the Flying Dutchman from SpongeBob with the lines "Ey, insulting a mans ship be worse than insulting his mother."

Chara responded.

"So help me God if I encounter one more sinner!"

Frisk responded.

"Hey."

Chara responded.

"THAT'S IT!"

Cter responded.

"Guys I'm trying to run for my life I can't be laughing this hard.

And also, to your shipping..."

Below that was a link to Filthy Frank's 'It's Time To Stop' video.

Mettaton responded.

"Remember when this was just a stupid picture of me and a poster."

Frisk looked up, hearing feet pounding down on the ground and seeing Cter skid to a stop next to them, leaning forward and placing his hands on his knees, wheezing and gasping.

"Uh... Hey Cter." Frisk waved, and Cter managed to wave weakly in return.

"So you're currently being hunted down." Frisk said after Cter recovered, the both of them walking on.

"Yeah... Chara's pretty pissed..." Cter said between breathes.

"So you're just gonna tag along for awhile?" Frisk snerked.

"No, I'll just wait for Chara to find us, throw you at them, and run." Cter shrugged.

"... Oh." Frisk responded.

"So those hotdogs are still up there." Cter pointed up at the stack of hotdogs on Frisk's head, and they grinned triumphantly.

"Hey!"

The both of them looked over their shoulders to see two people dressed in armor rushing close.

"... See ya."

Frisk looked quickly to the side, but Cter was already gone.

Frisk sighed, shaking their head and looking back to the Royal Guards.

* * *

"I see... Ahuhuhu~" Muffet said, staring down at the flower in the ground.

"Exactly. So killing that brat would benefit you greatly." Flowey grinned, and Muffet held her chin in thought, before grinning.

"How can I thank you for this help?" She grinned down at Flowey, who gulped.

"Uh... Just get the job done," Flowey popped back into the ground, popping back up in the distance and sighing.

"Ya creep..." He muttered the last part, looking over his shoulder at the distance Muffet, who seemed to be petting a large spider in her hand.

"Maybe she can scare that kid into giving up..." Flowey smirked to himself as he looked forward once more, before he jumped at the sound of a footstep behind him.

"Heya."

Flowey gulped, recognizing the voice. Recognizing the tone at which that word was said.

He spun around, yelping in surprise as a hand wrapped around his stem, yanking him forward slightly to be face to face with the shadowed figure, a red light emitting from it's left eye.

"You've been busy, huh?"

* * *

"This is crazy!" Frisk said to Mettaton through the phone, running after an Extremely Agile Glass Of Water.

"Hold on! I'll use my hacking skills to deactivate it!" Mettaton said.

"Mettaton, the timer's running out!"

"It'll be fine!"

This certainly was dramatic.

At ten seconds left on the clock, the glass stopped moving, and with one second to spare, Frisk deactivated it.

"So, you've stopped all the bombs, huh? I guess the big one won't go off in two minutes." Napstabot shrugged.

"Instead, it'll go off in two seconds!" Napstabot said, screen flashing red as he threw his hands into the air maniacally, Frisk looking to the bomb in terror.

...

"Not so fast, Napstabot!"

"Hm?" Napstabot looked to the phone Frisk held up, which showed a picture of Mettaton's face on it as he spoke.

"I deactivated your crummy bomb before you could set it off!"

"Gasp." Napstabot said, glancing to the side for a moment.

"And I would have gotten away with it too, if it wasn't for that kid and his meddling genius scientist!" Napstabot said, before flying off.

Frisk breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks, Mettaton..." They smiled to Mettaton on the phone, and he smiled back.

* * *

"Now, I'm no gardener," Flowey grit his teeth as he was yanked from the ground, Cter's other hand in his pocket as he held up the flower.

"But even I know when some weeding needs to be done."

Cter moved his head to the side, a vine shooting up and slicing across his cheek.

Petals appeared throughout the air behind Cter, who's eyes narrowed as he jumped back, dropping Flowey and drawing a pen from his pocket, slicing the petals away as they came.

"Ha! Nice try, smiley meatbag!" Flowey said, moving to pop into the ground.

"Gah!" He cried as something blocked his path, and he shot back up, rubbing his head with a leaf.

"What the..?" He looked to the ground, before hearing a light laughter.

"Didn't the ground seem a little higher when I dropped you back down onto it?" Cter asked, hands in his pockets as he grinned at Flowey like he grinned at everyone.

Flowey's eyes widened in surprise. "You covered just under the ground in keys..."

"Bingo." Cter snapped, pointing at them. "Now, I've got some questions for ya."

"No, I don't think the worst person can change. And no, I don't wanna have a bad time." Flowey said, and Cter's eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Heheheh... Ahahahaha!" He laughed in genuine amusement, running a hand down his face and shaking his head.

"Aw, you remembered." He said, Flowey gulping and leaning back as Cter stepped closer.

"But those aren't the questions I was gonna ask."

"Now, flower, I know you and me haven't exactly gotten off on the right foot,"

"Stay the hell away from me!" Flowey leaned back further as Cter continued forward.

"But." Cter grit his teeth at Flowey's interruption.

"I think I can make us get along juuuust okay."

Flowey snarled, a vine once again shooting up at Cter's face, only for him to reach up and catch it, the vine wrapping around his hand as he yanked it forward, Flowey flying from the ground at him and into his grasp.

"Now," Cter grabbed onto one of Flowey's petals, Flowey gritting his teeth.

"Are you gonna give me answers, or am I gonna have to do some 'They love me, they love me not' sh!t here?" Cter asked, arching a brow at Flowey.

When Flowey didn't answer, his grip tightened, and he began pulling the petal away, Flowey yelping in pain.

"Okay, okay!" Flowey snarled. "What do you want?"

"I wanna know just what you're planning." Cter asked, and Flowey just grinned, whispering something.

"What?" Cter leaned in a little closer, and Flowey mumbled again.

"Speak up, flower boy." Cter leaned closer, and Flowey's face morphed into a large head with large teeth.

The flower snapped forward, Cter throwing him back as he attempted to bite him.

"Well, alright." Cter shrugged, hands back in his pockets.

"I guess it doesn't matter what you say." A glowing white object appeared in the shadows behind Cter, glowing brighter, as if it was charging.

"I mean, killing you will stop your plan anyway, won't it?"

Flowey popped into the small amount of ground he was able to get into, the beam soaring over his head and into the distance.

"What the hell is your problem?!" Flowey snapped, vines shooting from the ground behind him and racing at Cter.

Ink shot from Cter's hood, rushing forward and slashing apart the vines, continuing after Flowey.

"I thought you only attacked me when I was killing people!" Petals shot from behind Flowey, tearing through the ink and sending it splattering through the air, Cter raising one hand as a large key appeared before him, blocking the petals.

"Well, you plan on killin' the kid, don'tcha?" Cter said, the key firing forward at Flowey, who's eyes widened as it shot at him.

"But I haven't yet!"

"Well I promised anime lady I'd protect 'em."

Flowey sweat nervously, the key just about to reach him before he disappeared into the ground.

Cter looked to the hole with narrowed eyes before the ground behind him exploded up in vines.

"You really think some keys are enough to stop me?!" Flowey said, his face morphing to match his rage.

Cter yawned as the vines raced down towards him, suddenly reaching out and catching both vines, yanking them forward and tearing Flowey from the earth, throwing the vines behind him and grabbing Flowey by the stem, slamming him into the ground and raising his pen into the air, preparing to stab down.

"Allow me to make this clear." Cter's left eye burnt red as he stared down at a terrified Flowey, his pen point looming just over Flowey's eye.

"If you so much as think about f#cking up another happy ending, I will tear you outta the ground, take you to NTT Burger Emporium, deep fry you, and _f#cking. Eat. You_."

"We clear?" Cter said, and Flowey nodded quickly, watching as the elevator in the distance came down.

"Good." Cter let go of him, standing back up and looking over his shoulder at the opening elevator.

Flowey popped back into the ground, and Cter disappeared in a burst of wind and black.

Frisk arched a brow at the holes and burn marks on the ground as they walked through the area, shrugging it off and continuing on.

* * *

"... Whoa..." Mettaton said, eyes wide at they stared at the screen, having just watched all that had transpired between Cter and Flowey.

"What?"

Mettaton screamed in surprise, spinning around to see Cter there as he fell back.

Cter laughed as Mettaton grit his teeth in anger and embarrassment.

"Stop doing that!" He snapped, and Cter continued laughing for another minute or two.

"What? C'mon, you know I'm nothin' to be afraid of." Cter winked his right eye shut, grin everlasting.

"I know, I know." Mettaton's eyes narrowed as he glanced to the side. "It's just... Been awhile since I've seen you do that. Not since-"

"Hasn't been that long." Cter cut Mettaton off, not allowing him to say what he was going to say. "You just don't remember."

"Um... What?" Mettaton asked, and Cter just shook his head, walking towards the door.

"Well, I'll be up ahead." He was walking in the direction of Waterfall.

"But- wait!"

Cter was already gone.

"AHEM." Napstabot said on the screen, and Mettaton looked over, realizing Frisk was surrounded by fire.

"Oh!" Mettaton quickly turned on the phone, jumping back to the computer and deactivating the fire.

* * *

Frisk was deep in thought as they continued on.

What happened back there was strange... It was as if Napstabot was waiting for Mettaton to deactivate the fire...

"Sup kiddo?" Cter said, leaning against the wall next to the door into a large hotel-like building.

"'Heard you were goin' to the core. How about some food first?" Cter arched a brow at Frisk, who shrugged.

"Yeah." They nodded.

"Great. Thanks for paying." Cter placed his hands in his pockets, walking towards the alley way.

"But- wait- what about-" Frisk looked from Cter to the entrance to the large building.

"Forgeddaboudit." Cter closed his eyes, smirking as his back was to them. "I know a shortcut."

Frisk's eyes widened beyond a squint for once, stars appearing in them as they realized they were about to figure out how he got so quickly from place to place.

"..." Cter stared with semi-wide eyes at their anime eyes.

"... What?" They asked, eyes still open.

"No wonder you keep those things closed." Cter smirked, closing his eyes as Frisk crossed their arms, pouting.

In an instant, the two were sitting in chairs across from each other. Unlike Grillby's, this place looked like a real restaurant.

"Fast shortcut, huh?" Cter winked his right eye shut, leaning his chin on his hand, which was propped up on the table.

"What- How- When-?!" Frisk glanced around quickly, before sighing, calming themselves.

"So here we are." Cter closed his eyes as he leaned back in his chair. "Your journey's almost over."

Frisk frowned lightly, looking to the side.

"You must really wanna go home, huh?" Cter said, opening his left eye and smirking lightly.

Frisk hesitated before nodding.

"Hey, I know the feeling." Cter looked up to the ceiling, sighing as he slouched in his chair.

"Though, maybe sometimes... Sometimes it's better to take what's given to you." Cter kept his eyes on the ceiling, Frisk listening closely.

"Down here you've got food, drinks, friends... Is what you have to do up there... Really worth giving all that up?" Cter looked back from the ceiling to Frisk, arching a brow.

They stared at their hands, frowning in thought.

"..." Cter sighed lightly. "Ah, forget that. I'm rootin' for ya, friendo." Cter smirked at Frisk, winking his right eye shut as Frisk smiled lightly in return.

"..." A long silence, Cter closing his eyes and Frisk waiting for him to speak again.

"Ay yo, wanna hear a story?" Cter opened one eye once again.

"yeah, sure!" Frisk nodded, retaking that gleeful manor.

"So I'm a sentry in Snowdin Forest, right?" Cter said, and Frisk nodded, listening.

"I sit there all day and wait for a human to come walkin' through." Cter rolled his eyes. "It's hella boring."

"Lucky for me, deep in the forest, there's this big ol' door." Cter put his feet up on the table, leaning back in his chair.

"Now the door itself is locked af, but I like sitting at it and talking to myself about stuff that I plan on doing in those writings you so rudely peeked at." Cter's one open eye narrowed at Frisk, and they nervously scratched the back of their head.

"So one day I'm sitting there, talking and processing, when from behind the door, I hear this voice." Cter closed his eyes, smirking lightly.

"A woman's voice to be exact." He looked to the ceiling. _"_ _W-whoa... That sounds really good..!_ "

"Completely outta no where, right?" Cter laughed lightly, looking to Frisk. "Scared the hell outta me."

"Now uh, I know I seem like a real confident guy, but when it comes to what I write, well... That's real personal. So uh... Like a flustered idiot, I frantically asked how much she heard." Cter smiled lightly, looking to the table.

"She confessed that she'd actually come down here and listen to me speak my ideas because she liked hearing about my story. I could tell from her tone that she was just about as embarrassed about this as I was, but I guess she just wanted to get to know the person who'd given her another story to look into, considering she was running low on anime." Cter glanced to the side.

"So me, still in not the normal cool guy mode, say like an idiot 'You like anime too?!'." Cter scratched the back of his head, embarrassed by his actions.

"Now, ya ever see that movie _Step Brothers_? Ya know, the one with Will Ferrel and that other guy?" Cter arched a brow at Frisk, who nodded after a moment.

"Well, it was a lot like that one scene where they're like 'Did we just become best friends?!'." Cter laughed lightly, Frisk smiling at the story.

"We ended up siting there, talking about animes and fanfictions and fandoms for hours, like total losers." Cter winked one eye shut, smirking.

"But eventually, I had to go home. Chara gets antsy without their bedtime story."

"You read them a bedtime story?" Frisk asked, confused.

"Well, I try to. And they get really mad. And I think it's hysterical." Cter said, and Frisk ran a hand down their face, sighing.

"Ooooof course you do..."

"But we agreed to meet there tomorrow at the same time. And talk about the same crap. And have more fun then we had yesterday." Cter smiled lightly.

"Now uh... To be honest, kid, I'd been feelin' a little down myself. Alone, like I didn't have anyone to talk to." Cter glanced to the side, eyes narrowing as memories of that flower resurfaced.

"But uh... Talking to her made it a little better. It's a time a' day where I can forget all that other crap and just... Be myself." Cter said, smiling lightly as he still looked to the side.

"After what happened awhile back... I feel like people expect a certain amount of... I dunno, not what I am of me." Cter looked down, frowning lightly.

"But anyway." Cter looked up, grin coming back. "One day, I uh... I noticed she was being kinda quiet." Cter looked to the side, grin faltering slightly.

"I asked her what was wrong, and she got kinda weird on me." Frisk listened intently, clearly wrapped up in the story as worry now clouded their expression.

 _"If a human ever comes through this door... Please, please promise me something."_ Cter looked back to the ceiling, hands buried in his pockets.

 _"Please... Watch over them, keep them safe. I-I know that's a lot to ask but... Please..."_ Frisk's eyes widened slightly in surprise.

"Now, I _really_ hate making promises. Like, it's pretty up there on my top ten 'lol f#ck that thing' list." Cter smirked, looking back to Frisk with his left eye, right closed.

"But this lady, after all the stuff she helped me through, well... how could I say no?" Cter shrugged, closing his eyes and shaking his head.

"Funny, I don't even know her name. Then again, a lotta people like me without knowin' my name." Cter looked to the side, expression straightening to blankness.

"Do you get what I'm saying here?" Cter took his feet down from the table before he looked to Frisk with a surprisingly serious expression.

"Friendo... Do you have any idea what would'a happened if I hadn't made that promise? If she'd kept quiet?" Frisk listened curiously, recoiling as Cter grinned, hair covering his eyes as he stared at them with a darker look than they'd seem him ever make.

Silence overtook the area.

 _" Y_o_u_'_d_B_e_A_C_o_r_p_s_e_I_n_T_h_e_S_n_o_w_._"_

Frisk recoiled, eyes widening in fear as they felt their heart begin to race.

That expression Cter was wearing. The lack of hesitation in his words.

He... He really meant it. He would've executed them without a second thought..!

"I can tell from your expression that I was kidding." Cter took back his joking demeanor, Frisk sighing in relief as that grin shrunk back to the joking one they'd come to know.

"Besides, I've done a great job protectin' ya." Cter said, shrugging with his hands in his pockets. "I mean, look at yourself. You haven't died once." Cter winked his right eye shut.

Frisk frowned in minor irritation, first remembering that attack from Monster Kid, then multiple other incidents that had taken place due to people such as the Royal Guards and Muffet.

"Hey, what up with that expression?" Cter tilted his head to the side. "Am I wrong..?"

Frisk quickly shook their head, eyes widening slightly in surprise.

"... Heh." Cter closed his eyes, standing from his chair and beginning to walk towards the other corner of the room.

"Take care'a yourself, kid." Cter stopped, hands in his pockets and back to Frisk, who looked up in surprise.

"'Cause somebody out there really cares about you." He didn't turn around to say that, but Frisk smiled anyway, watching Cter disappear into the shadows.

"..." Frisk smiled lightly, placing a hand over the soul on their chest.

 ***remembering old friends fills you with DETERMINATION.  
**

* * *

 **So this chapter showed some more of Cter's shenanigans. Mostly because I just hate everything in Hotland other than the Mettaton EX and Muffet fights.  
**

 **Anyway, it's almost here. Next chapter is Napstabot EX, Judgement, and Undyne. And... I dunno, maybe more? I can never really gauge how much'll end up in one chapter.**

 **Until then, please Favorite, Follow, and Review.**

 **XWolf26, out**


	5. Chapter 5: Encounter

**Thanks go to BadDRUMMERboy15, Darkonidas, I guest as much, KZReviewer, ThatOneGuy, madmalitiangamer, FluffySheepLion, Someguythatlovesundertale, TribalManBoss, DiamondAuthor551, Stormpal, TheHerobriner, Butterflie64, and pokemon122000.**

 **And Someguy, I immediately thought of a way to fit in that scene when you gave me the idea.**

 **And Butterflie, remember, Flowey had control over the timeline before Frisk. I.E. Cter's been dealing with Flowey done diddly doing genocides and such for who knows how long?**

 **And now he's got a shot at a happy ending.**

 **One that he doesn't want to take any chances at f#cking up.**

 **And pokemon122000, yeah, that's totally where I got that rant from.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale. I do, however, own DoubleTale.  
**

* * *

*so we're not even gonna talk about smiley saying he would've killed you if it wasn't for alphys?

"He said he was kidding." Frisk said to the text box as they went.

*he said 'judging from your expression i was kidding.'

"So?"

*so he was saying that he only said he was kidding because he didn't want to scare you!

"You're overreacting." Frisk waved a hand dismissively.

*ugh...

Frisk stopped at the posted wall.

*it's a list of performers.

*Napstabot...

*Snowdrakes fathah...

*... Cter.

* * *

"See ya around, little buddy." Burgerpants leaned against the counter, waving to Frisk as they left with a restocked inventory.

Frisk hummed along to the music playing lightly through the speakers of the Core, eyes narrowing as they spotted two shadowed figures up ahead.

"Hm? Who are they..?" Mettaton said as he called. "They're not supposed to be here..." He muttered.

"Oh well, it's no concern of ours as of yet!"

Frisk continued on, reaching an elevator.

"Okay, this is it! Ready? Take the elevator to the top of the Core." Mettaton instructed.

"Uh..." Frisked clicked the button several times. "The elevator isn't working, Mettaton." They said, holding their chin in thought.

"... Erm... Well, uh... Try going to the left. It seems we're going the long way..." Mettaton said, and Frisk shrugged, continuing to the left.

"Okay, you should be able to go through here." Mettaton said, before those shaded figures rushed through the shadows towards Frisk.

"W-watch out!"

(One Madjick fight that I really don't wanna type later)

"That was close..." Mettaton muttered, gnawing on his thumb nail on the small screen Frisk could see him on.

"Okay, that laser is blocking the way. You'll have to press that switch." Mettaton said, and Frisk reached for the switch.

"But be warned," Frisk stopped, eyes widening for a moment in surprise.

"When you do that, the lasers will activate. They should come in this order: Blue blue orange."

Frisk nodded, pressing the switch.

Their eyes widened, seeing orange lasers coming first.

They ran from side to side, dodging those lasers before stopping, the blue laser going right through them.

"Oh my god! Are you alright?" Mettaton said frantically, and Frisk nodded, sighing in relief as they walked across the bridge.

"Oh thank goodness..." Mettaton muttered, before gulping.

"I-I um... I mixed up the order..." He gnawed nervously on his thumbnail once more. "S-sorry... But, w-we should continue!"

Mettaton seemed to be doubting himself more and more as Frisk went on, having to deal with more of these strange mercenaries.

"M-more lasers, hm..? Alright, I've got this t-this time..." Mettaton took a deep breath. "I'll shut down the power, and you go across."

Frisk began walking across the bridge, humming to themselves.

"WAIT! STOP!"

Mettaton's sudden call made Frisk freeze, the lasers flashing back on, blue lasers surrounding Frisk, who stood nervously motionless.

"T-the power turned itself back on..?" Mettaton said.

"... O-okay! I'll turn the power off again, but you have to stop when it comes back on! We can do this until you're all the way though."

The lasers turned off, and Frisk immediately sprinted forward, eyes widening at the flickering.

They dived, the last laser popping up right behind them as they landed, bouncing and skidding to a stop, sighing as they sat up.

"That was close..." Mettaton said once more, heart racing.

"Are you okay?" He asked, and Frisk smiled reassuringly, giving a thumbs up.

"E-everything is under control..." Mettaton muttered to himself as Frisk continued to another cross roads.

"Okay, you should... You should um... I... I have no idea..?" Mettaton gnawed on his thumb nail once more.

"I... This looks nothing like my map..." Mettaton looked down, frowning.

"I... I have to go..."

Click...

Frisk frowned in minor worry, putting their phone away.

"I hope he's alright..." They muttered as they went.

*he seems a little melodramatic.

"He's just not very confident." Frisk defended.

* * *

"So you know what I've noticed?" Cter stood on the stage of NTT Resort, a small crowd of, I dunno, fifteen to twenty people, below.

"No good person has a screwed up sleep schedule." Cter paced shortly back and forth.

"Go ahead, ask like Monster Kid or something when he goes to bed and when he wakes up." Cter frowned.

" _Well, I go to bed at 9:30 PM and wake up at 6:30 AM and start my long day of blah blah blah_." Cter rolled his eyes, doing his best Monster Kid impression.

"What about you Cter?"

"Well, when did you say you wake up? 6:30? Yeah, I go to bed an hour after that, get woken up at 10:00 by my roommate demanding I get my sh!t together." Cter said, earning a laugh or two.

"Yeah, they wake me up every morning with the same question." Cter leaned against the stool in the middle of the stage, holding the microphone in his other hand.

" _When did you go to bed_?" He repeated the question.

"And every morning I give them the same answer." Cter sipped from the cup of water on the stool.

" _How the hell did you get in here, I barricaded the door_?" Cter earned a few more laughs with that one, smirking lightly.

"Y'know, it's a bad sign when your first thought in the morning is _Ugh, this again..._ " Cter glanced to the side, grinning as a few others laughed. At least he wasn't dying up there like he did a solid forty percent of the time.

Stand up is harder than ya think.

"But it's also a bad sign when the coolest person you know could be a talking door for all you know so..." Cter shrugged, a few laughs echoing.

"Anyway, one night I decide I'll see how they like being woken up with three hours of sleep." Cter sat down on the stool, leaning forward and holding his drink in one hand and his mic in the other.

So, it's 1:00 AM. They went to bed three hours ago." Cter began. "So, I creep outta my room, go down he hall, stub my toe on the goddamn coffee table," a laugh or two. "And get to their room."

"Now, I could do this one of two ways. I could not cost us money in repairs and just open the door, or I could kick it open like a lunatic while blaring L's Theme Metal Remix on my speaker." Cter held up one finger as he listed the options.

"Lets see, eny meny miny moe..." Cter moved his finger from side to side, as if picking between the options.

"Having the foresight of... I dunno, something with bad foresight?" Cter shrugged. "I kick in the door. At 1 AM. Blaring music." A few more people laughed.

"And, I don't know if you've ever kicked in a door, but you cannot be rational after feeling the rush of sending a door flying across the room with your foot." Cter held out one hand as he explained, a few people snickering.

" _WAKEY WAKEY EGGS AND BAKEY MOTHER F#CKER_!" Cter suddenly repeated what he'd said, making the entire miniature crown laugh in surprise.

"And of course I couldn't stop there, what do you take me for, a rational human being?" Cter said, arching a brow at the crowd.

So I plant my foot on the foot of their bed as they have already jumped up in shock, looking around frantically, and begin kicking their bed, shaking it violently." Cter explained, grinning as a few people laughed at the mental picture.

"After a few minutes, I stopped, waved around both middle fingers for a minute, and moon walked outta there." Cter sipped from his drink.

He waited for the few people laughing to stop laughing.

"But they got me back." Cter closed his eyes, nodding as he smirked lightly.

"Y'see, the next morning, they came into my room, placed a rag over my face, and dumped a bucked of water on my face, effectively water boarding me awake." Cter frowned, the crowd laughing.

"By the time I'd realized I wasn't drowning and shot up, they were already on their way out the door."

"Gasping for breath, I looked over at them, and they said just one thing to me." Cter held up one finger.

" _If you're gonna hit the king you better kill the king_."

The crowd laughed once more and Cter grinned, glancing to the side.

"Alright, I know you guys are just here to kill time until Napstabot's concert." Cter held up one hand, the laughter dying down. "And I'm just here because I need every last dime to scrape by." Cter shrugged, still grinning.

"Whatever the case, you've been a pretty good crowd. See ya around or something." Cter said, still grinning as he walked off stage.

People clapped politely, the majority of them leaving.

Cter glanced over at the cloaked figure staring at him from the doorway, arching a brow as they jumped, realizing he saw them.

The cloaked figure darted off, and he shrugged, hands in his pockets.

"That was really great Cter!" Another dragonoid monster walked up to Cter, smiling wide.

She looked quite similar to Monster Kid, though she was a bit shorter and was lacking the spikes and armor.

"Thanks Suzy." Cter said, walking towards the exit as she followed.

* * *

Frisk sighed, finally making to the entrance to what seemed to be a large stage.

*up ahead must be the elevator to the empress' castle. you're filled with DETERMINATION.

Frisk stepped through the door, walking down the long hallway.

"Aw yeah, there you are." Napstabot stood calm on his one wheel.

"Time for our epic final showdown. Time to stop the 'malfunctioning' robot." Napstabot used air quotes around the word malfunctioning.

"NOT."

Frisk arched a brow in surprise.

"Malfunctioning? Yeah, right." Napstabot would've rolled his eyes.

"This has all just been an act. A play. Mettaton's been playing you for a fool." Frisk recoiled in surprise.

"As he watched your adventure, he became attached to it. He desperately wanted to become a main character in it." Napstabot shook his head.

"So he inserted himself into your story. He reactivated puzzles, wrote little acts for me to do to torment you."

"So you didn't come up with any of that stuff..?" Frisk asked in confusion.

"No you gullible brat!" Napstabot snapped, making Frisk recoil once more.

"Of course not. Acting is Mettaton's dream, not mine. But he's always been way to shy to bother with it, so of course he would use me for it." Napstabot shook his head.

"He put you in danger for his own wills. He endangered my career for it. Selfish, selfish, selfish." Napstabot leaned down slightly, hands behind his back as he shook his head in disappointment.

"All so he could save you from dangers that didn't exist. So you'd think he's the great person that he is most certainly not."

"And now for his finest hour. Right now, my dear cousin is waiting outside the door. In the middle of our 'battle', he will burst in, 'deactivate' me, and 'save' you." Man, that was a lot of air quotes.

"Then he'll get to be a hero. You'll like him so much he'll be able to convince you to stay."

"... Or nah."

"You see, I'm pretty sick of this poorly written charade." Napstabot would've frowned.

"I have no desire to harm humans. Far from it, to be honest. I just wanna entertain. I just wanna play my music and have people listen."

Frisk looked around, noticing the cameras that have probably been recording since Frisk entered the room.

"And what's a good song..." The door slammed shut behind Frisk, making them look back in surprise.

"Without a beat drop?"

"H-hey! What's going on? Why'd the door close?" Mettaton could be heard banging on the door.

"It's locked!"

"Sorry about the wait, folks!" turn tables and speakers rose from the stage they stood on, lights shining down on the two.

"But we're back! And the song's about to get good!"

Frisk looked down as their soul appeared on their chest, the stage rising high into the air and rocketing up to another floor, surrounded by people.

Frisk's eyes narrowed, standing ready.

ACT

*Check

Napstabot ATK: 8 DEF: 999

*that metal shell a' his is one tough nut to crack.

*not that'd you'd try.

"Yeah, I rearranged the Core, hired people to kill you, and made this a lot more difficult. But, in hindsight, that was a waste'a money." Napstabot shrugged.

"Because I can end you myself for free!"

* * *

"Uh oh." Chara said, watching as the fight began on the screen.

"What a plot twist." Cter put his feet up on the coffee table.

"What a jerk." Monster Kid said angrily. "Saying all that crap about his own cousin!"

"I never did like that guy." Cter shrugged. "But I'm just the guy who opens for him sometimes, the hell do I know?"

"Shh!" Suzy suddenly said. "A thing is happening!"

* * *

"And with your soul, I can cross the barrier, and play music for thousands, no, millions, no, billions of people!" Napstabot said, Frisk jumping over his fist as it extended out at them, the fist retracting before they landed, blasting several CDs flying at them with their now golden soul.

"Why should I care if some people gotta die? No skin off my metal coating."

Frisk quickly picked up their phone as it went off.

"H-hey, um... I can't see what's going on in there, but u-um... Don't give up! I know a way t-to beat Napstabot!"

"Now, don't um... Don't judge me too hard on this, i-it's a work in progress!" Mettaton said defensively. "But you know how Napstabot is always facing forward? That's because there's a switch on his back!"

"You press that and he'll be... Well, vulnerable."

"Well um... Good luck!"

Click...

*seems like you should be flippin' napstabot around right about now.

"Hey, Napstabot! The speaker behind you is sparking!"

"What?" Napstabot spun around. "I know my mixtape is fire but-"

Frisk shot forward, smacking the switch to the other side while proclaiming 'bam!'

"... Did you... Just flip... My switch?"

Napstabot grabbed his head, screen flashing a billion different colors as he shook, the flash overtaking the stage.

"AWWWW YEEEAAAH!"

Frisk's eyes narrowed through the smoke, holding one arm up protectively for their face as stage lights flicked on through the smoke.

"Well, if you flipped my switch, that can only mean one thing... You must've really wanted to see my new body. Rude."

Frisk watched in confusion as the shadow appeared in the smoke.

"Lucky you, I've wanted to show this off for a long time."

"So, as thanks, I'll make your last living moments..."

The dust cleared, revealing the humanoid robot.

Much like Mettaton but with blue instead of purple and black, he wore a backwards hat over white hair, headphones around his neck and a blue soul behind glass in his chest.

"ABSOLUTELY radical!"

 _Death By Synths_ by _Master of Toast_ began playing.

*here comes napstabot.

*... accept with better music.

The crowd roared, Napstabot smirking, holding up one hand as records floated behind him.

Frisk gulped before Napstabot threw his hand down, the records spinning down at them like buzz saws.

Frisk jumped, one crashing into the ground before they blasted the next, sending it spiraling off away.

They landed, ducking under another and jumping to the side of one.

The crowd roared louder, and Frisk realized all of their movements had been in sync with the music.

*well, there's an idea.

Frisk looked up at the screen, which seemed to be a bar graph for downloads, ratings, and views.

Face becoming three lines, they watched as more records spun at them.

They ran forward, jumping between one above them and one below them, landing and spinning on their head under a third one, jumping up from their hands and front flipping, landing behind Napstabot with their arms crossed, the crown screaming as those three bars rose.

* * *

"No way..." Monster Kid said in regards to that move, Cter laughing.

"Oh damn! Dude, I gotta call Dadster." He said, dialing his phone and holding it up to his head.

"I'm a little busy right now Cter!" Gaster answered.

"Dude, turn the TV to NTV." Cter said, knowing Gaster's bar had a few TV's over the bar area.

"All of the TV's are already set to that channel!" Gaster answered. "All of Snowdin is in here!"

Cter laughed once more. "Wait, really?"

"Yes, really! I'm one man serving the whole of the town and you're making it difficult!"

"Welp, good luck Dadster. I can't let you tie up my time anymore anyway, I'm a busy guy, y'know?"

"But you were the one who-"

Click...

* * *

Frisk continued to quite literally dance around attacks, Napstabot smirking over at the bar graph before glaring back to Frisk.

He yanked back one arm, which stretched backwards before he whipped it forward, sending his fist flying at Frisk.

Frisk looked up just in time to catch the fist to the face, being sent flying back through the air.

They grit their teeth, back flipping in air and landing on their hands, continuing to back flip all the way to the end of the stage, landing and skidding, smirking at a surprised Napstabot as blood ran down their forehead from that punch.

*smells like sick nasty beats.

"..." Frisk just sighed at their text box before realizing another punch was coming at them.

They held up one finger, signaling the punch to stop.

Surprisingly, it did.

Face still 3 lines, Frisk equipped the dusty tutu, then made a gesture for the attacks to resume, only to twirl out of the way.

"I'm sure my music's already found its way into your heart, lets see if you can find your way into mine!" Napstabot said, and Frisk's eyes widened as that blue soul rose up from his chest, glowing and making the crowd roar before volts of electricity rocketed down from it at Frisk, who jumped back.

Frisk continued to jump back, the ground just in front of them being zapped before they rose one hand, yellow soul appearing in it before they fired again and again, blasting Napstabot's soul.

"Gah!" Napstabot recoiled in pain, stumbling back as his soul returned to his chest.

Napstabot growled, one hand over his soul as sweat ran down his metal skin.

Somehow.

"Alright kid, I'll give ya that one." He smirked. "Let's see how you stand up to this!"

Napstabot rose one hand, and the ground suddenly shifted like sound waves do, rising and falling rapidly to the music, Frisk having to jump from bar to bar to remain safe as the crowd continued to scream.

Napstabot frowned for a split second before letting out a 'hmph', bombs appearing floating behind him and rocketing up at Frisk, who was still jumping from bar to bar.

They blasted the one flying at them without thought, the blast knocking them off the bar, sending them rocketing down towards the ground, slamming into the stage and skidding, health dropping from the impact.

*whoa, that looked like it hurt.

"Yeah, it felt like it hurt too." Frisk sat up, wiping blood from their chin as they glanced over at their health bar.

5/20.

They back flipped, Napstabot's fist slamming into the ground where they once were.

They quickly pulled something from their inventory. Something they'd bought at NTT Burger Emporium.

A Beat Burger or something?

The crowd seemed to love the brand, ratings rising as Frisk ate it in one bite, Napstabot's eyes widening slightly.

"... You're a weird kid, ya know that?" He said, before shrugging as Frisk gave a thumbs up, face becoming three lines once more.

"Well, maybe I could understand you better..." Napstabot's soul rose from his body once more. "If we had a little heart to heart?"

Boxes surrounded his soul this time, robots that looked like smaller versions of Napstabot's first form flying down and throwing CD sized discs at Frisk, who danced out of the way, blasting through the boxes and to the soul as they did so.

"Erg!" Napstabot stumbled back, legs coming loose and falling to the ground, as did Napstabot.

Frisk's expression became full of worry, but the pained Napstabot just smirked.

"Legs..? Who... Who needs legs, with arms like these?" Napstabot rose one hand, more bombs and bots flying down at Frisk.

Frisk blasted the bombs, jumping to the side of their blasts, which also took out the robots.

Napstabot grit his teeth, sweating as Frisk continued to dodge attacks.

"Enough of this!" He snapped. "Do you really want humanity to die?!" Napstabot said, and Frisk reached out, catching one of the bombs and skidding back, whipping it up into the air and watching it explode into fireworks, the crowd continuing to go wild.

"... You can't possibly believe in yourself that much, can you?" Napstabot's eyes narrowed, and Frisk gave a thumbs up, radiating DETERMINATION.

"... Heh. Well, even I'm a little inspired by that." He shrugged. "But it's you or me. And I think everybody knows who's comin' out on top." He smirked.

"Time to die, kid!"

Frisk jumped back, dodging around Napstabot's mini versions.

They watched as that soul rose once more, firing a beam of blue down at Frisk, who gulped, jumping to the side as the beam carved it's path into the ground.

Frisk scrambled to their feet, running across the stage and blasting over over their shoulder at that soul.

One blast after another landed, a flash over taking the area.

Frisk covered their eyes from the flash, the crowd going silent as the lights faded.

"... Wow..." Napstabot was just a torso and head now, looking down and smirking, hair covering his eyes.

"Just look at those downloads!" he looked up at the screen, Frisk looking up as well and gasping at the number.

"That's way more then I've ever gotten!" Napstabot said, smiling happily.

"Alright, because we've hit a serious milestone, why don't we do a call in thing?" Napstabot said, and numbers appeared on all the screens. "Y'know, before I leave the underground forever!"

"So who's gonna call first?"

Napstabot looked up at the sound of a ringing.

"Hello? You're on TV! What do you wanna say on my last concert?"

"Um... Hello, N-Napstabot..." Napstabot's eyes widened.

"So... This is really it, huh..?" Frisk recognized the voice as well.

"My life is pretty... Unfufilling. But watching you live your dream... It made me happy."

"Funny... I-I still remember when you first started. Eheh... I... I just want you to know. I'll... I'll miss you and... I'm sorry."

"W-wait, Metta-!"

Click...

"H-... He hung up..." Napstabot said, eyes widened slightly as he looked down.

"I... I'll take another caller!" Napstabot said.

"Napstabot, your music is so great!"

"Napstabot, I don't know what I'll listen to without you!"

"Napstabot, there's a Napstabot shaped hole in my Napstabot shaped heart!"

"..." Napstabot looked down, eyes wide in surprise.

"... Ah, forget it..." Napstabot smiled lightly, hair covering his eyes. "Everyone, thanks... It really means a lot..."

"Kid." Napstabot looked to Frisk.

"Frisk." Frisk said, and Napstabot nodded.

"Maybe... Maybe I should stay here for awhile." Napstabot glance to the side. "Humans have plenty of musicians but... Monsters only have me."

"If I left, the underground would lose it's flare. I'd leave an aching hole that couldn't ever be filled." Napstabot smiled lightly to himself, Frisk frowning at his never ending ego.

"So I'll delay my debut." Napstabot seemed happy to hear himself say that. "Besides... You're pretty strong, Frisk. Maybe... Maybe you'll even be strong enough to get by Undyne."

"I'm sure you could protect humanity if you really wanted to." Napstabot smirked reassuringly.

"I guess it's better this way anyway." Napstabot looked up, and if he still had arms he would have shrugged.

"Truth be told, this forms energy consumption is... Inefficient." Napstabot frowned, hair covering his eyes once more.

"In a couple seconds, I'll run outta battery, and then... Well." Napstabot closed his eyes, smirking sadly.

"I'll be fine." Napstabot said, looking back to Frisk.

"Knock 'em dead, kid." Napstabot smirked. "I believe in you."

"And everybody else, thank you." Napstabot looked out to the crowd.

"You've been one hell of an audience!"

Napstabot's eyes lost their light, the soul in his chest losing it's glow as Frisk gasped in surprise, assuming the worst.

The stage lights turned off, the stage going back into the floor it was originally on as the cameras shut off.

The door flew open, Mettaton seeming to have kicked it in.

"Blooky!" Mettaton rushed over, skidding down to his knees and to a stop at Napstabot to get a better look at him.

Mettaton sighed in relief, placing a hand over his chest.

"He's fine." Mettaton looked to Frisk, who had tears of worry in their eyes. "His battery's just dead."

"Napstabot, if you were dead, I don't know what I would have..." Mettaton held the powerless Napstabot in his arms, closing his eyes for a moment.

Mettaton looked back to Frisk.

"I just need a moment... Why don't you go on ahead?" Mettaton said, and Frisk nodded, smiling understandingly and walking by and down the hallway out of the stage area.

Frisk entered another hallway, which seemed a little run down.

As they walked, they heard Mettaton enter the hallway behind them.

"I um... I'm sorry about that!" Mettaton said nervously. "Lets um... Lets get going."

"S-so! You're about to um... You're about to meet... U-Undyne." Mettaton smiled nervously. "Y-you must be pretty excited about... All that jazz."

"You'll finally... Finally be able to g-go home!" Mettaton seemed to be getting progressively more uncomfortable, Frisk lost in thought as he spoke.

Frisk stopped at the elevator, opening the door.

"Well, thanks for everything." Frisk smiled, about to step in.

"W-... Wait!" Mettaton rose one hand, and Frisk stopped, glancing over at him in surprise.

"Yeah?" Frisk asked.

"I... Uh... I mean um..." Mettaton looked to the side, scratching the back of his head.

"I was just going to... Say goodbye and..." Mettaton stopped, looking down and frowning, sadness over taking his expression.

"I can't do this anymore..." Mettaton turned around, preparing to walk away.

"I lied." Mettaton said, back to Frisk. "A human soul can't go through the barrier alone." Mettaton said, and Frisk's eyes widened in surprise.

"It takes at least a human soul... And one monster soul." Mettaton said, Frisk coming to a terrible realization.

"If you want to go home... You'll have to take her soul." Mettaton turned to face Frisk.

"You'll have to kill Undyne."

The words landed on Frisk like an anvil, their eyes widening in shock, mind racing to try to find anyway around.

Mettaton turned around, looking down as his hands clenched into fists.

"I'm sorry."

Frisk stood there as Mettaton walked away.

They took a deep breath, looking back to the elevator.

No going back now.

They continued into the elevator, stepping inside.

The elevator took a long time, leaving Frisk with their thoughts.

Their text box was surprisingly quiet.

There was no 'You are filled with DETERMINATION' line with their next save.

They walked silently, eventually coming to a home that resembled Alphys' to an exact.

They walked up the steps, reading the note.

"The keys are in the kitchen and hallway if you wanna drop by."

Frisk nodded, walking towards the kitchen.

"A long time ago, a skeleton was injured in the Ruins."

Frisk continued on as the story was told.

"Hurt and afraid, he called out for help."

Frisk took the key in the kitchen, continuing back towards the hallway.

"Papyrus, the Empress' adopted son, heard the skeleton's cry."

"He brought the skeleton back to the castle."

Frisk stopped at where their room had been in Alphys' home, hair covering their eyes as they entered the room for old times sake.

they stopped at the two presents on the ground, opening the both of them.

*heart shaped locket.

*best bros forever.

*worn bone dagger.

*perfect for cutting weeds.

Frisk put on the locket, putting the dagger away as their older armor and weapon were put away in their dimensional box.

Frisk walked up to the closet.

*a lot of old hoodies in here.

Frisk left the room.

"Over time, the two became like brothers."

"The royal family treated the child as their own."

"The underground was full of hope."

Frisk picked up the key, stepping into the room at the end of the hallway.

*it's undyne's journal.

*all the entries say 'awesome day today!'.

*the ink is still wet.

Frisk left the room, looking to the mirror at the end of the hallway.

*after all that, it's still you.

"One day, the former royal scientist discovered something."

"A possible way to break the barrier."

Frisk unlocked the chain.

"They'd found a way to formulate DETERMINATION."

"And with enough of that in a monster, they could pass through the barrier, take seven human souls, and break the barrier."

Frisk began down the hallway.

"But the side effects could be... Dangerous. Terrifying."

"A monster would have to hold themselves together long enough to get the human souls."

"No monster was brave enough to try."

Another few steps.

"And then one day..."

"One day, the skeleton child got into the DETERMINATION by accident."

"The child only wanted one thing."

"To see the sun."

"But there was nothing we could do."

Frisk continue to the next part of the hallway.

"The next day..."

"The next day..."

"..."

"The child fell victim to the side effects."

Frisk's hair covered their eyes as they continued.

"Papyrus, unable to accept this, held the skeleton, trying to keep him together."

"Then... It happened."

"They fused together. Not into one of the creatures the test subjects had become but..."

Frisk continued to the next section of the hallway.

"Comic Papyrus continued through the barrier."

"He walked closer and closer to that sunset..."

Frisk kept moving.

"He walked right into that human village."

"Screams rang out."

"The humans spotted the monster and reacted with fear."

Frisk's hands clenched into fists.

"They attacked Comic Papyrus with everything they had."

"He had the power to obliterate them all with ease."

"But..."

"Comic Papyrus did not fight back."

"Knelt in the light of the surface, Comic Papyrus smiled."

"He just smiled and walked away."

"Wounded, Comic Papyrus stumbled home."

"He stumbled into the castle and collapsed."

"His dust spread across the garden."

"The kingdom fell into despair."

"The royal family had lost two children in one night."

"Once again, the humans had taken everything from us."

"The Empress had enough."

"All humans who fall down here would be killed."

"With enough souls, we could shatter the barrier and retake the surface."

"It's not long now."

"Empress Undyne will let us go."

"Empress Undyne will set us free."

"Empress Undyne will save us all."

Frisk frowned, hair still covering their eyes as they were force to consider.

"You should be smiling, too."

"Aren't you excited?"

"Aren't you happy?"

Frisk's frown deepened.

"You're going to be free."

At those words, frisk stopped, taking a deep breath and entering the next room.

A golden hallway.

Stained glass windows letting in light.

Frisk saved.

*judgement hall.

They continued through the hallway, reaching the middle of it before they stopped.

A shadowed figure stood there, staring them down in silence.

Bells rung through the air.

"So you finally made it." The shadow began. "The end of your journey is at hand."

"In a few moments, you will meet the empress. Together, you will decide the future of this world."

"That's then." The shadow closed it's eyes.

"Now." Said eyes snapped open.

"You will be judged. Judged for every action, every EXP you've ever gained."

"What's EXP, you ask?" The shadow said before Frisk could ask.

"It's an acronym." His eyes narrowed. "It stands for Execution Points."

"A way of counting up the times you've hurt others."

"When you kill someone, your EXP rises. When you get enough EXP, your LOVE rises."

"LOVE, too, is an acronym." He leaned his head to one side, as if looking out the window. Frisk couldn't see much of his face, so it was hard to tell.

"It stands for Level Of Violence." He looked back to Frisk, who's eyes widened slightly in surprise.

"A way of measuring someone's capacity to hurt. The more LOVE you have, the easier it is to distance yourself."

"The easier it is to distance yourself, the easier it is to kill. It becomes that much easier to bring yourself to hurt others."

"... But you." Cter closed his eyes, the shadows seeming to fade from him.

"You never gained any LOVE." Cter opened his eyes, grinning like usual.

"A'course, that doesn't make you innocent or naive, it just means you kept a certain kindness in your heart." Cter said, making Frisk smile lightly.

"No matter what the struggle, no matter what the hardship, you strived to do the right thing. No matter what." Frisk placed a hand over where their soul would appear in battle, still smiling.

"Even when you ran, you did so with a smile." Cter glanced to the side, still grinning.

"You never gained LOVE, but you gained love." Cter closed his eyes, still smirking.

"That doesn't make much sense, does it?" Cter opened his eyes, glancing to the side.

"Ah well." He shrugged.

"But now." He took up that semi-serious expression he'd put on rarely.

"You're about to face one hell of a challenge." Cter winked his right eye shut.

"Your actions here will determine the fate of the world." Cter closed his eyes, slouching further with his hands in his pockets.

"If you don't fight, Undyne'll kill you and use your soul to break the barrier." Cter rose one finger as he listed the options, eyes still closed.

"But if you kill Undyne and go home, we'll stay down here. Trapped." Cter lifted his second finger, before putting his hand back in his pocket.

"What are you gonna do?"Cter asked curiously, arching a brow.

"Well, I gotta say, if I were you, I'da given up a long time ago." Cter glanced to the side, still grinning.

"But you didn't get this far by throwing in the towel." Cter looked back to Frisk. "No, you've got something called 'DETERMINATION'."

"So as long as you do what's in your heart, as long as you keep on, I believe you can do the right thing." Cter's grin became a smile.

"Alright kid, we're all countin' on ya." Cter gave a two fingered wave.

"Good luck."

And just like that, he was gone.

Frisk looked down, their soul appearing in their hand.

They stared at it for a moment before taking a deep breath, placing it in their chest and continuing forward through the hall, stepping into the next room.

Frisk walked slowly through the garden to the crowned figure, a blue cape protecting most of her from view, as her back was to Frisk.

"Hm hm hmm..." She seemed to be watering the plants, Frisk hearing the sound of the watering can emptying.

"Huh? Oh, is somebody there?" She asked, sounding happy to have a visitor.

"Just a sec!" The sound of her setting down a watering can.

"Alright, what's u-" She stopped, eyes widening in horror as she spotted Frisk, taking a step back.

 ***... there she is.  
**

* * *

 **Oh the cliff hangers! Ooooooooohhhhhh.  
**

 **Yeah, so that Napstabot thing took longer than I thought it would take.**

 **I thought this chapter would've ended with Flowey doing a Flowey.**

 **But I guess not.**

 **Please, Favorite, Follow, and Review.**

 **XWolf26, out**


	6. Chapter 6: An Ending

**Thanks go to BadDRUMMERboy15, madmalitiangamer, TribalManBoss, cassianaswindell123, KZReviewer, pokemon122000, I guest as much, DiamondAuthor551, TehUnoman, ThatOneGuy, Butterflie64, MachUPB, Leonidas, and BlueIndolence.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale. I do, however, own DoubleTale.  
**

* * *

"... Oh." Undyne's eyes narrowed slightly, Frisk frowning with her.

"... I wish I could say "You wanna sit down and have some tea?" but... Well, y'know." Undyne looked to the side.

"It's a nice day out, huh?" Undyne placed her hands behind her back, walking to the window and looking out from it, Frisk saying nothing as they watched.

"Birds are singing, flowers in bloom..." Undyne smiled sadly out the window.

"Pretty good weather for a game of catch." Undyne looked over her shoulder at Frisk, who smiled that same sad smile she was smiling.

"..." Undyne closed her eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath. "You know what we have to do."

Frisk frowned.

"When you're ready, follow me into the next room." Undyne turned her back to Frisk, walking through the door to the next room.

Frisk took a deep breath, following after her.

"Pretty tense, huh?" Undyne said, laughing almost sadly as she continued, Frisk following.

"Try to think of it like... Going to the doctor for a shot." Undyne said, back still to Frisk as they walked.

"You ready?" Undyne stopped at the door to the next room, glancing over at Frisk.

Frisk hesitated.

"Hey, don't worry about it." Undyne forced her biggest smile to reassure Frisk, though it faded quickly. "I'm not ready either."

Frisk's eyes widened at the wall of white they came to, Undyne staring at it for a few moments.

"This is the barrier. This is what your kind used to trap us here all those years ago." Undyne closed her eyes, frowning deeply for a moment before reopening her eyes, back to Frisk.

"If you have anything you want to do... Well, I wouldn't want to have any regrets, if I was you."

"..." Frisk looked down, thinking.

Their expression hardened.

"No, I'm ready." Frisk looked back up, and Undyne looked over her shoulder at them, almost smiling at their will.

"I'm glad." Undyne turned around, facing Frisk.

"I hope you're right."

Seven glass cases rose from the ground to their sides, six filled and the seventh awaiting Frisk's soul.

Frisk's soul appeared on their chest.

*a strange light fills the room.

*twilight is shining through the barrier.

*looks like the end of your journey is almost at hand.

*you're filled with

 **DETERMINATION**

"Human..." Undyne smiled at Frisk. "I'm glad I got the chance to meet you."

"Goodbye."

A spear of red flew from Undyne's cape, being held out to her side. Shadows covered her eyes.

Frisk's eyes widened in shock, the spear coming down and smashing through their MERCY box!

*undyne attacks!

Frisk jumped back, spear crashing into the ground where they once were before Undyne yanked the spear from the ground, aiming it at Frisk as they flew back through the air, a bolt of lightning rocketing from the tip of the spear and smashing into Frisk's chest, sending them flying back through the air and slamming into the wall.

Frisk looked up weakly, panting and wincing one eye shut as Undyne loomed over them, the shadows covering her eyes glowing blue orange blue.

Frisk remained motionless, the spear fazing right through them in blue before they rolled to the side from orange, jumping up and standing in place as blue fazed right through them.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion as Frisk forced themselves to bring up that knife.

*only one solution left.

FIGHT

Frisk rushed forward, slashing across the golden armor covering Undyne's chest, making her stumble back as it dented in the armor.

Frisk jumped up, slamming shoulder first into Undyne and knocking her down, successfully hurting their shoulder in the process.

"I don't wanna fight you." Frisk said, raising their knife into the air above Undyne.

Undyne's hands shook for a moment, before she grit her teeth, pulling back one arm and slamming her forearm across Frisk's face, throwing them back through the air.

She grabbed her spear, raising it as Frisk flew back through the air, a bolt of lightning shooting down from above them and slamming down into their chest, their eyes widening and pupils shrinking in agony.

Frisk hit the ground, bouncing as blood spewed from their mouth.

They laid there for a moment, glancing over at their health bar. 1/20.

They forced themselves to roll to the side, Undyne's spear crashing through the tile where they once laid.

They tore a hotdog from their inventory as they rolled, devouring it and skidding to a stop, Undyne turning to face them and pointing her spear out at them.

Frisk rushed forward, jumping over another bolt of lightning and pulling back their dulled blade, slashing outward and across Undyne's face as they jumped by, blood flying from her cheek.

Undyne spun around as Frisk landed with a roll, jumping up, Undyne slamming the bottom of her spear on the ground.

Upon the spear being slammed on the ground, electricity blasted down in a C around Frisk, Frisk running for the opening which closed smaller and smaller, rolling out just in time.

The moment they were out of the electric circle, they were jumping over another spear.

In air, Frisk pulled up their knife, grunting as they stabbed down through Undyne's armored shoulder, her eyes widening in pain.

"I don't want to fight you!" Frisk said again, jumping back as blood glistened on their knife, Undyne holding her shoulder.

Gritting her teeth, Undyne waved her spear, a wave of electricity racing towards Frisk, who ran towards it, jumping over it and pulling their knife back once more.

Undyne pulled back her spear, Frisk's eyes widened as it plunged forward through their side, blood flying through the air.

Frisk hit the ground, rolling and laying their for a moment, cold sweat forming on their brow as they forced themselves to sit up.

They held their side, blood running down their chin as they breathed heavily.

Undyne loomed over them, pulling up her spear and preparing to stab down, Frisk moving to the side, the spear crashing through the tile before they grabbed onto it, yanking themselves up and plunging their knife into Undyne's abdomen, her eyes widening as she stumbled back, blood running down her chin.

Undyne stomped, blasts of electricity jumping up and slamming into Frisk, making them roar in pain as they flailed, being lit up in yellow from the burst of electricity.

Frisk fell to their hands and knees, panting for breath as their health had once again dropped to 1/20, smoke spiraling off of them along with a few sparks.

They rolled to the side once more, a blast of lightning slamming into the ground there as they devoured another item, jumping back away as lightning crashed down just in front of them as they continued jumping back.

Undyne panted, holding her side wound with one hand and her spear in her other hand.

"STOP fighting!" Frisk demanded.

Undyne paused, shaking in thought.

*undyne's attack down!

*undyne's defense down!

Undyne slammed down her spear once more, more C's of lightning blasting towards Frisk, now circling as they did so, moving rapidly.

Frisk shot from the last C, slashing by Undyne, who's eyes widened, a cut appearing across her leg and forcing her to stumble.

She spun around as Frisk skidded to a stop, aiming her spear out at them and firing a blast of lightning, which blasted right through their right shoulder, their eyes widening in pain.

Frisk stumbled to the wall, leaning against it as they held the hole in their shoulder, eyes widening as they spotted waves of electricity spinning towards them like some sort of tornado.

They roared in pain once again, being engulfed by the attack.

Undyne stood in waiting, watching as the dust cleared.

Frisk struggled to move, small sparks still jumping off of them as blood ran from their mouth down their chin.

1/20.

Undyne walked slowly over, bringing up her spear.

Frisk pulled another item from their inventory, looking to it for a moment.

Undyne seemed to pause, eyes widening upon spotting the Instant Noodles Frisk held.

Frisk didn't seem to notice, eating the noodles.

*undyne remembers something from those noodles.

*undyne's attack down.

*undyne's defense down.

Undyne shook her head, closing her eyes as she stabbed down.

Frisk closed their eyes as well, shooting up and stabbing forward.

Undyne's eyes widened in pain.

She fell to one knee, holding her spear up to her side, pain in her expression.

"O-... Oh my god..." Frisk dropped their blood soaked knife, taking a step back as tears built in their eyes.

"... So that's how it is..." Undyne looked down, blood running down her chin and from the multiple stab wounds coating her.

"N-no I... I didn't..." Frisk covered their mouth in horror, taking another step back.

"... I remember the day after my sons died..." Undyne said, ignoring Frisk's horror.

"The entire underground was so... Dark. Hopeless." She glanced to the side.

"Humanity had taken it all from us once again..." She put a hand over the bleeding wound in her chest.

"In a fit of rage, I declared war. I said I'd kill all the humans that came here. That I'd take seven souls and become a god..."

"I'd use that power to free us, and then I'd obliterate humanity..." Undyne looked down.

"And just like that, everyone had hope again... But then, disgusted, my wife left..." Undyne's frown deepened.

"To be honest? I don't want power. I don't wanna hurt anybody... I just wanted everyone to have hope... I was desperate and... Maybe I made the wrong decision." Undyne's head lowered.

"Please, child... This war has gone on long enough. You have the power to end this. Take my soul, and leave this hell."

Frisk looked to the two boxes that appeared. FIGHT and a cracked MERCY.

The room went silent.

Undyne looked up at the sound of a button being clicked, seeing a smiling Frisk press MERCY.

"... After all I've done to hurt you..." Undyne slowly looked up. "You'd rather stay down here and suffer... Than live happily on the surface?"

Frisk nodded, smiling.

"Down here, I've met plenty of great people. People... People much better than the ones I knew on the surface." Frisk glanced to the side. "So yeah, I'll stay down here."

"..." Undyne smiled, closing her eyes for a moment.

"Human... I promise you. For as long as you're down here, my wife and I will take care of you." Undyne smiled wide, Frisk smiling as well.

"We could... We could sit in the living room, eat Noodles, watch anime... We'd be like... Like a family." Undyne said, and tears of happiness built in the corners of Frisk's eyes.

A circle of petals suddenly surrounded Undyne, Frisk's eyes widening in shock.

The petals closed in, tearing through Undyne.

"No!" Frisk cried out, watching a shocked Undyne fall to dust.

They watched a soul float up, shaking and fighting for survival.

They slowly reached out to it, when a petal shot forward, tearing through it and making Frisk pull their hand back.

"You IDIOT." Flowey rose from the ground, grinning with manic glee at Frisk. "You have learned nothing!"

Frisk watched the souls break from the cases around the room, circling in on Flowey.

"In this world..." Light over took the room, Flowey absorbing the souls.

"It's KILL or BE KILLED!"

A flash of white overtook the world, or at least it seemed that way.

The blast threw Frisk back across the room, and they felt themself slip into unconsciousness upon impact with the wall.

* * *

Frisk's eyes struggled to open as they pushed themselves up from the ground, grabbing their head in pain.

They looked up at the sound of TV static, finding a large screen with Flowey's face glowing down at them.

"Greetings! It's me, Flowey! Flowey the Flower!"

Frisk's eyes narrowed, memories of an Empress' death hitting them like a truck.

"I owe you a HUGE thanks! You really did a number on that old bat!"

"Without you, I NEVER could have gotten past her!" Flowey's face morphed to Undyne's face. "But now, with your help..."

"SHE'S DEAD!"

His face melted from Undyne's form.

"And I'VE got the human Souls!" Flowey's face contorted in manic glee.

"Wowie, it feels amazing having a Soul again!" Flowey winked. "I can feel them wriggling..."

"Now now, don't feel left out!" Flowey grinned. "After all, I only have six souls."

"I need one more if I'm gonna become God."

"And then..."

"Monsters..." Flowey's face morphed to half of Undyne's and half of Alphys'.

"Humans." It then morphed to half Chara and half Cter.

"Everyone." Demonic joy coated his words.

" _I'll show them all the TRUE meaning of this world_."

Laughter echoed through the darkness.

"Oh, and don't even thinking about escaping to that Save File of yours..."

Frisk gulped.

"It's MINE now."

"Oh, don't worry! Your old friend Flowey wouldn't leave you high and dry like that!" Flowey winked.

" _I'll save over your own death. So you can watch me tear you to bloody pieces. Over, and Over, and OVER AGAIN_!" Flowey's face tore apart in a grin, sharp teeth sticking out as his snake tongue rolled free.

Frisk's hands clenched into fists as they stepped forward.

"... Are you serious?" Flowey laughed. "You want to challenge me?"

"Heeheeheeheehee..."

"You really ARE an idiot."

Six souls appeared, floating into what was once hidden by shadow.

Frisk's eyes widened, and they took a step back as that sickly creature crawled from the shadows.

Vines came from the screen, attaching it to the ceiling in the darkness.

Giant, vine like arms pushed it up from the ground, and those line eyes split open to show the true madness in that evil flower.

It's laughter echoed through the shadow, Frisk, stepping back.

It opened it's large mouth, Frisk paralyzed with fear.

A white light shun from the darkness inside of Flowey, blasting out at lightning speed towards Frisk, who could do nothing but throw their arms up in a poor attempt at defense.

The light blasted in a dome around them, and they opened one eye, curious as to why they hadn't been engulfed.

It seemed a giant keyboard key blocked the beam of death, Frisk's eyes widening.

"Aight flower, what was that thing I told ya?" Cter stood there in front of Frisk, one hand behind his back and the other extended out to summon the key that blocked the beam.

"..." Flowey's eye twitched with rage as he stared down at Cter, who grinned and waved.

"You... I won't let you get in the way!" Flowey snapped, raising one arm and bringing it racing down.

A bolt at lightning speed.

Green blood flew through the air.

Flowey screeched in pain, his giant hand crashing to the ground.

"So this is what that flower freak has been up to." Chara stood from the crouched position they'd landed in, flicking blood from their knife's blade.

"He grew arms." Cter said.

"He did. He definitely did that." Chara nodded.

"You guys!" Frisk called out in joyful surprise, the two looking back to them.

"Heya." Cter gave a two fingered wave, grinning like usual.

"Ack!" The both of them said as Frisk rushed forward, grabbing the both of them in a hug.

"How'd you guys know I'd be here?" Frisk pulled back, looking at the two.

"I see all, brosky." Cter closed his right eye, left widening as he pulled down on his bottom eyelid.

Chara shoved Cter lightly, frowning at him.

"We were sitting at home, when time just kinda... Froze. I'm thinking it has something to do with that overgrown weed getting his hands on the Souls." Chara pointed with their thumb at Flowey, who was busy letting vines reattach his hand.

"I'm guessing that this freeze only affects those with an amount of DETERMINATION lower than your average human. That's why all the monsters are stuck in time." Cter said, placing his hands in his pockets and turning to face Flowey, who snarled at him.

"So it's looking like it's just us three versus him." Chara said, turning to face Flowey as well, holding their knife out to the side.

"But... Why would you guys come here and risk your lives? Don't you need me dead anyway..?" frisk asked in confusion.

"What?" Cter laughed, looking over his shoulder at them. "Kiddo, I thought I already told ya. I'm rootin' for ya."

"Besides." Chara said as they all looked to Flowey, eyes narrowing as his hate filled expression only grew more enraged.

"Us squishy's gotta stick together, right?" Cter grinned.

They all jumped in different directions, three vines smashing into the ground where they once were.

Cter and Chara ran at Flowey from the sides, Frisk running up the middle.

Flowey once again sent a beam of light at Frisk, when an eraser shot from under their feet, launching them high into the air and above Flowey, who looked up in surprise.

Frisk slashed across his screen, landing on it and barely scratching it.

Flowey laughed as they grimaced, kicking off from his screen.

It was only then that Flowey noticed the three pens floating behind Frisk.

The pens stabbed into his screen, cracking it and making him roar in pain, stumbling back.

Snarling, Flowey slammed both hands down on the ground, the earth rumbling as X's appeared before him and flung at the humans in a spread shot.

Cter held up both hands, a giant wall of keys blocking the X's in an instant, Frisk's eyes widening in shock.

"Whoa Cter... I thought you were a lot weaker from our fight." Frisk looked over, before their eyes widened.

Cter gasped for breath, on one knee and wiping sweat from his brow.

"Y-yeah no, I'm weak AF..." Cter said between pants.

Frisk was forced to jump back from the conversation, vines exploding into the ground where they once were.

"You sure are good at acting weak." Chara said as Cter stood, wiping the drops of water he'd magically poured on himself away as he was no longer out of breath.

"I know right?" He shrugged, grinning before the two jumped away from one another, a large hand exploding into the earth where they once were.

"I'm gonna kill you once and for all!" Flowey snarled, blasting another beam of light after Cter, who was still mid jump back, hands in his pockets as it raced towards him.

Flowey laughed hysterically as the explosion of light engulfed the void for a moment, Chara's and Frisk's eyes widening.

"Finally! That IDIOT is-"

"You have such nice hair for a TV."

Flowey looked up at the sound of the comically overly flamboyant voice, Cter laying on his head with his head propped up on his elbow, legs crossed as he drew circles on Flowey's head with one finger.

Roaring in rage, Flowey rose both hands, bringing them down on his own head as Cter disappeared, reappearing between Frisk and Chara, standing there casually as Flowey slammed both hands on top of his head, throwing himself into the ground.

"... Weren't you on the verge of passing out a moment ago?" Frisk asked, Cter still laughing as Flowey struggled to his feet.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I've got stacked items brosky." Cter shrugged, winking his left eye shut.

The three looked to Flowey as a warning siren resounded, his screen flashing a Light Blue Soul.

"Well that can't be good." Chara muttered.

The three jumped back as a giant, plastic knife crashed into the ground before them.

"Well it ain't not not good." Cter said, looking up to the millions of plastic knives raining down towards them.

They landed, immediately jumping away in three different directions from the next one.

Cter slashed away knives with ink from his sleeves, pulling off his best winded act.

Chara's eyes narrowed at the knife crashing towards them, jumping and slashing clean through it, two giant chunks falling down to the earth behind them.

Frisk ducked, dived, dipped, ducked, and dodged around knives, suddenly spotting an ACT box falling from the sky.

They ran towards it, their legs carrying them as fast as they could, not noticing the knife about to crash into them.

In an instant, that knife was cut in two, Chara landing and skidding as Frisk jumped, pressing the ACT box.

*you called out for help...

The knives became bandages in an instant, landing on each of them and fading to a green energy, which seemed to heal their wounds and bring an end to their fatigue.

Flowey's face returned to the screen, and Frisk jumped back, back flipping away further and further as a vine shot from the ground into the air and then stabbed into the ground again and again after them.

Just as they slipped, the vine was caught, stopping dead in Cter's hand.

"Yeah, none'a that." Cter said, ink spiraling out from his sleeve and up the vine, tearing through it and up to Flowey, who's eyes widened as it spiraled up, launching through his left eye and out the back of his screen.

Flowey roared in agony, green blood spraying from his screen.

Cter waved as Flowey looked to him with his one remaining eye.

Flamethrowers suddenly appeared in the air at their sides, blasting at them.

Cter grabbed Frisk by the back of their shirt, both of them disappearing and reappearing next to Chara, who was busy slashing away giant locusts.

Frisk looked around in slight surprise from the sudden teleportation, Chara glancing at them.

"When'd you get here?" They asked, slashing down another giant bug.

"Well Cter-" Frisk's eyes widened, seeing that Cter was gone.

"Hey, Fetish 101!" Cter called from across the room, getting Flowey's attention.

"Your mom was a Popple Tree!" Cter taunted, holding up two middle fingers.

Flowey's attention was diverted in an instant, Cter running to the side as a beam of destruction chased just behind.

In a flash, Cter stood behind the blast as it continued forward, Flowey noticing after a moment and snarling, raising his arms and sending bombs flying at Cter, who casually disappeared and reappeared between them, always doing a different dance from the 80's.

"My mom was a lizard!" Flowey snarled, not noticing the humans crawling up his back.

"Yours too, huh?"

Flowey looked up, eyes widening at Frisk and Chara, who both sat on his head, bringing their knives back and plunging them into his screen, volts of electricity blasting through the air as he roared, shaking them off and sending them flying to the sides, only for them to land on paper airplanes, which safely guided them to the ground.

"This is the worst..." Cter faked, hunching over and almost vomiting.

"Are you alright?" Frisk asked with concern, hopping off of their paper airplane, which disappeared immediately afterwards.

"Yeah, yeah... Just... Gimme a minute... Ugh..." Cter gave a thumbs up, still hunched as Flowey's screen flashed an Orange Soul.

Cter's hand whipped up in an instant, both of them looking up to see a giant Tough Glove being blocked instantly by a giant key, creating a shock wave from the force of the glove being stopped instantly.

Chara and Frisk looked to each other, nodding once and bursting off towards Flowey.

Frisk jumped to the side, a giant glove blasting into the ground and throwing dust and pebbles through the air.

They landed on one hand, pushing off from said hand and dodging another glove.

They landed, rolling and jumping back, another glove smashing the ground where they once were.

They looked up in mid air, gulping as they spotted the glove racing down towards them.

They were tackled aside, both them and Chara hitting the ground and rolling away from one another as the glove crashed through the ground where Frisk once was.

They both looked up, seeing yet another fist raining down.

Cter appeared on the fist, crouching down on it and placing one hand on it before he and the fist disappeared, the both of them appearing above Flowey's screen.

Cter jumped from the fist as it rocketed down into Flowey, smashing his screen into the ground and making cracks split through the glass.

Cter landed in front of Flowey, jumping back with his hands in his pockets as a line of fists rained down after him.

Frisk spotted the ACT button coming towards Cter instead of a fist and ran, jumping and placing one hand on Cter's head, pushing off of him and pressing the button.

*you called out for help...

The fists became a thumbs up, Healing the three humans.

Flowey growled, glaring at them with those demonic eyes of his.

"You're all nothing but a PAIN!" He snarled, his large mouth opening further than ever before and loosing a blast that engulfed everything before it, racing towards the three.

"Life life life life life!" Cter quickly threw both hands forward, ink spiraling from his sleeves and forming a wall in front of them, the blast pushing against the wall and making Cter slid back, everything outside of the wall engulfed in white.

As Cter was pushed back, Chara and Frisk yelped, quickly running behind him and placing both hands on his back, grunting as they attempted to keep him from sliding.

The blast slowly died down, the white light fading back to darkness and the ink splattering to the ground, Cter falling to his knees.

"Even after that... You're still standing?" Flowey asked, before he began to laugh. The laugh grew, echoing across the darkness.

Flowey threw his head back, unaware of the line of ink that was once Cter's ink wall was stretching towards him.

The ink shot up in spikes, Flowey's laughter ceasing in an instant.

"Shut... The hell... Up..." Cter said in between breathes.

Flowey's eye twitched as he slowly looked back to them.

"Your voice has gotta be the most annoying thing I've ever heard..." Cter slowly climbed to his feet, and Flowey snarled before his screen flashed a Dark Blue Soul.

"Oh great... What now?" Frisk asked, looking around.

"I think we'll be fine as long as it's not giant ballet shoes." Chara said, nodding confidently.

Cter looked up, frowning as he saw what came down towards them, it's shadow growing on them.

"Hey, Chara, look." He nudged them, pointing up. "Giant ballet shoes."

"... Sh!t."

They dodged between a thousand dancing shoes, moving rapidly as to not be crushed.

Once again, Frisk spotted that ACT box.

Bursting forward, they jumped, placing one hand on the top of a ballet shoe and pushing off of it, slamming into the ACT button.

*you called out for help...

Green musical notes began swirling around them, healing them once more.

Flowey roared once more in his fury, sending another wave of vines rocketing towards them as the third soul disappeared back within him.

The three jumped apart once more, the vines crashing into the earth where they once were.

Cter thrust one arm forward from his place in the air, ink firing from his sleeve and swirling at lightning speed towards Flowey, who snarled, smashing it aside with one giant arm.

The ink blots sent through the air all seemed to spread out, connecting like a wire cage and closing in on Flowey in an instant, cutting his skin.

Flowey roared, stretching his arms out and shattering the cage, opening his giant mouth and blasting a beam of doom at Cter, who floated calmly towards the ground, hands in his pockets.

In an instant, he had disappeared, the beam blasting through nothing but air as he reappeared on Flowey's head, Frisk and Chara at his sides, having been teleported as well.

Frisk seemed confused for a moment, but Chara knew what had happened immediately, once again stabbing down into Flowey's TV skull and making him rage, shaking them off and throwing all three of them in different directions.

Each of them spun in air, landing and skidding back, Chara on two feet and one hand and Cter on two feet with both hands in his pockets casually. Frisk had landed on their hands, back flipping up and landing on their feet as they skidded back.

Flowey's screen once again flashed a Soul, this one Purple.

They looked to one another, giant books appearing between them and effectively separating them.

"That's bad..." Frisk muttered, trying to look over the giant books before grunting in pain, a giant word slamming into their back and throwing them to the ground.

They looked up, teeth gritting in pain before their eyes widened.

They jumped, placing one hand on the word 'Despair' and pushing off of it, landing and ducking under the word 'Hatred'.

They back flipped over the word 'Anger', landing and crouching slightly, looking around before spotting the ACT box.

They sprinted towards it, jumping and ducking under words, landing and rolling, jumping up and slamming one hand into the button.

*you called out for help...

The words shifted, becoming words like 'Kindness' and 'Acceptance' and 'Happiness'.

The words hit Frisk, healing them. And when the book walls disappeared, they breathed a sigh of relief to see the other humans were still alive and well.

"I am ONE HUNDRED AND TWENTY PERCENT DONE!" Flowey snarled, his screen flashing warning once more.

"Oh boy already?" Cter said, arching a brow at the Giga Flower looming over them. Two souls appeared instead of one, making their eyes widen.

"That can't be good." Frisk said.

"Judging by the frying pans that just appeared above us..." Cter looked up, seeing row upon row of giant frying pans looming overhead.

"And that giant gun over there, can't forget that." Chara pointed to the over sized revolver that materialized in front of them.

"That _is_ also a thing, yes." Frisk nodded in agreement, the gun taking aim on them.

Cter reached out as the giant bullet blasted from the barrel towards them, ink rocketing from his sleeve and spiraling, wrapping around the bullet and slowing it quickly.

It stopped right in Cter's palm, and he let out a light sign of relief, closing his eyes for a moment just before something seemed to... Change in the bullet.

The three jumped back, the bullet exploding and sending a plume of dust into the air.

Cter threw up his arms defensively, looking up as fire rained down from those frying pans towards him.

Chara slammed into his side in an instant, knocking him out of the way, the both of them hitting the ground and rolling away from the ball of flame.

"Thanks homie." Cter snapped and pointed at Chara, who just rolled their eyes.

Meanwhile, Frisk jumped around falling balls of flame, paying the gun aiming towards their back no mind.

At the sound of a bang, they looked over their shoulder, eyes widening in shock at the bullet racing towards them.

Cter appeared between them and the bullet, reaching out and touching the bullet, disappearing with it the moment he did.

The bullet was launched straight up as Cter had teleported himself and the weapon into the air, the bullet aiming upward.

It exploded into one of the frying pans, sending it flying back through the air and spraying fire down towards them, along with a single ACT box.

Frisk looked to the ACT box, eyes narrowing with DETERMINATION before they burst off, jumping like a bolt of lightning between fire and bullet.

A wall of keys appeared before the frying pans, blocking their flames.

As the gun took aim on Frisk, Chara shot at it from the side, slashing through the barrel with a red flash, the metal falling down towards the ground as they landed, skidding and spinning around to face the disabled gun.

Frisk jumped, pulling back one hand and smacking the ACT box with it.

*you called out for help...

In an instant, the weapons had faded, and all was dark once more.

"Uh oh..." Frisk looked around, all three of them regrouping in their little triangle.

Six lights shun from the darkness, and they looked to see the souls spinning out from Flowey's screen.

"Whoa..." Cter said, looking around with semi-wide eyes.

"Well this is uh... What is this?" Chara looked at the souls circling them with minor unease.

"They're resisting!" Frisk said, smiling wide.

Upon those words, a healing green light shining from each of the souls, sealing their wounds and restoring their energy.

"No way..." Cter smiled in almost concealed wonder, the bright lights of those souls washing over all of them.

*flowey's defenses dropped to 0!

"Get him!" Chara called out, pointing to Flowey, who looked to be sweating, taking a step back.

Chara and Frisk were launched forward on erasers, both of them crouching down on said erasers before jumping off, pulling up their knives and stabbing into Flowey's face, making him roar and bring up both arms to smash them.

Ink shot from below, wrapping like chains around each arm and bringing them back down, Flowey snarling and glaring at Cter in the distance.

Cter had one palm down, facing the ground. He brought up his other, and Flowey's eyes drifted up.

He gulped.

Cter threw his hand down, Chara grabbing Frisk by the back of their shirt and yanking them back off of his screen, the both of them landing a good distance away as an eraser slammed down on Flowey's TV skull, pinning it to the earth.

Frisk looked back at Cter, who was putting on his best tired face.

"What are you waiting for?!" He said urgently. "Get his bitch ass!"

Frisk and Chara nodded to one another, once again running at Flowey's screen and slicing into it, breaking through the glass and sending it shattering to the ground.

Chara's eyes widened as they spotted the single flower inside the box, who leaned back in fear, letting out a yelp as they reached forward to grab him.

"ENOUGH!" He snapped with absolute rage.

Flash.

The three once again stood before the giant, looking around in confusion.

Flowey loosed one of his most horrid laughs, a circle of petals surrounding them.

"... Shet." Cter said, looking to the circle of doom closing in on them.

"Heheheh... You IDIOTS."

In an instant, vines blasted from Flowey, each of their eyes widening as their chests were torn through, three shatters resounding.

A blast of white, the three being wiped away in burning agony.

Stab.

Blast.

Stab.

Blast.

Stab.

Blast.

Stab.

Blast.

Stab.

The three fell to their knees.

Cter panted, vision fading in an out as he placed a hand over the slash in his chest, left from one of the vines.

As he looked at his blood soaked hand, his eyes widened slightly, feeling... Something strange.

He glanced over at Frisk, who lay weak, trying their best to get to their hands and knees.

"Hey, hey Smiley Trashbag, guess what?" Flowey grinned wickedly, Cter looking up at him as blood ran down his chin, teeth gritting and grin made into a frown.

Chara was lifted from the ground, vine wrapping around their neck and holding them there, choking the life out of them.

"I! WIN!"

Cter's hand shook, clenching into the dirt as he glared weakly, forcing himself to his feet and stumbling, one hand still over his wound.

"Put... Them... Down..." Cter said, panting as blood continued down his chin, dripping to the ground.

Flowey laughed that terrible laugh once more.

"OR WHAT?!" He mocked, Cter's teeth gritting in rage.

"No, I don't think I will. In fact, maybe I'll just snap that neck of theirs. Maybe I'll kill each of you one by one, over and over, until I get bored." Flowey grinned that bloodthirsty grin.

"... Heheh... Heheheheh..."

Frisk's eyes darted to Cter along with Flowey's, Flowey growling.

"And what is so funny, Trash Bag?!"

Cter looked back to Frisk, right eye the only one they could see.

"Frisk, I want you to cover your eyes." He instructed, and their eyes widened slightly.

"Big Bro Cter has got some weeding to do..." He looked back to Flowey, left eye burning red as hatred appeared in his expression.

"Ohoho, really? You think you have a chance?!" Flowey laughed.

Frisk hesitated to look away, but upon Cter glancing back at them, they did just that.

Chara glanced at Cter out of the corner of their eye, struggling for every breath in Flowey's grasp.

Cter held his hand out to the side, the darkness filling with something glowing red in the shadows.

"So, flower, I got a question for ya..." Cter's grip tightened on his wound, closing his eyes for a moment.

As he opened his eyes, the left burning red, it appeared something was beginning to burn in the right.

In that instant, the souls flashed from Flowey's screen once again, his eyes widening.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?!" Flowey yelled at the souls.

"STOP!" He roared as they circled around him and he felt his strength draining.

"NO! THIS WAS MY CHANCE! STOP IT! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO LISTEN TO ME!"

Cter smirked lightly.

Dayum he was good at buying time.

The red fading from the darkness and Chara being released from the vines, which struggled to stay in existence, the two fell to their knees, panting for breath.

A flash overtook the room.

* * *

They awoke to find all of their injuries healed, climbing to their feet and looking around.

"Well, that was sh!t ass..." Cter dusted himself off.

Frisk had these... Stars in their eyes.

"... What now?" Cter's eyes narrowed as he looked at them.

"You resisted death just to save them!" Frisk said, hands on the sides of their face.

Cter groaned, slamming his palm into his forehead.

"Uh, hate to stop the sins, but we've still got a certain maniacal flower to deal with." Chara pointed with their thumb over their shoulder at Flowey, who hung his head in defeat.

"Ooh boy, I know exactly what to do with him." Cter cracked his knuckles, walking towards Flowey.

"Ready for a trip to the NTT Burger Emporium Fryer, you little sh!t?" Cter tilted his head to the side, grin becoming that sinister, wicked, terrifying grin that Frisk had only stumbled across in Cter's 'joke' at NTT Resort.

"Wait!" Frisk ran between the two, holding their arms out to the sides.

"..?" Cter just arched a brow, grin fading back to its norm.

"Please, don't hurt him!" Frisk begged, Cter raising his eyebrows.

"... What..?" Flowey whispered to himself, looking up weakly.

"Even after all the stuff he did to you?" Cter tilted his head to the side curiously.

"Yes!" Frisk nodded. "He can do better! I know it! Even the worst person can change!"

"... Even the worst person, huh?" Cter smirked lightly before closing his eyes.

"Alright, do whatever ya want." Cter turned around, bringing up one hand in a lazy wave goodbye.

"I already said I believed in ya, so I'll leave it up to you."

And just like that, he was gone.

"Always with the cool dude exits." Chara crossed their arms and closed their eyes, shaking their head.

"Well, I'm glad you decided to spare him." They looked to Frisk. "... Even if he's kind of a dirt bag." They shot a glare at Flowey.

"I suppose I'm gonna go make sure everything's back to normal." They looked to the exit of the room.

"... And uh, since I guess you'll be leaving soon..." They put a hand on Frisk's shoulder, giving them a friendly smile.

"Good luck out there."

And with that, they were walking off.

Frisk smiled somewhat sadly, looking back to Flowey.

"I... I don't get it." Flowey looked to them in confusion. "Why? How?! How can you be so nice?!"

"It's not hard." They crouched down, smiling at Flowey. "You just have to understand that there's two sides to every story. There's no evil in the world, just misunderstandings." They smiled wider.

"... Heh..." Flowey looked down, smiling almost sadly.

"... You really are an idiot..." There was almost a hint of kindness in his tone.

And with that, he'd popped back into the ground.

Frisk stood, taking a deep breath and looking to the door ahead.

Hands clenching into fists, they continued on.

* * *

*ring, ring...

"Heya." Cter greeted. "Is anyone there..? Welp, I was just calling to say... You made a Snowman's day." He winked one eye shut, grinning.

"... Guess I'll say something else too." He glanced to the side, grin everlasting.

"So... It's been awhile, eh?" Cter closed his eyes in thought.

"The queen, er, other empress, er... Uh..? Came back, and is now ruling the Underground." Cter glanced to the side.

"She's instated a new policy. All humans who fall here shall not be treated as enemies... But as friends." Cter used air quotes over the policy.

"So uh... That takes some'a the load off, I think?" Cter glanced to the side, grinning.

"Besides, after our little uh... Excursion? With flower freak, all the souls kinda vanished. I think that's kinda nice." Cter closed his eyes, almost smiling instead of grinning. "They get to rest."

"So, even though people are heart broken over the Empress... And things are lookin' a lil' grim for our freedom... The Queen's doing her best to keep everyone's hopes up."

"So, do me a favor. Since we're not givin' up down here..." Cter smirked. "Don't even think about givin' up up there."

"I don't know how long it'll take... But we _will_ make it outta here. That's a promise. And you know how I am about promises." Cter went back to grinning.

"Cter! We've got stuff to do! What are you doing?!" Chara's voice rang.

"Oh, talkin' to an old friendo." Cter winked one eye shut.

"An old friendo..? Wait, is that-..!" Chara's eyes widened.

"Cter, why didn't you tell me you were talking to them?!" Chara said angrily, glaring at Cter before looking back to the phone.

"Greetings, Frisk. It's been awhile." Chara smiled. "Things have really changed down here. Actually, now I'm captain of the Royal Guard."

Cter snerked in the background, and they glared at him.

"Granted, it's uh... Not what it used to be..." They glanced to the side. "But still. Now, instead of fighting, we just make sure everyone's taking this news well and help Doctor Mettaton with his research on how we're gonna get out of here."

"Monster Kid helps him too. But... I don't know." They glanced to the side. "Maybe it's because of his uh... Crush? Thing? But Mettaton seems a lot more reclusive than usual."

"Speak of the Cinnamon Roll." Cter winked one eye shut.

"Hey! C'mon, we've got work to do! What are you two doing sitting around?" Monster Kid asked, walking on screen.

"Havin' a good ol' game'a blow up Squinty's Voice Mail." Cter winked one eye shut, grinning wide.

"Squinty..? Oh! I wanna play!" Monster Kid grinned.

"Well, Frisk, you certainly left your mark down here." Monster Kid said. "Seems like people are a lot less uh... Trigger happy with the killing humans now. And just in case, I dropped my job as head of the royal Guard. Now I just help Mettaton in his lab."

"Oh, and I work at the Queen's school as a gym teacher!" Monster Kid said happily. "Did you know I can bench seven kids with my tail? Awesome, right?"

"... Yo." Monster Kid's expression grew more serious. "I'm sorry about Undyne. If I had to guess, you didn't really want to hurt her, did you? I can't say I knew you well enough to be sure but... I just don't think you had it in you."

"... Still, I uh... I really start to miss her sometimes..." Monster Kid glanced to the side.

"But, hey! That's not important! I'm gonna tell you about Mettaton now!" Monster Kid quickly changed the subject, looking back to the camera.

"He's the same as ever, really. If not a little more reserved and reclusive... I think something might really be bothering him." Monster Kid looked to the side in thought.

"But with me supporting him, he'll get through it! No problem at all!" Monster Kid faked hype once more.

"I mean, what're friends for, anyway?" He smiled.

"... Hey, wherever you are, you better be happy, alright?" Monster Kid's eyes narrowed. "It took a lot to get you there, don't forget that."

"Hey uh, thinking about it, maybe we might wanna tell the queen?" Cter suggested, grinning like usual.

"If we're all getting in on it." Chara shrugged.

"Hey, Alphys! Alphys!" Monster Kid called out.

...

"Looks like she's busy." Chara said, frowning lightly.

"But if she knew who we were talking to..." Monster Kid said.

"I'd never get my phone back." Cter winked one eye shut.

"We're nice enough to spare you from her." Chara smiled.

"But call back sometime! I'm sure she'd love to talk to ya!" Monster Kid grinned happily.

"Oh, would'ja look at that. These long winded calls really devour phone battery, huh?" Cter glanced to the side, grinning.

"You could just hook it up to the charger-"

"I guess we'll have to be sayin' our goodbyes now." Cter cut Chara off, grinning as they could be heard groaning in irritation.

"See ya around, friendo." Cter winked one eye shut.

"Goodbye for now!" Chara smiled kindly.

"See ya, punk!" Monster Kid gave his biggest grin.

 ***click...  
**

* * *

 **Well, that was something.  
**

 **Sorry for leaving you on a cliff hanger for like a month, I'll try to update more often.**

 **Anyway, I forgot to put this in the latest update of DoubleTale, there's this kick ass story called DoubleTale (Hollow) by WhoWritesThisCrap and it is TOP NOTCH.**

 **I'm talkin' good sh!t. Real good sh!t. Go check it out and review it and what not.**

 **It's not an AU, it's kind of a continuation of DoubleTale, which is a nice change. Seriously, I know you'll like it. I'm about to go read the second chapter right after I post this.**

 **Alright, that's all I have to say. There was kind of a slow in reviews for this one last chapter, just figured I'd bring that up.**

 **So please Favorite, Follow, and Review.**

 **XWolf26, out**


	7. Chapter 7: Secrets

**Thanks go to WhoWritesThisCrap, KZReviewer, FluffySheepLion, I guest as much, ChumpBuster05, DiamondAuthor551, Selyiam, Butterflie64, Minami Kinoshita, Pro Noob, and ragnarok042501.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale. I do, however, own DoubleTale.  
**

* * *

"Why?" Flowey asked, confused. "Don't you get it?"

"Being nice doesn't get you anywhere. Just think." Flowey was frowning. "You've made all these great friends, and now you'll probably never see them again."

Frisk wasn't sure how or why they were here, in this blank space, speaking with Flowey, but they looked down in consideration none the less.

"Not to mention how much they've been set back by you."

Frisk winced.

"Hurts, doesn't it?" Flowey smiled somewhat sadly.

"If you had just gone through without caring about anyone, you wouldn't feel so awful now."

Frisk's eyes narrowed, still looking down.

"So I don't get it." Flowey said with legitimate curiosity. "If you really did everything right, how did this end so badly?"

"Is the world really that cruel?" Flowey tilted his head to the side, smiling once again.

"... Say."

Frisk looked up, arching a brow at Flowey.

"What if I told you I had a better ending for you?" Flowey arched a brow.

Frisk gasped.

I knew you could be nice!" They knelt down in attempt to hug the flower, who hissed, leaning back away from them.

"Get away from me!" He told them angrily, and they frowned in rejection, standing and stepping back.

"... As I was saying." Flowey glared momentarily.

"You'll have to go back quite a ways... Back before your little showdown with the Empress." Flowey glanced to the side, Frisk's eyes narrowing at those painful memories.

"And then, well... Why not try to get to know everyone a little better? It seems like a few of your 'friendships' needed a little work." Flowey smirked lightly.

Frisk nodded, smiling.

"Maybe I can even confirm my OTP!" They said, holding up one fist with DETERMINATION.

"Heh, good luck." Flowey said with heavy sarcasm, glancing to the side. "I've tried everything."

"The only way to figure out how those two _really_ feel is by..." Flowey's face became that demonic one for a moment, before it faded back to normal.

"Well... You're too much of a coward to do that anyway." He smirked before popping into the ground.

"See you soon." Were the last words Frisk heard from him.

* * *

Cter breathed a sigh of relief, glad to find himself sitting back on that bar stool across from Gaster.

"So they _did_ decide to bring it back after all." Gaster said, drying a cup with a white rag.

"And you're sure they can pull it off?" He arched a brow at Cter, who nodded while shrugging.

"At least, that's how it should work." He glanced to the side. "But with how screwy this universe is, man, I dunno..." He muttered, eyes narrowing.

"How can you be sure?" Gaster arched a brow, tilting his head to the side. "How do you know how this will work?"

"Heh, Gaster, that's waaaay too metta for you." Cter reached forward, tapping a finger on Gaster's skull, grin clear on his face.

"Very funny." Gaster frowned, setting the dish down as Cter grinned, shrugging.

"I thought so."

* * *

"Hm... So who should I start with?" Frisk held their chin in thought as they stepped from the elevator, now outside of Mettaton's lab.

"Well, I guess I should do this in order." Frisk said, nodding to themself, walking towards River Person's boat.

"One trip to Snowdin please!" Frisk smiled, taking a seat on the boat.

The boat took off, the River Person humming softly.

"Tra la la~ Beware the man who speaks in flames."

Frisk arched a brow at that strange statement, choosing not to question it as they approached Snowdin.

* * *

Cter sat at the couch, grabbing handfuls of popcorn and devouring them, arching a brow at the door as a knock resounded from it.

"Chara, can you get the door?" He called up stairs, taking in another mouthful of popcorn.

"You're closer!" They called from upstairs.

"Eh..." Cter reached weakly towards the door.

"But it's like... All the way over there." He said pathetically.

"You can literally teleport, you asshat!"

"I don't even know what you're talking about."

"Graah!"

Frisk stood outside the door, a large sweat drop running down the back of their head, as if this was an anime.

"Actually, why don't I just tell them to come in?"

Frisk's face lit up in hope.

"No! What if it's an intruder?!"

Said look of hope faded to sadness and disappointment.

"Then our house is gonna be RC real quick."

Frisk asked themselves internally what RC stood for.

*well it rhymes with grape city.

They just sighed disappointingly at their text box, the bickering behind the door continuing.

*his words, not mine.

"When did Cter ever say-"

"Oh hey it's Squinty!" Cter said upon opening the door, a disgruntled Chara standing behind him.

It seemed that he had somehow managed to convince them to come to the door with him, despite it very obviously being a one person job and he being much closer to the door than they.

"Cter I'm still ninety percent sure that counts as a racial slur." Chara glanced at Cter out of the corner of their eye.

"What are they gonna do, spare me?" Cter grinned with his shrug, winking his right eye shut and glancing over at them out of the corner of it.

They just groaned, closing their eyes and shaking their head in disappointment.

"So wassup friendo?" Cter asked as they both moved out of the way, motioning for Frisk to come in.

"Yeah, shouldn't you be uh... Heading home by now?" Chara said, watching Frisk take a seat on their couch.

 _If I want to be better friends with them, I should probably try to figure out more about them. Help them with all their problems and stuff._ Frisk thought to themself before speaking.

"Well... Actually, I still have a few questions about you two." Frisk looked to the both of them.

"No sinning in the household." Cter advised quickly, making Frisk laugh and shake their head.

"No, no, it's not a ship question." Frisk surprised the both of them with that.

"I've... I've heard a lot of hints, so I want to know for sure." Frisk looked down at their hands, which clenched into fists on their knees.

"What happened?" Frisk looked up at the two of them with a surprisingly serious expression.

"Uh..." The two recoiled, Cter having a good guess of what exactly Frisk was talking about. "You're gonna have to specify a little, buddo."

"I've heard a lot of hints from a lot of people, so I want to be sure, what exactly happened before I came here? Between you two, I mean." Frisk asked, and was slightly surprised by the response.

Cter's grin seemed nervous, his hair covering his eyes for a moment as Chara's eyes widened.

"U-... Uh..." Cter glanced over at Chara, who frowned in thought.

"What, that?" He looked back to Frisk, still sweating nervously. "That's just a little legend I came up with to mess with people! Eheheheh..." He glanced to the side.

"Cter, I know that's not true." Frisk frowned.

As Cter was about to respond, Chara walked past the both of them, saying nothing and walking up the stairs, Cter watching with worry as the door to their room slammed.

"..." Cter sighed, running a hand down his face and plopping down on the couch next to Frisk.

"Can, open. Worms, everywhere." Cter said with exhaustion, gesturing to the room around him.

Frisk looked around with worry at their mistake.

"Kid, what would make you ask that question?" Cter slouched forward, glancing over at Frisk, his grin replaced with a frown.

"I-I just... I figured I shouldn't have any regrets about this place before I leave..." Frisk found it somewhat difficult to lie, glancing to the side.

"Trust me, you don't wanna hear that story." Cter looked ahead, expression surprisingly serious.

Frisk looked to the side, frowning.

"... Look, I'll talk to you about this in a minute." Cter stood, looking up the stair case.

"I'm gonna go check on 'em." Cter said, sighing with his hands in his pockets, beginning up the steps.

Frisk watched, frowning as they reconsidered their decisions.

Cter knocked on the door, standing there for a moment.

...

"... Knock knock." He said instead of knocking this time.

"Who's there?" A voice from behind the door asked moodily.

Cter smirked lightly. "Dishes."

"... No."

"C'mon." Cter grinned, leaning against the door frame.

"..." A sigh. "... Dishes who?"

"Dishes a very bad joke." Cter winked his left eye shut.

"..."

The door opened ever so slightly.

"New that'd win you over." Cter said, stepping into the room and closing the door behind him.

"..." Frisk looked around for a moment before rushing silently up the stairs, looking in through the key hole.

*you've really got a snooping problem.

"Shh!" They told the text box before looking back up to the key hole.

"So uh... Some crazy stuff out there, huh?" Cter glanced to the side.

Chara just sat at the foot of their bed, knees pulled up to their chest and back facing Cter.

"Look I uh... I know that whole thing still bothers you but... It's all in the past now." Cter glanced to the side.

Chara stood, hair covering their eyes as Cter spoke.

"You're not that person anymore. You know th-"

Cter was cut off, Chara putting one hand on his chest. Or, more accurately, whatever was engraved in it under that shirt.

They said nothing, looking down.

"..." Cter's mouth hung open, as if he were about to speak, but then closed as he looked to the side.

 _"I said STOP!"_

 _SLASH._

 _"Erg-! ... I-... It's okay... I... I know you didn't mean that."_

 _"Shut up!"_

 _SLASH._

 _"Guh-! ... Y-you can... hit me all you want..."_

 _SLASH._

 _"I'm not gonna give up on you..."_

 _SLASH._

 _"I believe in you..."_

The two stood in silence, Cter frowning as he looked to the side.

"It's fine, Cter. Really." Chara still frowned after the long silence, their hand dropping back to their side as they sat back down on the foot of the bed.

"I get it. Everyone still sees me like that. When they hear my name that's their first thought." Chara stared at the ground. "That won't change."

"That's not true." Cter said, looking back to them.

Their hands clenched into fists, teeth gritting.

"When do the lies stop, Cter?!" They snapped, startling Cter.

"You're lying to the monsters that there'll be another human! You're lying to to me that they'll forgive me at some point! And you're lying to yourself that staying here and sparing me was a good idea!" They looked up from the ground as they yelled.

"Now the monsters are gonna be trapped down here forever, or they're going to turn on us and kill us both! So why?! Why are you still standing there and saying it's all going to be okay?! That I've magically changed?!" They stood, demanding an answer.

"Why can't you just admit that sparing me was a mistake?!"

The room went silent, Chara panting in anger after their outburst, Cter silent.

It was then that Frisk realized his hands were clenched into fists, knuckles white.

"... Well?!" They demanded an answer after another few moments.

"... Shut up..." Cter finally muttered under his breath.

"What?" They hadn't heard him.

"... I said..." Cter's teeth grit, hair covering his eyes.

"SHUT UP!" He suddenly snapped, yanking back one fist and slamming it into their face, their eyes widening as they were thrown back to the ground, Frisk gasping.

"I'm so damn sick of hearing everyone piss and moan and say nothing's ever gonna change! I'm so sick of people saying we're never gonna get out of here, people saying you're never gonna change, and people questioning my decision!" Frisk had never seen Cter this far from grinning.

"Why can't I be honest?!" Cter repeated their question in disbelief. "Why can't you just see what I see?!"

Their eyes widened as he grabbed them by the collar of the shirt, pulling them from the ground.

"How can you not get it yet?! You work harder than anyone I've ever met! You spend all day setting up those traps and puzzles just so you don't have to resort to actual violence when a human comes! You sit in a wood shack twelve hours a day waiting for one to come walking by! And then when one does come through and makes it through everything, you still don't try to kill it! You ask me to do it, not demand but ASK me to help you!"

"And then I say I will, and end up going on a date with them instead!" Cter dropped them, pacing and throwing his hands into the air.

"If anyone's at fault here, it's me! So why?! Why do you still think that you haven't changed?! You, the one working hardest to free us?!"

Another period of shocked silence.

"... Wow." Chara eventually said, standing and blinking a few times. "What a speech to follow a punch in the face."

Cter just breathed a sigh, clearly glad to have that off his chest.

"Well, I needed to say it." Cter shrugged.

"... Thanks, Cter." They smiled lightly, and Cter smiled in return.

Frisk realized they were making their way back towards the door, jumping up and rushing towards the stairs.

As they attempted to turn down the stairs, they slipped, falling forward and tumbling down them instead.

"Uh..." Chara arched a brow at Frisk, who groaned from the bottom of the stairs.

Frisk realized their cover was a risk of being blown, quickly looking up and snapping, pointing at them.

"Sup?" They said casually, playing off their literal trip down the stairs.

Cter snerked.

"Doin' some eavesdropping, eh?" Cter grinned as they reached the bottom of the stairs, Chara continuing off to another part of the house.

"Well... Uh..." Frisk scratched the back of their head.

"Look, I think you've solved your fair share of problems here." Cter winked his left eye shut, Frisk's widening in surprise.

 _How did he-_

"Why don'tcha go visit Monster Kid or Mettaton or something?" Cter grinned to the side at his suggestion.

"O-oh, good ide- hey, wait a second!" Frisk stopped, pointing at Cter.

"I still haven't found out and solved your problems!"

Cter arched a brow at them, snerking once more.

"Kiddo, not everyone down here's an emotional wreck."

"Lies!"

Cter shrugged. "Alright, ya caught me."

He reached into his pocket, pulling a key from it and handing it to Frisk.

"Take that, and the truth will be revealed." Cter closed his eyes, seeming serious for a moment.

Frisk looked to the key, arching a brow at it before looking back to Cter, their eyes widening as they saw he was gone.

"Hmm..." Their thoughts drifted back to the door with light shifting from under it, looking back up the stairs.

* * *

The door creaked open, Frisk looking around the pitch black room and stepping in skeptically.

The door slammed shut behind them, and they yelped, finding themselves in complete darkness.

The sound of raging winds echoed through the room, and they began forward.

They weren't sure where they were going, but they kept forward for what felt like hours.

Eventually, they heard that door creaking open once more, being blinded for a moment as the room was suddenly lit up.

"Cter, are you in he- oh, hey Frisk." Chara greeted, before arching a brow at what they were walking on.

"Uh... What are you doing on Cter's treadmill?" They asked, and Frisk looked down at what they stood on, eyes widening.

"The truth is you got done diddly dunked." Read the note on the treadmill.

"Damn it!" They called out in irritation.

"Oh, I get it. Cter pranking you over time and space?" They arched a brow, Frisk half nodding half shrugging.

"Yeah, I hate it when he does that." They rolled their eyes.

"Anyway, since you're here, I was thinking. You said you didn't wanna have any regrets?" Chara arched a brow.

"Yeah?" Frisk arched a brow in confusion.

"Well, it seems like you and Monster Kid didn't really get off on the right foot."

"... In a sense." Frisk glanced to the side.

"Well, I'm going to be going to his house in a little bit to do some training. Why don't you come along?" Chara suggested. "I'm sure you of all people will be able to win him over."

"Oh, that sounds like a great idea!" Frisk said, immediately enthused once more.

"Glad you think so." Chara laughed lightly, exiting the room and leaving Frisk to snoop.

They looked around, eyes narrowing as they investigated.

The room wasn't much.

An old mattress in the corner next to a window, an old TV across the room from the mattress.

A dresser with a few sweatshirt sleeves hanging out from it, some of the drawers open.

... A self sustaining trash hurricane in a small, plastic pool.

... With ink instead of water.

Frisk walked up to a pile of socks in the corner.

*it's cter's sock pile.

*scandalous.

Frisk frowned at the text box.

"You proud of that? You proud of that joke you just made?" They asked, eyes narrowed.

*more than you will ever know.

They just sighed, shaking their head and continuing to the lamp on the dresser.

*it's a lamp.

"Thank you." They said sarcastically.

*... are you still made about the treadmill thing?

"I don't wanna talk about it." frisk crossed their arms, looking to the side.

They clicked the switch to turn on the lamp.

Nothing happened.

They looked inside the shade, finding that there was no light bulb in it.

There was, however, a flash light.

A flashlight that had a light bulb for the lamp duck taped to the top of it.

"Why though?" Frisk asked, face buried in their hands and muffling their laughter.

They inspected the bed next.

*it's an old mattress.

*all the sheets are thrown all over, like whoever sleeps here has some serious trouble sleeping.

*under the pillow is an old laptop.

*open it?

*yes.

Frisk opened the laptop, eyes widening.

"Don't even think about it." Read the open word document.

Frisk looked over their shoulder, closing the word document and looking at the two folders that were the only thing on the desk top.

One labeled Porn and one labeled Not Porn.

*knowing cter, both of these probably have porn in them.

"What do you have against Cter?" Frisk asked.

*somethin' about Smiley just rubs me the wrong way...

Frisk opened the one labeled not porn.

It was just a picture of a troll face with a caption that said 'Told ya'.

"... Yep, that figures." Frisk frowned, closing the tab.

*wanna try the other one?

"Judging from the honesty in the first one, I'm guessing the second one is equally honest." Frisk said, deciding against opening the folder labeled porn.

Little did they know, that folder actually held all of the other things on Cter's laptop.

Any secrets they could have found there were left as they closed and replaced the laptop, deciding to inspect the dresser next.

*it's just the same shirt, sweatshirt, and jeans over and over again.

*where on earth could these clothes be being sold in bulk?

*oh, hey, there's another key in here.

Frisk looked around, placing the key in their pocket and walking to the door, pushing it open and entering the hallway, making their way down the stairs.

They knew this key could only be for one thing...

They exited the house, going around the side and to the staircase leading to a door.

They'd seen this place out of the corner of their eye once, but never bothered to investigate.

They attempted to twist the nob, eyes narrowing as it refused.

Locked. Just as they thought.

They brought the key to the lock, twisting it and hearing a loud click.

They pushed open the door, looking around the darkness.

They felt the wall to their side for a light switch, flicking it on and watching as those florescent lights buzzed on, lighting up the small lab.

"What the..?" They looked around the surprisingly bar room.

They walked up to the metal table, finding what seemed to be a wind up train.

*it's some kind of christmas decoration. there seems to be a key to twist at the bottom of it. twist it?

*yes

*it plays a soft, sweet, and almost a little sad christmas-y tune.

As Frisk went to set it back down, they realized there was a picture hidden under where it had been set.

*it's cter with a bunch of people you don't know.

*an old lady, some little kid, a big, happy rottweiler...

*he looks happy.

Frisk arched a brow at the picture in confusion, before shrugging, setting it back where they found it.

They pulled open one of the drawers.

*the drawer's mostly empty, accept for a poorly and not to mention hastily drawn picture of five people.

*one's head looks like it's on fire, the one in the middle has really dark lines under his eyes.

*the one to his side got these big ol' floppy ears, one looks like a skeleton with a bow tie, and the one on the far right-...

Frisk arched a brow as the text box paused.

*... has this big, stupid grin and seems to be floating...

*"Don't forget."

*...

*... lets look at something else.

Frisk set the poorly drawn picture back, confused by the change in mood in the box.

Frisk looked up at the wall of blue prints and different pieces of paper, all connected by strings of yarn.

*there's a lot of hastily written words on those papers but... You can't seem to understand the language. all the the letters just look like different burn marks.

*it all looks like blue prints for something.

Frisk walked over to the curtain, peeking behind.

*it's an old machine. It seems pretty far from functional.

Frisk glanced over at the garbage can.

*it's filled to the brim with empty bottles of cough syrup and crumpled up papers coated in those burn marks.

"..." Frisk stood in the center of the room, holding their chin in thought.

"Well... This answered nothing and gave me several more questions." They frowned.

*what exactly were you expecting from cter?

"... Yeah." Frisk sighed. "That's true."

They frowned as they made their way up the stairs, hands in their pockets.

As they walked back around the corner, they found Chara there, looking around for a moment before spotting them.

"Oh, there you are." They approached. "You ready to go to Monster Kid's?" They asked curiously, arching a brow.

"Oh, yeah, lets go." Frisk said, beginning to walk towards where River Person was at the edge of town.

"Frisk, the way to WaterFall is that way." Chara said in confusion, pointing with their thumb to the edge of town.

"But River Person gets you there much faster." Frisk said, turning back around to face them.

"Well, yeah but..." Chara looked past Frisk to River Person sitting on their River Boat.

Cter stood at the edge of the water, seeming to be speaking with them.

"Why is Cter talking to River Person..?" Frisk wondered aloud, holding their chin in thought.

"... Yeah, let's go the long way." Chara said, frowning as they began in the other direction.

Frisk looked back at them, looking back to Cter before shrugging, following after them.

* * *

Cter stood in Waterfall at the wall just outside of the piano room, one hand buried in the wall.

Or, more accurately, the code of said wall.

Teeth gritting in frustration, he yanked his hand free, the wall closing.

"Damn it!" He slammed one fist into the wall, teeth gritting as he looked down.

"Why can't I just..." Shadows covered his eyes as he stared at the dirt.

Growling in anger, he jumped back, thrusting one arm out towards the wall as a Beat Blaster appeared floating behind him, blasting into the wall and obliterating it, sending dust exploding into the air.

Cter sighed as the dust cleared, running a hand down his face in exasperation.

He leaned against the wall, sliding down it and pulling his Cough Syrup from his inventory.

Meanwhile, Frisk and Chara made their way towards the area, Cter's eyes widening as he heard their conversation in the distance.

Disappearing just as they turned the corner, Frisk's eyes widened as they spotted the gaping hole in the wall.

Whoa, what happened here?!" Frisk rushed over to the still steaming wall, looking over it in surprise.

Chara rushed to their side, eyes widened as they spotted the hole.

"It looks like someone blasted a hole in it..?" Frisk said, tilting their head to the side curiously.

"Do you know any monster who can shoot laser beams or something?" Frisk glanced over at Chara, their eyes widening.

Chara just stared at the scorched hole, eyes wide.

 _"Heheheh... Did you really think I'd let you have the first move?"_

"Uh... Chara..?" Frisk asked skeptically, shaking them back to reality.

"Huh? Oh! Uh... No, I can't make heads or tails of this." They lied with ease, Frisk looking back to the hole in thought before shrugging.

* * *

"Okay, now while I'm sure Monster Kid'll be uh... Very happy to see you..? I suggest just letting me do the talking at first." Chara said, Frisk standing behind them as they knocked on the door to the giant dragon head that was Monster Kid's house.

It wasn't exactly a scary dragon head, more like...

Well, you know that Pokemon, Dragonite?

Yeah, something like that.

Outside the house was basketball hoop, which Frisk questioned the point of, as Monster Kid didn't have arms.

"Hey Chara!" Monster Kid greeted as he opened the door.

"Ready for some good ol' one v one training?" He asked, not catching Frisk, who hide behind Chara and out of his line of vision.

"Sure am!" Chara said quickly. "Oh, and I brought a friend." They stepped aside, Monster Kid's eyes widening.

Frisk waved, gulping nervously.

"... Why don't." Twitch. "You two." Teeth grit. "Come in?" Hands clenched into white knuckled fists. Well, I mean, if he had hands, they would be.

Frisk looked around the inside of the house. Surprisingly... Not menacing.

In one side of the room, there was a TV with a couch in front of it, Suzy sitting on said couch and looking over her shoulder at them.

"Suuuup?" She greeted, waving with her tail.

"... Ah, you know what, I just realized! I have to do... Not this!" Chara said suddenly, Frisk and Monster Kid looking to them in surprise as they back flipped several times, kicking through the window and disappearing into the rest of the underground.

Frisk just stood there, baffled by the action as Monster Kid frowned, shaking his head and groaning.

"That's the kind of stuff that happens when you hang out with Cter too long." He looked back to Suzy, who stuck her tongue out at him.

"Alright punk, here's the deal! If my sister wasn't sitting right there, I'd burn you alive right now!" Monster Kid said, snarling at Frisk, who took a step back, laughing nervously.

"But instead, since you're my guest, I guess I _have_ to be nice to you." He rolled his eyes, Frisk arching a brow in confusion.

"So you take a seat at that table, or I'll clobber you!"

* * *

Cter ran a hand through his hair, leaving some of it stuck up as he groaned, sleeves rolled up as he leaned over a large paper, fire burning in certain symbols over his fingers as he scorched letters of some other language into the paper.

He heard someone banging on the door, and he groaned, grabbing his opened bottle of cough syrup and drinking what was left in it, tossing is over his shoulder and into the garbage, his usual grin a frown as he walked to the door.

He paused before the door, sighing once more and pushing up the corners of his mouth, making his expression that happy grin as he opened the door.

"Well hi there roomy." He winked his left eye shut, grinning at Chara, who frowned. "What brings you to my neck'a the woods?"

"You want to explain to me why there's a hole blasted in one of the walls in Waterfall?" Chara's eyes narrowed in question, Cter's grin remaining as present as ever.

"What, you think I keep track'a all the holes that open for me?" Cter grinned, glancing to the side.

Chara just glared at Cter, who just kept grinning, even throwing in a stupid little "I made a dumb joke!" dance before they pushed past him, entering the small room and making Cter's eyes widen.

"Hey, wait-!"

"Cter, again with this?" Chara looked back to him, gesturing to the room surrounding them.

"What?" Cter shrugged, winking his left eye shut. "It's healthy to have a hobby."

"But it's not healthy to keep looking for people that _aren't_. _Real_." Chara said, eyes widening to put more emphasis on their words.

"..." Cter's grin became a frown."... I don't expect you to understand." His gaze shifted to the side.

"Cter, how many times do I have to tell you, _there is no Grillby_! There never was any Grillby! There'll never be any Grillby!" They grabbed him by the shoulders, shaking him to get the point across.

Cter grit his teeth, swatting their hands off of him and stepping back.

"You don't get it!" He snapped, hair covering his eyes.

"No, you don't get it!" They yelled back, hands clenching into fists.

"Just look at yourself! Look at what this is doing to you!" They gestured back to the empty bottles of cough syrup over flowing from the trash can and out onto the floor.

Cter just looked down, teeth gritting.

"... Look, I get it. This all started after... After Asrie-"

"Stop. Talking." Cter said through gritted teeth.

"Cter, I miss him too, but all this? It's not healthy. And It's not okay." Chara frowned, worry clear on their face.

"This doesn't have anything to do with him..." Cter glanced to the side.

"Then what does it have to do with? The kid you brutalized? The fact that you let Asgore take the blame for it? Pick a screw up Cter, you made quite a few that day."

"..." Cter sat down at that table, burying his face in his hands and sighing.

"I'm just..." He let go of his face, placing them on his knees instead.

"... I'm so sick of all my friends disappearing..."

Chara sat next to him, placing a hand on his back comfortingly.

* * *

"Well, maybe I was wrong about you after all." Monster Kid glanced to the side, Frisk smiling at him as he stood in the doorway to his home, Frisk outside.

"Sorry about uh... Trying to kill you, n'all." Monster Kid shrugged.

"Don't worry about it! Just about all of my friends have tried to kill me at one point or another!" Frisk smiled wide, giving a thumbs up.

"... Hey uh, I know this is a little short notice but, yo, would you mind giving this to Mettaton for me?" Monster Kid asked, looking around to make sure no one was watching as he handed Frisk the letter.

"Oh, sure!" Frisk smiled, taking the letter.

"Thanks." Monster Kid smiled. "Oh and, fair warning, you read it..."

Monster Kid's good eye went black, pupil glowing white for a moment as it seemed an energy spear was forming over his eyepatched eye.

"I'll obliterate you."

 ***you got the Monster Kid's Letter.  
**

* * *

 **So even Flowey ships Character.**

 **Well, it sure is taking me awhile to update nowadays, huh?  
**

 **Well, school's a painus in the anus, so yeah.**

 **Now if you're wondering why I skipped the Monster Kid date, it's because it would've just been the Undyne date but with Monster Kid.**

 **And I had zero will to write it.**

 **Now then, I need to get to work on the DoubleTale Halloween Special, the Q &A, and my growing pile of homework. **

**PLEASE Favorite, Follow, and Review.**

 **XWolf26, out**


	8. Chapter 8: It's The End (Part 1)

**Yeah yeah, I live.  
**

 **I'm just hella busy all the time.**

 **Which happens to be why this chapter wasn't entirely proof red. I think I got all the spelling errors, but just about anything that wasn't underlined was spared.**

 **I'm too busy with school work, vigorously masturbating to Temmie porn, and family stuff.**

 **Only one of those things isn't true.**

 **Heheh... I don't do my school work...**

 **Jokes aside!**

 **Sorry for how long the the Q &A is taking, and I know it must be irritating to see me updating this over that, but I'm just much more excited for this story and where it's going than finishing off DoubleTale. **

**So uh, it might take awhile.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale. I do, however, own DoubleTale.  
**

* * *

Frisk hummed to themself as they made their way up to the door of Mettaton's lab, holding that letter with a pointless smile on their face.

They frowned when the door didn't open for them like it did last time, before shrugging, sliding the note under the door and knocking.

They spun on their heel to make their way away, when they heard footsteps coming up to the door.

"O-oh great, another letter..?" They heard Mettaton say, gulping as he must've picked up the letter.

"Huh..? This one doesn't have a name on it... And is sealed with a heart sticker..?"

Frisk heard the sound of a letter being torn open.

"Wow, this is... Shockingly well written... C-could this be a-a..?"

Frisk heard a gulp, before watching the door open.

Mettaton gasped. "W-wait, you sent this?"

* * *

Cter seemed to be under some sort of machine, frowning as he screwed and unscrewed things, welded things, hammered things, etc.

He heard his phone go off in his pocket, sighing as he rolled out from under the machine and sat up, pulling his phone from his pocket and answering it.

"Ay yo." He greeted.

"C-Cter, I kinda need your help..." He heard Mettaton on the other side of the phone.

Cter frowned.

"For the last time Mettaton, I'm not going back in that lab." Cter said, staring at the ground as he leaned against the machine.

"It just... Brings back unpleasant memories." Cter's pupils and iris' disappeared, eyes left with a blank whiteness.

"N-no, no! Nothing like that!" Mettaton said quickly. "I just um... Well... I need you to watch over that little secret of ours..?"

"Well why didn't ya just say so?"

Mettaton jumped as Cter suddenly appeared behind him, Cter laughing at his reaction.

"Stop doing that!" He demanded, face red in embarrassment.

"So why do you need me to watch the goopies?" Cter asked as he casually crossed his arms, leaning against the wall.

"Don't call them that..." Mettaton rubbed his shoulder, glancing to the side.

"And I need you to watch them because I've got plans and well... Napstabot's down there undergoing some repairs and being recharged and if he wakes up and sees them well... I-I don't know how he'll react..." Mettaton glanced to the side.

"Hey, chill." Cter grinned his usual grin, holding up two hands dismissively.

"I'll keep an eye on your precious babies." He glanced to the side, grinning wider.

"Don't call them that, either..."

* * *

Cter whistled, making his way down the staircase, grey concrete walls surrounding him as he made it to the bottom.

Hands in his pockets and slouched forward, he made his way to the chisps machine, rolling in his 15 G and watching the papato chisps fall, reaching down and grabbing a bag.

He began making his way through the dark lab, tearing open the bag and sending echoing crunches as he ate.

As he walked by the beds, he noticed the white bundle of goop at the foot of one of the beds shifted with life.

In an instant, Endogeny had burst to life, launching into the air and falling down towards Cter, claws raised.

Cter spun around, casually raising one chisp high into the air.

Endogeny paused mid air, gaping face hole darting up to spot the chisp.

The dog amalgam then fell to the ground before Cter, paws patting the ground before it as it wagged it's tail.

Cter laughed, waving the chisp from side to side, Endogeny's eyes following it.

"Yeah, I got your fix, ya lil' sh!t." Cter grinned, tossing up the chisp, Endogeny jumping up and chomping down on it.

Cter smiled lightly, rubbing behind the dog's, or, more accurately, dogs', ears.

"..." He slowly looked over to the bed Endogeny'd been asleep at the foot of.

 _" **Stop** squirming!" _

_"AGH!"_

"... So you still sleep at the foot'a my old bed huh?" Cter blinked his pupils back into existence.

Endogeny leaned up, tongue flicking from the void of it's face and slapping Cter in his, making him laugh.

"Alright, alright. I'm here on business Cuddles." Cter said, pulling back away from the happy amalgamate and beginning in the direction away from the bedroom and into the back hallway.

Things became eerily silent once more, the only noise the sound of those screens clicking on to offer information that Cter already knew all too well.

He stepped into the room at the end of the right end of the hallway, cough syrup in hand.

He drank casually, looking to the shut down Napstabot lying lifelessly on a table, hooked up to plugs and wires, a screen showing his slowly rising battery.

Cter sighed. He should do something to preoccupy his time.

* * *

"Oh, forget it!" Mettaton stomped, face red.

"Monster Kid!" He called out, eyes clamped shut. "I have to tell you how I feel!"

"Y-you're so brave, and strong, and kind!" Mettaton yelled, Frisk just watching with the wide eyes of a gleeful shipper.

"You always listen to me when I talk about dorky stuff, and you sit through my horrid soap aprahs and pretend to care just for my sake!"

"You always try so hard at whatever you do! Even i-if it's something dumb... Like encouraging m-me..." Mettaton looked to the side, blushing madly, despite being a robot.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Mettaton cried. "MONSTER KID! I'M MADLY IN LOVE WITH YOU!"

Rainbows and stars would've been radiating from Frisk if this were some kind of cartoon.

"Uhhhhhhh..." Monster Kid peaked around the corner, startling Mettaton. "... Yo..?"

* * *

Chara was in hysterics as they watched from behind a near trash pile, unable to control their laughter from the horrible, awkward scene unfolding before them.

"Cter was right." They thought aloud, wiping a tear from their eye. "Eaves dropping _is_ fun!"

They watched as everything calmed down.

Then they watched as Monster Kid threw Mettaton into a trash can.

* * *

"M-Monster Kid... You're going to train me?" Mettaton asked dramatically from the garbage can.

"Pfff. What? ME?" Monster Kid laughed.

In an instant, he'd summoned a spear, throwing it with his tail into the bottom of a trash pile and making it crumble.

Chara wore a face that said 'Oh sh!t' as they rolled from the garbage, upside down and staring at the other three, all of which, besides Monster Kid, looking quite surprised to see them.

"Uhhh... I can explain..?"

"Nah, I'm gonna get Chara to do it." Monster Kid looked back to Mettaton, shrugging.

"... Damn iiiittt..." Chara groaned, rolling over and jumping to their feet.

"Alright, come on..." They rolled their eyes, walking past Mettaton and gesturing for him to follow.

"

* * *

A booting up sound echoed through the dark halls.

Napstabot's eyes lit up, blinking once or twice.

He slowly sat up, looking around.

He looked down, eyes widening to see his chest plate was missing, wires and panels showing.

"Oh hey, you're awake."

Napstabot looked over, seeing Cter reentering the room.

He had a few black marks on him, presumably from working on him.

His sleeves were rolled up, revealing random, small scars.

Injection marks, small incisions, etc.

Cter waited for a response, and when he got none, he realized Napstabot was staring at the marks coating his usually hidden arms.

He quickly pulled his sleeves back down, startling Napstabot.

"Hey, boi bot, my eyes are up here." Cter said, Napstabot recoiling as he frowned, pointing to his eyes.

"O-oh, right..!" Napstabot said quickly, looking away. "Sorry Cter, I guess I just... Kinda forgot about that."

"That must be nice." Cter grinned like normal, glancing to the side.

"So, what are you doing here anyway?" Napstabot opted to change the subject.

"Mettaton-" Cter pronounced it like 'ma-tat-un', "Had something else to do. So he asked me to keep an eye on ya." Cter winked his left eye shut.

"I got bored, so I decided to fix ya up. Mettaton's pretty busy anyway. The less on his plate, the better." Cter shrugged.

"I didn't know you knew anything about science and robotics." Napstabot arched a brow.

"Well it all started when I picked up a book about anti gravity." Cter glanced to the side, grin widening. "It was impossible to put down."

"..." Napstabot just stared with disappointment.

"... Just lay back on the table so I can screw your chest back on." Cter rolled his eyes after a long silence.

* * *

Frisk stepped quietly through the lab, looking nervously over their shoulder.

They jumped, eyes widening and face going pale at the sound of a drill.

They walked slowly and shakily down the hall towards the open door, only seeing the shadow of someone looming over someone else, raiding what looked like a power drill into the air.

They were drenched in a cold sweat as they slowly looked around the cold grey wall, every scene from every horror movie playing before their eyes.

They let out an audible sigh of relief, spotting Cter and Napstabot.

"Huh?" Cter spun around, grinning his usual grin when he spotted Frisk. "Oh, wassup friendo?"

"Shouldn't you be fighting Undyne right about now?" Napstabot sat up, chest now screwed back on.

"I realized I still had some stuff to do..." Frisk looked to the side.

"And that lead ya to this place?" Cter leaned back on the table, arching a brow at Frisk.

"Unfortunately..." They looked over their shoulder once more.

"Speaking of which, where am I, exactly?" Napstabot said, looking around.

"Not here." Cter winked one eye shut, grinning as he snapped, Napstabot disappearing.

Frisk blinked once or twice as Napstabot suddenly vanished.

"Heh. He's probably throwing a sh!t fit upstairs because'a that." Cter grinned, glancing to the side.

"Welp, I'll be on my way. GG no re." Cter gave a two fingered wave, about to disappear.

"Wait!" Frisk suddenly grabbed him by the wrist, making his eyes widen in surprise.

"Uh... Jes?" Cter asked, confused.

"This place... It uh... It really freaks me out..." Frisk released Cter's wrist from their death grip.

"Freaks me out too." Cter placed his hands in his pockets. "Why d'ya I'm tryin' to get my ass outta here?"

Frisk frowned at Cter.

"..." Cter's eyes narrowed.

Fake tears built in the corner of Frisk's eyes.

"... Nooooo." Cter took a step back, pointing at them with one finger.

They sniffled, looking to be about to cry.

* * *

Cter frowned deeply as he walked through the lab, Frisk happily sitting on his shoulders, smiling and kicking their feet.

"Never let it be said I didn't work too hard." Cter said, succeeding in making Frisk laugh at his pain.

As they walked, they saw a shifting shadow at the edge of the hallway, Cter stopping and Frisk quieting their laughter.

Endogeny sauntered from around the corner, Frisk yelping upon spotting him- er, them, er, it?

"C-cter, what is that..?" Frisk asked, gulping as it spotted them, jumping back excitedly.

"Adorable." Cter stated with a nod, startling Frisk.

"WHAT?!"

"Check it." Cter pulled out a bag of chisps, reaching in and pulling one out, raising it above his head.

Frisk watched, eyes narrowing as they spotted something on the top of Cter's wrist.

S-1

Burnt into his skin.

Before Frisk could ask, however, Cter was tackled, the both of them tumbling to the ground, starling Frisk.

Frisk rolled up into a crouched position. "Cter!" They called without thinking, fearing the worst.

Cter just laughed, trying to move his head away from the barrage of licks to it.

"See Frisk?" He pushed Endogeny's happy head back, looking back at Frisk. "Adorbable."

"... Okay, I'll give you that one." Frisk admitted. "Now get up and-"

"Uhh..." Cter looked at Endogeny, who seemed to be sinking against him, melting slightly and pinning Cter there.

"Looks like I'm a lil' stuck." Cter shrugged. "Guess you'll have to go on without me."

"What? But what if there are more of... Of those melty guys out there?!" Frisk asked, looking around quickly.

"Eh, they're pretty chill, based on this guy right here." Cter smiled, petting Endogeny.

"..." Frisk sighed.

"Hey, don't worry. If you run into another one, just lead 'em back here and I'll work my magic." Cter winked one eye shut, smiling.

Frisk nodded, smiling and continuing on.

"Bullet DOGed." Cter grinned at Endogeny.

Endogeny responded by licking Cter's face once more.

* * *

Frisk walked around for a good while, fear turning to genuine curiosity as they read the logs on the walls.

What intrigued them more was the series of blacked out videos with voices that almost seemed familiar.

"... You know, you've been really quiet." Frisk said to someone they couldn't see.

*...

"Is something wrong? I guess I just kinda thought you'd have a lot to say in a place like this."

*... you notice part of an opening left exposed by the moved tapes.

"Huh?" Frisk looked up, squinting harder and spotting something.

They pushed the TV cart out of the way, finding a poorly hidden staircase.

The only light for the staircase was the screens providing more interest for Frisk.

 **Project Immovable - Entry 1**

 **The Underground is in crisis over the human rampage.**

 **But hope is not lost.**

 **The second human, he has yet to reveal his name to me, has volunteered for a project of his own design.**

 **...**

 **I have been charged with the task of engineering a magic human.**

Frisk's eyes widened at the entry, before looking on to the next.

 **Entry 2**

 **S-1 - the good human - began testing today.**

 **As I expected, his body has yet to respond to the magic.**

 **I fear it will take a lot of magic.**

 **... More than the first human has provided us.**

 **Entry 3**

 **His soul is responding lightly to the magic.**

 **Unfortunately, we have no more to spare.**

 **Entry 4**

 **He is our only hope of defeating the other human.**

 **This project CANNOT fail.**

 **...**

 **I will have to take... Desperate measures.**

Frisk came to the end of the stairs, looking to the room before them with minor disturbance.

An old operating table. Straps to hold the person down. Empty syringes. Blood rusted scalpels.

Frisk looked to the walls. They were coated in blue prints.

The blue prints showed things like an eye that seemed to be burning and dragon skulls that were shooting beams of light.

But what was most frequent was a Human Soul and a Monster Soul, lines connecting them.

The souls got closer with each drawing, but when Frisk got to the one where they should've been perfectly aligned, all there was was a burn mark in the shape of a hand on it, as if someone had stumbled by, resting their hand there.

Well, if the person was on fire.

 **Entry 5**

 **I don't think S-1 likes me too much any more.**

 **That's fine.**

 **I don't like me much after this either.**

 **...**

 **Irrelevant.**

 **Monster Kid and Asriel seem to keep S-1 DETERMINED, however.**

 **That's good. He's going to need all that he can get.**

 **Entry 6**

 **He- 1-S... Kept screaming.**

 **I... Found myself wanting to turn off the machine.**

 **But then something...**

 **Extraordinary happened.**

 **### ##### ########.**

The next three words were somehow in that mysterious burn mark language. The first word was three characters, the second five, and the third eight.

 **Entry 7**

 **I myself never believed that legend.**

 **But you can't really call something a legend anymore when it comes to life before you.**

 **All of that said... I have my fears.**

 **Something just doesn't feel right.**

 **Entry 8**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **... I miscalculated.**

Frisk made it through the hallway to the next room, looking around nervously.

Their eyes widened in shock.

Screens cracked and shattered, another chair with straps to hold the person down, though the straps were torn and it seemed two large holes had been punched where the person in the chair's shoulder blades would be resting.

The shattered screen was labeled 'Soul monitor'.

"What... Happened here..?" Frisk asked, reaching out and skeptically touching one of the scorch marks on the wall, as if afraid it was still hot.

They next went to the table, kneeling by it and inspecting it.

*there seems to be dried ink splattered throughout the holes punched in the chair.

Frisk rubbed their chin in thought as they stood, before noticing the shadow looming over them.

They looked over their shoulder, eyes widening.

An old, broken down machine. Coated in dust, it had what looked like a four pronged grabber of sorts. It loomed over the chair, and something about it unsettled Frisk enough to make them put a hand over their chest, where their soul would appear in battle.

 **Entry 9**

 **Something's wrong. Something is VERY wrong.**

 **S-1's soul..!**

 **I was right! Damn it, I knew these experiments would be too much for him!**

 **Entry 10**

 **I tried to tell S-1 we would have to stop the experiments, as they are too damaging to his soul.**

 **If I had a nose, I assure you it would be broken.**

 **He doesn't know what these experiments could mean for him...**

 **But, it's funny really...**

 **I fear what he would do to me if I didn't continue.**

 **How can such a dim, breaking soul...**

 **Remain so DETERMINED?**

Frisk cocked an eyebrow. But Mettaton _did_ have a nose.

So then who was doing these experiments?

 **Entry 11**

 **The final battle can be prolonged no longer.**

 **But C-... Er, S-1, has grown so weak... And that was what we depended entirely on for him to win this.**

 **His strongest ability has been reduced to that of a Boss Monster Soul at best!**

 **We might as well be sending Undyne in!**

 **...**

 **No.**

 **In these times, one just has to believe.**

 **### ##### will save us.**

Fed up with this code, Frisk pulled out a piece of paper they just so happened to have, drawing out the little symbols in order before placing the paper back in their pocket.

"I'll ask Cter to decipher this later..." They told themself, moving onward.

They came to a large, blank area. It looked just like the ground outside in Hotland, but there was a fence surrounding it. When Frisk looked over the side, they found a long fall into a darkness their eyes could never hope to see through.

There was a hole in the fence, and Frisk could only wonder what creature was unlucky enough to plummet to those depths.

They looked to a small sign.

 **Training Grounds**

 **(######## #######)**

They glanced to the blast marks, broken bones and dried ink coating the ground.

They then walked to the pillars with more entries on them.

 **Entry 12**

 **I couldn't believe it.**

 **No one who hadn't seen it with their own eyes would have.**

 **But everyone saw it.**

 **He... He spared them.**

 **It got him some nasty scars, but he actually managed to spare them. Got them to say sorry...**

 **But the damage done to his soul - to both their souls - is irreversible.**

 **### ##### ########, ### #### ## ### ####.**

 **Entry 14**

 **...**

 **### #####, huh?**

 **...**

 **G always had a way with words.**

 **I'm filling in for him on this one. There was uh... There was an accident.**

 **But that's not relevant.**

 **I- er, S-1 spared the 'human menace' and convinced Undyne to let the both of them stay in Snowdin. S-1's supposed to keep an eye on the other human, making sure they don't do a bad and all that.**

 **He had the option of going back home, but instead he chose to stay here; be the hero.**

 **Heh.**

 **What a guy.**

Frisk rubbed their chin curiously.

What about the entry between 12 and 14?

They noticed that the pillar where the other entry would have been had been broken off and fallen into the void with that hole in the fence.

"What happened here..?" Frisk walked towards the other end of the field, looking around the area.

They came to what looked like a cowboy hat and revolver, arching a brow at them.

"Another pair of those?" Frisk knelt down to pick them up, coking a brow at the replica objects.

In an instant, the objects had shifted to a white color, morphing up and looming over Frisk, teeth barred.

*smells like sweet lemons.

Frisk screamed in horror, scrambling to their feet and sprinting as fast as they could in the other direction, Lemon Head sliding after them, jaws snapping just behind them.

"WHAT EVEN IS THIS PLACE?!" Frisk cried out as they made their way back through the next room and to the stairs leading back to the other section of the True Lab.

They ran out of the VHS room, blasting out into the hallway and sliding, slamming side first into the wall and pushing themselves from it, stumbling at lightning speed towards where they'd last seen Cter.

They felt their heart sink as they realized he was no longer there.

"Cter?!" They looked around quickly, before tripping over a crack in the tile, landing and bouncing once, wincing in pain.

They rolled over, eyes widening at the growling Lemon Head looming over them.

It opened it's jaws wide, and Frisk shut their eyes tight, preparing for the worst.

Blood flew through the air.

Lemon Head's eyes widened, it's teeth sunk into Cter's arm, blood dripping from his punctured sleeve to the floor.

Lemon Head flinched, before growling, eyes narrowing at Cter.

"Go. Back. To your room." Cter stared into the amalgamate's eyes, eyes narrowed and grin a frown.

Lemon Head growled.

Cter growled in response, pulling his head back and slamming it into the amalgamate's, making it recoil and unhook it's jaws from his arm.

"I said go back to your room!" Cter snarled, pointing back with his bleeding arm.

Lemon Head whimpered, slinking off away from the two.

Cter sighed, watching it leave. "Dumbass..."

"... Welp, that's this sweatshirt ruined." Cter grinned once more, glancing to the side as he pulled off his mangled sweatshirt, slinging it over his shoulder.

Blood still ran down his arm, and the punctures were even more obvious.

Frisk watched as each drop hit the floor, the puddle growing beneath him.

"Gee kid, you really make me work my ass of, don'tcha?" Cter grinned as he glanced back at Frisk.

His eyes widened slightly as he saw their expression.

"H-hey, kid, chillax." He rose his good arm, opening his palm dismissively. "I'm fine."

Frisk grabbed him by the wrist, his eyes widening as they pulled his arm out to the side, revealing the multitude of horrid scars coating the arm.

Cter opened his mouth to speak, but couldn't find words. So he - for once - closed his mouth, grin faltering as he glanced to the side.

"Cter... What happened to you..?" Frisk asked with worry in their eyes, tilting their head to the side.

"..." Cter's pupils disappeared into the white abyss of his eyes, startling Frisk with how... Well, inhuman it looked.

He yanked his arm from Frisk's grasp, spinning around to face the other direction.

He looked at them over his shoulder, frowning.

"Magic ain't free, kiddo."

And with that, Cter was continuing onward towards the elevator.

"C'mon." He said, raising one hand to show that he'd collected all of the keys for the elevator, all of them wrapped around the ring he held.

Frisk glanced to the side, frowning in thought before looking up, realizing how far ahead Cter was and racing after him.

"Umm... Do you want an item to heal you o-" frisk stopped, eyes widening in shock as Cter brought up a bottle of cough syrup, chugging it on the spot.

They watched as the wounds in his arm sealed, and Cter tossed the empty bottle over his shoulder, letting it clatter to the ground behind him.

"... You... You drink cough syrup..?" Frisk face read three words.

What.

The.

F#ck?

"And you date dead eyed strangers, dragonoids, and robots." Cter grinned over at them, winking his right eye shut. "So I'ma a wild stab at it and say nobody's perfect."

Frisk crossed their arms, pouting.

"At least _I_ tell people _my_ feelings." They shot Cter a glance out of the corner of their eye.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Cter's grin seemed ever lasting once more as he glanced to the side.

"... Ya sinner."

* * *

They met up with Mettaton.

Mettaton brought the Amalgamates back to their homes.

Cter went home.

And Frisk was back on the path to the end.

 **I've chosen a candidate.**

 **I haven't told Undyne, I want it to be a surprise.**

 **The flower in the center of the garden. The first one to grow down here.**

 **The flower from the outside. The one that appeared before all the others. After the queen left.**

Frisk moved on to the next entry.

 **The flower's gone.**

Well, that was chilling.

Frisk looked nervously over their shoulder before stepping into the elevator, clicking the button and waiting to get to the top.

And then the red lights.

And the rumbling.

* * *

Cter leaned against the wall of the hallway just outside of the elevator room, sighing tiredly as he watched for Frisk to emerge from the elevator.

To his surprise, when he looked around the corner, he found someone a bit...

Scalier...

Throwing up his hood and shrouding his face in shadow, Cter stood there silently as Alphys turned the corner, glancing around in confusion.

"It sure has been awhile since I've been here..." She muttered, stroking her imaginary beard.

"Oh!" She spotted the hooded Cter, quickly making her way over.

"I'm sorry, could you direct me to the Throne room?" She asked politely.

Cter didn't say anything, he just pointed in the direction of the Throne room.

"Uh... T-thanks..?" Alphys said with confusion.

Cter sighed in relief once Alphys was out of ear shot, taking his hood down.

"Close uno." Cter said, before jolting up, the elevator crashing and exploding open, an unconscious Frisk tumbling out to the ground.

"... Huh." Cter said, before disappearing.

A few moments later, Frisk looked up, blinking once or twice.

"... Well, that happened." They rubbed their head as they sat up, looking around.

They couldn't help but wonder as they made their way back to the end.

Why had Flowey told them to go back and become better friends with everyone?

Was it to learn that small bit of information on him?

If so, then why tell them to be better friends with everyone instead of just Mettaton?

Did he just want it to hurt more when they left?

Oh god was this all just some elaborate scheme to make the end of their journey hurt more?

They couldn't think about that as they went through the motions speaking with Undyne.

They watched as Undyne pulled her spear to the side, preparing to destroy their MERCY button.

In a flash of gold, Undyne was blasted across the room, Frisk covering their eyes from the flash.

When they looked up, they gasped, watching Alphys step from the entrance to the room, pulling her cloak down to reveal her face.

"What a brute..! Attacking a little kid like that..." Alphys' eyes narrowed as she stared at the hole in the wall that Undyne was launched into.

"Mom!" Frisk called out, startling Alphys.

"W-wait, M-mom..?!"

Alphys was shocked as Frisk nearly knocked her over with a hug.

Alphys couldn't understand the jumbled mess of words that came out of Frisk's mouth for the life of her, but she knew they were shockingly happy to see her.

"Well, I came here because I realized I couldn't let you do this. I couldn't let another one... Well." She glanced to the side. "I knew how dangerous this was, and I couldn't stand by any longer. I had to take action."

"For someone to have to die for us to leave here... It's just not right. I couldn't let Undyne kill you, and I couldn't let you have to kill Undyne, either." Alphys looked back to Frisk.

"Awful as Undyne is..." Alphys glanced to the whole Undyne was climbing from. "She still doesn't deserve to die." She looked back to Frisk.

"Alph... You came back..!" Undyne said, joy appearing in her features.

"Don't 'Alph' me, Undyne." Alphys' eyes narrowed as she glared at Undyne out of the corner of them.

"If you really wanted to free everyone, you could have went to the surface after getting just ONE soul, taken six more, came back, and freed everyone."

"But instead you decided to sit here and cower, silently praying another human would never come."

"Alph... You're right... I do suck..." Undyne frowned and her eyes drifted to the ground for a moment. "But... Do you think we could at least be friends..?"

Alphys frowned deeper, and she took a deep breath. "... No, Undyne."

Tears instantly flooded down Undyne's face.

"YOOOO!"

Everyone looked in surprise to Monster Kid, who broke in through the ceiling, flapping down and landing, fire burning from the corners of his mouth.

"Undyne, Human!" He said quickly, looking between the two.

"Nobody's fighting! We're all gonna be nice, or I swear I'm gonna-..! Gonna... Gonna..?" Monster Kid stopped, looking to Alphys.

"Oh, uh... Hi! I'm Alphys!" Alphys said. "Are you one of Frisk's friends? It's nice to meet you." She smiled politely.

"Uh... Yeah, sure." Monster Kid said, fire disappearing as he shuffled over to Undyne.

"Yo, Undyne, is that your ex..?" He whispered to her. She nodded, closing her eyes sorrowfully.

"Eee, that's rough..."

The wall was blasted open, Mettaton and Napstabot both rushing from the smoke and looking around quickly.

"Hey! Nobody fight each other!" Napstabot said quickly.

"Y-yeah, and that dramatic entrance was totally warranted!" Mettaton said, attempting to not sound nervous.

"..." Napstabot glanced over at him, the room going silent for a moment. "You uh... You don't need to tell them that the entrance was necessary."

"I know I heard it shut up!" Mettaton buried his face in his hands.

"Um... Are you also Frisk's friends?" Alphys asked, snerking at their little entrance.

"U-um, yeah, we're-"

"Only their best and coolest friends, right, Frisk?" Napstabot asked, leaning down and putting an arm around Frisk.

"Um... Sure, Napstabot..!" Frisk gave a thumbs up, smiling wide.

The wall on the other side of the room was kicked down.

"Undyne! Frisk! Nobody kill anyone!" Chara said, looking around quickly.

"Another human?!" Alphys gasped. "But how are you still alive?"

"Oh... Uh..?" Chara looked from side to side, shrugging slowly. "Long story..?"

"Psst, Frisk." They whispered, leaning down to be next to Frisk's ear. "Has she been living under a rock for the past five years or what..?"

"Well, I mean, behind a big door." Frisk shrugged.

They all jumped as a giant pen exploded through the wall right next to the door, all of them looking to it.

Cter walked in through the door way right next to the pen in the wall.

"Christ Monkeys, doesn't anyone around here know how to use a door?" Cter grinned wide, glancing around the room full of entry holes.

There was a resounding sigh from everyone but Alphys.

"Wait... That voice..!" Alphys rushed over, surprising everyone but Frisk as she stopped before Cter.

"Sorry, but I think I know you." Alphys said. "Your voice sounds familiar."

"Yeah, your voice sounds familiar, too." Cter said, arching a brow at her with an everlasting grin.

"... Anime Lady..?" He said after a moment of silence.

"Story Guy?!" Alphys said quickly.

"In the flesh jahomie." Cter winked one eye shut. "Name's Cter. Nice to officially meet'cha."

"I'm Alphys." She smiled politely. "Wow' I never imagined you as a human." She added. "... You kinda seemed like you'd be skeleton or something."

"Well, I never thought you'd be a queen." Cter glanced to the side, grin remaining. "I kinda thought you'd be some recluse nerd."

"I am!" Alphys laughed.

"And I guess I am an or something." Cter shrugged with one hand, opening his palm, ink dancing up from it.

"Wait, so that must mean you're Chara!" Alphys spun around, facing Chara. "I've heard a lot about you."

"So you talk about them to your door buddy too?" Frisk grinned, invading Cter's personal space.

Cter's eyes narrowed before he reached up, putting a hand over their face and pushing them back down off their tippy toes.

"Good things I hope." Chara said in response to Alphys still not entirely sure who this stranger was.

"Well... He said something about you kicking him in the face when he tried to read you a bed time story?" Alphys recalled, tapping her chin in thought.

"Aw. He does say good things about me." Chara smirked, Cter's grin widening at the exchange of words and the memories of his ridiculous antics.

"Well, kiddo, seems like you're stuck here for awhile." Cter grinned, ruffling Frisk's hair. They smiled from under his hand.

"But looking at all the friends you've made..." Alphys said as they all seemed to be in an accidental line before Frisk.

"I think... I think you'll be happy here." Alphys smiled with everyone else. Well, apart from the grinning Cter. "With us."

Frisk couldn't help but think to themselves why Flowey would do this; give them this happy ending.

"Which reminds me." Mettaton glanced over at Monster Kid. "Monster Kid, you called everyone here right? Well, other than her. But how'd you know the human was going to be here at this time?"

"Wait, back up." Monster Kid arched a brow. " _You_ called _me_ here."

"I thought it was Cter who called everyone here." Chara arched a brow over at Cter.

"You say that after calling me here." Cter said, grinning in his arched brow.

"But I didn't!" Chara responded angrily, assuming this was another one of his 'jokes'.

"Then who called us all?!" Monster Kid said irritably.

"Don't look at us." Undyne and Alphys rose their hands defensively.

"Napstabot?" Cter glanced over at Napstabot.

"Frisk is the one who called me!" Napstabot said.

"I didn't call anyone!" Frisk said defensively.

"Uh... Guys." Cter said, looking high above the air behind Frisk.

"Not now Cter!" Chara snapped. "We're trying to figure this out!"

"Guys."

Arguing in response.

"GUYS!"

Everyone stopped, looking to Cter.

"WHAT?!"

Cter pointed above Frisk's head.

"I know what called us here."

In an instant, vines shot from the holes in the ceiling wrapping around each of Frisk's friends!

Frisk gasped, looking to all of their pained expressions.

Monster Kid grit his teeth, trying to spread his wings and snap the vines holding him in place and suspending him in air.

Chara grit their teeth, head forced up from the thorned vine wrapped around their throat as they glared down at the Flower poking from the earth.

Cter didn't struggle, but his pupils were nowhere to be seen, and his feet were still rigid to keep his slippers from falling off.

Cracks were spreading through Undyne's armor from the tight grip of the vines, and Alphys' eyes were clenched shut tight from the pain.

Mettaton bit back cries of pain, Napstabot's arms stretched slightly and hanging limp at his sides, his head down and hair covering his eyes.

"Oh no..." Frisk stepped back once or twice, eyes wide in horror.

"Oh yes!" Flowey popped from the earth between them and their friends.

"That's... My line..." Napstabot spoke through teeth gritting in pain, before yelping, the vines tightening on him.

"I can't believe this!" Flowey laughed, shaking his head in disappointment. "You all actually fell for this!"

"What a bunch of IDIOTS!" He snapped, looking over his shoulder at them all.

"Flower, what did I tell you..?!" Cter spoke through gritting teeth, hand lifting from between the vines. "So help me god I'm gonna-..!"

" _You're_ not going to do anything, Judge!" Flowey laughed. "Because while you were having your little pow-wow," Flowey's face morphed in rage. "I GOT THE HUMAN SOULS!"

"If you think that's gonna stop me from plating my foot firmly up your ass, you've got another thing coming..!" Cter snarled, ink spiraling up from his hood and slashing down through the vine holding his arm down, which he immediately rose, ink spiraling in a spike from his sleeve in a spear directly at Flowey.

"Of course _that_ won't be what stops you." Flowey rolled his eyes.

Chara cried out in pain, the vine around their throat tightening, thorns drawing blood.

The ink stopped inches from Flowey's sh!t eating grin.

Cter glanced to Chara out of the corner of his eye, worry filling his expression.

" _That_ , however, will." Flowey's sharp teeth were barred with his wicked grin.

Cter's teeth grit, his hand clenching into a fist, the ink splattering to the ground as he lowered his arm and his head, shadows covering his eyes.

Flowey burst into hysterics, throwing his head back.

"Face it, Smiley Trashbag! You're all washed up!" Flowey mocked. "You're no hero, not anymore!"

Cter didn't bother responding, his head remaining down.

"Now, I've been meaning to ask you..." A vine slowly wrapped around each of Cter's arms, pulling them up above his head.

"On a scale of one to ten..."

"FLOWEY STOP IT!" Frisk cried, tears building in their eyes.

"Huh?" Flowey looked back over his shoulder at them, grinning.

"Oh, but Sans, I'm not doing this." His eyes narrowed, grin widening. "YOU are."

"W-what..?" Frisk asked, taking a step back as Flowey turned to face them.

"This only happened because of YOU." Flowey leaned forward. "All because you MADE THEM LOVE YOU."

"B-but... But I..." Frisk gulped, watching with watery eyes at the captured figures before them.

"What did I tell you? See what your stupid MERCY gets you?" Flowey tilted his head to the side.

"Now I'm gonna not just take the human souls, but all your friends' souls as well." Flowey's face morphed to match his manic glee.

"But not before 'Big Bro Cter' stops being so attached to his arms!" Flowey grinned over his shoulder, Cter beginning to cry out in pain, his arms slowly being pulled back.

His cries reached roars of agony, his mouth agape and eyes wide as snaps and pops echoed through the room.

In an instant, a bone had shot from the ground at Flowey's side, smashing into the side of his face and sending him skidding through the earth.

"Okay, who has the balls?!" Flowey snarled, looking to the doorway.

Footsteps echoed up to the doorway, where Gaster stepped in, hands in his pockets.

"Look, flower, I'm not entirely sure who you are..." His head was down, slouched forward.

"But if you lay another hand on my son, you won't have to worry about him killing you."

Gaster looked up, pupils missing and teeth gritting in rage.

" _Because I'll do it for him_."

"Oh no Dadster got out from behind the bar counter." Flowey rolled his eyes.

"If you think I can't stomp you, then-"

Flowey ducked, fire blasting over his head.

"Who the hell-?!" He looked up to the hole Monster Kid made earlier upon entrance, finding Suzy standing on the roof top, glaring down at him.

"You put my brother down RIGHT NOW you little freak!" Suzy snarled, fire burning up from the corners of her mouth.

Flowey growled at her, vines rising behind him.

Fire blasted through the vines, Flowey snarling and looking in the direction of another one of the holes in the wall.

"Only a true coward would pick on such innocent children." Toriel glared, fire balls floating in the air around her and burning in her palms.

"Oh for Christ's sake." Flowey rolled his eyes, more vines rising.

But just as they were raised, webs wrapped around them, tethering them together.

"Ahuhuhuhu~ I'm not really sure what this vendetta you've got with my best costumer is, but to let you kill them? Why, that'd be horrible for business!" Muffet hung upside down from the ceiling on a web, looming over Flowey.

More and more monsters poured in to defend Frisk and their friends, Flowey looking around with wide eyes.

"No..! This can't be happening!" Flowey looked around rapidly.

"You-..! You..!"

Everything froze.

"I can't believe how stupid you all are!"

Frisk covered their eyes from the white flash, before they slowly lowered their forearm, eyes widening in awe and horror as they watched thousands of white souls and two dim, somewhat cracked red souls be sucked into the twisting white void that was the demonic flower.

The final flash.

And all was black.

Frisk slowly blinked, dazed by the shifting of the world.

They found that they'd fallen down at some point, at sat up in the nothingness.

They climbed to their feet, rubbing their head and looking around.

Black.

Black.

Skeleton.

Black-

Wait, skeleton?

They looked back, seeing a shorter skeleton standing there, back facing them.

He wore an orange shirt with yellow stripes.

He remained motionless for a few agonizingly long seconds.

His hands slowly clenched into fists, neck tilting to one side. A few pops were sent echoing through the blankness.

"Well, it's about time!" His voice was surprisingly loud. Frisk couldn't help but wonder if everything he said would be in caps if he was in the text box instead of... Whoever was in the text box.

"Being a flower sure did get tiresome!"

Hearing that voice, Frisk realized.

 _"Psst... Sans. I... I don't like this plan very much anymore."_

Those tapes.

Wait, was he-

"Hello!"

Frisk jumped, realizing the skeleton was now facing them.

They were too shocked and confused to find words.

"Sans, you there?" He tilted his head to the side, arching a non existent brow at them.

"It's me! Your best friend, your brother!" He held his arms out to the side, smiling wide.

There was a flash.

Frisk recoiled.

He floated above them, a long red scarf wrapped around his neck and blowing in nonexistent wind dramatically, wearing golden armor that almost made some very childish part of Frisk want to gasp in awe and say 'So cool!'

 **"_P_A_P_Y_R_U_S_!_"**

Another flash, and Frisk was standing before a god, red soul on their chest.

Papyrus grinned wickedly, holding his arms out to the side as he floated high above them.

But it wasn't him that they were concerned with.

It was the seven Lost Souls standing lifelessly at his feet.

 ***it's the end.  
**

* * *

 **Oh shiete that happened.  
**

 **So this chapter we got a glance into Cter's past and the beginning of the end.**

 **Now then, I wanna talk about something.**

 **Remeber the Authors Note of chapter three of DoubleTale were I went off from the lack of reviews?**

 **Well, this won't be nearly as bad as that one, but I still have a few things to say.**

 **Y'see, I haven't been getting too many reviews lately. Still a good amount; I can't complain much.**

 **And I know full well this story will probably never be as popular as DoubleTale. I don't expect it to be.**

 **But I do have A LOT planned for this story. The Pacifist run's a little boring, but after that, trust me, it'll get really. Interesting.**

 **And like... Depressing... And intense...  
**

 **So I'd like to get to that, and not have the story fail. And nothing pushes me to write like reviews.**

 **Anywho, please Favorite, Follow, and Review.**

 **XWolf26, out**


	9. Chapter 9: It's The End (Part 2)

**Thanks go to Wingah, I guest as much, ikarosfan, BadDRUMMERboy, NecroGodYami, madmalitiangamer, Loyal Fan, Pro Noob, Nyxie Is Secretly Santa, KZJester, WhoWritesThisCrap, MachUPB, TribalManBoss, Spontaneously Artistic, DiamondAuthor551, Anime Kyuubi, pokemon122000, Guest, Slow And Steady Turtle, and L3gendaryUmbraFan991.**

 **And yeah DiamondAuthor... Tooootally joking... Heh... Heheh...**

 ***Slowly slides stack of Temmie porn under sheet***

 **Nah, spider waifu for spider laifu.**

 **I need to stop.**

 **Anywho, merry Christmas! Last year I gave you Bloodstone's death in JAS on Christmas! This year you get God Of Hyper Cool Papyrus Battle!**

 **And also, a lot of people are asking if all Cter's had to endure what DS Cter had to endure to get their magic. The answer is no, that's just a DoubleScramble thing.**

 **Anyway, have a thing! Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale. I do, however, own DoubleTale.**

* * *

*check

Papyrus ATK ∞ DEF ∞

*the legendary being made up of every soul in the underground.

The world around them was frozen, encased in grey.

Frisk looked back to the Godly Skeleton, who threw his arms out to the side, sending a wave of glowing bones blasting down towards them.

Frisk jumped back, bones crashing into the blank earth surrounding them. Dust rose and the ground shook as bones twice their size tried their very best to obliterate the child.

Frisk rolled to the side, one bone crashing down where they once were before they looked up, eyes widening in horror.

STAB.

Frisk was leaning back, bone stuck through their chest and abdomen, blood running down it and pooling beneath them.

Their eyes dulled, pupils dissapearing to their iris', Red soul floating up and cracking as their vision faded, Papyrus' 'Nyeheheh' of victory ringing in their ears.

The magic bone faded from existence, and Frisk hit the ground, bouncing once before growing still.

Their eyes slowly closed.

 **Chapter 9**

 **It's The End (Part 2)**

 ***but it refused.**

* * *

Frisk's eyes snapped open.

They felt something... Different in their soul.

Upon looking up, they found something - no, someone - holding their soul together.

*hey, i'm all for naps bucko, but now's not the time.

Frisk's eyes widened at the words from the text box floating in front of the transparent skeleton holding their soul together.

 _Hopes And Dreams_ _Remix_ by _Cement City_ began playing.

"W-wait... you're..?" Frisk sat up, cracks in their soul healing in a red flash.

They looked down as their soul reappeared on their chest.

*call me Sans. Sans the skeleghost.

He winked one eye shut as the text box appeared below him.

Frisk heard his voice in their head.

"So then you're-"

*Papyrus' bro, yeah.

"If you're quite done talking to yourself!"

Frisk looked up, finding Papyrus floating above the two, both palms pressed together and fingers spread open, holy lightning burning between them.

Frisk jumped back, lightning blasting through the ground where they were.

They back flipped again and again, dodging bolt after bolt before sliding to a stop, bones jutting from the earth where they would have landed on their next jump back.

*he's a cranky god, ain't he?

Sans grinned at that. Frisk couldn't help but compare his continuous grin to Cter's.

At that thought, Frisk cast a worried glance to the seven lost souls, each tethered by rainbow strings to Papyrus.

"You know, I don't care about destroying the world anymore." Papyrus shrugged, twin bone rapiers appearing in his hands.

Papyrus stabbed down at Frisk, who moved their head to the side, bone stabbing right by their ear.

"Once I obliterate you and take back the timeline you so rudely stole from me..." Frisk jumped over the next stab, landing on one of Papyrus' gloved hands and back flipping off of it, another stab whooshing right over their head as they did so.

As they back flipped through air, they couldn't help but notice how much the gloves he wore resembled that of _One Punch Man's_ golves.

"I'll just RESET it all!" He slashed at them from both sides, sending two waves of stars blasting towards them.

Frisk's eyes widened as they were torn apart by the blazing stars.

Their soul cracked, before life flooded back through their vains, eyes snapping back open to see Sans' once again holding their soul together, red light healing it.

"All your progress... Everyones memories. I'll reduce them all back to nothing!" Papyrus brought back both hands, joining them at his waist.

*wait is he-

"Ka! Me! Ha! Me!"

*oh my god.

"HAAAA!"

Frisk's eyes widened as they stared down the wave of blue hatred blasting towards them, legs locked in place as they watched an anime attack come to life.

*DODGE BITCH!

Frisk was jolted back to life by the yell in their head, diving to the side just in time for the beam to obliterate the earth where they once were, the beam roaring in their ears.

"He's using attacks out of animes now?!" Frisk snapped at Sans, who shrugged.

*whaddaya think Undyne and Alphys raised us on?

Frisk climbed to their feet, looking around for Papyrus, who suddenly stood behind them, two fingers pressed to his forehead. Frisk recognized the sound made as the one made in DBZ when Goku uses Instant Transmission.

*papyrus prepares the rasengan.

"WHAT?!"

Frisk spun around, taking the spinning ball of blue to the chest, blood spewing from their mouth.

*but it refused.

Frisk flipped as they were thrown back through the air, landing on their hands and feet and continuing to skid back, jumping up and avoiding a patch of bones.

They heard the start of the One Punch Man Opening Theme playing as they looked up, seeing Papyrus pulling back one fist in front of them, teeth gritting.

 _"ONE PUUUUUUUUUUUNCH!"_

Frisk just barely moved their head to the side in time, dodging the punch, which tore the shoulder of their shirt and blew back their hair.

They placed one hand on the ground at their side, pushing off to the side and creating distance between them and Papyrus as the music switched back to _Hopes and Dreams Remix_.

As Frisk flew back through the air, Papyrus aimed one arm at them, and they realized the gun that forms when _Death The Kidd_ from _Soul Eater_ resonates with his weapons was forming on his arm.

ACT

*hope

Frisk held up both arms, eyes wincing shut as they were engulfed by the beam of energy.

*you hold onto your hopes.

*damage reduced!

Sans appeared to be blocking with them as they were engulfed by the beam, and Papyrus watched as dust filled the air.

As the dust cleared, Frisk still stood, DETERMINATION appearing in their eye as cuts and burn marks coated them.

"And my very favorite part?" Papyrus asked as Frisk watched him, expression unmoving from that DETERMINED glare.

"You'll do it." He grinned. "You'll do my job for me even if I lose."

"And then you'll be defeated again." Papyrus held out his arms, rapiers appearing in them once more.

"And again!" Papyrus shot forward, slashing at Frisk, who jumped back, the front of their shirt being sliced.

"And again!" Papyrus shot forward, stabbing rapidly at them.

They moved their head from side to side, every stab missing.

"Because you want a 'happy ending'." Papyrus sliced down at them with both swords, and once more they jumped, flipping over him and landing behind him, spinning around to face him and jumping backwards away from him.

"Because you want to 'save your friends'." Papyrus' eyes gestured to the strung up monsters and humans floating high above him, away from the fight.

"Because you 'never give up'." Papyrus rolled his eyes in disgust.

"Well believe you me, everybody's got to quit sometime." Papyrus pulled on one string, Cter being dragged down a little further than the others for a moment.

"It was this one that taught me that."

"Let them go!" Frisk snapped, hands clenching into fists.

"... Nyeh... There's an idea!" Papyrus stroked his chin in thought before raising one finger, grinning wide.

*i don't like the sound'a that.

"If I can't convince you to give up..." The strings dragged each of the face blurred, lost souls to the ground. "Maybe THEY can."

Frisk gulped, stepping back as the strings let go of the seven, each of them standing there, limp and lifeless.

"I'm all alone... I'll always be alone... Everyone leaves me in the end..."

"Just stop trying... You can't save anyone anymore..."

"Nothing but a freak... A murderer..."

"All humans are evil..."

"I have to keep lying... No one can know the truth..."

"I'm just some dirty backstabber..."

"I'm just a murderer... I deserve to be alone..."

Frisk stared down all the problems they'd tried so hard to stop.

"Let them go!" Frisk yelled again, glaring up at Papyrus.

"I don't control them anymore." Papyrus grinned. "I just opened their eyes to what the world truly is."

On those words, Frisk was forced to jump back, golden spikes shooting from the earth under them.

They couldn't help but think back to the fight where they didn't even have to move to dodge Cter's attack.

It was made apparent, however, that they had no time for reminiscing as they moved their head to the side, thin pieces of hair being sliced from the rest.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion as they looked forward, knife still moving slowly past their head, and they stared ahead with wide eyes at the blurred, lifeless face stabbing at them.

The knife wielding lost soul rose one leg as time sped back up, slamming their foot into Frisk's chest and sending them smashing back into the ground, rolling and flipped, skidding on their face to a stop.

"Ugh..." Frisk looked up slowly, blood running down their forehead.

Their eyes widened, watching the crimson spear weilding lost soul raise her spear, lightning blasting into the sky above them.

Frisk pushed themselves to the side, the lightning blasting down where they once were a split second ago.

They threw up their arms in an X to block the blast from the lightning exploding inches away from them, knocking them back through the air and sending them rolling across the ground.

*are you alright?

"Well, let's see..." Frisk stood slowly, panting and slouching forward, blood running down their forehead and over their right eye.

"My friends were eaten by a monster flower that turned out to be a dead kid from who knows how long ago," Frisk looked up at Papyrus. "Said child become God and started whipping moves directly outta Shonen Anime's to kick my ass,"

Frisk looked to the friends that had surrounded them, each standing limp and menacingly.

"And when that failed, he decided to use my friends, all with a sever case of TV Static face, to kill me!"

*so good?

"NO NOT GOOD!" Frisk snapped, Sans jumping in surprise.

The moment they stopped speaking, they were jumping back, spears of fire crashing through the earth where they once were.

They looked over their shoulder, eyes widening to see Mettaton pulling back one leg, kicking forward and sending his leg slicing through the air.

Frisk cried out in agony, bending backwards over the surprisingly powerful kick before being sent rocketing forward.

Napstabot reached out, arm stretching and plucking them from the air, causing whiplash before he pulled them back, whipping them high into the black sky.

Frisk's eyes were clamped shut tight from the pain as they flew upward, eventually feeling their ascent slow.

And then their descent.

They watched the ground race closer and closer, crying out in fear.

But before they could splatter against the ground, a blast of electricity held them in place, their cries of fear becoming roars of pain as they were alight in electric blue, eyes wide in agony.

Eventually Alphys released them from the searing agony, letting them continue their fall.

Frisk forced their eyes open, looking with fading vision towards the approaching ground.

They barely registered Chara jumping up towards them at a shocking speed, until pain coursed through their chest, blood flying through the air as they were torn open.

Spinning in air, Frisk slammed back first into the earth, cracking it.

They lay there, holding the slash in their chest and staring blankly up, eyes going blank.

*but it refused.

Sans looked to the surrounding Lost Souls, looking back to Frisk who, despite their healed wounds, still lay there, staring up blankly.

*uhh... frisk?

Sans looked frantically to the Lost Souls coming closer.

*frisk, get up! they're gonna kill you!

Frisk's hands clenched into fists.

*frisk!

Frisk heard blasts of electricity, spears of flame, and plenty of other attacks racing toward them as they sat up, pulling their knees up to their chest, hair covering their eyes.

They took a deep breath, the attacks mere feet away.

"STOOOOOP!" They yelled at the top of their lungs, and shockingly enough, the world obeyed.

With a flash of red that enveloped them all, Frisk sat there alone, the claws of reality paused mere inches away. The music paused with the rest of the world.

Sans looked around in surprise, shocked to see that even Papyrus was suspended in time.

"... Frisk..?" He spoke aloud this time, reaching out slowly to them.

"... I can't do it..." They mumbled, not looking up from the knees they buried their face in.

"... What?" Sans said with quiet disbelief.

"I said I can't do it!" Frisk snapped, making Sans recoil.

"Frisk, it's not like you to just give up." Sans said with surpsie as Frisk stood.

"Look at this Sans!" Firsk gestured to the six attacking lost souls. Upon closer inspection, it seemed that Cter just stood further back, watching blankly.

"Do you know what it's like to be blasted by lightning? To be almost cut in half or to be impaled on a flaming spear?!" Frisk asked.

"... Frisk... I..."

"It hurts! Just because I can come back from death doesn't make it any less scarring!" They stood, tears building in the corners of their eyes.

"Where's this coming from..? You always seem so-"

"I'm afraid! I've always been afraid! Afraid that one day... One day something'll kill me and I won't come back..." They looked down, rubbing their shoulder.

"And now look." They gestured once more to the surrounding Lost Souls, Sans turning his head to look, grimacing, bolts of lightning and spears of flame frozen around them.

"I saved everyone, and it was all pointless." Frowning, Frisk looked down once more.

"I might as well just give up and die for good..."

Sans' eyes sockets narrowed as he looked to the Lost Souls.

The usually shifting but now paused glitches clouding Alphys' face were currently exposing just under her eye. Upon closer inspection a single tear could be seen making it's way down her face, stopped in time.

Cter's left eye was exposed. It was wide in shock and agony, a certain guilt for once not hidden.

Opposite to Cter, Chara's right eye was left uncovered. It was wide in what one could call rage, a black liquid building under it and just beginning the process of over flowing. But if one looked closely, That black fluid almost resembled tears, and that rage almost resembled anguish.

Monster Kid's mouth was in a hardened, unfeeling frown. But just above that, one could spot a stream of tears, an odd contrast to the frown.

Mettaton was gnawing on his lower lip in a clear display of anxiety.

Napstabot's right pupil looked down, as if unsure, regretting.

Undyne's eyes were clenched shut tight, as if she was unable to even look at her actions.

Sans' eyes drifted up to Papyrus.

Huh.

He was a shell with no soul, and he was a shell with seven.

Hands clenching into fists, Sans turned to look to Frisk, who's back now faced him.

"Alright Frisk, here's a the deal." Sans stepped forward, placing a hand on frisk's shoulder and spinning them around.

"I get that you're afraid to die. That this seems like an unsermountable wall." Sans said, a hand on each of Frisk's should.

"But those people?" Sans gestured back to everyone. "Those are your friends. Your family."

"Mom, Smiley, Chara, Monster Kid, Mettaton, Napstabot, Mom again. They're all counting on you. So are you gonna give up on them?" Sans' asked, sockets narrowing.

Frisk's eyes darted from Lost Soul to Lost Soul.

 _"I'm Alphys. Caretaker of the Ruins. Which is, uh... Where you are now."_

 _"You can call me Cter. I'm a sentry 'round these parts."_

 _"Cter, there's another human behind that lamp."_

 _"Yo, you know what? SCREW THAT!"_

 _"I'm Mettaton! I'm Undyne's royal scientist!"_

 _"Awww yeah!"_

 _"... I wish I could say "You wanna sit down and have some tea?" but... Well, y'know."_

"And if you're not gonna do it to help them, then please..." Sans' grip tightened on their shoulders, his head tilting downward.

"Do it to save my brother!"

"..." Frisk looked down, hands clenching into fists.

Sans' eyes widened at the sound of time unfreesing, Frisk suddenly jumping into the air.

Electricity exploded below them, and the Burnt Frying Pan appeared in their hand as spears rapidly approached.

They smacked aside spear after spear, moving a mile a minute before Chara jumped into the sky after them, pulling their knife back as they ascended above Frisk, who's Burnt Pan dissappeared, their bone dagger replacing it as Chara raced down towards them.

They deflected Chara's slash with their own, Chara pulling up two legs to kick them further down through the sky, only for Frisk to dodge out of the way, Chara only succeding in sending themselves rocketing down faster.

Upon hearing the flapping of wings, Frisk spun around to see Monster Kid rise behind them, spinning in air and attempting to slam his tail down onto their skull.

They quickly moved to the side, Monster Kid's tail slicing through the air where they once were.

They grabbed onto Monster Kid's tail, DETERMINATION glinting in their eye as they pulled themselves up, pulling back one fist with a roar and sending it rocketing forward, as if about to punch a hole clean through Monster Kid's chest.

But surprisingly enough, they punch did nothing, not even making any sort of noise upon impact.

Monster Kid had been about to retaliate, but something about that punch make him pause, as if trying to remember something.

Frisk's eyes widened.

 _That's it!_

Landing on their feet as _Hopes And Dreams Remix_ resumed, they jumped to the side past a bolt of lightening, immediately rushing forward towards Alphys, who loosed another blast of electricity at them.

"All alone..." Alphys mumbled in a dying tone as Frisk jumped clear over the blast landing directly in her arms, gripping her tightly in a hug.

And, to their surprise, they received no blast of lightning. The lost soul had paused.

"You're not alone." Frisk told her firmly. "I'm here. We're all here."

They nearly flinched as they felt the hug returned, a flash enveloping their vision for a short second.

"No, you're right!" Alphys said, looking up, the static gone from her features. "People care about me, and I can't let them down!"

In an instant, she'd disappeared, and frisk looked around in surprise, confused.

"Knock knock..." Cter's lost soul spoke up, catching Frisk's attention.

A pause.

"Who's there?" he answered himself.

"Not you, I guess." He shrugged, hands in his pockets.

"Wha- How can this be?!" Papyrus questioned, face twisting in fury.

He growled, hands clenching into fists. "No matter! The others will finish this!"

Frisk jumped back, a wave of flames being blasted across the earth where they once were.

Monster Kid spun around in the air, flying back towards Frisk and nose diving from the sky, spiraling and sending a whirlwind of flames coning down towards them.

*act

*hope

Frisk threw there arms up in an X, the burning heat engulfing them.

Just as the fire cleared and they lowered their arms, scorch marks coating them, Monster Kid slammed feet first into them, sending them skidding back across the earth with claws digging into their chest.

"I have to destroy the human... I want to destroy the human..." Monster Kid mumbled in a dying tone, Frisk struggling under his foot.

"No you don't!" They cried out as Monster Kid opened his maw, fire burning in his throat.

"You're too nice! You don't want to hurt anyone!"

Monster Kid's eyes widened, the static shattering away from his face.

"N-no, you're right! This... This isn't me!" Monster Kid said, Frisk smiling joyfully up at him just before he too disappeared.

"Sorry old pal... Guess I was too late..." Cter's Lost Soul chimed solemnly once more.

Frisk ducked, metallic fist soaring over their head.

They then jumped over a robotic leg, grabbing quickly onto Napstabot's arm as it retracted back into place.

"I left everyone behind... Stabbed them right in their back..." Napstabot said, not even noticing Frisk's rapid approach.

They collided with the robot, embracing him as well. "You're here now! That's what matters!"

Napstabot was freed with a flash, his eyes wide in surprise.

"Hey, that's right! I am pretty great." He smirked down at Frisk, who grinned happily back up at him. "Thanks for reminding me!"

Frisk turned around as he disappeared, looking to the remaining Lost Souls.

"Hey pal, for what it's worth, I enjoyed your mixtape." Cter spoke once more.

Frisk back flipped over a leg, landing behind Mettatn and jumping back.

*Act

*Dream

Their health rose as Mettaton rocketed towards them.

"I have to keep lying... No one would ever be my friend again if they found out..."

Frisk ducked under another kick. "Thats not true!" They said, jumping back from a stomp.

"All your friends care about you! No matter what happens," Mettaton's leg paused mid kick, foot just about to crash into Frisk's face.

"We're with you all the way!"

Another flash, And Mettaton's leg fell back to the ground as he stumbled slightly.

"Thanks, Frisk... And we're here for you, too." Mettaton smiled, and Frisk smiled right back.

Another flash and Mettaton was gone.

"Hey c'mon, no tears." Cter commented. "I've dealt with bad kids before, haven't I?"

Frisk jumped back from bolts of lightening, Undyne's spear slamming down into the earth and sending electricity blasting from the sky down at them.

They jumped from side to side, stopping and skidding back before rushing forward towards Undyne, who swung her spear through the air, sending a tidal wave of electricity crashing towards them.

*act

*hope

Frisk continued forward, Sans appearing before them and throwing both arms out to the side, a wall of red appearing before them and blocking the searing volts.

"I'm nothing but a child killer... What would my children think of me now..?" Undyne's lost soul questioned just as Frisk burst through the wall of lightening, grabbing her in a hug as well.

"You were trying your best to keep everyone happy, even if it meant you weren't allowed to be." Frisk said, forehead pressed against Undyne's abdomen.

"And for the record..." Frisk looked up at her, smiling. "I think you're pretty great."

Undyne's glitches disappeared, and she smiled, a tear running down the side of her face.

"Thank you..." She said, just before disappearing.

"Forget my job? Heh..." Cter's lost soul shook his head. "Already did that once. And it cost me the brightest light down here..."

Frisk moved their head from side to side, dodging stab after stab.

"Die! Die! Die!" Chara's lost soul cried in rage.

"You don't really want to kill me!" Frisk told them, a cut being carved in their cheek and sending a line of blood through the air.

"Don't you get it?!" Frisk deflected a stab with a slash of their bone dagger.

"I'm a freak! A monster! If you don't kill me, I'm going to-"

They were cut off, Frisk rushing forward and taking a stab to the abdomen, wrapping their arms around the lost soul and clenching their eyes shut tight.

"You. _Are not_. A monster." They told Chara sternly. "You are a good person!"

Chara's eyes were wide, the black liquid turning to blue blue tears, as they returned the hug.

"Thank you so much..." They whispered, before disappearing.

Surpisingly, Cter said nothing. He just stared. Blank. Broken.

*only one left.

Surprisingly, Papyrus did not react with anger. He instead threw his head back in hysterics, maniacal 'nyeheheh's' over taking the air waves.

"What's so funny?" Frisk demanded to know.

*uuh... frisk? I prolly shoulda warned you about something.

Cter walked slowly forward, hand's burred in his pockets.

"What is it?" Frisk asked, standing ready as Cter's grin became visible from within the glitching.

It didn't seem as friendly as it usually does.

*you SHOULD NOT have saved him of all people for last.

"What do you mean?" Frisk asked, and Sans appeared before them, pointing ahead towards Cter. Papyrus loomed behind him. He grinned wider, raising one hand and snapping.

Behind him, two dragon-like skulls appeared, glitches blocking their eyes.

"W-... What _are_ those?" Frisk took a step back, gulping.

"I believe he calls them 'Grillby Blasters'." Sans explained.

"Well... It doesn't matter!" Frisk said, bursting off the ground towards Cter. "I just have to give him a big ol' hug, and I'm sure he'll-"

Frisk's eyes widened in agony, their face hitting the floor before they could scream out in pain.

They slowly looked over their shoulder, finding several giant pens stuck in their back, blood pooling under them.

"Heheheh... Did you really think I'd let you have the first move?" Cter rose one arm as Frisk looked back to him, their eyes wide in fear.

"Get real."

Cter threw his hand down, and Frisk looked up, seeing a giant eraser rocketing down towards them.

They gasped in horror.

*but it refused.

"Heheheh..." Cter laughed with a severe lack of mirth. "Guess I'm pretty good at my job when I get off my ass, huh?"

The music switched to _[Undertale AU] Underfell - M.E.G.A.L.O.V.A.N.I.A_ by _Keno9988iii_.

"What are you talking about?" Frisk called out with worry, watching as fire slithered up through the air around those glitching, floating dragon skulls.

"He can't hear you!" Papyrus grinned wickedly, crossing his arms as he floated above the two humans.

"What did you do to him?!" Frisk demanded to know, hands clenching into fists.

"I didn't do a thing!" Papyrus claimed. "If you happened to make him finally do his job, who am I to judge?"

"Cter!" Frisk cried out. "This isn't you!"

They looked down at the sound of a ping, finding their red soul had shifted to a dark blue.

They looked back to Cter, who held a dark blue pen in hand, quickly yanking it back and sending them flying towards him.

The Grillby Blasters appeared in Frisk's path, firing searing flames the likes of which Frisk had not seen in any of the monsters in Hotland, nor in Monster Kid or Suzy.

*but it refused.

Frisk was whipped to the side, crashing through the frozen, grey walls and into the Throne room, which was paused in time and colorless as well.

Frisk pushed themselves off their face, panting just before four pens appeared floating above them.

They pushed off of one hand, launching themselves over the pens as they crashed into the ground where they once were, moving much faster than Frisk thought Cter was capable of.

Frisk landed on their feet, jumping back as waves of pens shot from the earth, landing on their feet in the Judgement Hall and jumping further back.

As they landed for the second time, however, they slipped on what appeared to be some sort of ink slick, face planting and bouncing up once as their expression scrunched, blood dripping from their nose.

They attempted to get to their hands and knees, sliding once more on the ink.

As they attempted again, they felt the bottom of a shoe slam down on the back of their skull, sending them crashing face first back into the ink.

They spat ink from their mouth along with some blood as they looked up at Cter, who's static face showed no remorse, that grin only widening.

Frisk's eyes widened in agony, ink spiraling up and cork screwing through their body.

*but it refused.

Frisk jumped back away from the twisting ink points racing after them, blasting through the pillars of the monochromatic hall to reach their target.

"Just give up." Cter spoke blankly, despite his grin.

"Never!" Frisk stopped jumping back, skidding before bursting off the ground towards Cter, dust being kicked up behind them.

They dove into the air, arms reaching out for a hug.

Cter moved faster than Frisk could comprehend, their hug being dodged with ease.

"... Think I would just stand there and take it..?" Cter titled his head to the side lifelessly, Frisk jumping back as pens burst from the earth beneath them.

But as they jumped back, their soul shifted to blue, and they were yanked back, flying back towards Cter.

The Lost Soul extended one arm, ink firing from his sleeves and piercing Frisk's chest, their eyes widening as blood spewed from their mouth.

*but it refused.

"This isn't right!" Frisk held, diving to the side as a beam of flames raced past.

Yeah, that attack definitely came from the left."

Frisk glared at Sans, who grinned wider, shrugging.

The two dove in opposite directions, eraser crashing down through the earth where they once were.

"I mean that Cter isn't this strong!" Frisk ducked and dodged between the pens racing towards them at the swipe of Cter's hand.

"Even when we fought Omega Flowey," Frisk slashed away keys with their bone dagger, panting.

"He was gasping for air after every attack!"

 _Ping!_

Frisk looked down, eyes widening at their blue soul before they were yanked forward, ink rocketing from Cter's hood at them.

They spun, slashing the ink away and racing towards Cter, opening their arms for another hug.

* * *

Golden light.

Grey dust.

White, static glitches.

Heh... He must've finally lost it.

The kid cut through his ink with that knife, and as rapidly approached for a slash, Cter stepped to the side, watching them fling by and leave a red slash in the air where he once was.

"And here I was under the impression that you were good at this." Cter grinned like the liar he was, whipping his left arm into the air and sending that sunlight thief up with it, pebbles raining from the ceiling as they collided with the ceiling, Cter yanking them back down into a patch of pens.

A shatter so disgustingly satisfying.

"Cter! This isn't you!"

Where was that yell coming from? He could have swore he'd heard that voice before...

He gripped the shirt he'd burrowed. If sunlight couldn't where the shirt anymore, he might as well.

The kid was back.

Running at him again, he stomped, sending a wave of keys rising from the earth at them like the snap of a whip, launching Fri-..! That... That murderer into the air.

Shizzle bizzle, where had that come from?

" _Bi **G br**_ **o _CtEr_**!"

Stop.

The kid rained down towards him, knife held high once more.

he stomped, ink falling from his pant legs and forming a pitch black puddle beneath him, the puddle spiraling up and impaling the kid, drilling through their flesh and sending blood raining down on Cter.

Silence.

Much better.

Oop, there's that kid again.

"Just give up already." Tilting his head to the side, Cter extended one arm out to the side, Grillby Blaster's warping into existence behind him.

"It'll make my life a whole lot easier."

* * *

"Just give up..." Cter's Lost Soul threw it's arm forward, sending beams of false retribution racing towards Frisk, who bolted forward, moving like a bolt of lightening through the attacks as they rapidly approached, who, though still grinning, appeared to be beginning to sweat.

Cter's knees bent, and he launched into the air over Frisk, sipping casually from his cough syrup as they instinctively turned around to watch him, gaping in awe.

STAB.

Frisk looked down, blood running down their chin.

Ink in the shape of a knife pierced their chest, entering through their back and exiting through the front.

*but it refused.

* * *

Huh. The ink formed a knife.

He hadn't meant for that to happen, but it happened anyway.

...

... One way or another, he would see them again soon.

Drinking from his cough syrup, Cter heard that voice.

"Cter please stop!"

Heh. Now they wanted MERCY?

After they took EVERYTHING from him?! Left him alone in a hole without his-!

...

He gripped that shirt again.

His hand creased the green and yellow of the shirt, sending out a spider web of crack like wrinkles throughout his chest.

... He was tired.

Time for him to use one of his special attacks.

* * *

Frisk made a dive for another hug, and it was side stepped once more, Frisk landing on an ink slick and slipping, sliding down the dead, grey hall into face first into a pillar.

They panted, sitting up slowly as blood ran from their nose.

They got slowly to their feet, turning around to face Cter.

Their eyes widened in shock.

He opened his arms wide for an embrace, that grin seeming a whole lot friendlier.

"Do you remember me?" His lost soul managed to say.

"Something doesn't seem right..."

Frisk didn't listen to the pessimistic skeleton, smile creasing their face and tears building in their eyes as they rushed to accept the hug.

"Wait! Don't!"

Cter was nearly knocked over, frisk jumping into the hug and burying their face in his chest.

"Don't give up Cter!" They told him, not looking up. "You _are_ still a hero! You're my hero!"

"..." Cter returned the hug slowly.

"Heh... I knew you'd come around." Frisk smirked, looking up at Cter.

The music faded out.

His grip on them tightened.

Their eyes widened.

The glitches coating his face had shifted, revealing both his grin and his left eye, which was wide and alight in red flames, showing nothing but pure hatred.

"Do me a favor..." Frisk could feel something writhing inside of Cter's clothes, fear appearing in their eyes as they realized glitches still coated his face.

"And don't come back."

"Cter, w-what are you talking about?! P-please, just-!"

STAB.

Blood flew through the air, Frisk's eyes wide in agony as hundreds of ink spikes shot from Cter's clothes, making them a human pin cushion.

"Geeeeeeeetttt dunked on!"

Frisk's vision faded in and out, ink receding back into Cter's body, causing them to slide down him weakly.

* * *

Heh. That was easy.

His eyes widened slightly, feeling their grip around his shoulders tighten as their knees nearly hit the ground, fighting the urge to die.

"C-... Cter... Please..."

They looked up at him slowly, tears running from their eyes as they begged.

"Please wake up..!"

Wake up?

 _Wake up!_

The word echoed a thousand times.

What were they talking about?

The hall began cracking.

 _Wake up!_

What was happening?

 _WAKE UP!_

* * *

Frisk's grip loosened, and they fell, eyes slowly closing.

Expecting only the grounds cruel comfort, they surprised when they only felt two arms under them.

Their eyes forced their way open, finding a horrified Cter holding them. For once, he wasn't grinning.

"Oh god! Kid! Just hang tight!" Cter told them,reaching into his inventory and pulling out a cinnamon bunny.

Friks found the DETERMINATION to eat the food given, their wounds healing in an instant.

They smiled at Cter, who sighed in relief.

"I'm sorry." Cter apologized as he helped them up.

"I... I thought that I was..." Cter looked to the side.

"Thought you were what?" Frisk asked.

"Just... don't scare me like that, friendo." Cter smiled. "I thought I'd lost ya." That meant more than Frisk would know for a long time.

"Now do me a favor," Cter stepped out of the way, revealing Papyrus to Frisk's line of vision. "And spare the crap outta that skelegod."

"You got it!" Frisk gave a thumbs up.

"Good." Cter smirked, beginning to walk past Frisk. As he did so, he patted them on the shoulder.

"We're all countin' on ya."

And he was gone.

Hopes And Dreams remix began playing oce more.

"T-... There's no way..!" Papyrus took a step back, his manic grin faltering. "How can this be?!"

Frisk smirked, holding up a hand, which clenched into a tight fist. DETERMINATION glinted in their eye.

"S-... Stay away from me!" Papyrus took another step back.

Frisk stood there for a moment and Papyrus watched what he was sure only he could see.

First Alphys, then Cter, then Chara, then Monster Kid, then Mettaton, then Napstabot, then Undyne, Then Toriel, Suzy, Gaster, and every other soul of every other monster began forming behind Frisk, making a cold sweat crawl down Papyrus' bones.

"I mean it!" Papyrus rose his arms, bones filling the sky behind him.

Frisk heeded no warning, bending at the knees before bursting off in a dead sprint towards Papyrus.

Papyrus roared, throwing his hands down and sending the bones, all basking in a golden light, raining down on Frisk, who moved like lightning between each one, Papyrus' fears only growing the faster they approached.

"Don't you get it?!" Papyrus cried, slowly bringing two hands together as bones continued to rain down.

"I'll obliterate you! Your world, everyone you care about!"

Frisk didn't stop. Not even as the wave of rainbow light raced from Papyrus' hands, crashing into Frisk and searing their skin.

They continued forward, their sprint dulled to a stomp towards the terrified skeleton.

"Don't you get why I'm doing this, Sans?!" Papyrus shouted over the roar of the blast, Frisk's health dropping frame by. 1 HP at a time.

"I can't lose you! Not again! I won't!" Papyrus shouted, eyes clenching shut tight as tears built in the corners of them.

"So for the last time..!"

Tears over flowed.

"JUST LET ME WIN!"

The intensity of the beam increased, but Frisk still continued forward, their health bar dropping to one.

0.20

"Stop it!"

0.020

"STOP!"

0.0020.

"STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT!"

0.0000000000001

Papyrus panted, taking one last step back as his beam came to a stop, Frisk still standing before him, panting heavily with their hands bawled into fists.

Fear was in his eyes as Frisk stomped closer, even though he was twice their size.

He clenched his eyes shut tight as they dove forward.

His eyes widened as he felt tiny arms trying to hug him.

"... S-... Sans... I..." Papyrus' voice cracked like a child's does when they cry.

"I'm... I'm so alone, Sans..."

"Not anymore." Frisk told Papyrus quietly.

He cried harder.

He threw his head back and he sobbed hysterically, a glowing white light emanating from him as he slowly shrunk back down, Frisk's hug soon actually able to reach all the way around.

"... I'm sorry..." Papyrus eventually sai as his sobs died down.

"I'm usually much more confident... This is probably unusual for you, huh, Sans?" Papyrus said as he wiped his eyes.

"... I know..." He said as Frisk cast a side glance to the ghost only they could see, who's pupils were missing.

"You aren't really Sans... Sans hasn't been around for a long time..." Papyrus glanced to the side frowning.

"Your name is Frisk, right?" Papyrus asked, and Frisk smiled, nodding.

"That's a great name!" Papyrus grinned wide and happily. Frisk wondered if he could ever remain serious for more than five minutes.

"... Frisk, it's been a long time since I could smile like this." Papyrus smiled lightly.

"But now, not only do I feel my own compassion but everyone else's as well. I know how they all feel. Cter, Chara, Monster Kid, Mettaton, Napstabot... Undyne, Alphys..." Papyrus smile faltered for a moment.

"It's weird!" He smiled wide once more. "They hardly know you, but they all care about you so much!"

"But as for me..." Papyrus turned around, facing the wall of light that was the barrier.

"I've done a violence! And it's time I make up for it!"

* * *

Red and white.

Red and white and it was blurry.

And then it was gold.

Gold and red and blurry.

And it... Hurt.

Something seemed so familiar and yet so unfamiliar.

He awoke with a start.

Panting and sweating and shaking.

What had he seen?

What had he been shown?

Ears catching distant footsteps, he looked to to see a child like figure exiting the room, barely catching their shadow.

He sighed, looking back to the unconscious child laying in the center of of the floor and smiling lightly.

what a horrible lie that child had crafted...

He reached slowly, looking to shake the child awake.

 **9999999999**

 **9999999999**

 **9999999999**

 **9999999999**

 **9999999999**

He gasped, yanking his hand back, his eyes widening in horror.

"Huh..? Cter..?"

Cter looked quickly to Chara, who sat up slowly, rubbing their head and stretching.

"Mornin'." Cter winked his right eye shut, trying his best to look calm, sweat running down the back of his neck.

"Uh... Cter? Why is your eye glowing?"

Wait, it was?

"C'mon, knock that off! You're gonna freak everyone out!"

"O-oh! Uh, whoopsie." Cter laughed nervously, covering his left eye and smothering the red flame, continuing to sweat as he glanced down.

"I haven't seen you glow your eye in years. What set you off?" Chara arched a brow curiously.

"Oh, nothing really." Cter waved a hand dismissively.

He glanced over at Frisk, eyes narrowing.

"... Just a bad dream."

 ***You feel** **anxiety** **rising in your stomach.**

* * *

 **Oh sheit. Papyrus has given Cter an unpleasant look into what's to come.**

 **This was originally going to cover all the way to the very end of the pacifist, but I never would have gotten it out in time for Chirstmas sooo... Yeah.**

 **I'm kinda really busy right now in real life, which is why updating has been difficult. But if you follow me on Tumblr or Undertale Amino, you can see more dumb posts from me more often.**

 **So if you like things like #DoNotF#ckTheChildren, sh!tty drawings that I make occasionally, and sh!tty memes, feel free to do that.**

 **... Man, fanart of Lost Soul Cter would be swag mc nasty.**

 **Really any fanart is swag mc nasty. I wonder if I'll ever get any of Future or Predator...**

 **But anyway! Merry Christmas! Or whatever you celebrate! Don't get triggered!**

 **Please Favorite, Follow, and Review!**

 **XWolf26, out**


	10. Chapter 10: Visions

**Yeah, I'm not dead. Don't count me out just yet, you lil' sh!ts. I'm still kickin'. Hard.**

 **Thanks go to WhoWritesThisCrap, KZJester, BadDRUMMERboy15, pokemon122000, I guest as much, Lynja Fairy, L3gendaryUmbraFam991, SirSwaggggg, Slow and Strady Turtle, Pro Noob, Theforcesofevil, Stormpal, TehUnoman, DannyPhantom619, Anime Kyuubi, and Little Liar.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale. I do, however, own DoubleTale.**

* * *

Black.

Frisk's eyes struggled open, finding themselves laying in a blank, dark abyss.

Around them were hundreds of screens, portals almost.

They stood slowly, walking on nothing as they made their way towards one of the portals.

It appeared to show Monster Kid flying forward across the Judgement hall, breathing a blast of flames at Cter, who threw up one arm, a wall of computer keys appearing and blocking the blast, Cter grinning wide.

"What the..?" Frisk reached slowly for the portal, when they felt a hand on their shoulder.

They looked to the hand, yelping when they saw it was made of fire.

When they jumped back, they heard laughter.

"#######, ##### ###." He spoke in the sound of crackling flames, confusing Frisk.

He cleared his throat, shaking his head.

"My apologies. I forgot that most humans don't understand that language nowadays..." The fire elemental shook his head.

"Who are you..?" Frisk arched a brow at the mystery elemental.

"#######." He answered, Frisk looking more confused.

"... I suppose you can call me The Man Who Speaks In Flames." He said, pushing up his cracked glasses.

He wore a glitching lab coat, his legs just a burst of flames, moving slowly, like water. Ironically.

One crack ran up his face from his right eye, the other moving down from his left.

"Come." He turned around, walking down the black void.

"But- wait!" They rushed after him. "Where are we? Where are we going?" Frisk caught up with The Man Who Speaks In Flames, titling their head to the side as they looked at him.

"We are in a space between time. Your skeletal friend brought you here and created his own little arena. But upon returning the souls, it was destroyed, leaving just the usual void." he explained.

"You put on quite the show." He glanced over at them, smirking lightly. "I thought for sure Cter had you beat."

"But in the end, you and your skeleghost friend came through."

"You could see Sans too?!" Frisk said in surprise. "But not even Papyrus could see him..."

"Hm." The man's lips curved up ever so slightly. "I see things that gods dare not look at, young one."

"Okay so... That's how you know Cter's name too, right? Constant eaves dropping?"

"His name? Not even I know that." The man shook his head.

"Wha- but you just said it!" Frisk said, confused and annoyed.

"Cter is not Cter's real name." He said is if it was incredibly common knowledge.

"What?!" Frisk was getting more confused each passing second. "Then what is?"

The Man Who Speaks In Flames shrugged.

As the two walked by another portal, an older Cter, looking to be in his early thirties, drank from a flask, jumping back from a slash sent by an older Chara.

The two stopped before a timeline showing an obliterated Throne Room, a Chara and a Cter leaning tiredly against one of the remaining walls floating in the empty space.

The man gestured to the scene.

"Whoa... What happened there?" Frisk asked with childlike wonder, watching as the Chara sighed, throwing the now unconscious Cter onto their back and jumping through a floating door.

"Pray you're never in a scenario in which you find out." Hands behind his back, The Man Who Speaks In Flames began away from the portal.

"... Enough lollygagging." He said as Frisk pulled their attention from the destroyed universe, racing to catch up with him.

"I need to get you home."

"But... Why am I still out here in the first place?" Frisk asked.

"You're a curious one, aren't you?" ####### arched a brow over at them.

Frisk shrugged.

"Well, when you fought Papyrus, you did so as just a soul. This is why you could see Sans. It was you as a soul rebelling against his attempt at absorbing you."

"Whoa..." Frisk stared with stars in their eyes.

####### snickered in amusement.

"So when you won, Papyrus returned the souls to their bodies. But since he didn't have control over yours, you remained out here."

Before Frisk could ask yet another question, ####### came to a stop, frisk bumping into him.

"here we are." ####### said, gesturing to a portal before them.

Everyone crowded around Frisk's body, expressions riddled with worry.

Well, apart from Cter, who stood further back, pupils missing as he stared at Frisk's less than conscious body.

"You should really get in there." He stepped aside. "They all look pretty worried."

"Thanks for all your help!" Frisk smiled at him, before looking to be thinking. "Hey, why don't you come in with me?" They arched a brow at him. "I'm sure everyone would be really glad to meet the guy who got me home safe!"

"... I'd love to but..." ####### placed one hand on the portal, and it was zapped back, his hand shimmering for a moment.

Frisk frowned, but ####### smiled lightly.

"... Don't worry, one day I'll pull myself together enough to visit." ####### assured, and Frisk smiled lightly.

"I'm gonna hold you to that!" Frisk said, and ####### laughed once more.

"Oh! One more thing." He said as Frisk was about to step into the portal.

"Please tell Cter I said hi." ####### asked, and Frisk nodded, smirking happily and stepping through the portal.

* * *

"C'mon Frisk..." Mettaton said with worry, kneeling at Frisk's side.

"Frisk, if you wake up, I'll make a song about you." Napstabot bargained, worry clear on his face.

"Okay!" Frisk suddenly jumped up, smiling as napstabot screamed and fell back, Cter bursting into hysterics.

Despite having metal skin, Napstabot found a way to blush in embarrassment as Cter laughed and pointed.

"Frisk!" Alphys cried out, quickly hugging the child.

"What'd I miss?" Frisk looked around from Alphys' arms.

"Well, Monster Kid cried." Cter grinned, pointing at Monster Kid with his thumb.

"I did not!" Monster Kid stomped. "I just... Caught something my eye, is all..."

"Yeah. Tears."

"At least I don't drink cough syrup!"

"Hey man, you leave my cough syrup outta this."

"Oh, Cter!" Frisk said, quickly remembering something.

"Yeah, bucko?" Cter looked over at them. Though they knew Cter'd never admit it, the tiredness in his grin showed just how worried he was about them.

"Umm..." Frisk looked to be thinking, tapping their chin with one finger.

"####### says hi!" They smiled at their attempt at imitating The Fire Man's words.

Everyone looked confused, but Cter's eyes just widened, his grin falling to a mouth open in shock.

"... You mean... #######, right?" Cter said, eyes still wide. Frisk was shocked by how well he imitated the sound, along with the rest of the room.

"Yeah, that's it!" Frisk smiled and nodded.

"..." Cter's hair covered his eyes as he smiled. Not grinned - smiled.

"... Thanks for relayin' the message, kiddo."

"Cter, what are they talking about?" Chara looked over at Cter, confused.

"It's not important." Cter grinned once more. "What's important is that the barrier's open and we can get the HFIL outta here."

"But before we do that..." Alphys looked to Frisk. "Frisk, you should go visit all the friends you've made. Some of them were here for awhile, but they figured it'd be best to give you some space."

"Don't worry, we won't head up until you get back." Undyne smiled lightly.

Frisk nodded, smiling before making their way out the door to the throne room.

As they walked, they felt a vibration go off from their phone, pulling it from their pocket to look at it.

 **One new Message from Alphys.**

 _Hi, Frisk! It's Alphys! Mettaton installed this new texting thingy on my phone, and him and Cter are helping me figure it out! :)_

Frisk smiled to themselves as they walked into the next room, preparing their response when their phone vibrated again.

 **One new Message from Alphys.**

 _Alphys again! I know you've only been gone for a few minutes, but it feels like forever. I hope you don't get into any trouble out there, lolz._

ainserely, Skpgys.

Frisk arched a brow at those last two words in confusion, once again beginning a response only to be cut off as they entered the next room.

 **One new Message from Alphys.**

 _Whoops! I didn't mean to say 'ainserely, Skpgys.' I-I meant to say Sincerely, Alphys! I-it's hard to type with claws, you know? Maybe I should get Cter to type for me from now on. He's got scrawny, boney fingers! I'm sure he's great at texting!_

"Oh Mom no..." Frisk smiled lightly, closing their eyes for a moment. "Don't trust him with your phone..."

 **One new Message from Alphys.**

 _Saaaaaah dewd. It's your friendly neighborhood anime nerd. I'm making aaaaaallllll the Instant Noodles. P.S. Cter's fingers are good for more than just texting. ;););););););););););););););););););););););););););)_

Frisk's eyes widened, before they burst into hysterical laughter.

"I tried to warn her." They laughed, wiping a tear from their eye.

 **One new Message from Alphys.**

 _CTER! 0/0 Not in front of the child! Frisk, I-I didn't say a w-word of that!_

 **One new Message from Alphys.**

 _Ayyyy. *Finger guns.*_

 **One new Message from Alphys.**

 _Hi Frisk. It's Cter. I care about my roommate very much._

 **One new Message from Alphys.**

 _Oh golly I'm being slandered._

 **One new Message from Alphys.**

 _Hi Frisk. It's Cter. Did you know I have ink tentacles and I like to use them for se ruhgkdjhtsjgfhsjfgsdfeygtfmyrgrdurhgkdfg_

 _Excuse us a moment._

"My new family is made up of sinners..." Frisk smiled, shaking their head.

It took awhile for the next message.

 **A new Message from Alphys.**

 _Ayyo. It's actually Cter this time. So Undyne asked how me and Alphys know each other. Apparently "We low key bangin' fam." was not the right answer._

 **One new Message from Alphys.**

 _Alphys thought it was funny._

 **One new Message from Alphys.**

 _Chara and Undyne did not._

 **One new Message from Alphys.**

 _Unrelated question, you have any idea how to remove giant red spears? I uh... I'm askin' for a friend._

 **One new Message from Alphys.**

 _Okay so Chara's revoking my phone privileges for, and I quote, "Being a sinner." And Alphys is busy makin' nice with everyone here. So I guess I'll see ya around, bucko._

Frisk laughed. "Good. He is a sinner." They slipped their phone back into their pocket, looking back to the path ahead.

"... Papyrus has to be hiding around here somewhere." Their expression hardened.

*...

* * *

"So it's finally over, then..." Gaster sighed with relief, his bar empty. He figured he wouldn't be serving anyone under the ground again.

Or, he hoped it, at least.

"I like to believe so." Cter said with that same old grin, sipping from his cough syrup.

"You don't seem too upbeat about this, Cter." Gaster arched a brow, placing glasses and cups into a large cardboard box.

"That a joke, Dadster?" Cter arched a brow. "C'mon, I'm the picture of happiness." Cter pushed up on the corners of his grinning mouth.

"Then why do you have that?" Gaster pointed to the bottle of cough syrup in Cter's hand, and Cter glanced over at it.

"... Celebration?" Cter shrugged, winking an eye shut.

Gaster sighed, picking up the box and setting it up onto the counter.

"Come on Cter, what's there to be sad about now?" Gaster asked, concerned. "The barrier's down, we're all free. Frisk didn't hurt anybody, Frisk has taken the power from that flower, and they didn't hurt anyone with it."

"Haven't, not didn't." Cter rose one finger, expression still a mask of happiness.

"I can't trust anyone with that power..." Cter took a sip of his drink, glancing to the side.

"Oh, I get it." Gaster leaned on his elbows on the counter. "This is about you not being as strong as you used to be, right? You don't think you can protect-"

"You think I trust me with that power?" Cter burst into hysterical laughter.

Gaster clearly wasn't as amused as Cter was.

"That's the best joke I've heard all day," Cter gulped down a mouthful of cough syrup. "And that flower flipped my arms line on me a few hours ago. That sh!t was hilarious."

"Cter."

"... Sorry Dadster." Cter's pupils disappeared, his laughter fading. "I'm just... A little pessimistic, is all. I could stop the flower at the end'a the day. I could always pull his petals, crush his stem and make him RESET before it was too late. I could keep those who were most important to me outta harms way. But that kid... If they ever-..."

"..." Cter chugged the rest of his cough syrup.

"... It's been a long trip to get where we are now. Don't let me bring ya down, Dadster." Cter pushed himself out from his stool.

"It might cheer me up if you helped me pack." Gaster smirked lightly at Cter.

"... Oh gee look at the time." Cter did finger guns, falling backwards and disappearing from the bar.

"..." Gaster sighed, shaking his head.

"God help that boy..."

* * *

"It sure is strange, isn't it, Sans?" Papyrus stared down at the bed of golden flowers at his feet.

"After all these years, it wasn't even a monster who saved us or released us from the underground. And in the end... It was me trying to stop to stop it from happening..." Papyrus' eyes narrowed, frowning.

"So... How long do you think this ill last?"

"... Papyrus?"

Papyrus flinched, spinning around to face Frisk.

"O-oh! Hello, Frisk! I didn't expect to see you here..." Papyrus glanced to the side. "And while I appreaciate the visit, you don't need to... You don't need to try to cheer up someone like me..."

"Papyrus, no one will be mad at you. They're all... Pretty understanding. Please, you don't have to wallow here-"

"Frisk, please." Papyrus's hands clenched into his pants. "I can't go back. I can't hurt everyone again, I-... I just can't."

"What do you mean..?" Frisk asked, confused and worried.

"Now that I've returned all the souls, I'm empty again. I don't have much longer. I can't go back just to disappear again. It would... It would destroy them."

"It's better if they never know..."

It took Papyrus quite some time to look back up, and when he did, he was surprised to see Frisk still standing there.

"... What are you doing?" Papyrus couldn't help but smile lightly, arching a brow at Frisk. "Are you trying to keep me company?"

Frisk just looked at him with that three lined, DETERMINED face.

"... Nyeheh... I'll take that as a yes." Papyrus's smile grew.

"..."

"You know, Frisk... I'd been wondering why and how I ever confused you for Sans." Papyrus's eyes drifted back to the ground.

"It's not like you look anything like him. You don't act much like him, either. But I think just now... Just now I finally figured it out."

"It's... It's because from the moment I met you I-... I knew that no matter what I did..." Tears built in the corners of Papyrus's eyes.

"No matter what I did, I could n-never make you hate me..."

*. . .

Frisk pulled Papyrus into a hug, which he was quick to return, crying into their shoulder.

* * *

"I gotta chill..." Cter ran a hand through his hair, pushing open the door to his home, looking up into the well lighted, homey room that greeted him.

For but a moment, the room was dark, the only light pouring in from the door, giving the darkness an eerie light.

For a but moment, the bare wall across from him had a note pinned on it.

And for but a moment, Cter's heart skipped for a reason he couldn't explain.

Like he was remembering something he had yet to experience.

 **9999999999**

 **9999999999**

 **9999999999**

 **9999999999**

 **9999999999**

Heart racing, Cter placed a hand on his chest, breathes speeding in and out of his flared nostrils.

His breathing calmed begrudgingly, and he closed his eyes for a moment, leaning against the door frame.

Reaching up, he touched his face, as if he needed to make sure it wasn't coated in static.

He looked to his hand, which shook violently, as if he needed to make sure it wasn't coated in blood.

"... Or maybe I need answers." He told himself, eyes narrowing.

* * *

Papyrus sighed, waving goodbye to Frisk with a bitter sweet smile.

He turned his back, looking to the flowers once more.

Until he heard footsteps.

"Frisk, you should be being more productive!" Papyrus turned his head to look over his shoulder. "There are better things to do than talk to me-!" Papyrus eyes widened in repressed horror, his words catching in his nonexistant throat and his nonexistent heart pausing in his chest.

"What's goin' on, bucko?" Cter grinned, titling his head to the side. "Why're ya giving me that look?"

"That reminds me of the expression someone would wear when they stare Death in the face." Cter spoke, pupils missing. "Is there somethin' in my teeth?"

Papyrus took a step back, gulping as frigid sweet ran down his bones.

"Hey, relax baby bones." Cter glanced to the side, pupils reappearing. "I'm a friendly guy."

"I-is this about the arm thing?" Papyrus blurted out. "B-because that-"

"Seriously, take a chill pill kiddo." Cter laughed, raising one hand dismissively. "I'm not here to hurt ya. I just wanted to ask you a few questions."

"Conversationally or interrogatively..?" Papyrus asked skeptically.

Cter laughed, shaking his head.

"Well, kiddo..." He looked back to Papyrus, his pupils lost in the vast whiteness consuming his eyes.

" **That's gonna depend on how you answer**."

Papyrus's back hit the wall, and he was visibly shaking.

Another flash.

Another nonexistent memory.

Cter grunted, placing a hand over his left eye and clenching both eyes shut.

"Sorry, I'm really makin' an effort to be friendly." Cter shook his head, sighing. "But I'm not really in the best place right now."

Cter took a seat in front of Papyrus, crossing his legs and leaning back on his hands.

"Funny thing, I kinda had the singular most unpleasant waking nightmare of my entire life earlier today."

Papyrus looked to the side, frowning as his eyes narrowed.

"Take a seat, kid. You've got some explaining to do."

Papyrus hesitated, but when he remembered Cter's line about the two ways this could go, he took a seat on the ground in front of him.

"I get the feeling you know a lil' more about that nightmare than I do. So elaborate." Cter made a move along motion with his hand. "I've only got 'till that kid gets back to the Underground's exit before people start lookin' for me."

"Cter, please, you shouldn't worry about that now, okay? Everyone's free. Enjoy it." Papyrus looked to Cter with worried eyes.

"If there's one thing I know about DETERMINATION," Cter grit his teeth, leaning in and making Papyrus lean back. "It's that so long as it exists in high levels, no one is free or safe."

"So don't dodge another question, or I might have to get not so friendly with ya."

Papyrus gulped.

"..." Cter sighed. "Sorry, kid. You've got enough on your mind. I don't mean to scare the piss outta ya." Cter's eyes darted to the side.

"But I have to know. What on earth was I seeing?" He looked back to Papyrus, resting his chin in his hand, eyes tired.

"... Look, when I... When I got that power, I saw a lot of things. When you become a god, you gain access to a lot of information." Papyrus's eyes darted to the side. "I saw... A lot of possibilities. A lot of good endings. A lot of... Not so good endings..."

"I showed you the worst outcome. The reality you dread most. And you know what I'm talking about. You've been afraid of it coming true from the moment you realized just how powerful Frisk really is, haven't you?"

Cter just stared with missing pupils.

"To be honest, I don't know if that'll happen. I just... I hope that this ending is the only one they need." Papyrus stared at the ground.

"... So it's just what I thought, then." Cter glanced to the side.

"Cter, you should go be with your friends. Try to enjoy the right now. Don't worry about the future." Papyrus said with concern, and Cter laughed lightly, running a hand through his hair.

"Time's a funny thing, kid." Grinning, he looked to Papyrus. "When it repeats, right now could be this, or it could be..."

White and red. Something in his arms. Vision blurred.

"... Something a little less bright." Cter shrugged, winking his left eye shut.

"... Cter, I want you to be honest with me."

"Can't promise I will be." Cter shrugged, grinning.

"Cter." Papyrus narrowed his eyes.

"You're the one who wanted honestly." Cter's eyes darted to the side, looking proud of his little joke as per usual.

"Cter... How many times have we been here?"

" . . . "

Cter's pupils disappeared. His hands gripped the knees of his jeans.

"... Couldn't say, kid." Cter eventually spoke, pupils refusing to return.

"Sometimes, I'm sure this is the first time. Others, I feel like I've been here a million times over." Cter stared up at the opening in the ceiling, seeing the sun for what could have been the first time in ages or in days.

"I see things when I dream. I see things when I'm awake. I forget things when I dream. I forget things when I'm awake. I remember what hasn't happened, and I forget what has. Honestly? My head's been an unreliable mess since..."

 _"#######!" Cter reached out, grabbing the sleeve of #######'s lab coat and holding tight, the earth beneath him shaking and the void beneath ####### threatening to swallow the both of them._

 _"Hold on! I- I can pull you up-!" Another violent shake, crumbs falling from the ceiling and into the depths._

 _####### said something, but it was replaced with some sort of Dial-Up noise, and the void beneath the two shook, something blasting up from the darkness, Cter's eyes widening as it raced towards his face._

 _Blood flew though the air._

 _Cter recoiled, falling back and losing his grip on #######._

 _"My eyes!" Cter gripped his face, blood running from between his fingers._

"... Since?" Papyrus made a 'move along' motion with his hand.

"... Huh? Oh, what?" Cter's pupils reappeared, and he arched a brow at Papyrus.

"Eh, it's not important." Cter shrugged, standing.

"Anywho, I'll get off your back now. You've probably got a lot on your mind, and I haven't been too helpful in that area." Cter placed his hands in his pockets, making his way towards the exit.

"Wait-! Cter-!"

"Hm?" Cter looked over his shoulder, arching a brow at Papyrus. "Wassup?"

"... I am... Running out of time." Papyrus's eyes narrowed, frown creasing his face.

"... Yeah."

"I don't want to be alone." Papyrus nervously gripped his scarf. "... I'm scared."

"..." Cter just stared at him, pupils missing.

* * *

"So how was that trip down memory lane?" Undyne asked with a smile at Frisk, who smiled lightly in return, nodding once.

"I'm ready to go now."

"Well, we're still waiting on Cter." Chara crossed their arms, frowning. "No idea where he ran off to..." They muttered.

"Somebody talkin' sh!t in there?"

They all looked to the doorway, eyes widening.

"Sah dudes?" Cter looked around the room of surprised faces.

"Ugh... No one even says that anymore." Flowey glared up at Cter from the pot in Cter's hands.

"Well, nobody's said that arms thing in years, but you said it earlier." Cter grinned down at Flowey, who's eyes widened.

"And uh to be honest, after you said it..." Cter pulled Flowey up to eye level, winking his left eye shut and grinning wide.

" _I've been considering bringin' it back_."

Only Flowey caught the split second of red in Cter's eye, and only Flowey flinched.

"Yeah, that's what I thought, ya little..." Cter muttered, bringing Flowey back down to his lap.

"Speakin'a trips down memory lane, amirite?" Cter lifted Flowey a little higher, presenting him to the room. "I mean, if memory lane is a stair case." His eyes darted to the side, grin widening.

"Precisely why I'm curious why you'd bring him back here?" Chara arched a brow at Cter, who shrugged his shoulders.

"Spotted him on my own trip through the Underground. Figured it'd be funny to put him in a pot, make him look like a little cutie." Cter pinched Flowey's cheek, and Flowey hissed at him, making him laugh lightly.

"I hate everyone..." Flowey mumbled, head sinking down towards the dirt of his pot.

"Here ya go, bucko." Cter offered the pot to Frisk. "If ya wanna punt him, or something."

Frisk took the pot, glaring at Cter in a scolding way.

"We do not ubduct talking flowers." Frisk said, holding Flowey close, as if he was some sort of baby. He had this two dots, one line kinda face going on. "And I would never punt someone!"

"Aight man I'll do it." Cter reached for Flowey, and Frisk pulled Flowey away from his hands, shooting a darker glare at Cter.

"Surface. Now." Frisk pointed to the other room, leading to the sunlight.

Cter laughed, stuffing his hands into his pockets and walking past them.

"Okay, mom." He mocked, grinning on his way up.

So they did it. They made their last climb and they reached the top of the mountain. They escaped. They were free.

#### #### ######.

"It's breathe taking, isn't it, everyone?" Undyne smiled, staring out at the setting sun with everyone else.

"I'll say..." Monster Kid managed to say, wonder in his eyes.

"Eh, I've seen better." Cter shrugged, and Chara shot him a glare, jabbing their thumb into his side. Cter gave an obnoxious laugh in response.

Undyne said something about this being a bright new future.

Cter took that with about a gallon of salt.

In fact, he found all of this to be... Fake. He wore that grin like always, but he knew full well this was no reality. Or, at least not a permanent one.

He wasn't sure if this was the first time he'd see the sun, the last, or both, but he knew one thing.

None of this was permanent.

* * *

Cter sat in silence, watching the sun set on this day.

On this timeline.

Possibly on his life.

"Pretty amazing, huh?"

"Hm?" Cter looked over his shoulder to Chara. "Huh? Oh, yeah. Can't believe the kid actually managed this."

"Good thing you don't take your job seriously, otherwise this woulda been a lot harder." Chara sat next to Cter, everyone else having gone on ahead.

"Heh. Guess so." Cter shrugged, closing his eyes.

"I guess that feeling you had about the human was wrong, huh?"

"I dunno, they might still try to get us now that our guard is down." Cter joked, grinning over at them.

"Oh I'm sure." Chara rolled their eyes.

"So uh... They'll probably need us back there to help us make piece with the humans before they get too hysterical." Chara said, and Cter waved a hand dismissively.

"Go on ahead without me. I just... Need a minute. Gotta take this in. Never know when you might have a moment like this again, y'know?" Cter smirked lightly as he glanced over at them.

"Alright, I guess." Chara shrugged, climbing to their feet and beginning in the other direction, back down the mountain.

"... Hey, Chara." Cter's voice was hesitant, but they stopped for it anyway, looking back over over their shoulder at him.

"What is it?"

"..." Cter paused, glancing up to the sky. He grimaced, vague memories washing over him.

Hw reached up, touching his face, as if he needed a reminder that it wasn't coated in static.

"Uh... You know that I um..."

"Cter..?"

"... Eh." Cter shrugged over his shoulder at them, grinning like usual. "I forgot."

Their eyes narrowed in irritation. "No you did not!"

"But I did thoooo." Cter's grin widened at their annoyance, his eyes darting to the side.

"Tell me!"

"I would if I could but I can't."

"Why can't you?!"

"I don't remembre friende."

"... You didn't even have anything to say, did you?" Chara's eyes narrowed. "You just did this to irritate me!"

"Who's to say?" Cter shrugged, eyes darting to the side and his grin remaining in place.

Groaning in annoyance, Chara threw their hands into the air, walking in the other direction.

"..." Cter paused for a moment, his grin dropping as he sighed in relief.

"Close one..." He muttered, running a hand through his hair.

* * *

 **RESET 0**

Time passed.

Or maybe it didn't.

It's hard to keep track when clocks don't really mean anything.

Was this the same timeline or a different one?

Was it a dream or was it real?

...

It's surprisingly hard to sleep through anxiety attacks.

"Just close your eyes..." Cter told himself, staring up at the ceiling of his dark room, the only lgiht that of the moon.

"When you wake up, it'll be another perfect day in a perfect world with a perfect life..."

Cter's eyes darted to the door as it creaked open, looking to the child poking their head in through the doorway, looking

quiet troubled by something.

"Kiddo, you're supposed to be sleeping." Cter said through the grin he easily put up.

It was a reflex now. Quick, here comes another person! Start lying!

Eugh...

"So are you." Frisk said, shaking Cter from his thoughts.

They weren't wrong. This was the third time Cter had been jolted awake by some vague nightmare.

... Tonight.

"Alright bucko, you just come in here to sass me or what?" Cter questioned, grinning a little wider.

"... I had a nightmare..." Frisk's eyes fell to the floor, holding their shoulder.

Cter's eyebrows raised in slight surprise.

"Well, what was it about?" Cter slid his legs off the edge of the bed, sitting up and patting next to him.

They looked up from the ground to Cter, and they flinched.

"And don't come back."

Their lip quivered, seeing horrid memories of that Lost Soul.

It wasn't the attacks, it wasn't the static covering his face.

It was that one second.

That singular moment where they saw that one burning eye.

It had shown no remorse.

And it hadn't been lying.

"H-hey hey, kid!" Cter said with worry, jumping up from his bed and rushing to their side.

They looked up, sniffling from the tears that had began down their face.

"Calm down." Cter knelt next to them, placing a hand on their shoulder. "It was just a dream."

Frisk sniffled once more, hugging Cter without warning, burying their face in his chest.

Cter's pupils disappeared from the sudden hug.

9999999999

9999999999

9999999999

9999999999

9999999999

Ignoring the strong urge - the fear screaming at him to impale the very same kid who saved him and his friends - Cter returned the hug.

After a few minutes, their sobbing quieted, and Cter patted their back, pulling back away from them.

"You wanna sleep in here tonight?" Cter asked, and Frisk nodded, Cter smiling and kneeling down, letting them hop onto his back.

"Aight, all aboard the Triple Z Express!" Cter said, succeeding in making Frisk laugh, wiping tears from their eyes, smiling lightly.

* * *

 **RESET 1**

"Cter? Cter come on! It's twelve and you're still in bed?!"

Cter's eyes slowly opened, feeling something kicking at the foot of his bed.

"We've got a busy day ahead of us!" Chara complained. "You can't waste it all in bed!"

"Every day's a busy day for you, ain't it?" Cter asked groggily, arching a brow at them and grinning tiredly.

"Every day has to be a busy day if we're ever going to capture a human!"

Cter's eyes widened, face draining of what little color it had.

"... Um... Cter?" Chara asked as Cter blinked once or twice, shaking his head. "Are you okay..?"

"... Yeah..." Cter stared at the floor, head down so they couldn't see the horror in his eyes. "I'm all good."

"You don't seem-"

"Alright! You ready for a lit-tastic day, fam?" Cter jumped up, Chara shooting him a glare. They knew he only talked like that to bother them.

"But-"

"Can't drag your feet all day slowpoke! We got work to do!"

Chara growled in irritation.

"Well... At least he's motivated." Chara sighed. "... If only ironically."

* * *

 **RESET 21**

"Name's Cter." Cter greeted with a fake smile, ink going back up his sleeve.

Though they weren't dusty, as per usual, they didn't respond much to his antics anymore.

Cter went on with the same things he always said, leading the human towards the conveniently shaped lamp.

Cter couldn't help but wonder as he went through the motions speaking with Chara.

Why didn't they remember? Why was he alone in this? He had Gaster but...

He wanted to tell them. He knew they would believe him. Hell, he might have actually told them before. It all blurred together eventually.

But what would it achieve? More lines of dialogue. That's it. Then it was gone.

He sighed, closing his eyes before resuming his grin.

* * *

 **RESET 77**

Cter sat across from Frisk, who stared blankly, waiting for him to speak. They were at the restaurant in NTT Resort.

Cter took another minute, resting his chin in his hand and clicking his finger nails on the table.

"... Kid, I have a question for you." They looked somewhat surprised by his change in dialogue.

"If you... If you had some great power. One that could let you live forever... One that let you relive your best moments... Would you use it?" Cter glanced up at Frisk, eyes dead and sunk in.

"... Yes." They said after a long pause.

"... Heh. I thought you might say that." Cter smiled sadly, closing his eyes for a moment.

"So let me ask a follow up question." Cter looked back to Frisk. "If you knew that power was hurting someone. Maybe a friend..." He glanced to the side.

"If someone who might have been a good friend at some point... If they remembered too. What if they just wanted this to be over? Would you stop what you were doing on their behalf? Or would you put yourself above them?" Cter stared through Frisk as he awaited an answer.

"... Hm." Frisk looked to the side, as if they were really thinking. "For a friend? Yes, of course I would!" Wow, what a _fake f#cking smile_.

"I would never let someone suffer like that." And Cter thought he was the only one who could lie through his teeth like that.

"... Heheheh..." Cter shook his head, beginning to laugh. Hard.

"Alright, alright." He looked back to Frisk. "Just one more question."

"Shoot." Frisk said, sitting up straight and ready.

"From the moment you were born..." Cter's hair covered his eyes, and a red glow could be seen in the left side of the shadow, piercing through Frisk.

 ** _"Has there ever been a point were you've actually told the truth?"_**

Silence overtook the restaurant.

Everything seemed to pause as Frisk and Cter stared through one another.

It would be soon, Cter was sure of it now.

He could see it in those eyes they looked at him with now.

He knew.

They knew he knew.

 _And they didn't give a damn._

"... Where's this coming from, Cter?" Frisk broke the silence. "I'll admit, I _have_ been known to stretch the truth every now and again. But finding one person who's never told a lie wouldn't be easy."

"Human beings just... Aren't made to be perfect like that. Everyone lies from time to time." Frisk said, faking care. But why? _They might as well be honest and just f#cking grin. Like Cter knows they want to._

"But I've always made a conscious effort not to tell a lie that would hurt someone. That's my answer." Frisk said, frowning in what might have been worry a couple hundred RESETs ago.

Cter frowned, looking down as that red glow disappeared. He sighed, closing his eyes for a moment and looking aside.

"I knew you would say that too..." He stood, back to them as he placed his hands in his pockets.

"Well... Try to do what's right, kiddo." He looked up at the ceiling. "Because someone still cares about you."

And he was gone.

* * *

 **RESET 107**

4:00 AM again.

How long would it be sky above and not dirt?

Cter stared out at the overcast sky, leaning on his elbows on the window sill and frowning.

His tired eyes didn't flinch as lightning flickered throughout the sky, grey clouds alight for but a moment.

It began raining as black flashed through the air, and Cter was quickly at the window of the house right next door, staring in through it.

His left eye burning red, he stared at the one who slept there.

The bane of his existence.

The greatest liar he'd ever met.

He'd tallied there sins again and again, and they always came up innocent.

But they weren't.

With another strike of lightening, the Judge was gone, the sinner spared for another day.

* * *

 **RESET ####**

"So we're back again." Gaster rested his chin in his hand.

"How many runs is this now?" Cter asked, sitting at the other end of the bar counter.

"I've lost track." Gaster closed his tired eye sockets for a moment.

"This is bad... They're getting bored." Cter's fingers clicked nervously on the counter.

"Frisk is a nice kid, Cter. They would never-"

"They would. Everyone would." Cter's eyes narrowed as he stared down at the counter.

"Don't say that." Gaster said more to himself.

"I can see it, Dadster. I see it in their eyes. They don't react much, and when they do, it's forced. They've been doing small things differently, saying different things, trying different things, but... It won't be enough. They'll do it, Gaster. They'll ki-"

"That's. Enough." Gaster said through gritted teeth, hand slamming down on the counter.

"..." Cter let out a sigh after a moment of silence.

"Well, I've gotta get home. Something tells me I'll see a human tomorrow." Cter smirked weakly over his shoulder at Gaster, his eyes more sunk in dead than usual.

He frowned as he looked forward.

"... Might as well _try_ to sleep."

* * *

"I'm home." Cter said, frowning as he pushed open the door to his home, holding a bottle of cough syrup.

He looked around the dark living room, sighing. It was pretty late.

He took a long gulp from his drink before the light flicked on, startling him.

"And where have you been?" Chara crossed their arms, sitting on the couch.

"Oh, just hangin' with Dadster." Cter faked a grin, shrugging.

Chara eyed his drink. "... Unhuh." Their eyes narrowed.

"Wha-? Oh, this?" Cter glanced to his drink. "This is to help me sleep, is all."

"You drink a cap full to help you sleep. You drink directly from it when you're an alcoholic with a roomate who'd murder you if you ever bought any real drinks." Chara stood, frowning.

Cter laughed, shaking his head. "Oh come on. It's cough syrup. You gotta stop taking this so seriously." Cter walked past Chara, walking towards the stairs.

"Cter." They grabbed him by the shoulder, and he stopped.

"You've been acting strange lately." They said. "If something is wrong, you have to tell me."

"..." Cter grit his teeth, yanking his shoulder free and startling them.

"I'm. Fine." He said through gritted teeth, taking a deep breath.

"... You won't remember anyway..." He muttered, walking up the stairs as Chara watched with worry.

* * *

4:00 AM.

Cter stared at the ceiling.

How many more RESETs? How long until they finally grew tired of this game? If so, what run would they end it on? It was only a matter of time. They would try everything, and when they did...

 _Snow. White and red. Vision blurry, something warm running down his face..._

Cter clenched his eyes shut, shaking away the memories of that nightmare.

 _Golden halls. More red. He felt weak. Vision blurry._

"Stop..." He grit his teeth, putting a hand on his head.

 _Blue. Dust. Small patches of flames, broken armor._

"Stop..!" He could feel something burning in his left eye.

 _Purple walls. Oil and chunks of metal scattered across the ground._

"Stop it stop it stop it!" He gripped his head, hunching forward as a burning red flame reached up from his left eye.

 _Red snow._

 _A grave._

 _Golden flowers._

Cter roared, fingers tearing into his skull as he clenched his eyes shut, shaking his head as that fire scorched at his face.

He ignored the knock at his door, just shaking his head as beads of sweat ran down his face, fire burning higher into the air.

"Cter! What's going on?!"

Cter couldn't calm himself if he tried.

"I'm coming in!"

Chara threw open the door, eyes widening to see Cter sitting at the foot of his bed, fire lighting up the room as he grit his teeth, fingers digging into his skull as he grit his teeth.

"Cter! Cter, calm down!" They rushed over, pulling his hands from his head, which his fingernails had torn into, a few streams of blood running down the sides of his face.

He shook his head, trying to pull away from them.

"Cter, stop! It's alright! Everything's fine!" They said frantically, Cter's breathing becoming less enraged as the fire in his left eye died down slightly.

In the process of a few minutes, Cter's breathing returned to almost normal, the burning of his left eye reduced to a light red glow.

"Cter, what was that?" Chara sat next to Cter, one hand on his back as he hunched forward, staring at the ground.

"..." Cter closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.

"Huh? Oh, what?" Cter looked up, faking his grin. "Man, I don't even know. Weird dreams, amirite?"

Chara grit their teeth in irritation.

"Cter. The truth. _Now_." They said assertively, and Cter's eyes widened slightly, before he frowned, hair covering his eyes.

"I'm sorry." He looked down.

"It's fine. Just... Tell me what's going on, okay? You're kinda freaking me out." Chara tried their best at a reassuring smile.

"... When I close my eyes, I see horrible things." Cter's hands clenched into fists on his knees.

"What do you mean?"

"Everyone, one by one... Everyone I care about, dead. And then... then it's just me. I'm alone and... More than anything I'm just... _Scared_." Cter pulled his knees up to his chest.

"... Well, Cter it's... It's just a dream. No one's gonna hurt your friends." Chara patted Cter on the back. "We're all pretty tough anyway. Who could hurt us?" A sad attempt at a joke.

"... Some day, another human will fall." Cter said after a long period of silence. "I won't be able to stop them. Nothing will."

"... Cter, you're not thinking straight. You need some sleep. After all, if a human fell, how on earth could they escape being captured?" Chara smirked, and Cter laughed lightly, still staring at the floor.

Chara eventually stood, walking towards the door.

"... You don't remember, do you?" Cter said, and they stopped.

How many times had they had this conversation? How many times had Cter said all that he's said?

How many times had he not said enough?

"Remember what?" Chara looked over their shoulder at Cter.

"... It's nothing." Cter closed his eyes. "Go back to bed, we've got a big day ahead of us."

"Um... Okay?" Chara shrugged, leaving the room and closing the door.

Cter looked up out the window, sighing.

Would it be this one?

Or maybe the next?

The one after that?

How much time left?

Would he have to fake a smile again?

Or would he get to be honest for one of these RESETs?

He wasn't sure what was worse anymore...

He fell back onto his bed, staring at the circling ceiling fan.

He grabbed his cough syrup, drinking from it as he stared at the ceiling.

* * *

 **RESET ####**

Golden petals and blinding light.

That's what they woke up to _every_ morning.

Everything was always the same...

Same lines of dialogue.

Same faces.

Standing, they had finally brought themselves to make a decision.

 **This time would be different.**

* * *

 **Quite the return we're off to, eh?**

 **I'm not gonna get into what keeps me from updating, because it's a lot of perosnal crap. The jest is, everything's sh!t ass, and Wolf's busy 24/7 365.**

 **Not to mention that with the ending of DoubleTale, there's kind of a creative void left in my head?**

 **So, basically, I'm constantly getting really great ideas, but losing interest in them the next. Typing short scenes and then burying them, unfinished, somewhere in my computer.**

 **Hopefully, DoubleScramble: Genocide will keep my attention, considering it's the whole reason I even started this AU?**

 **And by hopefully, I mean most likely, because now that I've finally sat down and stuck to something, I finally got something done.**

 **Now, as for the DoubleTale Q &A, yes, I'm still going to do it. I've been pecking away at it little by little, and I think you guys are gonna enjoy the first part, which shouldn't take super long, compared to my current track record. **

**I've just got a lot of questions to sift through. Like, over a hundred, I'm pretty sure? Been awhile since I counted.**

 **So I hope you're ready for clinical depression!**

 **Because it's time for the Genocide Run.**

 **Please Favorite, Follow, and Review.**

 **XWolf26, out**


	11. Chapter 11: Something New

**Surprise, my children! Bet ya didn't think you'd see me back here this soon, did'ja?**

 **I told ya.**

 **I'm hype.**

 **And I ain't dead.**

 **Thanks go to: Andyfire123, WhoWritesThisCrap, BadDRUMMERboy15, I guest as much, Lynja Fairy, Wingah, KZJester, kitkqtenderheart, DiamondAuthor551, Loyal Fan, Jack54311, pokemon122000, and Leonidas.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale. I do, however, own DoubleTale.**

* * *

 **15 hours before the Ruins Door opens.**

*froggit's tryin' real hard to be scary.

Frisk stared down blankly at the frog standing between them and their mother, Alphys looking back over her shoulder, eyes widening as she spotted the attacking Froggit.

Frisk pulled their stick up above their head, Froggit's eyes widening in horror.

Alphys's eyes widened and she reached out one hand in a poor attempt to stop Frisk's slash downward.

 _Crash!_

Alphys stared with wide eyes as dust fluttered across the floor, Frisk turning and looking to her with that same emotionally void expression.

"... Um... O-okay, it's good that you're safe, but... U-uh maybe... Try to be a little more merciful next time..?" Alphys smiled nervously, feeling anxious sweat creep from her skin.

Frisk just smiled lightly at her.

 **Chapter 11: Something New**

 _"Times a funny thing, kid. When it repeats, right now could be this, or it could be... Something a little less bright."_

 **LOVE: 1.**

* * *

 **2 hours before the Ruins Door opens.**

"Cter? Cter come on! It's twelve and you're still in bed?!"

Cter's eyes slowly opened, feeling something kicking at the foot of his bed.

"We've got a busy day ahead of us!" Chara complained. "You can't waste it all in bed!"

"Every day's a busy day for you, ain't it?" Cter asked groggily, arching a brow at them and grinning tiredly.

"Every day has to be a busy day if we're ever going to capture a human!"

"I dunno, maybe we should stay in today." Cter shrugged. "Got kind of a bad feeling about it today. I don't think we'll be seein' a human." He winked an eye shut.

"I would think someone who grins as much as you would be more optimistic." Chara tossed Cter his sweat shirt from his desk.

"I can't help but grin." Cter caught his sweatshirt. "I'm always thinkin'a ways to mess with you, after all."

Chara gave a mocking laugh, succeeding in amusing Cter.

"Get up and get breakfast. Or, more accurately, lunch." They threw another glare his way, and he laughed lightly, shrugging as he stood from his bed, sweatshirt now on him once more.

"You sure are demanding today." Cter yawned, rolling his shoulder and sending a few pops from it.

"I can feel it today, Cter." Chara slammed their fist down on their palm. "We're gonna see a human today, and one way or another, we're gonna stop them. I know it!"

"You're outta your mind." Cter walked out the door, hands stuffed in his pockets, grin plain on his face as Chara raced after him.

"I mean it Cter! There's gonna be a human today!"

"You say that every day."

"Well I'm gonna be right today!"

* * *

 **14 hours before the Ruins Door opens.**

Frisk arched a brow at the empty leaf pile, seeing hasty footsteps left in the dirt.

"Must have heard me coming..." Frisk huffed in disappointment.

*asgore would end you this early. you know that.

"Thanks Sans. You are truly the wind beneath my wings." Frisk said sarcastically, continuing onward.

*heheheh.

* * *

 **1 1/2 hours before the Ruins Door opens.**

"Why're you so dead set on catchin' a human anyway?" Hands behind his head as he walked, Cter glanced over at Chara.

"You know the answer to that." Chara arched a brow at him. "In fact, I was beginning to think you didn't like thinking about why I want to prove myself."

"Not so much why you wanna prove yourself as it is you feeling the need to prove yourself." Cter shrugged, snow crunching beneath his feet.

"Hm?"

"Eh, never mind that." Cter winked an eye shut at them, grinning like usual. "I guess my question wasn't really why you wanna catch a human. It's more why the underground wants one."

"To get out of here, of course." Chara said like it was obvious. "Where have you been the past however many years?"

"But why would they wanna do that?" Cter questioned further.

"What kind of question is that?" Chara asked in disbelief.

"A good one." Cter looked back to them, grinning and winking an eye shut. "I don't know what makes the surface so special, anyway."

"Weren't you the one who said that whole speech about missing the sun?" Chara asked in confusion, and Cter looked to be thinking.

"Huh..? Oh, oh right! Man, you really hang on to every word, don'tcha?" Cter grinned over at them. "That was like, what, ten years ago?"

"It was a good speech. Very heroic." They smirked lightly at him.

"Well, I am the picture of a hero." Cter shrugged, closing his eyes.

Chara snerked. "Yeah, whatever you say."

* * *

 **12 and a half hours before the Ruins Door opens.**

*you are intimidated by froggit's raw power.

*... just messin' with ya.

Frisk batted flies aside with their stick, walking slowly and ominously closer to the two Froggit's, who gulped, slowly backing away.

Whimsun flew into the air behind the two, wiping tears from their eyes and pulling back the string on their old-looking bow, sending an arrow soaring weakly at the fallen human.

Frisk reached up, catching the slow moving arrow and snapping it in two, watching Whimsun shake and drop their bow, trembling with terror.

Frisk remained emotionless, bending at the knees and launching themselves in the air, Whimsun's eyes widening as they appeared over them, everything seeming to move in slow motion as Frisk pulled their stick back above their head.

They smashed clean through the bug, dust falling down towards the two Froggit's below, who both jumped in opposite directions, dust engulfing the air where they once were.

Frisk fell, landing in the dust, both Froggit's watching with heavy anticipation.

Frisk exploded out to the right of the dust, one Froggit's eyes widening as they smashed stick first into it, more dust blasting into the air.

The only remaining Froggit gulped and shook, surrounded by dust.

The human sauntered slowly from the dust, Froggit's shaking growing more and more violent as they stepped on a small pile of settled dust, sending it flying into the air.

Froggit was drenched in sweat, unable to move as Frisk loomed over him, grip tightening on their stick.

A small smile pulled up at their lips.

* * *

 **1 hour and twenty minutes before the Ruins Door opens.**

"But I have to know," Chara looked over their spike trap, making sure no ice froze the locks. "What made you stop caring about things like seeing the sun?"

"Eh, after awhile I realized I didn't need that oh so reassuring light." Cter clicked a switch, the spikes going back up.

"Oh yeah?" Chara arched a brow at him.

"Eyup. Found somethin' else to give me the will to get outta bed in the morning." Cter shrugged. "Go figure." His eyes darted to the side, grin widening.

"And what's that?" Chara asked curiously, looking over at him as they continued making their way through their puzzles to recalibrate them.

Cter just stared at them for a moment. As if pausing for dramatic effect.

... Or trying to keep from saying something.

... Or trying to convince himself to say something.

It was impossible to see into his head from behind that grin. Chara had come to terms with that years ago.

"... I forgot." Cter shrugged, closing his eyes and grinning wide as ever, Chara's expression twitching with rage.

"You mad bro?" Cter egged on, grin spreading closer to his ears as Chara began to shake with rage.

"... Cter." They said through gritting teeth.

"Ye?"

"Fifteen second head start."

"Aaayyyyyyy." Cter performed finger guns, disappearing from sight.

"... Should have made it five seconds." Chara huffed, frowning.

* * *

 **12 hours before the Ruins Door opens.**

"This is interesting..." Frisk picked up the toy knife, pressing it against their finger.

*certainly more effective than that busted up stick.

Frisk looked to the stick in their hand, shrugging and tossing it over their shoulder, sending it exploding into splinters behind them.

"Honestly, why did no one think to come down here with some kind of real weapon?" Frisk inspected the item in their hand as they left the room.

*one did.

"Oh yeah?"

*didn't end well.

"What happened to them?"

*...

*the same thing that's gonna happen to you if you keep going like you are now.

"You know, Sans, if I didn't know any better I'd say that's some kind of threat." Frisk's eyes narrowed down at the text box.

*not a threat, a warning.

"Mysterious." Frisk smirked, watching as Alphys spotted them, gasping and racing across the lawn to check them for injury.

* * *

 **1 hour before the Ruins Door opens.**

"Did you feel it this morning too..?" Gaster asked Cter quietly.

"The overwhelming 'Today is gonna be the worst day of your life' feeling? Yeah, I caught it." Cter rose both eyebrows, and Gaster sighed.

"You don't think they'd..?"

"You and I both knew they were gonna one of these RESETs." Cter sighed, sipping from his cough syrup and rolling his eyes.

"We've just gotta try to be prepared. So when they show up on their war path all the people we give a damn about stay outta harms way."

"That will mean you'll have to stay out of their way too, Cter." Gaster narrowed his eyes at Cter.

"Hey, if they keep from blotting out the sun, I'll stay outta their way." Cter shrugged.

"Stop speaking in metaphors."

"Git gud and it'd be easy for you to understand." Cter reached over the counter, tapping Gaster's forehead and making him frown in annoyance, Cter's grin widening.

* * *

 **7 hours before the Ruins Door opens.**

Frisk stared at the ceiling of their bedroom, frowning lightly.

*can't sleep?

"Duh."

*y'know, it's starting to seem like LOVE and sass go hand in hand, because you've been gaining a lotta both.

"You've been much more talkative than you usually are." Frisk ignored Sans comment. "Usually I have to click on something to get you to start talking. But lately it seems like I've just got to..." Frisk pointed that toy knife up into the are. " _Take a swing_ at something, and there you are with some kind of comment."

*... how far are you planning to take this, frisk?

"As far as it can go, obviously."

*and you don't think there'll be any kind of comeuppance for that?

"Who's gonna stop me? The most challenging ones to fight are Papyrus, who's not gonna be able to become god if I kill everyone, and Cter, and he's only powerful when being controlled by Papyrus. And even then, I've beat those two a thousand times over. I can do whatever I want, Sans."

*...

"Hey, relax. After I do this, I won't have anything else to do. So I'll do another True Pacifist, and then I'll finally be done with this whole mess."

*...

"Come on, don't pretend you don't want to see the outcome too. You know you're just as curious as I am."

*... go to bed. it's late, and you've got your work cut out for you.

"Whatever you say." And with that, Frisk rolled over.

* * *

 **45 minutes before the Ruins Door opens.**

Cter sighed, locking his phone after checking the time.

It felt like he was watching the count down until the end of the world...

Maybe he was over reacting. Maybe this would just be another Neutral Run. They'd done those before.

It was funny, they always avoided killing their main friends. They'd empty the Underground of all but Cter and co plenty of times over.

... That was an exaggeration.

Truthfully, they'd only ever killed a few.

But still... For some reason, as he stood there, staring at that door, something deep in the pit of Cter's stomach told him to run. To grab all of his friends and family and run as far from that door as possible.

But he couldn't.

He was frozen.

Staring at that door with wide eyes and an unmoving grin.

His heart raced.

 _Stained red snow._

 _Blood splattering across stained glass windows._

Cter shook.

Ink dripped from between the fingers in his clenched fist, a red soul slowly appearing on his chest.

The snow at his feet slowly began to melt.

 **99999999999**

 **99999999999**

 **99999999999**

 **99999999999**

 **99999999999**

He could see it again.

See the horrible things they'd do to him.

See the horrible things he'd do to them.

His fists twitched, ink now pouring out from between his fingers and splattering to the ground with a slap.

The woods flashed.

That door was no longer that door, but shifting shadows.

The tries were no longer the trees, but those golden halls.

"... Cter..?"

Cter spun around as fast as he could, chilling sweat rolling down his skin.

"Cter, what's wrong?" Chara reached out, eyes wide.

A flash.

Chara was no longer Chara.

A man of fire glitched and skipped frames, reaching out slowly to Cter, the splits in his flames widening and narrowing.

Cter screamed.

He screamed and he fell back on to his bottom, scooting back away from Chara, who stared in horror.

"Cter, please calm down!" Chara knelt next to Cter placing a hand on his shoulder as he panted wildly, red flames burning in his eye as he placed both hands on his head, tears forming in his eyes.

"Cter! Cter look at me!" Chara demanded, their right eye glowing a light red in response to Cter's left, Cter looking up into their eyes, the burning in his left eye slowly dying down to a dull glow.

"I... I-I..." Cter looked away, staring a thousand yards as his breathing slowed.

Chara just pulled him into a hug, which he slowly returned.

"I'm... I'm sorry..." Cter managed to say.

"I'm so sorry..."

* * *

 **45 minutes before the Ruins Door opens.**

"O-oh, you're awake!" Alphys smiled at Frisk, watching them make their way down the hallway and into the living room.

"Good morning." Alphys added, Frisk nodding in greeting with that false smile.

Saying nothing, Frisk took a seat on the floor next to Alphys chair, staring at the anime playing on the TV before them.

They'd give it an hour.

... Though they'd never admit it, they were hesitant.

Not because they were afraid to kill their friends, no. They'd come to terms with that.

It was the thought that one might somehow... Somehow remember their sins.

 _"From the moment you were born..." Cter's hair covered his eyes, and a red glow could be seen in the left side of the shadow, piercing through Frisk._

 ** _"Has there ever been a point were you've actually told the truth?"_**

Cter had never said that before then, and he'd never said it after then.

And it was that one instence, that one break from the norm, that one _act of defiance_ to their power, that terrified them more than anything.

It was then that they knew, though they'd never tell anyone, that not everyone was affected by their power. Not everyone was that stupid.

They caste a glance up at Alphys.

And though they'd faced him a thousand times, though they'd watched him struggle to face Omega Flowey, though they'd bested him when controlled by Papyrus and determined that was not Cter's power but Papyrus's, memories kept flashing before them.

The terror that rose in their heart when they first heard that branch snap behind them. The snow crunch just behind their heels.

The strange pressure they felt when he took their hand.

The unease when that ink slid back up his sleeve.

And after that first time, they were never that afraid.

But after Cter asked them that single question. The one that seemed to make the earth pause and stare with wide eyes.

They found their palms clammy shaking Cter's hand once more. They felt the muscles in their legs scream to run when that branch snapped behind them.

But... Why?

There wasn't a scary bone in that cough syrup drinking, panda eyed, pasty MFer.

... Frisk doubted that statement.

 _Blood flew through the air._

 _Lemon Head's eyes widened, it's teeth sunk into Cter's arm, blood dripping from his punctured sleeve to the floor._

 _Lemon Head flinched, before growling, eyes narrowing at Cter._

 _"Go. Back. To your room." Cter stared into the amalgamate's eyes, eyes narrowed and grin a frown._

 _Lemon Head growled._

 _Cter growled in response, pulling his head back and slamming it into the amalgamate's, making it recoil and unhook it's jaws from his arm._

 _"I said go back to your room!" Cter snarled, pointing back with his bleeding arm._

 _Lemon Head whimpered, slinking off away from the two._

Frisk's eyes narrowed, pulling their knees up to their chest.

 _"H-hey, kid, chillax." He rose his good arm, opening his palm dismissively. "I'm fine."_

 _Frisk grabbed him by the wrist, his eyes widening as they pulled his arm out to the side, revealing the multitude of horrid scars coating the arm._

 _Cter opened his mouth to speak, but couldn't find words. So he - for once - closed his mouth, grin faltering as he glanced to the side._

 _"Cter... What happened to you..?" Frisk asked with worry in their eyes, tilting their head to the side._

 _"..." Cter's pupils disappeared into the white abyss of his eyes, startling Frisk with how... Well, inhuman it looked._

 _He yanked his arm from Frisk's grasp, spinning around to face the other direction._

 _He looked at them over his shoulder, frowning._

 _"Magic ain't free, kiddo."_

They winced, eyes locked on the floor.

 _*one did._

 _"Oh yeah?"_

 _*didn't end well._

 _"What happened to them?"_

 _*..._

 _*the same thing that's gonna happen to you if you keep going like you are now._

What had Sans meant by that? That skeleghost was more secretive than Frisk would prefer...

But, thinking back, if there was one thing that stuck with them more than anything...

 _ **He- 1-S... Kept screaming.**_

 _ **I... Found myself wanting to turn off the machine.**_

 _ **But then something...**_

 _ **Extraordinary happened.**_

 _ **### ##### ########.**_

Something extraordinary? The legend? What on earth had that unnamed scientist been jabbering about?

They supposed this is what made Cter their favorite toy.

He was the only one who could keep them guessing.

But that alcoholic insomniac couldn't stop them now.

"... Mom..." They said with extra tenderness, standing up and pulling an innocent look far too convincing.

No...

"How do I get out of the Ruins?"

No one could stop them now.

Not now and not ever.

* * *

 **A half hour before the Ruins Door opens.**

Chara stomped back into their home, dragging Cter by the sleeve.

They yanked him over, pushing him down on to the couch and sitting next to him.

"Okay." Chara folded their hands into a pyramid, looking to Cter with concern.

"What. The hell. Was that?"

"No idea what you're-" Cter brought that cough syrup up towards his lips, and Chara snarled, pulling back one hand and smacking it right out of his grasp, sending it flying across the room and smacking into the wall.

"... My fix..." Cter said in shock, staring at his spilled cough syrup.

"No more cough syrup! It's scrambling your brain!" Chara snarled. "Now tell me what is going on?! Why are you waking up four times a night? Why are you suddenly having hallucinations horrid enough to make you scream?! What kind of nightmare could be awful enough to activate your eye?!" Chara grabbed Cter by the shoulders.

"It's. Nothing." Cter lied through his teeth, eyes narrowing, though his grin remained. "I'm just..."

"You're just what?" Chara pressed."Cter, you're my friend. I want you to be okay. But you have to tell me what's wrong first." Chara looked into Cter's eyes, concern deep in their pupils.

"... It's just... Gotten so dark down here lately." Cter adverted his gaze. Chara arched a brow in confusion.

"And I'm afraid... I'm terrified that my only light is gonna go out... And then I'll be alone in the dark..." Cter's fingers dug into the couch.

"And that thought haunts me..."

"... Cter, I like metaphors as much as the next person, but I need you to be straight forward."

Cter laughed.

He laughed hard.

Straight forward?

He didn't know the meaning of the phrase.

He didn't know a lot of things anymore.

He didn't know what was real and what wasn't.

He didn't know what meant anything and what amounted to nothing...

But amidst his bitter, bitter laughter, he caught a glimpse of the expression they wore. The horror and the worry in their eyes.

And he stopped laughing.

But he knew one thing.

One thing that was real.

One thing that amounted to _everything_ to him.

"... I'm sorry." He looked down, eyes narrowing in sadness as his frown deepened.

"Nothing I say makes any sense anyway..." Cter looked to the side. "If I were you, I wouldn't believe any of it..."

"... It's okay." Chara let go of Cter, facing forward once more. "I can't force you to speak up. I know how you are about these things..."

"Look, I have to get back to work." Chara stood, Cter looking up from his self loathing to watch them walk towards the door.

"I'll-" Cter stood, and Chara paused.

"... I want you to stay here." Chara looked over their shoulder at him, and his eyes widened.

"You need to rest. I'm worried about you."

"..." Cter looked down, grin missing from his face. "... I understand."

"Try to get some sleep. You look like you could use it." Chara put another foot towards the door.

"Wait, Chara."

Chara paused looking over their shoulder.

Their eyes widened, and they caught something from the air.

"If you're gonna be out there alone, take that with you." Cter glanced to the side, Chara staring with wide eyes at the knife that had been tossed to them.

"C-Cter... I-..." Chara couldn't even look up from the knife, seeing their reflection staring back at them.

"Just... Keep it on you." Cter scratched the back of his head. "... I worry about you too..."

Chara pulled their eyes from the knife, hiding it somewhere in their coat.

"... Okay." They nodded, smiling lightly. "... If it'll make you feel better, I mean." Their eyes darted to the side.

Cter watched that door open and close.

He looked to the clock on his phone.

* * *

 **5 minutes until the Ruins Door opens.**

Their footsteps echoed down the stone hallway.

They could hear Alphys's claws clicking ahead, just out of their line of vision.

 _"You're not alone." Frisk told her firmly. "I'm here. We're all here."_

 _They nearly flinched as they felt the hug returned, a flash enveloping their vision for a short second._

 _"No, you're right!" Alphys said, looking up, the static gone from her features. "People care about me, and I can't let them down!"_

Frisk's eyes narrowed, hands clenching in to tight fists.

Stop focusing on that, they told themself. Think of something else.

 _"Knock knock..." Cter's lost soul spoke up, catching Frisk's attention._

 _A pause._

 _"Who's there?" he answered himself._

 _"Not you, I guess." He shrugged, hands in his pockets._

... Interesting.

It wouldn't be long now until their encounter with the judge.

Until they felt those chills once more.

But this time?

Ohoho, this time would be different.

This time they'd stare the judge in the eye.

They'd speak no lies.

And by the end of this?

"Fine... If you're so persistent, then prove it to me." Alphys's hands clenched into tight fists.

By the end of this...

"Prove to me you are strong enough to survive!"

They'd see each other for who they truly are. :)

* * *

 **1 minute before the Ruins Door opens.**

Cter stared at the bottle of cough syrup still laying on the ground.

Sighing, he brought his glass of water to his lips.

They didn't like him drinking the cough syrup... He had to stop drinking it.

As Cter brought the glass slowly back towards the coffee table, his eyes widened, pupils disappearing.

 **9999999999**

 **9999999999**

 **9999999999**

 **9999999999**

 **9999999999**

The glass shattered in Cter's hand.

 _"W-wow... You must... R-really hate me... Huh..?" Alphys felt tears build in the corners of her eyes, holding the slash in her chest as dust flaked from her, blood dripping to the floor._

 _"Now I get it... I-I wasn't protecting you by keeping you here, i-it was... It was them I failed to protect..." She closed her eyes._

 _" H a . . . h a . . . "_

As Cter's shaking, bleeding hand reached into his pocket, pulling his last bottle of cough syrup from his inventory, his eye flared red.

He stared at it for a moment, teeth gritting as he threw it across the room, sending it exploding into the wall.

This was no neutral run.

He stood, hands clenching into fists.

And he was no push over.

* * *

At least she was good for a cup of noodles, right?

Foot kicking dust in to the air, Frisk stepped up to the door, putting both hands against it and pushing it slowly.

The door budged, groaning and creaking in a fruitless effort at keeping the murderer locked away.

Frisk looked out at the snowy forest, smirk clear on their face.

They'd taken the first step to their goal.

And as they stared out at the killing fields ahead, they couldn't help but ask themself a question.

Who could possibly stop them?

They stepped out into the cold, not bothering to pull up their sleeves or sink into their collar as they walked.

They stared down at that branch.

Raising their foot for no other reason than to poke fun at Cter's attempts to spook them, they stomped down.

But the branch did not budge.

They stomped again.

Their foot hurt a little. And the branch remained defiant.

"..." Frisk scowled at the branch, stepping over it and moving on.

 ** _CRASH!_**

Frisk spun around, eyes widening at the horridly loud bang.

The branch had been blown to smithereens, all the snow that had been around it blasted across the area.

Frisk's heart skipped a beat.

Gulping down their fears, they turned around, continuing further into the beast's belly.

 _Hiss._

 _Hiss._

 _Hiss._

Frisk spun around once more.

In the snow, foot steps were burnt. Steam still rose slowly from the singed grass surrounded by slushy snow.

Teeth gritting in an attempt at suppressing their rising anxiety, Frisk spun back around, clenching their fists as they continued towards the crack in the ground.

They paused at it.

Mostly because they knew they were supposed to, but partially because they felt a paralyzing fear washing over them.

 _Hiss._

 _Hiss._

 _Hiss._

 _Hiss._

 _Hiss._

 _" H_u_m_a_n_. "_

Frisk's eyes narrowed, feeling an overwhelming presence washing over them.

 _"Don'tcha know how to greet a new friendo?"_

Unexplained tremors ran through their body.

 _"Turn. Around. Shake my hand."_

Mustering their DETERMINATION, they slowly turned around, fighting against the blast of power that presence hit them with.

Reaching out in what felt like slow motion, they took that hand.

It gripped their palm tightly, as if to show just how easily it could crush their hand.

They felt something run up their arm, and watched the darkness it was shaded in seem to move up their arm, all the way to their bicep.

He stared into their eyes, nothing but the blank whiteness in his eyes and his wide grin visible in the darkness.

Sweat rolling down their skin despite the cold, they forced themself to look Cter in the eye as the darkness coating him faded, his grip not leaving their hand.

Cter leaned down, looming over Frisk, that grin not feeling as friendly as it usually did.

"You can call me Cter." The ink coating their arm shifted and twitched.

 **"I'm a sentry 'round these parts."**

* * *

 **WOOOOOOO!**

 **It has begun, ladies and gentlemen.**

 **And though I know this chapter was much shorter than anything I've released in awhile, I really feel that this was the best place to end the chapter.**

 **But hey, hopefully how quick it came out made up for how short it was?**

 **And though it was short, it still felt pretty slow and suspenseful to me.**

 **But hey, obviously I'm biased.**

 **Whatever the case, gear up. Because it's all down hill from here.**

 **Mwuha... Mwuhahaha... MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

 **Please Favorite, Follow, and Review.**

 **XWolf26, out**


	12. Chapter 12: Eclipse

**Thanks go to Andyfire123, Wingah, WhoWritesThisCrap, BadDRUMMERboy15, Lynja Fairy, , I guest as much, kitqtenderheart, Doctah Sawbones, DiamondAuthor551, KZJester, Nyxie The Gamer Nerd, Jack54311, Slow and Steady Turtle, Stormpal, and Leonidas.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale. I do, however, own DoubleTale.**

* * *

Frisk yanked their hand back.

Ink flew through the air.

Attempting and failing at slowing their breathing, Frisk pushed the ink off their arm as fast as they could, looking to want to run as fast as they could from what they once called a surrogate older brother.

"Whoops, sorry 'bout that bucko." Grinning like always, Cter rose one hand into the air, the ink flying from Frisk's arm and into Cter's sleeve.

"Didn't mean to spook ya." Cter's eyes narrowed, grin widening.

Frisk glared at him. They had just one shot Alphys, a monster with 80 ATK and 80 DEF.

So why, on God's good green Earth, was a man with 2 ATK and 1 DEF making them shake?

"Just got a little nervous, is all." Cter shrugged, winking his right eye shut.

Frisk found themselves wishing he'd close that left one, too.

Something about it just... Unsettled them.

"Y'see, I haven't seen your kind since... Uh..." Cter paused, tapping his chin in thought.

He looked back to them, winking his right eye shut and stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"Since I looked in the mirror this morning."

 **Chapter 12: Eclipse**

 _"Could you imagine what that guy's life would be like if I wasn't around?"_

 **LOVE: 6**

* * *

"... You good, my buddy friend guy pal amigo hombre homie G dogger-" It was around that point in the sentence that Frisk tuned out.

With every RESET, Cter seemed to add a new word for 'Friend'. Frisk never figured out why, they were too busy wondering how many synonyms Cter could find for that word.

They had yet to find an answer.

"-Brutha sistah fam?" Cter finished, Frisk silently sighing in relief. "You look a lil' sick."

Frisk tried to think of a response, but when they figured there'd be no way to weasel their way out of this interrogation - though there was a good chance it was only an interrogation in their mind - they instead turned their back to Cter, walking in the other direction.

Cter just arched a brow at them, hunching forward and walking after them.

"You gotta work on those people skills, buddy friend." Cter said as he caught up with them.

"..."

"You know, I figured you'd be someone who'd run their mouth more." Cter shrugged. "Books and covers n' stuff, eh?"

Frisk wished he would just leave them alone. His presence alone put them on edge.

All they'd been thinking about was staring right through that stupid grin, and now they found it staring through them. Again.

"... Aren't you supposed to be trying to stop me?" They decided to change the subject. "Being a sentry, and all."

"Who? Me? Try to stop you?" Cter looked to them out of the corner of his eye. "Nah, I'd never do that. Too busy seeing a therapist."

Frisk arched a brow at him.

"I'm dealing with this compulsive lying thing." Cter shrugged, grinning just a little wider. "Now my roommate/coworker, Chara, is a real try hard when it comes to this job. Ain't got the chill I got." Cter tilted his head, looking over at them with that grin.

"No worries though, they're pretty much harmless nowadays." Cter winked an eye shut.

"... So you can let go'a that knife handle you've been gripping since I greeted ya."

Frisk tensed further.

"... Hey, you know what might calm ya down?" Cter said after Frisk failed to pry their hand from their Toy Knife.

"Helpin' me screw with Chara. Always puts _me_ in a better mood." Cter winked an eye shut at Frisk.

They just glared at him.

They were not going to keep playing along with this game.

No matter how... Unsettled Cter made them.

"Here they come now. I gots a funny idea. Hide behind that there lamp." Cter stopped walking forward, pointing to the lamp.

Frisk remained defiant, standing and crossing their arms, even managing to give Cter a dirty look.

"... Or be a roody poo candy ass." Cter grinned, shrugging. "Your funeral."

Frisk's eyes widened.

"... Metaphorical funeral." Cter's eyes darted to the side. "Obviously."

"Cter! What are you doing out here?! I thought I told you to stay-" Chara paused, eyes widening as they spotted Frisk.

"I see you've spotted my new buddy friend guy pal amigo chum." Cter put an arm around Frisk, and they had to resist every urge to shove it off of them and jump away.

"... I TOLD YOU THERE'D BE A HUMAN TODAY!" Chara pointed at Cter, unable to resist the urge to say "I told you so."

"Congrats." Cter winked an eye shut. That makes the guessing game score... 21,000 Cter, 1 Chara."

Chara glared at him, before looking to Frisk, then looking back to Cter.

"Human, if you could wait here for a moment, I need to discuss something with Cter." Their eyes narrowed at Cter, who tried his best not to gulp.

"Woop, looks like I'm in trouble bucko pal buddy." Cter let go of Frisk, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"See ya around." He walked ahead, walking past Chara and onto the next section of the forest, Chara making an 'I'm watching you' motion to Frisk before going after him.

Frisk just watched them leave, almost feeling a sense of relief.

Now...

Frisk couldn't help but begin to wonder as they walked on to the next room, watching an Icecap look over his shoulder to see them, his eyes widening in fear at their expression.

How were they going to cut that panda eyed freak down to size?

* * *

"What. Are you. Doing out here?" Chara asked through gritted teeth, glaring at Cter.

"What? I finally decide to do my job and you get mad at me?" Cter arched a brow, grinning like always. "You're a real fickle pickle, you know that?"

"It's not you doing your job that I'm mad about. It's you being out here in your screwed up mind that I'm mad about!" Chara jabbed Cter's chest with their finger.

"You need to rest. Clearly the lack of sleep you're getting is driving you insane." Chara glared, crossing their arms. "So. Go. Home."

"Okay, any other day you know I'm all for naps, but a human has fallen, and we don't know what their intentions are." Cter said seriously, letting that grin drop for a moment. "And I'm not gonna be able to sleep knowing I left you alone out here with a possibly incredibly dangerous-"

A scream echoed from the shadows in the forest behind them, making them both look towards it with wide eyes.

Frisk walked slowly from the shadows, patting dust off their hands.

". . ." Chara stared with wide, horror filled, eyes.

 _"I thought I told you to stay out of my way, you pasty pest!"_

Chara found themself having their own flash backs, an ash filled gust of wind flying just by their head.

"... Fine. You can stay." They looked to Cter out of the corner of their eye.

He grinned, curtsying.

They sighed in irritation.

* * *

"Oh dear god..." Mettaton covered his mouth, staring at the screen and forcing his eyes shut and his head to the side, wishing he could have plugged his ears in time to stop the agonized scream from reaching them.

He swiped his phone from his desk, pacing back and forth as he quickly unlocked it and scrolled through his contacts as fast as he could.

"Come on, come on..." Mettaton gnawed on his knuckle, watching the giant screen, quickly lifting a remote and muting it just before another scream.

"Ayyo." Cter's voice rang on the other end.

"Cter-! The human-!"

"There's three bromeostasis. Well, actually, there's like eight billion or something? Point is, you're gonna have to be more specific."

"Alright smart ass," Mettaton stuffed his tongue into one side of his mouth, hearing Cter's laughter on the other end. "The new one. The one you shook hands with and looked like you were going to devour their soul when you did so."

"I do have a cash money scary face, don't I?"

"That's not the point-..!" Mettaton covered his mouth, watching shattered, silver remains fly in the lens of one of his cameras.

"In that child, there's something evil! T-they're killing every monster in their way! You have to stop them before-!"

"Hey, hey. Calm down. Me and Chara are workin' on it."

"Don't you get it?!" Mettaton ran a hand through his hair, horror in his eyes as he watched the screens.

"This isn't about capturing a human anymore! This is about killing that... _Thing_ before it kills anyone else!"

"Alright, alright! Set off the alarm. Get Snowdin evacuated. I'll keep the kid occupied."

Mettaton nodded, closing his eyes for a moment. "Okay, okay. But... Cter?"

"Ye?"

"Don't die, okay?"

"Pff. Not exactly my style, muh-tat-un."

* * *

Doggo panted, looking around quickly.

"Where... Where did you go..?!" His hair stood on end, knives in hand as he panicked, head whipping back and forth as he desperately tried to hear his attacker.

 _"Behind you."_

Doggo's body roared in agony.

His daggers fell to the ground, thud dulled by the snow at his feet, which was beginning to be painted red, large drops of crimson colliding with the white snow.

Doggo stammered to find words - any would do - as he looked down slowly.

Maybe the fist was shaking or maybe his eyes were, but either way, he could see a fist protruding from his chest, dusting heart in hand.

"I-... I-I..." Doggo couldn't find any word effective, fur falling to ash as he fell forward, never feeling himself collide with the ground.

Frisk just stared down at the silver vacuum filler, blinking an emotionless blink.

They looked to the blood turning to dust on their Tough Glove, taking the glove off and shaking it out, getting the majority of the flaky remains off but leaving a stain of grey.

* * *

Cter placed his phone back in his pocket, looking off in the distance towards Snowdin as the siren went off, echoing through the forest.

"... It's been a long time since I've heard those..." Chara's hair covered their eyes as they watched whatever monsters remained in the forest flee by them and Cter.

"Hey, this time you're playin' for the right team." Cter put a hand on their shoulder, smiling lightly at them. "Don't forget that."

They smiled lightly in return, before hearing footsteps crunching in the snow.

They both looked over their shoulders, Frisk standing there and staring blankly.

"Human!" Chara quickly pointed to Frisk, taking up a heroic stance that made Cter snicker.

"To put a stop to your path of destruction, Cter and I have set up a maze of traps!"

Frisk didn't seem to be listening, surprisingly.

They walked forward as Chara droned on. Something about an electrical maze.

"It will shock yo-..." Chara paused, eyes narrowing at Frisk.

"... You know, it's common courtesy to play along with puzzles down here." Chara frowned, Frisk just staring.

Something about that expression told Chara Frisk really didn't care.

"... I'll let it slide this time. But you better shape up by the next one." Chara made another "I'm watching you" motion, before walking away down the path behind them.

"... You know." Cter's grin widened, eyes darting to the side. "It'd probably make Chara pretty happy..."

Frisk's eyes narrowed, Cter looking back to them and winking his right eye shut.

"If you did a better job of pretending to be human."

Frisk felt themself tighten the Tough Glove around their fist, just before Cter disappeared before their very eyes.

They looked over their shoulders with unease, hands clenching into tight fists.

* * *

"We heard the sirens!" Dogamy jumped over the counter of his post, Dogaressa doing the same as Chara approached.

"Is there really a hostile human?" Dogaressa questioned, holding her ax tight in hand.

"Yes, unfortunately..." Chara glanced to the side. "They've proven to be incredibly dangerous..."

The two dogs sniffed at the air, eyes widening.

"Wait, where's Cter?" Dogamy asked, before realizing something else.

"... Where's Doggo?" Dogaressa asked, voice lowering and eyes narrowing.

"Cter's up ahead. The human seems weary to attack us as of right now..." Chara looked over their shoulder.

"... But... Doggo..."

"What? What happened to Doggo?!" Dogamy demanded to know, fear in his eyes.

"... He... He wasn't at his post. He hasn't reported... Cter... He found these laying by a pile of dust outside of his post..." Chara held out Doggo's daggers, hair covering their eyes as Dogamy and Dogaressa sniffed at the daggers, eyes widening, tears forming in Dogaressa's.

"I'm sorry..."

Dogamy held Dogaressa, eyes closed as tears from his own eyes soaked the fur of his face.

"Look, me and Cter are going to handle this. You two should go get Greater Dog and help evacuate." Chara kept a strong expression, the two dogs looking to them, haunted expressions clear.

"But... What about Lesser Dog?"

"..." Chara looked away.

The dogs burst into mournful howling.

* * *

Frisk stopped before the field of snow where Cter usually never placed a trap, eyes narrowing at the maze of pens.

Well, it was less of a maze and more of a winding walkway?

Frisk walked right through, frowning at the pointless twists and turns.

There were no dead ends or anything like that, it just elongated what would usually be ten steps and made it one hundred.

Cter sat in a lawn chair at the other end, chin resting on his hand.

"Hm?" His grin pulled his bored expression back up, his head rising from his hand as Frisk stepped out from the so called puzzle.

"Oh hey, ya made it." Cter stood. "I thought I had ya with that one for sure."

The pens withdrew into the ground, and Chara was seen standing at the other end.

It appeared that they'd just arrived.

"Sorry I'm late, I had to take care of something." Chara walked along the now empty snow field, standing next to Cter.

"Don't you mean you had to... Take Chara something?" Cter winked an eye shut, making finger guns at Chara, who's eyes narrowed at a frown tugged down at their face.

"Do not speak to me." Chara said, making Cter laugh.

Chara just shook their head, walking ahead.

Cter looked over to Frisk, who appeared to be walking ahead as well, looking to be trying to walk right past Cter.

"Not really a pun person, eh?" Cter struck up a conversation anyway.

Frisk just looked over at him.

"Yeah, I always fancied myself an anti-joke guy." Cter shrugged. "A pity laugh would'a been ice though."

"..." Frisk frowned.

"Get it? Ice? 'Cause your heart's icy cold?" Cter winked his right eye shut, grin widening.

Frisk just stared with minor annoyance.

"Wow. Rude." Cter grinned, glancing to the side.

Frisk just walked by, moving ahead.

When they came to the switch to make the spikes go down - having gone there first as they knew exactly what they had to do - they found vines already pressed it down.

*that was ice of him.

"If you're going to make puns, fine. But don't steal ones from Cter." Frisk looked to the Text Box, eyes narrowing.

*every party needs a pooper that's why they invited you.

Frisk sighed, walking ahead, over where the spikes usually stood and onto a small bridge.

As they stepped off the bridge, they heard loud sniffing sounds from behind them.

Looking over their shoulder, a smirk creased Frisk's face as Dogamy and Dogaressa stomped into view.

"I smell a human." Dogamy began, voice low, growling.

"Not just a human," Dogaressa added, circling the right as Dogamy circled the left.

"I smell a murderer."

Frisk's red soul appeared on their chest just as they jumped into the air, the two axes colliding just under them.

They landed on the ax blades, jumping to the side and kicking at Dogamy's head, only for him to move his head to the side, Frisk flying by and landing on their feet, skidding.

They rolled to the side, Dogaressa's ax crashing down where they once were.

They jumped over Dogamy's slash, kicking down with both feet into his face and sending him smashing down onto his back, snow being thrown up into the air.

Frisk back flipped off of Dogamy's face, going right over a swing from Dogaressa, landing on their feet and lunging forward, slamming their Tough Glove covered fist into Dogaressa's face, throwing her back through the air and onto her back, skidding to a stop just before the ledge.

Frisk jumped to the side, ax smashing through the ground where they once were.

They landed on their feet, ducking under one of Doggo's daggers, which Dogamy seemed to have thrown at their head, sending it soaring into the abyss behind Frisk.

Frisk burst off from their crouched position, racing forward and pulling back their Toy Knife, jumping into the air and stabbing at Dogamy, who moved his head to the side, sending the knife soaring by his head.

Frisk continued forward, slamming their knee into Dogamy's face and sending him falling back onto the ground, landing with a thud and lying there, snout bleeding.

Frisk landed on top of Dogamy, pulling their Toy Knife high into the air, glaring down on Dogamy.

Dogamy looked up, and for just a moment, it seemed that the whites of those enraged eyes were black, the irises and pupils nothing but a white dot.

 _Stab!_

Frisk grinned, watching Dogamy's eyes widen and grow lightless.

They felt something slam into their chest, ax tearing into their sternum and sending them flying back through the air, a stream of blood trailing close behind.

They rolled onto the ground, laying on their stomach and slowly pushing themself to their hands and knees.

They placed one hand over the bleeding gash in their chest, wincing and panting as they watched Dogaressa kneel next to Dogamy, tears streaming down her face.

Frisk slowly climbed to their feet, stumbling towards her as her back was turned, grin tugging up at their face as they tightened their Tough Glove.

* * *

"C'mon, you didn't even set up the last puzzle." Cter said with some concern hidden behind that grin. "Haven't you been waiting like, forever, to use these on a human?"

"... Puzzles aren't going to stop that kid..." Chara's eyes drifted to the side.

"Not with that attitude." Cter winked his left eye shut.

"... If they don't go for this puzzle, I'll have to activate Plan B." Chara's hands clenched into fists.

"And uh, what exactly is-"

The sound of crunching snow.

"Human!" Chara quickly looked to Frisk, who appeared to be chewing on a piece of Monster Candy, restoring their health and healing the gash in their chest.

"This is the most complex puzzle of all! So much so that even I-"

Frisk stepped ahead onto the grey tiles before them, staring blankly.

"..." Chara paused, eyes narrowing.

They sighed. "Alright... I guess I should've known you wouldn't have went through with that one, either." They rolled their eyes.

"... See you later." Chara frowned at Frisk, walking ahead.

Cter's eyebrows sunk, as if he was frowning, despite his remaining grin.

As Frisk attempted to walk by him, Cter reached out, catching Frisk by the shoulder, making them stop.

They winced in pain from his grip before it loosened, and they looked over their shoulder at him.

"You know, if you just played along, I think you might have a lotta fun." Cter said, eyes narrowing, that grin losing it's friendly vibe for but a moment.

Frisk yanked their shoulder free, continuing onward.

Cter just watched them go, grin becoming a frown and teeth gritting.

* * *

Frisk kicked aside the little dusting dog, stepping over Greater Dog's armor and continuing onward.

When they looked across the bridge, they were surprised to find only Cter standing at the end of it, hands stuffed in his pockets and eyes narrowed as he stared at them, grin as wide as ever and posture as poor as ever.

Frisk made their way across the bridge without interruption, reaching the end and finding Cter standing in their way.

"Welp, looks like you weren't willing to play along, eh?" Cter tilted his head to the side, arching a brow.

"That's too bad. Chara probably would'a been really happy if you had." Cter closed his eyes.

"So I guess you'll be goin' on ahead. Too bad so sad." Cter opened his eyes, shrugging.

"But uh, from one 'human'-" He used air quotes and winked. "To another..." He closed his eyes.

"If you keep going down this path you're going down..."

His eyelids snapped apart, pupils lost in the vast white voids of his hate filled eyes.

 ** _"You're in for a really crummy juncture." _**

Snow was sent blasting into the air, and Frisk covered their eyes, wincing as they waited for the snow to subside.

When they lowered their arm, they found Cter was gone.

Frowning, they looked around, before continuing on ahead.

* * *

Cter appeared just outside of Gaster's, staring up at the dark sign before sighing, rummaging through his pocket and pulling a key from it.

he stuck the key in the lock, turned it, and pushed open the door.

Closing the door behind him, he walked through the empty bar, reaching the counter and lifting one hand up, ink shooting from his sleeve and grabbing a bottle of gin from the top shelf, yanking it back to him.

He dumped out the contents of his cough syrup, pouring gin into the bottle instead.

Capping the bottle, he placed it back in his inventory.

"I s'pos it's time we evacuate outta this bitch..." Cter pulled his phone from his pocket, dialing a number and holding it to his ear.

 _Ring..._

 _Ring..._

 _Ring..._

 _Ring..._

 _Ring..._

But nobody answered.

"... Chara always picks up..." Cter's eyes widened slowly.

* * *

Frisk winced, covering their face with their sleeve to protect from the raging blizzard.

They stopped, seeing a figure standing in the snow, shadow staring them down.

"Human."

Frisk's eyes narrowed, recognizing the voice.

"I have a few things to say to you."

A grin slowly crept up their face.

* * *

"They just dropped their phone or something. That's all. No need to lose your shi-..."

The door creaked.

The house was dark.

The first thing that caught Cter's eye was the note posted on the wall.

A thousand memories came together at once.

 **9999999999**

 **9999999999**

 **9999999999**

 **9999999999**

 **9999999999**

Cter leaned against the door frame, holding his chest, eyes wide as his heart raced.

"Oh no."

* * *

"If you think I don't know what you're doing, you're wrong." Chara began, staring right through Frisk.

They stared right back.

Right back with a look that said "Oh yeah? And what are you gonna do about it?"

* * *

Cter pushed himself from the door frame with all of his will, shaky hand pulling the note from the tape keeping it on the wall.

 _"Cter-_

 _You and I both know what the human is doing. We... We've been in this situation before."_

Cter slowly reached up, covering his mouth with one hand as he read the note, his worst nightmare unfolding before his very eyes.

* * *

"And trust me, I've been there. Deep down... Deep down it really hurts, doesn't it?" Chara smiled sadly, tilting their head to the side. Frisk frowned, teeth gritting.

"You feel alone, and you're afraid to open yourself up, because you think that you'll just get hurt worse, right?"

Frisk's expression now read "Stop. Talking."

* * *

 _"I can't watch them do this. Not to themselves, and not to everyone else. I... I have to stop them. I have to convince them before they go too far."_

The note shook in Cter's hand.

 _"They just need someone to believe in them. That's all I needed."_

His breaths sharpened.

 _"If I believe in them like you believed in me, then I can help them. Help them like you helped me."_

* * *

"All you really need is one person, trust me. And you'll have more than one, more than I did."

Chara pulled a knife from somewhere in their coat, tossing it to the snow to their side before they held their arms out to their sides, smiling a smile friendlier than anything Frisk had seen in awhile.

Or, maybe all the other ones had just lost their meaning to time?

"I won't betray you. I really want to help you through what you're going through."

"Because... I see some of who I am in you. You remind me of me. And all I wish every day is that someone came along before it was too late for me..." Chara looked down, memories flashing before their eyes, words ringing in their ears.

 _"You don't have to do this."_

 _"You're better than this, I know you are!"_

 _"You can do better. I can see it in you. This is **not** who you really are." _

"So, please." Chara looked back up, smiling a smile only a friend would show.

"Just put your weapon down, and we can work this out."

* * *

 _And, Cter... If I don't come back..._

Cter's feet crunched through the snow as fast as they could go, icy cold winds blasting into his face.

 _Thank you._

But the cold didn't matter.

The cold never mattered.

He tried to concentrate, teleport ahead.

But even if he could concentrate enough, where would he teleport to?

He had no exact coordinates.

He could teleport right by them if he wasn't careful.

So he ran.

He ran faster than his feet could carry.

But no matter how fast he ran, memories still chased him. Memories and more than that, fears.

* * *

 _"I don't get it..." Chara looked down, sitting on the couch in their home as Cter still set a few things up. It appeared that they'd just moved in._

 _"What?" Cter glanced over at them, straitening a painting._

 _"Why are you doing this? If I screw up again, then you'll be the one who gets-"_

 _"You won't screw up again." Cter said, shrugging. "Duh."_

 _"Why do you believe that?" They asked, confused._

 _"I can see it in your eyes." Cter said, kneeling down and beginning to hook up the TV._

 _"But you were offered a way to go home. Why would you stay here just to make sure I don't get into trouble?" Chara asked, titling their head to the side curiously._

 _"Look. I'm not gonna let you fall into that pit you were dropping into. I don't know why, but I don't care. I'm willing to bet it all that you can do better, because if it wasn't for one person in my life, I would'a snapped just like you. I want the chance to be that person for you."_

 _Chara looked down, thinking. Their hands clenched into fists on their knees._

 _"Why... Why are you being so nice to me?"_

* * *

 _"Alright, you two." Gaster sat in a chair before Chara and Cter, who sat on a couch in front of him, frowning and glaring at one another out of the corner of their eyes._

 _"So, it has come to my attention that you two are having some trouble getting along." Gaster said, looking at a blank clipboard and pushing up his glasses._

 _"You can say that again." Cter leaned back, putting his hands behind his head._

 _"Any idea why?" Gaster arched a brow._

 _"Not a clue." Cter shrugged. "It's like they just look at me and get mad."_

 _"Because your stupid face gets on my nerves." Chara growled, glaring at him out of the corner of their eye._

 _"Okay, okay." Gaster rose both hands. "I have an idea."_

 _"Lay it on me, doc." Cter rolled his eyes._

 _"I want both of you to list one thing you like about the other." Gaster suggested._

 _"There isn't anything." Chara was quick to say, crossing their arms._

 _"Lies." Cter smirked, closing his eyes. "Everybody loves me."_

 _"Well you can check your ego off the list of things that don't annoy me." Chara glared at Cter, who stuck his tongue out at them._

 _"Okay, okay!" Gaster interjected. "Just... Think of anything. No matter how small."_

 _Chara sighed, rolling their eyes._

 _They were silent for a moment or two._

 _"... That stupid grin of yours."_

 _"Hm?" Cter glanced over at them._

 _"Your grin is the one thing about you that doesn't infuriate me. Surprisingly." They glanced to the side._

 _"Why my grin, of all things?" Cter sat up, arching a brow at them._

 _"It's just... So friendly and assuring. I dunno. It's just goofy enough to amuse me and not goofy enough to piss me off." They refused to make eye contact._

 _"... Hm." Cter stroked his chin, before reaching up, pushing up the corners of his mouth into that grin. "Okay."_

 _"..?" Chara arched a brow at him. "What do you mean 'okay.'?"_

 _"I mean if it keeps you from being so pissed off, I'll keep grinning." Cter shrugged, grin plain on his face._

 _"You'll have to stop grinning after a few minutes. Your face will hurt too much." Chara rolled their eyes. "Don't be dumb."_

 _"Hey, if it'll keep you calm enough to over come that hatred volcano in your soul, then I'll sacrifice my facial comfort." Cter winked his left eye shut._

 _"..." Chara looked down, smiling ever so slightly. "... You really are DETERMINED to help me get my life together, huh?"_

* * *

 _Chara walked down the stairs, arching a brow at the sleeping figure on the couch, ice cream tub under one arm and spoon in the other arms hand._

 _They sighed, shaking their head and taking the spoon and ice cream, putting the ice cream back in the fridge and the spoon in the sink, walking back into the living room and grabbing a blanket, throwing it over Cter and walking back up the stairs._

* * *

 _"Uh... You alright?" Cter knocked on Chara's door. "You've been in there all day."_

 _"I'm busy!" They snapped irritably._

 _Cter rolled his eyes._

 _"Well I'm coming in."_

 _"What? No! Don-"_

 _Cter's eyes widened as he spotted them sitting on their bed, band aids coating their hands and they held knitting needles, tape stuck to them. It appeared that they were trying to make their own coat, one that looked just like that striped shirt they always wore._

 _"..." Cter stopped, eyes reduced to small dots._

 _"Bwuhahahahahahaha!" Cter fell to the ground laughing, holding his stomach._

 _"Shut up!" They snapped, face growing red. But Cter continued laughing._

* * *

 _"I'm back!" Cter called, opening the door to his home and looking around._

 _He heard the hissing sound of water boiling over, rushing into the kitchen to find Chara splattered with spaghetti sauce._

 _"... Jesus." Cter said, shock on his face before he began to snicker._

 _"I honestly don't know what happened." Chara shrugged, Cter bursting into laughter._

* * *

 _Cter walked down the stairs in the darkness of the night, arching a brow at the one sitting on the couch, staring at the TV screen, which was the only light in the room._

 _"And uh, what exactly are you doing up so late?" Cter stood in front of the couch, Chara looking up at him with a frown._

 _"I could ask you the same thing." They looked back to the TV._

 _"Acute insomnia." Cter looked to the side, grin widening. "What's your excuse?"_

 _"Couldn't sleep." Chara pulled their knees up to their chest. "... I'm worried."_

 _"Worried?" Cter took a seat next to them, looking over at them._

 _"... What if I never get into the Royal Guard..?"_

 _"No reason to worry about that, you wi-"_

 _"What if people never stop looking at me like a freak?"_

 _"Well-"_

 _"What if... What if I really am that freak? What if I hurt someone aga-"_

 _"Hey." Cter put a hand on their shoulder, making them look up, seeing the reassuring grin on his face._

 _"I know it's gonna be hard. Trust me. But you've gotta keep working hard. No one said this was gonna be easy." Cter said, grin fading to a serious expression._

 _"But..."_

 _"Just do what I do." Cter's grin pulled his face back up. "No matter how tough it gets..."_

 _"Just. Keep. Smiling."_

* * *

 _Cter was jolted awake by the door being thrown open._

 _"I did it!" Chara said, and Cter blinked his sleep away, sitting up from his laying position on the couch._

 _"Monster Kid's letting you in the Royal Guard?"_

 _"Well... I mean, he's going to train me, I guess." They shrugged. "Whatever it takes."_

 _"That's great. I uh... I'm proud'a ya." Cter smiled as they walked up stairs._

 _"Thanks loser." They said, smiling over their shoulder at him._

 _Cter took it as a thanks anyway as they closed the door to their room._

* * *

 _"Cter what are you doing on the couch?" Chara pulled their coat on. "We've gotta be on patrol in five minutes!"_

 _Cter sighed, grin faltering a little. "Sorry, I'm just uh... Not really feelin' up to it today." His eyes darted to the side._

 _Chara stared at him in silence for a moment, frowning._

 _They pulled their coat off, taking a seat next to him._

 _"Hm?" Cter arched a brow at them._

 _"Okay." They smiled. "We can take today off."_

 _"..." Cter's hair shadowed his eyes as he smiled._

 _"You really are my best roommate."_

 _"I'm your only roommate."_

 _"How's it feel being the gold metal?"_

 _Chara just sighed, rolling their eyes despite the clear smile on their face._

* * *

 _"Setting up more traps huh?" Cter asked, hands in his pockets as he watched Chara dig holes for spikes._

 _"Yep." They said, not taking their eyes off their work._

 _"You're really takin' this new sentry job seriously huh?"_

 _"When a human comes through here, I'm gonna catch them. Then everyone will know I'm not the same person I used to be." Chara said, back to Cter._

 _Cter frowned at the end of that sentence, hair covering his eyes._

 _"... Yeah."_

* * *

 _"You don't have to stay up with me, you know."_

 _"I'm not going to be able to sleep knowing your down the hall having nightmares and panic attacks."_

 _"..."_

 _The two stared at the ceiling fan, laying on the floor opposite from one another, heads next to each other._

 _"... I'm sorry." Cter eventually said._

 _"Hm?" Chara turned their head on it's side to look at him._

 _"You've got enough stuff to deal with... You shouldn't have to deal with me." Cter frowned._

 _"Hey, I'm not dealing with anyone." Chara objected. "I'm helping you because your my friend, not because you're my burden."_

 _"..." Cter was silent._

 _"... Hey, you remember what you told me, right?" Chara looked at him once more. He looked back._

* * *

Cter slid to a stop, eyes slowly widening in horror.

 _"No matter what happens..."_

Snow painted red.

The sunlight blotted from his world.

There they lay, dark and quiet.

Despite the slash in their chest, they still looked so peaceful...

 _"No matter how bad it gets..."_

Cter fell to his knees before them, tears over flowing from his eyes and streaming down his face as his mouth slowly creaked open.

He couldn't find any word to say. His throat was plugged with a lump the likes of which he'd never felt, nothing but small squeaks and sobs escaping.

He reached forward, hands rumbling with tremors as he lifted them, holding them in his arms, blood staining his clothing as he pulled them close to him.

His eyes clenched shut tight, and he grit his teeth, leaning forward in response to the agony burning in his chest, tears falling onto the sleeping face of what he valued most in this world.

His mind couldn't move fast enough to rationalize his world coming to an end. His eyes couldn't see through the darkness he was thrown into.

He sucked air into his lungs, leaning back and staring up at the ceiling of the underground with wide, agonized eyes, tears rolling down his face and mixing with the blood stained snow beneath him.

 **"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"**

And he screamed.

 ** _"Just keep smiling, okay?"_**

* * *

 ***:)**

 **Please Favorite, Follow, and Review.**

 **XWolf26, out**


	13. Chapter 13: Dark

**Thanks go to Wingah, NecroGodYami The 2nd, BadDRUMMERboy15, , Raventalon, I guest as much, Chara Moonstone, Pro Noob, Everyone, Someguythatlovesundertale, Nyxie Is The Easter Bunny, Jack54311, KZJester, MachUPB, Andyfire123, Doctah Sawbones, DiamondAuthor551, Lynja Fairy, Slow and Steady Turtle, pokemon122000, LaytriTactics, Kristen, and Anonomuss.**

 **Glad to see you back, Pro Noob. I missed ya.**

 **And Everyone, your comment made me laugh. Very subtle.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale. I do, however, own DoubleTale.**

* * *

Frisk's feet splattered through mush, snow becoming puddles.

Blood dripped from their newly acquired knife, smile clear on their face.

And then, to their delight, that scream echoed past.

That mortified, agonized, the world is ending scream.

And they knew just who it belonged to.

And that smile became a grin.

And they knew they'd taken that panda eyed freak down a peg.

*way to make an example.:)

 **Chapter 13: Dark**

 _"Everything you've ever done was for them!"_

 **LOVE: 9.**

* * *

He cried.

He screamed.

 _B_u_t_n_o_b_o_d_y_c_a_m_e_._

But as he was holding them close, as he stained his clothes in their blood and as he didn't care, those words kept echoing through his mind.

 _"Just keep smiling, okay?"_

And though tears streamed down his face, though he sobbed and though it felt as though he'd found his own corpse lying there, his lips still slowly pulled upwards, and that grin still appeared on his face, no matter how much agony resided in his eyes, no matter how much his soul wanted to shatter right there, and no matter how bad he wished that just once, just this one time, that he could have his power back. That he could RESET, just once.

He'd sit through that same pacifist run a thousand times. He'd fight that flower a thousand times. He'd live through every Neutral Run, so long as he knew they were safe.

But they weren't.

They were gone.

They were gone, and he was still here.

So it was dark.

It was dark, and it was cold.

And he was alone.

* * *

Monster Kid tapped his foot impatiently, looking anxiously to the path that one of the humans would come down every week on this day to give him a report.

But today was different.

He had yet to be told why, but something felt wrong... Something made his scales crawl.

And when he saw monsters fleeing for their lives while he stood there, not in herds but in ones or twos at a time, it rose alarm.

Because it reminded him of the last time...

No, no. That was silly. Cter of all people would stomp a kid like that in point two seconds if he really thought that situation was rising.

Especially if he thought it was, god forbid, putting Chara in danger.

Though most people only shipped the two as a joke, Monster Kid caught a glimpse of it every now and again.

And due to that, he legitimately believed that-

The bushes rustled.

Monster Kid's head snapped to the side, and with his good eye, he stared into that grass, eye wide.

He wasn't sure what he was staring into, but he felt... _Something_ staring back.

Something unlike anything that had ever stared back at him before.

It made his scales crawl a little faster.

It made his heart pump a little harder.

And it made flames rise from his snarling maw, wings ruffling in unease.

"..." He paused, taking a deep breath.

He was being silly. There was nothing in that grass.

There was nothing going on.

He was overreacting.

His wings spread, and he rocketed into the sky.

Frisk watched his ascent with narrowed eyes, before standing and pushing through that grass and out into the open.

The grass rustled behind them, and they didn't bother to turn around as Toriel burst from it.

"Uh oh..." Toriel brought her fist to her chin, frowning. "I fear he may have seen you, my child."

"With everything that has happened as of late, what with Monsters going missing and that haunting scream that seemed to echo across the underground, I fear he may blame you."

"But, you could never hurt a fly, could you?" Toriel smiled at Frisk.

They faked that smile they'd flashed Alphys a thousand times.

* * *

Mettaton was face down at his desk, hands gripping fistfuls of his hair as the screen before him was the only light in the room.

He couldn't unsee their death.

He couldn't unhear Cter's scream.

If he had blood, it surely would have curdled.

He just kept saying "Cter will show up in time." Or "He won't have to, they'll drop the knife."

They didn't.

And when he watched their eyes close, he thought for sure "Cter will make them pay for this."

But when he watched Cter find them...

When he saw Cter fall to his knees. When he heard that horrible, agonized scream.

Mettaton tore strands of hair from his head, tears pooling on his desk.

One of his best friends had been broken, and he had done _nothing_!

* * *

"God damn it!" Gaster nearly threw his phone at the wall, pacing back and forth.

"Gaster, please." Asgore placed a hand on Gaster's shoulder, the two standing at the front of the growing group of monsters traversing Waterfall.

"Cter is going to be fine." Asgore assured. "We both know he is very capable of dealing with... Bad children."

"Then why isn't he picking up his phone?!" Gaster snarled, placing a hand on his head, sweat rolling down his bones.

 _They haven't loaded back, which must mean Cter hasn't confronted them. Or that they- No, no. That's impossible. If Cter were to confront them, they certainly wouldn't get away without loading back at the very least once._

Gaster gnawed on his finger, dialing that number once more.

* * *

"It's been awhile since I had to carry you like this."

...

"No response, eh?"

...

"I understand. You never did like when I had to carry you."

...

"... Or are you just givin' me the silent treatment 'cause I took a break earlier? One that kinda doubled your work load?"

...

"Aw c'mon. You know I can't stand when you won't talk to me."

...

"..." Cter narrowed his eyes, grin faltering only slightly.

"... I gotta stop talking to myself..."

He extended one hand to the ground before him, just next to the river.

Ink shot from his sleeve, digging into the snow and dirt before Cter lifted his hand upward, a rectangle of dirt rising from the earth and being tossed to the side.

Other hand supporting the one on his back, who was unsurprisingly limp, Cter used his free hand to send another wave of ink, watching it form slowly into what he considered a fit coffin.

It was actually colored like wood, apart from the Red Soul etched in the front, three golden flowers laid in front of the red soul.

The ink hardened, and the casket opened, Cter solemnly setting them inside.

He paused, grin clear on his face and pupils lost in the sorrow in his eyes.

"... I'm sorry, you know."

...

Cter brought that flask to his lips.

"... About the drinking, I mean." Cter took another sip.

...

Cter glanced to the side, grin widening.

In stark contrast to the tears streaming down his face.

"I didn't mean the drinking."

* * *

"Hey!"

Mettaton was jolted up, wiping tears from his eyes as he jumped from his chair, watching Gaster stomp from the entrance, which closed behind him.

"G-Gaster-?! Aren't you supposed to be-"

"Asgore can take care of the evacuation!"

Mettaton nearly whimpered, seeing the anger in the skeleton's eyes and his clenched fists.

"I want to know and I want to know now!" Gaster stomped right up to Mettaton, grabbing him by the collar.

"Where the _hell_ are Cter and Chara?!"

 _"No... Y-you... You can do better..! I can feel it..! So I won't give up on you, even if I wasn't able to bring you around. Even... Even if you don't think you're any good... B-... Because I know, deep down... You are a good person..."_

Gaster turned his head slowly, staring at the screen with wide eyes.

Slash.

Blood covered the camera, and it faded to static.

Gaster let go of Mettaton, looking slowly to the screens, the one next to the one that had faded to static showing Cter fall to his knees there in the snow, and Gaster reached up one hand, covering his mouth in horror.

That scream nearly brought tears to his eyes.

"G-Gaster I'm... I'm sorry." Mettaton said, tears in his eyes.

He placed a hand on Gaster's shoulder, and Gaster looked down, shadow covering his eyes.

* * *

Mosnter Kid stared into that grass.

He'd watched the kid dive into it for safety from the blasts of fire he'd rained down upon them.

But he knew full well that if he walked into that grass, they could jump him.

And he couldn't just blast the grass, either, as their might be monsters hiding in it. He'd found them hiding all over the place.

The underground was in chaos.

"..." His teeth grit, and he burst off into the sky once more.

Monster Kid landed on a plateau, right next to where a thin stream of water, only about two feet wide, ran off into the abyss below.

Frowning as he watched the human leave the grass below, he retrieved his phone from his armor with his tail once more.

"Call Ch-"

"Won't do ya any good."

Monster Kid paused from using voice control to make a phone call.

He looked up, sighing in relief as he spotted Cter sitting on a ledge just above him, at the wall at the back of the plateau. His usually open jacket was zipped.

"Oh thank god, Cter." Monster Kid walked over to him, smiling lightly. "I was beginning to worry something had happened to you."

"Pff." Cter's eyes darted to the side, grin on his face. If Monster Kid had looked a little closer, he would have seen that his teeth were gritting to hold up that grin. "If I died, you would'a known. Because the whole world would'a stopped turnin'."

Monster Kid rolled his eyes, smirking lightly.

"Glad everything's alright." Monster Kid smiled lightly. "I was getting worried when Chara wouldn't pick up their phone."

Cter's fingers dug into the dirt of the ledge he sat on.

"Do you have any idea why they aren't-"

"They're dead."

Monster Kid's eyes widened, that information slamming him like a bullet train.

Cter's pupils were missing as he stared at Monster Kid with that lifeless, skeletal grin.

Now that Monster Kid looked closer, he could see the tear stains coating Cter's face.

"W-... What..?" Monster Kid said slowly, eyes painfully wide.

"I gave 'em a nice burial out by the river in Snowdin." Cter kicked his feet casually, despite the fact that his pupils had yet to resurface from the misery in his eyes.

"... I remember them saying something about liking it there." Cter looked up at the ceiling, continuing to kick his feet.

"They would have their lunch break there every day."

Mosnter Kid looked to the side, eyes narrowing, frown destroying what was a relieved expression moments ago.

"... Cter... I'm-"

"Lets just go."

"What?" Monster Kid looked back to Cter, who stared down at him with the most fake grin Monster Kid had ever seen him wear.

"To the evacuation center. Guys like us'd catch our deaths out here." Cter winked an eye shut at Monster Kid, hopping down from his ledge.

"Wha- Evacuate?" Monster Kid repeated in disbelief. "You want to evacuate?"

"Not exactly too eager to get buried just yet, Monster Luther Kid Jr." Cter's eyes darted to the side, grin widening.

"Okay, I get most of your jokes Cter, but this one's really throwing me for a loop." Monster Kid said, eyes narrowing.

"What makes you think I'm joking?"

Monster Kid's teeth began gritting.

"Because the Cter I know would never let someone kill their friend and get away with it!" Monster Kid snapped, wings spreading and rustling in irritation.

"Friend?" Cter repeated, beginning to laugh.

"Monster Kid, I don't know if you remember, but I was just keeping an eye on them." Cter shook his head, laughing lightly. Monster Kid's eyes widened in horror.

"What're ya givin' me that look for? You honestly believe that I _enjoyed_ being around the one who carved me up like a damn pumpkin?" Cter pulled up his shirt and jacket, revealing one enormous crater going across his abdomen.

It was one long dent, starting on the upper right side of his chest and ending at the bottom left side of his abdomen.

"No." Cter said bitterly, dropping his shirt, teeth gritting harder in his grin.

Monster Kid's teeth grit as well as he leaned in, growling.

 _"Then why are you still grinning?"_ Monster Kid said through gritting teeth, flames smoldering at the corners of his mouth.

Cter's eyes widened. They widened, and his grin faltered.

And for that moment, Monster Kid could see all of the agony in his eyes.

For that moment, Monster Kid almost thought he was going to see Cter cry.

But then Cter's teeth grit. His teeth grit, and his left eye flared in a red rage.

And he pulled back one fist in an instant, slamming it into Monster Kid's face and sending him stumbling back, a tooth flying through the air.

 ** _"Shut. Your. Mouth."_**

"..." Monster Kid spat blood from his mouth, glaring at Cter out of the corner of his eye, wiping blood from his chin with his tail.

Monster Kid suddenly spun, slamming his tail into Cter's chest and throwing him back across the plateau, skidding to a stop just before the ledge.

"Now we're even." Monster Kid snarled, flames burning up from the corners of his mouth.

Cter pulled both legs back into the air, kicking up from the ground and landing on his feet.

He laughed lightly, making Monster Kid's scales rise in unease.

Burying his hands in his pockets, Cter looked to the ground, shaking his head as his laughter got more and more unsettling with each passing second.

"Heheh... Heheha... Hahahaha..!" Cter shook and shifted with every laugh, like it hurt his entire body to make such a happy sound.

His head snapped up to look at Monster Kid, his back hunched as ink spiraled up into points from his jacket.

His jacket shifted like it was about to burst, and as it did so, Monster Kid caught a glimpse of the collar of his shirt.

It wasn't it's usual black.

This shirt appeared to have a green collar.

Cter placed a hand over his right eye, laughing louder and louder, the darkness illuminated in the red from his left eye.

"EVEN?!" Cter laughed, tears streaming from under his covered right eye, the pupil of his left shrunk.

"We'll be even when you hurt like I do!"

Monster Kid's eyes widened as those ink spires curved downward, racing across the space between the two, looking to skewer him.

He had no time to react, his life flashing at light speed before his eyes.

A beam of light obliterated the ink, steam rising into the air.

Both Monster Kid and Cter looked to Gaster, who seemed to have just appeared between them, holding his hand out, Gaster Blaster floating at his side.

Smoke rose from the blaster's mouth, and Gaster waved his hand, making it disappear.

"Cter! What on earth are you doing?!" Gaster said, quickly stepping directly between Cter and Monster Kid, walking slowly towards Cter.

"I-... I..." Cter's eyes widened, red fire disappearing as he fell to his knees, ink splattering behind him.

He reached up with violently shaking hands, slowly covering his face, fingers spread so that his wide eyes were visible.

Tears streamed from under his hands, and Gaster knelt before him, slowly putting his arms around him and pulling him into a hug.

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..."

And through all of this, that grin still remained on his face.

"It's okay." Gaster said softly, patting Cter's back.

"I-... I should've been there... I should've... I should've stopped the kid before it was too late I-..." Cter just stared into nothing, tears streaming down his face.

Guilt struck Monster Kid as he watched Cter's break down.

"... I'm going to make them pay for this." Monster Kid's eye was covered by shadow, teeth gritting.

Cter just looked back to Monster Kid, the flow of tears coming to a stop. He said nothing, watching Monster Kid turn around.

"... And, Cter..?"

 _I demand you let me join the Royal Guard!"_

 _"It's twelve AM-"_

 _"No buts!"_

"... I loved them too."

Monster Kid's wings unfolded, and with one flap, he blasted into the sky.

"... Cter..." Gaster looked back to Cter, who stared at the ground.

"... Get back to the evacuation zone, Dadster." Cter stood slowly, Gaster letting go of him.

"You're coming with me, Cter." Gaster stood, eyes narrowing.

"A'course, Dadster." Cter rolled his eyes, grin widening, back to Gaster.

"I just gotta take a looksee at somethin' first." He looked over his shoulder at Gaster, stuffing his hands into his pockets and hiding his pain under that ever friendly grin.

"I'll see ya back at the ol' evac soon enough."

"... Don't do anything stupid, Cter." Gaster advised, worry ever present in his voice.

"Wha- Me? Do something stupid? Why I would ne- I would never!" Cter placed a hand on his chest, turning to look at Gaster, as if offended. "I am... Shocked! Shocked and offended that you could ever accuse me of such a thing!"

Gaster just narrowed his eyes at Cter.

"Ily too." Cter made a heart with his hands, grinning as he disappeared.

Gaster just sighed, placing a hand over his face and shaking his head.

"God help that boy..."

* * *

"Heheheh... Ahh..." Cter laughed lightly as he appeared outside Mettaton's lab, shaking his head as he walked up to the door.

His laughter faded, and the lying light in his eyes died, the only thing making his unhappy expression unbelievable was the grin on his face.

Or maybe it was the unhappiness interfering with the happy expression the grin was trying it's best to purvey.

The door slide open, and Mettaton looked over to the door, eyes widening as he spotted Cter.

"O-oh, Cter!" Mettaton stood, faking a smile less believable than Cter's.

"I-it's good to s-see you..." Mettaton gulped as Cter continued walking towards him.

"I-... I was worried about you. B-because, y'know, y-you're my f-friend..."

Cter kept walking.

Mettaton stared into the shadows covering his eyes, feeling more and more cold sweat finding it's way from his metallic pours.

"U-u-um... C-Cter..?"

 _"On a scale of one to ten..."_

 _"Or I'll have to diddly darn **snap your neck**." _

_"Do you wish to inflict upon yourself a crummy juncture?"_

In an instant, all of those memories came flooding back. Mettaton was suddenly far more aware than he would have liked of how easily Cter could kill him if he felt the urge.

And letting someone he cared about die? Just watching it happen and not doing a thing?

Oh dear god...

 _He's gonna kill me... He's actually going to kill me._

He snapped on Monster Kid, and he didn't even have anything to do with-

"Mettaton."

Mettaton's processor froze for all of two seconds.

"Y-y-yes..?" Mettaton took a step back, fearing a barrage of pens, a blast from one of those giant ear buds, or giant sticks of pencil lead impaling him.

"Do your cameras watch the field outside of Snowdin?"

"C-Cter... I-I..."

Cter's sweatshirt shifted once more, his teeth gritting in that grin, head down, shadows covering his eyes.

 _"Answer. The question."_

Mettaton gulped.

"... Y-... Yes..."

Cter's grin seemed to ease up a bit. He gripped the chest of his jacket, looking up from the ground to Mettaton, Mettaton's eyes widening as he realized his were pupilless.

"And do you record all the footage?" Cter asked, that soulless grin widening.

"Yes..?" Mettaton arched a brow at Cter, confused and terrified at the same time.

Cter's grip tightened on his chest.

 ** _"Show me."_**

* * *

Frisk's footsteps echoed across the bridge, wood creaking below them.

They heard that flapping once more, grin pulling up their face from the dead expression.

*here comes another one. i don't think he'll be as merciful as the last one.

*call it a hunch. :)

Monster Kid landed behind Frisk, who looked over their shoulder at him, smirk clear on their face.

Monster Kid glared darker than he'd glared at anyone before.

Neither of them seemed much for conversation, Frisk holding that stolen knife out to the side and bending at the knees.

Monster Kid just stared.

Frisk burst off towards him, laughter rising from their throat.

But as they ran across the bridge, Monster Kid pulled back his head, sucking air into his lungs and puffing out his chest, suddenly looking down and blasting flames directly through the bridge, Frisk's eyes widening as it gave way beneath them.

They jumped from their side of the bridge to Monster Kid's, leaping over the fire and managing to grab onto the burnt edge of the bridge, scorching their hand on the charred black wood.

They stared up at Monster Kid eyes wide as their mouth twitched in pain, hand threatening to let them go, other hand hanging limp and full with their stolen knife.

Monster Kid's frown pulled up into an enraged grin as he stared down at Frisk, who snarled defiantly at him.

"See you soon." Monster Kid said with venom, raising his talonned foot and stomping down on Frisk's hand. They roar in pain as he slowly pulled his claws back, tearing through their palm and splaying their fingers, tearing apart the muscles allowing their hand to hold them there and sending them plummeting to the depths below.

Monster Kid watched them fall.

They watched him spread his wings, launching into the sky just before the darkness they were falling into overtook them.

* * *

*wake up.

*there's work to be done. :)

Frisk's eyelids slowly but surely tore themselves apart from one another, Frisk groaning in pain.

They went to put weight on their right hand, before their eyes widened, and they let out a yip of pain, yanking their torn up hand from the trash water, noticing that it had been tainted white.

Using their not so dominant hand, they pulled a stolen Cinnamon Bunny from their inventory, frowning as they devoured it, their hand sealing back together.

They pushed themselves to their feet, snarling in anger. They couldn't get that stupid look on Monster Kid's face out of their head.

And as they sauntered through the garbage dump, they could only think up one way to improve their mood.

They really needed a punching bag...

"HEY!"

They looked up, seeing the Dummy before them, floating in the air, seething with rage.

*perfect. :)

* * *

"Cter... A-are you sure you want to watch this..?" Mettaton hesitated , mouse levitating over the Play button.

Cter just looked at Mettaton.

And something in that look told Mettaton not to question Cter right now.

So he clicked play.

he clicked play, and he sat down behind the couch Cter sat in, and he plugged his ears.

That guilt kept building.

Much like the tears building in his eyes.

He was so afraid. Of that child, for him and his friends. Monster Kid was out there with that... Thing right now.

Oh god... What if something happened to Monster Kid?

Mettaton felt bile rise in his throat, and he jumped up to grab a garbage can.

And just as he did, the only light in the room - the one coming from the screens - turned red.

Mettaton's eyes widened in horror, tears streaming down his face.

Cter stared at the screen, hair covering his eyes.

Mettaton placed a hand over his mouth, hunched over the side of the couch, and vomited.

...

Not batting an eye, Cter lifted that switcher and clicked rewind.

* * *

"So you decided to visit me. What a treat."

*oh boy. sass from an elderly turtle.

*if only he'd step out from behind that counter so we could make him feel true fear. :)

Gerson had a smug look that said he knew just what they were wishing for.

"Don't expect a discount." Gerson said as Frisk looked over his items, making Frisk glare at him out of the corner of their eye.

Gerson just kept that smug smirk.

"You sure are proud of yourself, hiding like a coward behind that counter." Frisk said, glaring at Gerson, who just leaned casually on his cane.

"Oh, no, it's not you. I was just thinking about something that made me smile." Gerson shrugged, taking Frisk's gold and handing them their items. Begrudgingly.

"And what's that?" Frisk asked, taking their items and placing them in their inventory.

"Well, you bought some Sea Tea." Gerson began. "It reminded me of a long time ago."

"See, one day, the underground was in kind of a pickle. Similar to now, wa ha ha..." Gerson glanced to the side.

"And while this is going on, I'm still just running this little ol' shop. And on day, on day these two kids come rushing in."

Frisk arched a brow at Gerson.

"They both looked real serious. yelling something about how they needed all the Sea Tea I had to stop a little brat that's before your time." As Gerson talked of these two, he closed his left eye, placing a hand over it like an eye patch, and put a big ol' grin on his face.

"Speakin' of, you remind me a lotta that little brat too. But that one actually had some good in 'em. You?" Gerson looked at them with one examining eye, like he was looking at them through a magnifying glass.

"... Wa ha ha." Gerson just shook his head.

"And what about that little story was making you smile?" Frisk frowned at Gerson.

"Hm? Oh. Well, it wasn't about the memory." Gerson grinned, Frisk growling in irritation.

"Then what was it?!"

"I was just wondering..." Gerson looked to the side, blinking once.

His eyes suddenly snapped back to them, glaring darkly.

 ** _"Just what those little scamps are gonna do to ya when they get their hands on ya."_**

Frisk glared, holding the hand that had been clawed earlier by Monster Kid and even earlier was coated in ink by Cter in a hand shake.

*... he must be senile.

And yet, that hand was shaking once more.

* * *

Monster Kid stood in the darkness, waiting in silence for his enemy to come walking into a dead end. His eye glowed green in the blackness, making him thankful once more for the evolutionary benefit of night vision.

"Heya."

Monster Kid nearly jumped, looking over to Cter, who stood casually next to him, grinning a casual grin, left eye burning red only to illuminate the darkness.

"Oh! Uh... Cter. I uh... Wasn't expecting you." Monster Kid glanced to the side, sweating.

"Man, seems like everybody's all sorts a' jumpy around me lately." Cter shrugged his shoulders, winking his right eye shut. "No idea why though."

"You uh... You kinda had a mental breakdown earlier..? Might have somethin' to do with it..?" Monster Kid said with a slow shrug.

Cter laughed lightly, looking down and shaking his head.

"Yeah uh, sorry 'bout that. I'm kind of in a sh!tty place." Cter's eyes darted to the side. "'Guess ya triggered me."

"I wasn't exactly handling it the best way either." Monster Kid scratched the back of his head with his tail. "So I guess we're both in kind of a sh!tty place..."

"Seems like the whole world's a sh!tty place right about now." Cter shrugged, sipping from his... 'Cough syrup'.

Monster Kid sniffed the air, quickly recognizing what was in that bottle as... Not cough syrup.

Taking a glance at Cter out of the corner of his eye, however, he decided to say nothing.

"I'll say..." Monster Kid finally agreed.

It was silent for a moment or two.

"... Hey, Cter, how do you think this is gonna pan out?"

"Honestly?"

"Mm-hm."

"I think we're all gonna die."

"..."

"What?" Cter laughed lightly, glancing over at him. "You said honest."

"... Christ, man." Monster Kid grabbed that bottle from Cter, taking a sip. It made his eyes widen and forced him to shake his head.

How Cter could casually drink something that strong, he would never know.

"Oh, so Goody Two Shoes does drink." Cter smirked, taking his bottle as it was handed back to him.

"Not like your heavy weight champion ass." Monster Kid joked, succeeding in making Cter laugh.

"It's lonely at the top." Cter chuckled, taking another sip.

"Yeah. You're really on top right now." Monster Kid smirked, rolling his eyes as he was passed the bottle, taking a smaller drink than last time.

"Like I was on top'a your mom last night. Boom." Cter made a 'throwing shade' kind of hand motion, making Monster Kid snerk before he hunched over in laughter.

"Alright, now I keep the bottle." Monster Kid said, still laughing lightly.

"Oh no my fix!" Cter said with fake worry.

... It was only fake because he had several other bottles.

"Back to the topic." Monster Kid looked to him out of the corner of his eye, still unable to stop smiling in the darkest of times.

"It's lookin' like you're up to bat soon." Cter sipped from his drink, Monster Kid handing it back.

Monster Kid sighed. "Eyup..."

"Any chance'a you givin' me a hand?" Monster Kid glanced over at Cter, sipping from the bottle as it was passed back to him.

"Well, I'd love to, Monster Kid, but I'm retired." Cter shrugged halfheartedly, taking the bottle as it was handed back to him.

"You're twenty four." Monster Kid narrowed his eyes at Cter, listening to the loud gulps as Cter seemed to be a little thirstier this time.

"Yeah, but..." Cter's eyes darted to the side, narrowing.

 _Blood splattered across Cter's face as he pulled back his fist again, face contorting in rage._

 _That golden soul had floated up a long time ago._

 _But Cter just kept punching._

 _"Cter!"_

 _That voice pierced through his rage._

 _"Cter that's enough!" Chara ran in from the hallway, eyes wide in horror as they saw Cter there, holding a corpse down, bashing it's face in with his bare hands._

 _Snarling, Cter pulled back his fist once more, roaring in a rage, tears building in his eyes as he threw his fist down._

 _It was stopped._

 _Cter looked over his shoulder, expression full of rage for only a moment, before his eyes widened, and all anger faded from his face._

 _"Cter, please..." Chara held his arm back. "This isn't you. I don't... I don't like seeing you like this." They said, worry clear on their face._

 _"Beating a corpse won't bring him back. Please... Just stop..." Tears built in their eyes as well. Both from the losses of that day and the current situation._

"... Heh..." That grin almost seemed a little sad, Cter sipping his drink and gripping his shirt.

"... They didn't like it when I got into fights."

"..." Monster Kid smiled sadly, patting Cter on the back with his tail.

"I understand."

Cter smiled lightly over at Monster Kid.

"Just... Do me a favor, alright?" Monster Kid asked seriously.

"Depends on what it is." That grin was back in full swing.

"If I lose, if everyone else fails..." Monster Kid leaned down to be at eye level with Cter.

"Show that kid true hell, alright?"

Cter smirked lightly, raising his fist for a fist bump.

"I got you fam."

Monster Kid smirked, bumping his fist with his tail before his wings spread.

It'd been years since they'd done that little fist bump...

"Hopefully I'll see you soon."

"Roast that lil' sh!t."

And with that, Monster Kid burst off into the air, flying down the cavern hall to get the cornered human, knowing they must have walked by by now.

Cter sighed, rubbing his eyes tiredly. If he could have frowned, he would have.

He'd put on a good little show to have a nice last moment with his best friend.

But the moment Monster Kid was gone, he found that overwhelming urge to laugh and cry at the same time overtaking him once more.

His hands twitched once again.

Ink shifted violently in his sweatshirt.

And that pain in his chest intensified again.

Shaking him from his loathing, towards the world and himself, was the vibration coming from the phone in his pocket.

He pulled the phone from his pocket, bringing it to his ear.

"Ayyo."

"Cter! It has been hours! Why are you not in the evacuation zone?!"

Cter had to pull the phone away from his ear, wincing.

"Dial it back, Dadster. I'll make an appearance eventually."

"Cter, I do not want you out there with that... That _thing_!"

"Don't call 'em a thing. They're just a little asshole with a knife." Cter rolled his eyes.

"Cter, please... I'm worried about you, okay? I have... We have lost enough. Please, just-"

"Just hide and hope nothing bad happens?!" Cter snapped, making Gaster recoil on the other end.

"... Cter-"

"Yeah, sounds great Dadster." Cter's hand shook as he held that phone, teeth gritting.

"You, me, and Chara can all just hide under a rock somewhere and be nice and safe."

He could hear Gaster take a sharp breath as he mentioned them.

"Oh, wait."

*Click...

* * *

Once again, Frisk walked over creaking wood. It wouldn't be long before they got to that little mountain pass, where the dragonoid always began their showdown.

But this time Frisk wouldn't walk away.

*this time we're going to make him pay for how poorly he's treated us. :)

The bridge creaked behind them, and they looked over their shoulder out of the corner of their eye.

"There you are, my child." Toriel smiled, making her way up the bridge.

"I was worried that Monster Kid may have... Done his job," Toriel glanced to the side, grimacing. "In my absence."

Frisk turned around, facing Toriel and not saying a word.

"Speaking of, Monster Kid... He told me some things." Toriel looked down at Frisk.

"He said you were the reason for the massive disappearance in Monsters."

Frisk's lips curved up ever so slightly. It was almost unnoticeable.

"But I, for one, find that hard to believe." Toriel smiled lightly at Frisk.

"I mean, just looking at your face, I can-..."

Toriel paused, realizing just what expression Frisk was wearing.

"M-my child..." Toriel took a step back. "Why are you looking at me like that..?"

Frisk took a step forward.

"This is not the time for jokes, i-innocent one."

Frisk slowly unsheathed their Stolen Knife.

dust flaked from the knife. Toriel could finally see just how much stained their clothes, hair, and skin.

She took another step back, gulping.

"No, it... It can't be..."

Frisk's grin pulled up just a little harder, grip tightening on that knife.

"It... It was you." Toriel's hands clenched into fists. "You are the one who was killing Monsters. Who killed..." Toriel's eyes were shadowed, hands clenching into fists.

"It's about time." Frisk grinned wickedly. "You sure are gullible, lady."

Growling, Toriel threw her hand out to the side.

"If that is the case, then..." Frisk looked over their shoulder, eyes widening at the wave of fire that suddenly blocked their path.

"I cannot let you escape and hurt anyone else, human!"

Frisk's red soul appeared on their chest, Toriel holding her arms out to the side, fire burning in her palms.

*in our way.

Frisk held their knife out to the side, bending at the knees as Toriel pulled back her arms, preparing to send a barrage of fire balls flying their way.

Frisk blasted off the ground, Toriel's eyes widening at the speed behind their lunge.

"MOVE!"

Toriel was suddenly pushed back, blood flying through the air.

Frisk's and Toriel's eyes widened, everything seeming to move in slow motion as Toriel was thrown back, a slash being carved through Monster Kid's chest, blood turning to dust as it flew through the air, armor shattering under that knife.

Monster Kid's eyes widened as well, blood spewing from his mouth as everything sped back up, Toriel hitting the ground and Frisk pulling back their knife.

"M-Monster Kid!" Toriel exclaimed in surprise, Monster Kid still standing tall between the two, wings spread and face contorted in pain.

"N-... Next time, leave when I say, okay, miss?" Monster Kid looked over his shoulder at Toriel, panting lightly, blood dripping down his chin.

"You're hurt..!" Toriel climbed to her feet, looking over Monster Kid's wings to the bleeding gash in his chest.

"Hurt?! Yeah right!" Monster Kid exclaimed. "You think a paper cut like this could keep me down?! I'm almost a little insulted!" Monster Kid smirked confidently, despite the cold sweat creeping down his scales.

"But-!"

"Look, I can handle this little punk." Monster Kid narrowed his eye at Frisk, who just smirked knowingly.

"I want you to turn around and run as far from here as you can, okay?"

"But... M-Monster Kid... I-..." Tears built in the corners of Toriel's eyes.

"GO!" Monster Kid snarled, shadow covering his eyes as fire burnt in the corners of his mouth.

Toriel brought her hands to her mouth in a gasp, before nodding quickly, spinning around and clenching her eyes shut.

She ran.

*pity.

"Heh... Paper cut? Man, I think I'm hangin' out with Cter too much..." Monster Kid smiled lightly, closing his eyes. "I'm starting to get a little too good at lying..."

"Truth is, it just took one hit..." Monster Kid's knees buckled, and he fell to them, wings folding as he was forced to bow before his greatest enemy.

"I'm... I'm so sorry..."

Frisk just shook their head in disappointment, wiping blood from their Stolen Knife onto their shirt.

"Chara... Cter... Mettaton... Undyne..." Monster Kid's body began to flake away, eyes closed as darkness over took him, all energy draining from him.

"Just like that... I've failed you..."

Frisk just sighed in disappointment, turning around to walk away from Monster Kid, sheathing their knife.

*how pathetic.

"Y-... You know what..?"

Frisk's footsteps creaked on the wooded planks.

"No."

Frisk's footsteps stopped.

"I've..." Monster Kid's teeth grit, only one wing remaining, most of his tail in a pile of dust behind him, chunks of his face flaking away.

"I've come... Too damn far... To just up and die..." Monster Kid slowly stood, Frisk turning around and arching a brow.

"Not here..." Monster Kid panted, teeth gritting, rage flaring in his eyes.

Plural.

That eye patch burnt up from his face, a glowing white light replacing it.

 _Battle Against a True Hero - SharaX_ began playing in the background.

"AND NOT TO SOME FREAK LIKE YOU!"

Frisk rose one arm to cover their face, dust whipping by them and into Monster Kid, who was now glowing blue.

Dust was being sucked from all of the surroundings, even from Frisk's clothing.

Monster Kid roared, tail reforming, the scales now like armor, tail ending in a point.

His wings grew, the Delta Rune appearing on each wing, blue flames burning up from the corners of his mouth as his armor sealed, a white, upside down heart made from crystal covering the chest of it, glowing spectacularly.

His torso seemed to be growing shoulders, arms forming from all the dust flocking to them.

The arms were also covered in that shining black armor, ending in large, clawed hands.

Monster Kid threw his head back, breathing a wave of searing blue flame into the air.

Frisk stepped back, eyes wide as Monster Kid loomed over them, staring through them with his burning white left eye and his right eye, which was entirely black accept from one glowing white pupil.

"Human, no, WHATEVER you are!" Monster Kid clenched his claws, muscles in them tightening. Fire burned up from the corners of his mouth, wrath clear in his eyes.

For the sake of everyone in the world, human, monster, or otherwise!" Those wings flapped, sending Monster Kid flying back through the air, a burning blue energy spear appearing in his hand as he pulled it back, the sky filling with them behind him.

Frisk just stared up in horror and awe at the shimmering blue light overtaking the sky.

"I, MONSTER KID, WILL STRIKE. YOU. DOWN!"

Monster Kid whipped the spear down, sending the others blasting down with them, racing towards Frisk, that blue light washing over them.

 ***The Hero appears.**

* * *

 **Now I know Sans doesn't usually capitalize things, but this time it felt appropriate. Plus, Sans switches from Comic Sans to a different, more serious form of the Sans font in Undertale when sh!t gets real, so...**

 **But I don't think that any of you were concerned with that at all, were ya?**

 **God I hope not. Otherwise I didn't do that scene well enough.**

 **But there it is. The hero has appeared. Time for one of the most intense fights of the run.**

 ***you ready, partner?**

 **Please Favorite, Follow, and Review.**

 **XWolf26, out**


	14. Chapter 14: Howling Winds

**Thanks go to Andyfire123, ThatOneGuy, KagedBeast, Wingah, Lynja Fairy, BadDRUMMERboy15, hjk321, Chara Moonstone, Someguythatlovesundertale, Nyxie The Gamer Nerd, kitkqtenderheart, AkumaESPer, I guest as much, Pro Noob, TheAwesomeRobot, WhoWritesThisCrap, Roguefoxx, DiamondAuthor551, pokemon122000, Jack54311, and Slow and Steady Turtle.**

 **Pro Noob, read the opening scene of this chapter and pay up.**

 **Roguefoxx, thanks. Your name is also pretty neat.**

 **DiamondAuthor551, Monster Kid is just his name. It's what everyone's always called him, it's what he calls himself in his head. He wouldn't change the Kid part of his name just because he grew up. It just happens to be part of his name.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale. I do, however, own DoubleTale.**

* * *

Mettaton held his hands at his mouth, watching the screens in shock.

"C-Cter, are you seeing this?!" Mettaton looked to Cter, who sat on that couch, watching a separate screen of that repeating footage from outside of Snowdin.

"Spicy lizard bois." Cter said blankly, not bothering to look as he held up an okay hand, eyes still locked on that screen.

Mettaton didn't bother with Cter and his descent into madness, looking back to the screen.

 **Chapter 14: Howling Winds**

 **Monster Kid The Merciless.**

 **LOVE: 11**

 _"If you think... For even one second... That... I'll... Let you hurt them... Lay down and die like that... And give up..._

 _YOU'VE GOT ANOTHER THING COMING!"_

* * *

 _Battle Against A True Hero - SharaX_ played in the background, spears racing down towards Frisk and pelting the ground around them as they jumped back, a javelin of molten energy crashing through where they once were, scorch marks left on the bridge as they landed on dirt after it.

Monster Kid rocketed from the sky, folding his wings and moving like a bullet towards Frisk, flipping at the last second and slamming taloned foot first into Frisk's abdomen, puncturing their flash and sending them blasting back across the ground, Monster Kid body surfing across the blue dirt before flapping back off of them, watching them slam head first into the wall of stone behind them.

Frisk looked with blurry vision to their halved health bar, before looking to the dragon stomping closer, hands balled into fists, fire burning from the corners of his maw.

*what a surprising turn of events.

*wonder how you'll kill this one. :)

Frisk panted, blood running down their chin as they grabbed their knife, climbing to their feet.

Monster Kid opened his mouth, a wave of heat blasting from between his fangs at Frisk, who jumped into the air, rising above the blast of flames and racing down towards Monster Kid, pulling their knife back and roaring in anger.

Monster Kid brought up one claw, deflecting their knife to the side and pulling his head back as they fell towards him with wide eyes.

He threw his head forward, sending it crashing into Frisk's forehead and throwing them back up through the air.

Eyes clenched shut, Frisk gripped their bleeding forehead, Monster Kid blasting off the ground after them, slamming knee first into their back and making their eyes snap open in agony, Monster Kid bringing his hands together above his head and slamming them down on Frisk's face, sending them flipping at lightning speed into the ground, sending dust exploding up through the air.

Frisk looked up from their face full of dirt, vision fading out and expression showing clear disorientation, managing to read 1/60.

They shakily reached into their inventory, speedily yanking out a piece of that foolish snowman, devouring it as quickly as they could, pushing themself to the side just as Monster Kid exploded feet first into the ground where they once were, the shock wave sending Frisk blasting through the air, holding their arms up in an X to block the barrage of pebbles.

Monster Kid kicked off at them, pulling back one leg and kicking them high into the sky, wings flapping hard enough to send a gust of dirt up around him, sending himself launching after Frisk.

Frisk spun in air, slashing downward at Monster Kid, who blocked the slash with his claw once more, clang resounding throughout Waterfall, the two glaring into each others eyes before Frisk kicked off of Monster Kid, sending him racing back towards the ground and themself flying upwards.

Monster Kid spun in air, landing on his feet, the ground under him cracking as he looked up towards Frisk, who raced down towards him, pulling their knife back and letting out a yell of anger.

Monster Kid loosed another blast of fire up through the sky at Frisk, who held their arms up in an X, feeling their flesh searing.

They shot out the other end of the fire, Monster Kid jumping back across the ground and watching Frisk explode into it, knelt down and glaring at him darkly, burn mark covering the left side of their face and darkening that glare, which was contrastingly cold to the flames behind them.

Monster Kid held one hand into the air, burning blue spears filling the skies around Frisk as they stood slowly, right arm hanging limp, their chest heaving up and down in exasperation.

Monster Kid's hand clenched into a fist, the spears launching downward at Frisk, who bent at the knees, ground behind them shattering as they blasted off towards Monster Kid.

Spears pelted the earth behind them as they rocketed at Monster Kid, jumping and smashing knee first into his chest, his eyes widening as he was thrown back through the air, Frisk pushing back off of him and skidding to a stop.

Monster Kid planted his feet on the ground, skidding across the dirt and tearing it under his talons.

Frisk landed across from him, holding their knife tight and glaring, retrieving a crab apple from their inventory and eating it, core and all, in one bite.

The burnt flesh on their face healed, grin placing itself under their glare.

Monster Kid thrust his arm out to the side, spears filling the air behind him before he threw his hand forward, sending the spears racing towards Frisk, who raced forward, dirt being kicked up behind them as they ducked and dived out of the way of spears.

A javelin of flames whistled by their ear as they dived into the sky, yanking their arm and, by extension, that knife back behind them, flipping it around in their hand so the blade faced down ans swiping through the air, Monster Kid ducking back, blood flying through the air as two scales just under his right eye were separated, a small slice on his face.

Monster Kid pulled back his left hand, spear materializing in his hand before he thrust it forward, Frisk's eyes widening in agony, blood spewing from between their teeth.

They were suspended in air, spear tearing through their abdomen, protruding from their back.

They stared down at Monster Kid, eyes wide in agony, blood dripping down off of their chin, landing on Monster Kid's face.

Monster Kid tossed them on their spear from his hand, watching them land and roll, laying their, bleeding, weak.

Their vision fading in and out, they held their bleeding wound, looking up shakily towards the spears surrounding them.

Monster Kid outstretched one hand to the fallen child, eyes narrowed in hatred. Flames burned from the corners of his mouth. And if Frisk could have looked closely...

They would have spotted the tears burning in his eyes.

 **"Burn."**

He clenched his hand into a fist, and the spears rocketed down towards Frisk.

Shatter.

Flash.

* * *

The outcome would be obvious. Hence why Cter didn't bother watching Monster Kid's little 'show down'.

Then again, he had seen the end of what he watched instead what felt like a thousand times now.

... Yet it still hurt him the same every time he reached it.

So why?

Why bother watching again and again if it only caused him agony the likes of which he'd never experienced before?

Was it for the small smile that tugged at his lips every time he watched them try to spare that monster?

Was it punishment for letting them die?

Was it an attempt to understand why their absence hurt him worse than any other?

Or was it so he could feel _something_? So he could keep from going numb?

 _But why would I want that?_ Cter wondered as he brought that drink to his lips, dead eyes watching them hold their arms out to the side.

Not feeling anything sounded much better than feeling this pain to him. So why would he try to keep himself from dropping it all?

A red flash.

He gripped the chest of his sweatshirt.

Or, more accurately, the shirt under it.

... They wouldn't have wanted that.

* * *

A javelin of flames whistled by their ear as they dived into the sky, yanking their arm and, by extension, that knife back behind them, flipping it around in their hand so the blade faced down ans swiping through the air, Monster Kid ducking back, blood flying through the air as two scales just under his right eye were separated, a small slice on his face.

Monster Kid pulled back his left hand, spear materializing in his hand before he thrust it forward, Frisk placing their hand on his shoulder and front flipping over him, landing crouched behind him, looking over their shoulder just in time to catch a tail to the face, being sent blasting through the air, spinning and landing feet first against the wall and kicking off it back towards Monster Kid, rocketed towards him knife first.

Monster Kid slashed upwards, knocking Frisk's knife from their hand and sending their arms apart, leaving their chest open to attack.

Monster Kid pulled back his free hand, sending his palm exploding into their chest and watching them rocket back through the air, slamming back first into the wall they'd jumped from moments ago.

They reached up, wincing as they caught that knife, which was spiraling back towards them.

Climbing to their feet, Frisk stumbled, pulling a jug of spider cider from their inventory and holding it above their head, draining it's contents in an instant as Monster Kid burst off the ground at them.

They jumped, Monster Kid slamming his knee into the wall behind them and sending a spiderweb of cracks through it.

Frisk fell from above, slashing down at Monster Kid, who flapped back away from the wall as the crashed into the dirt before it, sending an explosion of dust rising into the air.

Frisk looked down to the glowing gold ground beneath their feet, jumping into the air and over the spikes that rose from the earth beneath them.

They looked up, watching a burst of flames race towards them.

Stabbing backwards, they dug their knife into the wall behind them and tugging themself to the side, fire exploding against the wall beside them and throwing them through the air, landing and skidding across the dirt.

They back flipped up, Monster Kid's claw crashing through the earth they laid on moments prior.

Landing on their feet and skidding back, Frisk fell to all fours, pushing off the ground at lightning speed and racing towards Monster Kid, who jumped into the air, spinning and slamming tail first down onto the back of their skull, sending them crashing into the dirt and making it rise around them, cracking apart.

Monster Kid back flipped as Frisk bounced once, landing on his feet and effortlessly blasting an inferno from his mouth, engulfing Frisk, sending them blasting back through the air and rolling across across the ground, fire remaining in their hair and on their clothes, their body twitching with what little life it had left.

Frisk looked slowly and hatefully to Monster Kid as he made his way towards them, raising one foot into the air above their head.

Shatter.

Flash.

* * *

"He just... Sits there..." Mettaton said, pulling his lab coat closer in unease as Napstabot watched, eyes narrowed.

Cter sat there, staring lifelessly at the screen, which replayed the same footage of the same death in the same blizzard outside of Snowdin.

"So... I wasn't good enough..." He mouthed along, eyes unblinking.

"Or... Maybe you're beyond anyone's help..?" He just stared and silently mouthed the words.

"No... Y-you... You can do better..! I can feel it..! So I won't give up on you, even if I wasn't able to bring you around. Even... Even if you don't think so..."

Another stab.

They were silent.

Cter took a long drink from his 'cough syrup', the screen going to static.

"What kinda psychopath..." Napstabot muttered, watching Cter bring up that remote, clicking rewind once again.

"I kinda figure he'd be out there with Monster Kid to avenge C-" Mettaton covered Napstabot's mouth in an instant, sweating profusely as Napstabot gave him a confused and annoyed look.

He just pointed to Cter, who's back was to them, sweatshirt shifting lightly with ink.

The shifting slowly died down.

"We u-uh... T-try to avoid the C word around Cter..." Mettaton whispered to Napstabot, who gulped, nodding.

* * *

Landing on their feet and skidding back, Frisk fell to all fours, pushing off the ground at lightning speed and racing towards Monster Kid, who jumped into the air, spinning and slamming tail first down onto the ground before Frisk, who front flipped kicking both feet into Monster Kid's chest, sending him blasting back across the ground, wings spreading to stop his flight.

Monster Kid skid through air Frisk bursting off after him, jumping over a barrage of blue spears, slashing down at Monster Kid, blade carving a crack in the glowing white soul on his armor.

Monster Kid pulled back one fist, throwing it upwards into Frisk's chin sending them rocketing straight upwards into the sky, Monster Kid crouching slightly before his wings flapped once, sending him launching up after them, spiraling up behind them and wrapping his arms around them, much to their shock.

Roaring, Monster Kid folded his wings, sending them both flying like a corkscrew bullet down towards the bridge below.

Frisk screamed in fear from their rapid descent, Monster Kid letting out a laugh that told them he was nothing short of a maniac.

The two exploded through the hard wood, shattering the bridge to splinters and racing towards the earth below, Frisk struggling with all their might.

Frisk managed to bring up their legs, placing their feet on Monster Kid's abdomen and kicking as hard as they could, pushing his arms apart and blasting from his grip.

They flipped in air, landing on their feet and skidding through the dirt, tearing two lines through it all the way to the wall.

They watched as Monster Kid exploded into the earth, smirking triumphantly. There's no way that suicidal maniac could survive an impact like that.

And as if to test that theory, a beam of flames blasted from that plume of smoke, making Frisk jump to the side, watching the wall behind where they once were become scorched black before they turned their head to the dust.

A swirling vortex of blue heat blasted from the dust, Monster Kid spiraling out from it at lightning speed.

Frisk threw up both arms in an X in a poor attempt to block the flames, being engulfed and feeling their skin bunr for all of two seconds, before a clawed hand grabbed them, blasting out the other side of the flames and sending them slamming back first into the wall.

The wall exploded out around them, blood bursting from their throat and onto Monster Kid's arm, his hand tearing into their chest to hold them in place, blood staining their shirt and dripping from their chin.

Monster Kid opened his mouth, fire burning in his throat.

Shatter.

Flash.

* * *

"T-this... This isn't w-working..!" Mettaton gnawed on his knuckle, eyes wide as he stared at that screen.

"What are you talking about, Mettaton?" Napstabot asked, glancing over at him. "Monster Kid's doing fine!"

"N-no! No he's not!" Mettaton said anxiously, stomping one foot. "He's getting tired! He can't keep this up forever!"

"And the kid can?"

"Longer than he can!"

"Mettaton, please-" Napstabot reached out to put a comforting hand on Mettaton, who knocked it away, tears building in his eyes.

"W-we've got to do something!" Mettaton placed his hands on his desk, nearly crushing the wood.

"But none of us are strong enough or can get there in time. Mettaton, you have to let Monster Ki-"

"W-wait! One of us can!" Mettaton said hopefully, quickly looking across the room to Cter, who sat grinning, hair covering his eyes.

 _"Just keep smi-"_

"C-Cter!" Mettaton ran as quickly as he could, grabbing Cter by the shoulder. Cter paid him no mind, staring at the screen.

"Cter, please! Y-you have to save Mon-"

Cter held up one finger, remaining silent, hair still covering his eyes.

A red flash encompassed the room once more.

"Yes?" Cter titled his head to look at Mettaton with those pupilless eyes at that dead grin, that screen fading to static once more.

Mettaton gulped at the sight of those eyes, before shaking his head.

"M-Monster Kid needs your help! You're the only one who can get there fast enough! I-if you two work together, that human w-won't stand a chance!" Mettaton said, nervous sweat rolling down his face as he managed a confident smile.

"... No can do." Cter said simply, looking back to the screen and bringing up that remote to rewind.

Mettaton's smile faded to a look of disbelief.

"... What..?"

Cter moved his thumb over the rewind button.

His wrist was grabbed in a vice grip, Mettaton gritting his teeth, hair covering his eyes.

 _"... Yes?"_ Cter spoke through a gritting grin this time, those dead eyes less comforting than before, if such a thing was possible.

"What do you mean _no can do_?" Mettaton spoke through the same gritting teeth, eyes narrowing.

"Need me to rephrase it?" Cter snarled, yanking his hand from Mettaton's grip and shoving him back with it.

"Go f#ck yourself." Cter said coldly, looking through Mettaton. That grin might as well have been a frown.

Mettaton's hands clenched into tight fists, expression contorting in rage.

"What is _wrong_ with you?!" Mettaton's eyes narrowed hatefully, standing. Cter did the same. "Why won't you go out there and save him?!"

Cter's hair covered his eyes, teeth gritting in rage.

"Is it because you're afraid?!" Mettaton dared step forward, anger consuming him.

"The hero Cter knows he's all washed up?!" Mettaton brought up both arms, snarling and shoving Cter, sending him stumbling back two steps.

Cter just stood there, hands clenching into tight fists.

"Take it from the stuttering scientist, and GROW A PAIR!" Mettaton yanked back one fist, throwing it at Cter, who stood calm, hand in his pockets.

Mettaton's fist slammed into Cter's forehead.

His eyes widened.

Pain shot up Mettaton's arm, his eyes filling with agony as he stared at Cter, who glared with glowing eyes from under the shadow of his eyebrows, pupils missing.

It felt as though Mettaton had punched a brick wall.

Mettaton found himself knocked back to reality in an instant, yanking his hand back and holding it, whimpering and looking to Cter in shock and horror.

"... You think I'm not going out there because I'm afraid..?" Cter asked at a pace and volume that forced Mettaton to listen.

Mettaton's eyes widened further as that sickly laughter escaped Cter's throat, Cter reaching up at grabbing a fist full of his hair, shaking his head, hunching over.

"What are you, some kinda dipsh!t?" Cter laughed, looking up from between his fingers to Mettaton. "If I wanted to save Monster Kid, I would."

"Then why?" Mettaton dared ask, his shaking hands clenching into fists. "Why won't you even try to help him?"

Cter's teeth grit, hand clenching into his hair.

"Why should I bother with helping him..."

Cter suddenly reached out, grabbing Mettaton by the throat and lifting him from the ground in one motion.

"WHEN YOU DIDN'T EVEN TRY TO HELP _THEM_?!"

Mettaton would have gasped had the grip on his throat not been so tight.

"Why should the one you care about get to live when _mine_ died?!" Cter snarled, left eye burning red.

 **"** WHY AM I THE BAD GUY FOR DOING **EXACTLY WHAT YOU DID?!"**

Tears built in the corners of Mettaton's wide eyes, breathing becoming increasingly difficult.

He found memories flooding through his mind.

Watching them stand there in the snow, confronting the human. Remembering reaching for his phone.

Then remembering everything they'd done in the past. Remembering running for the hills and remembering the terror he felt when Cter gambled on sparing them.

And he remembered pulling his hand back away from that phone.

 _I... I w-wanted them to... To..._

Ten years, and Mettaton still looked at them the same.

And staring into the flaming eyes of the Judge, he knew that.

And he knew exactly what he'd be sentenced to for it.

In that instant, a metallic fist slammed into the side of Cter's face, sending him racing through the air, slamming into the wall under the screens, sending screens crashing down from above, slamming into the tile and shattering to glass and flickering wires.

The room went dark. The only light was the coming from the jolting volts between busted wires and the one remaining screen, which flickered, showing Monster Kid's clash with Frisk.

Mettaton hit the ground, gasping for breath and clutching his throat, tears streaming down his face as he scooted away from Cter, who lay limp, head resting on his shoulder and arms at his sides, hair shadowing his eyes.

"Cter! That's enough!" Napstabot rolled between Mettaton and Cter, ignoring the fear making his square body shake.

"... You hated them too, didn't you..?" Cter spoke after a long, eerie silence.

"They worked so hard to save you all... To impress you all... To get you to forgive them..." Cter slowly brought that bottle to his lips, loud 'glug's filling the air for a moment. Mettaton stood slowly, knees shaking from the terror of a moment ago.

"But you," Cter wiped his chin of alcohol and blood, bringing up a knee and resting a hand on it. "You never gave a damn, did you?"

Napstabot and Mettaton remained silent, fearing what any response would bring down upon them.

"Maybe..." Cter pushed himself to his feet, cracking his neck and touching the bleeding bruise on his face, looking to his now blood stained fingers.

"Maybe I was wrong about Monsters." Cter wiped the blood from his fingers on his shirt before stuffing his hands into his pockets, walking right by Napstabot and Mettaton without batting an eye.

He paused, standing behind Mettaton, staring ahead, eyes lost in shadow. Mettaton gulped, not daring to turn around.

 **"Maybe you deserve exactly what's coming to you."**

Mettaton, shocked, spun around to face Cter.

But he was gone.

* * *

A swirling vortex of blue heat blasted from the dust, Monster Kid spiraling out from it at lightning speed.

Frisk threw up both arms in an X in a poor attempt to block the flames, being engulfed and feeling their skin bunr for all of two seconds, before a clawed hand grabbed them, blasting out the other side of the flames and sending them slamming back first into the wall.

The wall exploded out around them, blood bursting from their throat and onto Monster Kid's arm, his hand tearing into their chest to hold them in place, blood staining their shirt and dripping from their chin.

Monster Kid opened his mouth, fire burning in his throat.

That knife spun in Frisk's hand, and they yanked it upwards, ramming it right through Monster Kid's forearm and making him snarl in pain, grip loosening enough for Frisk to slip out from under him, falling into a crouch before jumping up, spinning and slashing several times across Monster Kid's chest, tearing at that glowing white heart Monster Soul before their jump carried them above him.

They pulled their knees up to their chest, kicking both feet into Monster Kid's face and sending him tumbling back, tail quickly stopping his back from hitting the ground.

Frisk back flipped through the air, landing with both feet pressed to the wall before kicking off of it at Monster Kid, who sprung up on his tail, blasting past Frisk and reaching out, grabbing them by the ankle.

He spun, slamming them side first into the rock wall and sending rocks exploding through the air, blood spewing from Frisk's throat.

Frisk pulled back their ballet shoe, blade shooting from the tip before they kicked it into the hand Monster Kid held them with, making him drop them, growling in pain as they landed on their hands, pushing off and back flipping away, landing on two feet and skidding back.

Monster Kid threw one hand into the air, golden light absorbing the ground beneath Frisk. They jumped back just in time to dodge the spikes that shot up after them, Monster Kid bending at the knees and launching up after them.

They pulled back one arm, whipping it down and sending their Toy Knife soaring down through the air, tearing into Monster Kid's shoulder, glowing crimson blood flying through the air.

Monster Kid paid his wound no mind, reaching Frisk and grabbing them by the face, slamming them back first into the dirt and tearing through it, wings flapping to keep them soaring across the earth, Frisk tilling the dirt with their body.

Monster Kid flapped once more, sending them soaring into the sky and back up towards where they broke through that bridge, out of the pit arena they'd been trapped in.

Frisk struggled violently, reaching out and gripping the Toy Knife in Monster Kid's shoulder, yanking in free and relishing in the dragonoid's grunt of pain.

They flipped it around, wind whipping in their ears as they stabbed out, tearing into Monster Kid's right wing, making him roar in agony, blood spraying through the air.

Monster Kid's wings faltered, and the two took a nose dive, Frisk's hysterical laughter drowned in the wind as they plummeted.

Waterfall shook from their impact, dust blasting high into their arena.

The dust slowly but surely settled, leaving two laying on the ground, exhausted.

Both face down, Monster Kid grit his teeth, blood running from his many wounds and dripping onto the ground beneath him.

His hand slowly reached forward, twitching and slowly clenching into a fist, Monster Kid lifting his head to look with shaky vision at Frisk, who was doing the same as him, both narrowing their eyes in a glare.

Blood ran down Frisk's chin and from somewhere under the hair covering their forehead.

And at a speed that can only be achieved after falling from the height they fell, the two began their attempts at standing.

* * *

Undyne sat in her chair, hands clenching into the arms of it tightly, tearing the fabric.

On the TV before her was the camera footage, watching Monster and Human struggle once more.

"Please, Monster Kid..."

* * *

Mettaton grit his teeth, head down as he knelt before that screen, tears striking the ground before him.

"For the sake of everyone in the Underground, no, the world..."

* * *

Cter stood atop the wall of the pit that was their arena, teeth gritting in his grin, hands balled into fists in his pockets.

He watched Monster Kid slow, Frisk outstretching a hand for that knife between the two. That knife that most certainly didn't belong to them.

Images flashed before Cter's eyes. Walking through that raining room with an armless kid that he had a few inches on. Seeing that baby dragon face get all red and teary when he had to go stop the first 'human menace'. Being tackled after he managed to win.

Monster Kid slowly reached for the knife as well, panting.

Cter's teeth grinded against one another, shadows covering his eyes.

Monster Kid's hand stopped. His eyes threatened to shut, and his head slowly fell limp. He was tired. So tired.

Cter's sweatshirt shifted violently.

Frisk's hand wrapped around the handle of that knife.

 _"We'll always be best friends, won't we?"_

"MONSTER KID!"

Monster Kid's eyes snapped open. Frisk's eyes darted to the ground above, eyes widening as they spotted Cter.

He stood there, hands at his sides, clenched into tight fists.

 **"YOU HAVE TO WIN!"**

Frisk smirked, raising that knife into air as quickly as their aching body would allow and letting it fall on Monster Kid.

STAB.

Blood flew through the air.

Frisk's eyes widened.

Monster Kid glared up at them with one glowing white eye, the other blocked by shadow.

He held up one hand, knife sticking through it.

"Listen up, you sack of worthless garbage." Monster Kid slowly pushed himself to one knee, Frisk's arm being pulled up, their eyes wide in shock.

"If you really thought that after all of this..." Monster Kid got from one knee to his feet, hand grabbing Frisk's as they tried to pull their knife from his palm.

"That I was gonna go down that easy..." Fire burnt from the corners of Monster Kid's mouth, rage flaring in his burning white left eye.

Frisk was forced to stand, knife wielding arm stretched upward to reach Monster Kid's, which still held a tight grip on it.

""Lemme assure you..." Monster Kid pulled back one fist, face becoming a snarl of rage.

 **"YOU'VE GOT ANOTHER THING COMING!"**

Frisk's face nearly dented inward, fist colliding with it and sending them blasting back through the air, grip failing their stolen knife.

Monster Kid watched them slam into the wall, yanking the knife from his palm and throwing it over his shoulder.

They fell limp, coughing blood, Monster Kid stomping closer.

They brought their final Snowman Piece to their lips, devouring it as a panting Monster Kid got closer.

Frisk jumped up, pulling back a Tough Glove covered fist and jolting forward, Monster Kid just glaring as they approached.

He moved his head to the side as they jumped, their fist soaring over his shoulder before he rammed his fist into their abdomen, making them hunch over, coughing blood through the air.

He tossed them up from his fist, spinning and slamming his tail into the side of their face, sending them rocketing towards the wall.

They spun in air, landing feet first against the wall and jumping off, rocketing towards Monster Kid, slamming fist first into his face and making him stumble back.

Frisk landed on their feet, jumping forward and landing three quick jabs to Monster Kid's abdomen, Monster Kid pulling himself forward out of his stumble and pulling his fist with him, ramming it into Frisk's face and making them stumble backwards, nose pointing in the wrong direction.

They snarled, pulling back and upper cutting Monster Kid, throwing his head back before he yanked it back down, slamming his forehead down into Frisk's and making the ground beneath them shatter apart.

Their eyes were locked, faces twisted in rage. Blood ran from their foreheads, but they didn't seem to care.

Frisk reached up, grabbing Monster Kid's head with both hands and jumping, slamming their knee into his face and making him throw his head back, blood spewing from his nose.

Frisk landed on their back, flipping backwards and onto their feet, jumping forward to land another punch into Monster Kid's abdomen.

He suddenly threw his head back down, mouth open, releasing a wave of flames onto Frisk, who threw their arms up, screeching in agony.

Monster Kid kept his maw wide, stream of flames unending.

That was, until a tough glove covered hand reached up, grabbing him by the jaws and pulling them together, Monster Kid's eyes widening.

Frisk pulled themself up by Monster Kid's face, kicking into Monster Kid's side with their ballet shoe's blade, Monster Kid's eyes twitching in agony.

He grabbed them by the foot, spinning and whipping them through the air, sending them racing into the furthest wall, exploding through it, sending rocks crashing from above.

Frisk yanked themself from the wall, landing on the ground, falling to their hands and knees, panting violently.

Monster Kid said nothing, spear materializing in hand as he walked towards them, expression a chilling calm.

Frisk snarled up at him, before looking down, seeing their Stolen Knife laying on the ground before them. They picked it up, pushing themself to their feet and stumbling slightly.

They locked eyes with Monster Kid, and both theirs and his narrowed.

And just like that, the two were in a sprint at one another, roaring their battle cries and pulling their weapons back into the air.

SLASH.

The two stopped, now standing back to back. _Battle Against A True Hero_ faded out.

 _Drip... Drip... Drip..._

Monster Kid's eyes narrowed as he placed a hand over the gash in his chest, glowing white soul torn in two.

Blood filled his hand, running through his fingers as the spear disappeared from his free hand, Frisk falling to their knees behind him, panting rapidly.

"So... Heroes really aren't invincible, huh..?" Shadow covering his eyes and back to his enemy, Monster Kid smirked lightly, in spite of the blood running down his chin.

Frisk couldn't respond, too busy gasping for air, sweat and blood dripping down onto the blue dirt before them.

"But... Looking at you now..." Monster Kid glanced at them out of the corner of his no longer glowing eye from over his shoulder, smirk widening.

"Neither are you."

Dust flaking off of him, Monster Kid looked to the glowing ceiling above, smirk becoming a smile.

"So I don't care if I 'lost'." Chunks of his wings falling to piles of dust, armor falling from his body, Monster Kid placed his hands in his pockets, smile still clear on his face.

"Because now I know, even though it's not me..." Monster Kid closed his eyes, memories flashing before his eyes.

 _"C'mon MK Folley, you know I'm an expert at stomping Bad Kids."_

 **"Someone out there is gonna kill you."**

*your LOVE has increased! :)

Frisk slowly pushed themself to their knees, looking slowly over their shoulder at the armor sitting in a pile of dust there.

Frowning, they said nothing, picking their Stolen Knife from the ground and pushing themself to their feet, looking up to the wall leading up to the way out of this pit.

A drop of moisture struck their face, and their eyes narrowed, the dead silence occasionally interrupted by the sound of a drop.

The silence was interrupted more and more in between each drop as Frisk made their way to the wall, holding their Stolen Knife in one hand and their Toy Knife in the other.

Within a few moments, the pitter patter was replaced with the deafening sounds of waves of rain drops clashing with the ground.

* * *

 _The Red Ball Theme_ from _The Boondocks Soundtrack_ played in the background as Frisk climbed up the wall with each knife stab, hair matted to their head from the intense rain, their clothes soaked.

Saying nothing, they crawled to the top, climbing from the ledge to their hands and feet.

Cter stood across from them at the other side of where the bridge once was, hands stuffed into his pockets, hair soaked to his head.

Frisk turned around to face him, showing no surprise to see him there.

The two stared at one another, Cter's eyes narrowed and grin wide, Frisk's eyes dead and frown deep.

Their ears were filled by the deafening rain, neither of them saying a word or making a move.

Frisk's hands did not shake.

Cter's grin did not falter.

Frisk's lifeless eyes examined the shirt under his now unzipped sweatshirt.

Unusual.

Instead of its usual black with three red stripes, this shirt was green with one yellow stripe. It was soaked in water, matting to his chest and revealing a crater of a scar running along it.

*big bro cter.

Cter's lying eyes examined Frisk's expression.

Weird.

No manic joy, no mocking confidence. Just those lightless eyes and that blank frown. Rain drops ran down their face, washing the blood and dust from it, clumped together strands of hair falling in front of their eyes.

*Squinty.

A gust of wind carried another wave of precipitation, and Frisk blinked.

Cter was gone when their eyes opened once more.

So, without saying a word or changing expression, Frisk turned around, stepping through puddles of diluted blood towards their next target.

 ***determination.**

* * *

 ***two left.**

 **Please Favorite, Follow, and Review.**

 **XWolf26, out**


	15. Chapter 15: Silence

**Thanks go to Andyfire123, BadDRUMMERboy15, Chara Moonstone, cassianaswindell123, Wingah, Jack54311, Nyxie The Gamer Nerd, I guest as much, Pro Noob, DiamondAuthor551, Jay, pokemon122000, Lynja Fairy.**

 **To answer your question Pro Noob, you're right. Cter isn't handling this the way he should. But do you expect him to? Does anyone ever handle things like this the way they should? Do you really think _Cter_ of all people would handle it well? Of course not. Guy's in the midst of a mental breakdown. **

**Now then!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale. I do, however, own DoubleTale.**

* * *

It was strange.

There was no tension anymore.

It was just... Quiet.

Even the earth shattering sound of the rain seemed silent as Cter stood at the bottom of that destroyed arena, staring into the pile of dust and shattered armor.

Hands in his pockets, Cter made his way through the mud, which splattered under his feet.

Calm as ever, he came to the pile of remains, hands buried in his soaking wet pockets as he stopped walking, staring down at what was left of his best friend blankly.

Pulling his left hand from his pocket, he leaned down, right hand remaining in his pocket.

He dipped two fingers in Monster Kid's ashes, water dripping from clumped together strands of hair that hung from his forehead as he slowly brought the silver to his face, wiping it under his left eye, leaving two streaks of dark platinum.

Slowly standing back up, Cter stared at the fallen hero for a moment longer.

A moment spent staring into his own reflection in that no longer glowing, shattered white soul in that armor.

And he was gone.

 **Chapter 15: Silence**

 **LOVE: 12**

 _"But uh... From one 'human' to another... If you keep going down this path you're going down..._

 _You're in for a really crummy juncture." _

* * *

Napstabot stood in the dark, arms crossed over his chest. He tapped his foot impatiently, having decided he wanted to look most like himself when he met this... Creature.

 _I suppose when you go to meet god, you wanna look nice..._ Napstabot ran a hand through his hair, sighing.

No, he couldn't think like that.

Mettaton... When Mettaton saw Monster Kid fall...

His face. He didn't cry, he didn't scream, he just... Well, to make a pun in poor taste, he looked robotic.

Those eyes lost their light. Any pain on his face disappeared. And he stood.

And those words still echoed in Napstabot's head.

 _"Napstabot... I have something to finish your body."_

That look in his eye.

It unsettled Napstabot. Haunted him.

Looking at his new hands before touching his new face, Napstabot took a deep breath.

But even though his legs shook as that door slid open, even though his heart raced as light flooded into the room, Napstabot knew one thing.

He had to make this kid pay.

* * *

Cter appeared back in that home, sighing as he ran his hands through his soaking wet hair, grin still not matching his tired eyes.

He kicked off his shoes and made his way up the stairs, pulling his arms from his sweatshirt and tossing it haphazardly to the banister, water dripping from it.

Next was his - or really their - shirt, which he pulled off with a surprising amount of care, stopping for a moment as he held it in his hands, staring down at it, pupils fading back into his eyes.

Folding the shirt, he carefully set it on the railing, staring at it for a moment longer before continuing on, water dripping silently to the carpeted floor.

Now halfway down the hallway, Cter hopped on one foot, yanking his soaking wet jeans from his body and balling them, tossing them down the hall to the laundry bin in the laundry room at the end of the hall, where they landed with a damp thud.

Now in just his watered down boxers, Cter stepped into the bathroom, water dripping from his body to the tile, where it matched his liquid footprints.

He stopped in front of the mirror, placing his hands on the edge of the sink and staring into his own eyes, as if looking for something.

But the only reflection he received was a blood splattered, cracked face.

The cracks reminded him of a doctor he should have forgotten.

And the fire he saw in his eyes, the frown on his face, reminded him of...

He placed his hand on the glass.

*# ###### #####.

... Someone he _had_ forgotten.

The bags under his eyes had darkened further than he'd ever seen them. His eyes felt like they were weighted, the bags no longer a sinking purplish and instead a swollen black.

"I guess it's time soon, huh?" Cter asked his reflection, arching a brow.

"We haven't been ourself in awhile, have we?"

His eyes drifted down to the horrifying crack running across his abdomen, that age old scar that made ### ##### go dormant. "People didn't need us."

"But they do now."

Cter's eyes drifted to the side. "I don't think there's anything we can do for them at this point..."

"We aren't doing it for them anyway, are we?"

Cter laughed bitterly, staring into the sink for a moment, watching water drip from his hair and down the drain.

He looked up, grinning at his reflection.

"A'course not."

Staring back at him was just a normal reflection. No cracks, no fire, no blood.

He sighed.

But those bags were still there.

"I'm beginning to think all this stress is going to my head." He turned around, grinning wide and wandering from the bathroom to the room across the hall, pushing open the door to his messy abode.

Looking around, he spotted a pair of jeans laying on the floor, reaching down and scooping them up.

Buttoning them over his waist, he walked to his closet, pulling the wooden doors apart to see the wall of identical sweatshirts hanging there.

Reaching forward with both hands, he pushed the sweatshirts apart, revealing a glass case.

It held a smaller, worn and torn sweatshirt identical to his others.

Holes coated the sleeves, a slash clear across the front of it.

Blood stained it's blue and darkened it's red.

"Love to take ya with me, old pal." Cter stared down at the case. "But you're a little too small. And retired."

"The same could be said about you."

"Oh yeah?" Cter closed his jacket wall back on his original, looking over the jackets.

"The kid outgrew you. Just like you knew they would."

"And now I'm too cut up and busted to fight, is that it?" Cter questioned casually, reaching into his closet and pulling a sweatshirt from it.

"Your words, not mine."

"Same thing." Cter threw the sweatshirt over his shoulder.

"Hm?"

Turning around, Cter faced an empty room.

"..." He sighed, one hand holding his jacket and the other in his pocket as he left the room, not bothering to close the door.

On down the hall, Cter made his way to the last door, reaching for the handle.

He paused.

His hand shook.

 _Cter knocked on the door, standing there for a moment._

 _..._

 _"... Knock knock." He said instead of knocking this time._

 _"Who's there?" A voice from behind the door asked moodily._

 _Cter smirked lightly. "Dishes."_

 _"... No."_

 _"C'mon." Cter grinned, leaning against the door frame._

 _"..." A sigh. "... Dishes who?"_

 _"Dishes a very bad joke." Cter winked his left eye shut._

 _"..."_

 _The door opened ever so slightly._

 _"Knew that'd win you over." Cter said, stepping into the room and closing the door behind him._

Eyes lost in white, Cter shakily grabbed that handle, slowly pushing the door open, as if trying not to disturb anything.

He looked around the room slowly, brain shaking with memories.

Idiotic things he never thought he'd remember. Things that were small and trivial, things that were big and important.

But of course, every memory included them.

So he looked away from the room and focused on the dresser, figuring they wouldn't want tears on the carpet of their floor.

He walked to the dresser, carefully gripping the handles and slowly pulling open the top drawer, finding a stack of the same shirt. Green, one stripe.

Setting his sweatshirt on the ground, Cter pulled the shirt from the dresser, slipping the shirt over his abdomen and covering the age old scar, reaching down and pulling his sweatshirt from the ground, throwing it over his shoulder.

He carefully closed the dresser, grin unmoving from his face.

Turning around, he walked from the room to the doorway, where he paused.

Hair covering his eyes, Cter hesitated.

His hand gripped the chest of his borrowed shirt, thoughts racing faster and faster through his mind.

He grabbed the door nob, slowly closing it, as if afraid of waking someone on the other side.

He walked towards the stairs, eyes hidden in shadow as he pulled the sleeve of his jacket over his right arm with his left.

That grin widened.

* * *

Same boring puzzles.

The ones they knew the answer to better than the back of their hand.

Honestly, they were beginning to mark this run as a huge flop.

Everything had been the exact same but with more angst.

Minus Monster Kid, of course.

But still. Something about that fight left them feeling... Unfulfilled.

Perhaps it was that Monster Kid was still unaware of the reach of their sins. He was still unaware of what they'd done and how many times they'd done it.

To him, he was just fighting a murderer, not a... A...

*god? that the word you looking for?

"Hey, if the glove fits." Frisk smirked, shrugging.

*...

"Something wrong?" Frisk looked to their text box as they flew through the air off of one of the arrows, landing on the ground with ease.

*no. just thinking about something.

"Hm." Frisk would have asked what if they had cared in the slightest.

 _Now... What was I thinking about?_

They walked past a table with a croissant and donut resting on it.

 _Oh, right._

They walked past a spider web.

 _Why was the fight still so... Meh?_

Their feet touched web coated ground.

 _Better question..._

Their mind drifted back to their last encounter with Cter. That look in his eye. That stance. That grin. That shirt.

 _Why was **that** so very thrilling? _

Laughter echoed from the darkness surrounding them as the webbing thickened.

 _Why did that make anticipation rise in my stomach? Why is it that whenever I encounter that simple shell of a man I feel as though I am about to be challenged like never before?_

Muffet lowered from the darkness above on webs attached to her hands, smirking confidently.

 _Then again... That's how I've felt around him for a long time now._

Frisk looked through Muffet, holding their knife out to the side. She said something. Frisk wasn't listening.

 _Around everyone else, I feel as though I know every aspect of them better than even they could. And yet..._

Frisk launched forward, Muffet's eyes widening. Purple blood splattered across silky white webbing.

 _I've never found him to be ignorant to anything I've done. In fact, I've always felt he knew much more about me then I would ever know about him._

Frisk walked past Muffet, who stumbled forward, blood dripping down her chin as she held the slash in her chest, dust flaking from her body.

 _So... I suppose I'll have to keep pushing through this boredom. Because I must know..._

Frisk stepped into the next room, spiders crying over a pile of dust behind them.

 _What will you do, 'big bro'?_

*:)

* * *

 _Tap tap tap..._

Cter sat with his back against the Ruins door, one hands raised, knuckles resting in the air in front of the door. His knee was brought up, other arm resting on it.

He brought his hand back, knocking three more times.

"Knock knock." He said, looking to the door out of the corner of his eye.

...

"Who's there?"

Cter shrugged, pushing himself to his feet and burying his hands in his pockets. "Not you, I guess."

With the snap of his fingers, Cter was gone.

* * *

"Still no sign'a Cter, huh?" Napstabot leaned against the wall of his stage, holding the phone up to his ear.

"Nope. No one's seen him..." Mettaton frowned on the other end, looking around the evacuation center.

"If I know Cter, and I've been questioning if I do lately," Napstabot's eyes darted to the side, frown pulling down at his face. "He's planning some kinda surprise final boss deal." Napstabot rolled his eyes.

"Normally I wouldn't put it past him, but now, what would be the point?" Mettaton wondered aloud. "He's got so few people left to protect, why would he wait until _everyone's_ gone to pull the trigger?"

Napstabot smirked, laughing lightly.

"Metts, you think he's doing this for everyone else?" He looked to the phone out of the corner of his eye.

"Hm?"

"Cter's already alone. He doesn't have anyone to put on a brave face for, no one he wants to protect. Even us, even Gaster, even Suzy. He lost someone big enough in his tiny world to bring everything to the ground."

"... So then why do it at all..?"

"For the same reason you gave me this swaggy nob." Napstabot frowned, looking to the new nob on his chest, the word "NEO" written across the top of it.

Mettaton stiffened on the other end, hair covering his eyes.

"Cter doesn't care if he or anyone else dies." Napstabot sighed, looking up into the rafters, screams echoing from somewhere in the CORE.

"Cter just wants to get even. Wants to make that kid hurt like he does and then some."

"..." Mettaton was silent.

"Remind you of anyone?" Napstabot said spitefully.

"... I'm sorry..." Mettaton looked down, frown tugging down at his lips.

"Heh." Napstabot closed his eyes, smirking sadly. "It's fine."

"After all, you and Cter might just be in it for revenge, but me?"

Napstabot clicked a button on the stage, lights flashing down on to one single spot, Napstabot pulling a steel chair into position and taking a seat in the light.

"I've still got people I want to protect."

Click...

Napstabot sighed, placing the phone in his pocket and reaching over, pulling a guitar from the darkness and slouching in his chair.

Napstabot casually sat, the instrumental to _Napstarock_ by _GroundBreaking_ beginning to play softly from the speakers.

Humming the lyrics, Napstabot waited for the guitar's cue in the instrumental, playing along with his guitar and continuing to hum along.

* * *

*you are intimidated by Final Froggit's raw power.

*...

*for real.

Frisk jumped to the side, a rapid fire of flies rocketing by and blasting through the steel wall. They back flipped, a barrage of arrows blasting from above, tearing through the floor in front of them as the Whimsalot's above violently pulling back and releasing their strings, magical arrows flying down at light speed.

Frisk landed on their feet, bending at the knees and jumping high into the air, slashing right by a Whimsalot, looking to the other with that hateful corner of their eye as their last victim fell to silver behind them.

Reaching into their inventory, Frisk pulled that Empty Gun, taking aim on Whimsalot, who burst off to the side, bullets of red DETERMINATION blasting by just a little too late.

Frisk spun in their ascent, landing feet first on the ceiling and kicking off, shattering it apart as they rocketed down, pulling up their gun and letting out a rapid fire of red.

Madjick appeared between the two, throwing up his arms, orbs of magic filling the air above and racing upwards, colliding with the bullets and engulfing the air in smoke.

Frisk blasted through the smoke, Madjick's eyes widening as they raced towards him, pulling back their Stolen Knife.

In a flash, Knight Knight stood between Majick and Frisk, arms stretched out to the sides, blood and dust flying through the air.

Knight Knight stumbled back, Madjick doing his best to catch her, struggling to hold her up and eventually setting her down, as delicately as he could.

Frisk had landed on one knee, standing slowly and grinning, only for their body to be pushed forward three times, their grin twitching in irritation.

They looked over their shoulder at Whimsalot, three arrows stuck in their back.

Whimsalot pulled back another arrow, only for Frisk to yank back their Toy Knife, whipping it through the air and sending it through Whimsalot's chest, sending him blasting back through the air and sticking him to the wall.

Final Froggit snarled, blasting off the ground and slamming head first into Frisk's chest, sending them skidding back, blood flying from their mouth.

Frisk growled, grabbing Final Froggit and pulling him back, yanking their knife back and stabbing into him, again and again, roaring in anger.

They dropped Final Froggit, who landed on his back, eyes losing their light as a small smirk pulled up his lips.

Frisk leaned down, glaring at Final Froggit. "And what are you smiling about?!"

Final Froggit just spat blood into Frisk's face, making a croak like laugh as Frisk's face contorted in rage.

Frisk pulled up their knife, but as they stabbed down, Final Froggit fell to ash.

Growling, they stood, eyes widening as the air seemed to pressurize slightly.

They looked over their shoulder, seeing Madjick standing their, hands clenched into tight fists, orbs glowing bright at his sides, hat shadowing his face.

He was chanting quickly under his breath, slowly getting louder as more and more orbs of energy appeared floating above, the room darkening.

The light became a false moon above, Frisk's eyes widening.

The orbs seemed to form a billion stars above, a night sky forming in this plain Madjick had created, cracks running through his skin, dust flaking from him due to the energy he was was using, his chanting now at the top of his lungs.

Frisk didn't understand any of the words, apart from the last one.

 **"Fall."**

And just like that, the world was shaking, the sky falling down on Frisk, who's eyes widened in horror.

Madjick smiled lightly, eyes covered by the hat's shadow as the sky crashed down on top of him, his eyes closing just before it's weight reached him, that smile remaining.

* * *

"Sorry old pal... Guess I was too late..."

Cter stared down at those remains once again, shattered armor and dust staring right back at him.

"But, hey, I believed in ya." Cter shrugged, grin wide.

"..." His eyes darted to the side.

"... Don't worry. I didn't forget that promise I made ya." His eyes looked back to the remains.

 _"True hell, **right**?" _ Cter grinned wide, shadow covering his right eye, left glowing a faint red.

"Anyway," Cter went back to his usual expression. "Came back because I realized I needed to take somethin' else from ya."

Cter reached into the dust, pulling what seemed to be a friendship bracelet from it.

"Can't believe you kept this all those years." Cter snerked. "Nerd."

"Also can't believe you made bracelets when you didn't have arms, or wrists, for that matter." Cter rolled up his sleeve, revealing an identical bracelet.

"... But what I really can't believe is that I managed to forget why you gave me mine in the first place..."

Cter pulled his bracelet off, opening it and intertwining it with Monster Kid's, before putting it back on.

"I'll make it up to ya though. I promise."

And Monster Kid was alone once more.

* * *

"Man, I was starting to think you'd never show up."

Frisk stared through Napstabot, holding that blood and dust coated knife out to the side.

"Alright kid, here's the deal." Napstabot stood from his chair, spotlight still raining down on him.

"You can either slit your own throat with that there knife and go peacefully, or you can get obliterated."

Frisk's lips tugged upwards, Napstabot smirking lightly as they stepped forward, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Alright, ya little masochist." Napstabot gripped that dial.

"Then I guess I've just got one question for ya..."

Napstabot's eyes snapped open wide, hair flying upwards to reveal both of them as he turned that dial, the stage the two stood on rocketing into the air.

 ** _"ARE YOU READY TO ROCK?!"_**

 _Power of a True NEO_ by _Cement City_ playing in the background, Frisk had to crouch down, the wind whipping down on them as Napstabot was engulfed in white light.

Wings of blue light spread through the air behind Napstabot, cannon forming on his right arm, right eye uncovered by his hair, left covered by shadow.

A glowing blue soul shun on his chest, running in blue lines of energy through Napstabot's body.

The stage came to a stop, stage lights blasting down on the two, making Frisk wince.

*the music is blaring.

* * *

"This is it..." Mettaton gulped, staring up with all of the remaining Monsters to the one giant screen above, Gaster at one side and Suzy on his other.

"Kick their ass, Napstabot..." Suzy whispered to herself.

Gaster just frowned, glare from his glasses covering his eyes.

He knew this was a losing battle. They were just watching a televised execution.

 _Where are you, Cter..?_

"Hi there."

All three of them jumped, quickly looking over their shoulders to see Cter standing there, grin clear on his face, jacket unzipped, revealing the shirt he wore.

Gaster and Suzy were quick to lunge forward, embracing Cter and making his eyes widen in surprise.

"Whoa uh... You guys are gonna make me think you worried about lil' ol' me." Cter's eyes darted to the side, grin widening.

"Of course we were worried, dumbass!" Suzy said, pulling back away from Cter, red clouding her cheeks as she realized what she'd done.

"Where have you been?!" Gaster demanded to know. Cter mused the idea that if he had veins, the one in his forehead would be popping out.

"Ah, just gatherin' up my battle gear." Cter shrugged, winking an eye shut.

His sweatshirt was wide open, making the shirt he wore even easier to spot, his sleeve falling down slightly and revealing the friendship bracelet he wore, the dust under his left eye being spotted for the first time.

"... Cter..." Was all Gaster could manage to say, pain showing on his face.

"B-... Battle gear..?" Worry flared in Suzy's eyes. "Cter, you can't possibly be thinking-"

"Hey Muh-tat-un, you got cameras in the Judgement Hall too, right?" Cter looked past the two to Mettaton, who stood back, still unsure of how Cter would act around him, based on their last meeting.

"You know how I love an audience."

"Cter, t-this isn't funny!" Suzy gulped, a nervous sweat running down her scales. "Y-you're staying here, aren't you..?"

"... Sorry, Suz." Cter's pupils disappeared, raising that wrist once more, exposing that bracelet.

Gaster, standing behind him, just saw the S-1 engraved in his flesh.

"But I made a promise. And I intend on keeping this one." Cter spread his fingers, ink running slowly up them, spiraling to points that resembled Monster Kid's claws from his Merciless form.

"Cter..." Mettaton glanced to the side.

"Sorry about almost strangling ya to death, by the way." Cter said, placing his hands back in his pockets.

"I was in a kinda weird place. Still am. I just have something to focus it at now."

"... Don't you dare let that little bastard kill you." Mettaton's eyes were shadowed, hands clenching into fists. Tears dripped from under the shadows.

"Hey, c'mon, no tears." Cter smirked lightly. "I've dealt with bad kids before, haven't I?"

Mettaton looked down, remembering vividly.

Turning around, Cter began to make his way through the other two, Gaster placing a hand on his shoulder, making him stop.

"... You can't stop me."

"I know."

"..."

"I knew this day would come. So I figured I should just say..." Gaster pushed his glasses up, glare hiding the pain in his eyes.

"I'm proud of you, Cter. Show that kid you aren't washed up just yet."

Cter smirked lightly, shadow covering his eyes.

He continued forward, walking past Suzy, who seemed to be scrambling for words, only to choke on whatever words she found.

"C-Cter!"

"Hm?" Cter paused, looking over his shoulder. "You got some last words too, Suz?"

"Cter, I-I... I love you, okay?!" Suzy's face was scorched red, Cter's pupils disappearing.

"..." Cter looked back ahead, everything going silent for a moment.

"... No, you don't." Cter said, eyes shadowed by his hair, back to her.

"W-"

"I'm a piece'a sh!t, Suz." Hands buried in his pockets, Cter kept his glance forward. "If it weren't for me being the worst, your brother would be alive right now, and that kid wouldn't be."

"To be honest?" Cter gripped that shirt. "I'm not really cut out for that whole 'love' thing anyway. Somebody like me isn't worth that kind of affection."

Cter let go of the shirt, and his sweatshirt began shifting with ink.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go settle a score."

And he was gone.

* * *

SLASH.

The music stopped.

"S-so I guess you don't wanna buy my mixtape..?" Napstabot smirked, despite the agony in his expression.

"Get obliterated, huh?" Frisk laughed, looking over their shoulder, watching Napstabot stumble lightly, gripping his sparking chest, pools of oil splattering onto the ground as he fell to his knees.

"... Heheheh..." Napstabot laughed lightly, eyes closing, energy wings fading to nothing.

"What's so funny?" Frisk snarled, hands clenching into fists.

"You... Think I meant me? I-idiot..." Napstabot laughed, oil spewing from between his lips.

"What are you-..."

"You d-don't get it, do you..?" Napstabot smirked. "I wasn't... Here to kill you."

"What?"

"I was here... Just to assure me... Me and everyone else... That there's no good in you..."

"And you couldn't piece that together already?"

Napstabot laughed again, despite the pain it brought.

"Should'a slit your own throat, kid..." Napstabot struggled to remain on his knees, teetering back and forth.

"Because n-now... Now that nobody's left..?"

He looked ahead, smirking weakly at the one standing in the shadows, the only thing visible being the burning red in their left eye.

Napstabot fell forward, eyes losing their mechanical light.

"... I feel sorry for you..."

*your LOVE has increased! :)

Frisk looked over their shoulder at Napstabot's corpse, before looking up to the shadows surrounding the room.

Nothing.

* * *

"You don't have to do this, Cter." Undyne said as Cter leaned down, picking a bouquet of golden flowers.

"Yeah, but I feel like looking for other places to get these flowers would be an ass pain. And I'm kinda on a limited time frame so-"

"Not the flowers!" Undyne snapped, grip tightening on her spear.

"Oh, the stopping the genocidal midget thing?" Cter stood back up, now with a handful of flowers.

"Yes, that." Undyne said with agitation.

"Well I kinda do though." Cter arched a brow at Undyne. "Kinda my job. I'm uh, I'm The Judge."

"Forget your job!"

"Forget my job? Heh..." Cter shook his head, laughing bitterly. "Already did that once. And it cost me the brightest light down here..."

Undyne frowned, looking down.

"Just relax, your highness." Cter rose a hand, his free hand holding those flowers. "It'll be over soon enough."

Before Undyne could respond, Cter was gone.

"..." Undyne just sighed, sitting in her throne and burying her face in her hands.

* * *

Cter stared down at the collapsed robot, hands stuffed in his pockets.

"Hey man, for what it's worth, I enjoyed your mixtape." Cter shrugged, leaning down and dipping two fingers in oil and dust, running it under his right eye, leaving two lines to match the two under his left.

"I appreciate that little prediction a' yours. I'll be sure to make good on it." Cter grinned, giving a two fingered wave as he disappeared.

* * *

"... Heya."

That tombstone stared back at Cter. Mercilessly.

"Just figured I'd drop by for a visit." Cter's eyes darted to the side, grin plain on his face.

"I uh, I brought ya something." Cter winked an eye shut, pulling the flowers out from behind his back as if he was performing a magic trick, giving them a big reveal.

"I know it's a lil' cliche, but I uh... I remember that you liked 'em, and I felt your good for nothing roommate owed ya something." Cter buried his hands in his pockets, glancing to the side and slouching a little further down.

"..."

"... Wow, I can't even say it to a tombstone." Cter laughed bitterly, reaching out from his pocket and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I sure do suck, huh?" Cter grinned, looking back to the tombstone.

"... But, for the first time in awhile, I'm gonna go work, okay? I've just got one more stop, then I'm off to do my job for once." Cter's grin became more of a smile.

"... I'll see you soon, okay?"

And he was gone.

* * *

Cter appeared in a darkened Gaster's, eyebrows raising in surprise as he spotted the assortment of liquor sitting on the counter, with a note reading:

 _"Good luck._

 _\- Dadster"_

Cter didn't hesitate, popping a random bottle open and downing it's contents.

Eyes clenching shut, glugs filled the restaurant, Cter smelling something strange in his drink.

"... Sea Tea, eh, Dadster?" Cter smirked lightly, looking into the bottle.

"Love you too."

Cter took a seat, grin revealing how big of a lie it was, eyes sinking in and losing their light.

Resting one arm on the counter, Cter slouched, throwing his head back and sucking down as much of that bottle as he could.

"Didn't you say you've got a job to go to?" They crossed their arms, tapping their foot impatiently.

"It'll take the kid a few more minutes to get to the Judgement Hall. I can take a minute to appreciate the calm before the storm." Cter's eyes were shadowed by his hair, back to them.

"Always taking life in stride, huh?" They smiled lightly, the corner of their mouth curving up.

"Heh. Life I can handle." Cter's grin widened as he gripped that shirt. "... Death, on the other hand..."

"... Those flowers were nice."

"Thought you'd like 'em." Cter brought that bottle to his lips once more, smiling bitterly.

"... And, Cter..? That thing you couldn't say?"

Cter's grin grit, grip tightening on his bottle, cracks spreading through it.

"I know. And... I do too."

The glass shattered in Cter's hand, and he spun around in his chair, eyes wide.

Nothing but an empty bar.

"Heheh... Heheha... Haha..." Cter covered his face with his hand, staring at the wood floor, shadow covering his face.

All except for that burning left eye.

"Well would'ja look at the time!" Cter grinned wickedly, stuffing his hands into his pockets, hopping from his bar stool.

"I do believe I've got a date to get to!"

* * *

"T-that's w-why..."

Flowey gulped, suddenly feeling tremors run through his body. Icy sweat dripped down his petals.

Frisk walked slowly down the hall, holding their knife out to the side.

"H-hey, w-why are you giving me that l-look?" Flowey leaned back, Frisk feeling far too close from across the room.

"S-Sans, you couldn't possibly... S-still be mad about that, could you?" Flowey gnawed on his lower lip, sweating profusely.

I-I-I... I said I was s-sorry a thousand t-times! What more do you want from me?!"

Frisk's lips slowly pulled up in a grin, that sickly laughter seeping up from their throat.

"H-hey... Get away from me! And s-shut it with that freaky laughing!" Flowey's face made an attempt at showing rage, fear still burning in his eyes.

Frisk's laughter echoed down the hall, their head thrown back in hysterics. Their eyes were wide in manic glee.

"I MEAN IT! Stay back! Y-you're sick, you know! S-s-sick!"

Frisk rose that knife, and Flowey nearly screamed, popping into the ground.

*that was fun.

Frisk grinned wide, looking to the door and stepping through it into that golden hall.

They stared ahead, the left side of their body coated in a holy light and the right side engulfed in a devilish darkness.

If it was going to happen, it would be now.

Of that, they were sure.

They walked through that golden hall, knife gripped tight in hand.

And when he appeared there, their hands did not shake. Their breath did not hitch. They did not consider turning around.

They were going to stomp this irrational fear out here and now.

The statue of Judgement stood, engulfed in darkness.

He stepped forward, walking into the light.

In the light, Frisk could make out that friendly grin of his, the right side of his face washed in a calming light.

That left side, however...

Engulfed in black.

A single, red, piercing dot of light staring through Frisk. Seeing them for who they really are.

There he was.

The Judge.

*only one left to contend.

 **"Heya."**

* * *

 **Well if it isn't the moment we've all been waiting for! Frisk vs. Cter! The Sinner faces judgement!**

 **We are at the reason I first started DoubleScramble. This and Chara's death scene were the first ideas to pop into my head for this AU, and now I'm 1/2.**

 **I hope you're ready for what this whole arc has been building to.**

 **So who do you think will come out on top? Will Frisk get to the end or will Cter get his revenge?**

 **Will Frisk get what they deserve or will Cter be reunited with those he cares most for a little early?**

 **Who will be left standing at the end of the world, the one who didn't have the will to let the Monsters keep their freedom or the one who didn't have the strength to protect them?**

 ***the Final Battle has begun.**

 **Please Favorite, Follow, and Review.**

 **XWolf26, out**


	16. Chapter 16: Squinty

**Thanks go to AndyFire123, WhoWritesThisCrap, BadDRUMMERboy15, Pro Noob, I guest as much, Not The Autor, Melanora, DiamondAuthor551, MemeShit, Pokemon122000, and Hello D.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale. I do, however, own DoubleTale.**

* * *

"Heya."

Bells tolled.

The ringing filled the air for a few moments. Moments that hung on like hours.

Frisk frowned, standing ready for whatever may come.

"You've been quite the busy body, haven't cha?" Cter winked his right eye shut, hands behind his back.

Frisk smirked, dust sprinkling from their hair and onto the floor with a light gust of wind.

"But that's besides the point." Cter's eyes darted to the side, grin plain on his face. "I gots a question for ya."

Cter closed his eyes, grin dying down slightly, shrinking on his face and almost giving the air of a serious expression. His chest lifted and slowly settled back down with a slow breath.

"Do you believe even the worst person can change?"

Frisk's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"That even a liar can tell the truth?"

 _"Just... Keep it on you." Cter scratched the back of his head. "... I worry about you too..."_

"That even a murderer can spare a life?"

 _"I won't betray you. I really want to help you through what you're going through."_

Frisk just grinned, taking a step closer. They clearly weren't listening too much.

"Heheheheheh... Haha... Hahahahahaha!" Cter's laughter started light, eventually forming into hysterics.

He threw his head back, tears forming in his eyes from how hard he was laughing.

... Probably.

"Aaahhh..." Cter sighed, shaking his head and wiping a tear from his eye.

"Ignore that question." Cter winked an eye shut. "I got a better one."

Cter's eyes snapped open wide, pupils missing.

 _"Do you know what it's like fighting someone with nothing to lose?"_

Frisk's flinched, grin disappearing, and their grip on their knife whitened their knuckles.

"Because, I gotta tell ya, my buddy friend guy pal, if you take another step forward?" Cter tilted his head to the side, winking his right eye shut.

 ** _"It's gonna be one H_E_L_L of a crummy juncture."_**

Frisk got that feeling again.

Their heart raced.

Their hands shook.

And their grin widened.

They took a taunting step forward, sinister grin plastered on their face, red glowing in their right eye.

"Welp, I tried." Cter closed his eyes, grinning in his shrug.

"Sorry, Anime Lady." Cter stuffed his hands into his pockets, glancing to the side.

"Somethin' tells me you wouldn't'a wanted me to keep that promise anyway."

Frisk's crimson soul appeared on their chest, Cter's darkened, dull soul appearing on his.

Cter sighed, looking out the window and into the light.

"Quite a nice day today, eh?" Smiling lightly, Cter looked back to Frisk, closing his eyes.

"Birds are singing their tune," Cter moved his head slightly back and forth to the tweeting of the birds.

"The flowers are blooming beautifully." Cter opened his eyes, staring peacefully at Frisk.

"And I've gotta say, I'd rather spend a day like this with just about anyone else." Cter's eyes narrowed, hand reaching up and gripping his shirt.

"It's funny. I never thought it'd be a day like this. I never thought that on a day this beautiful..."

His eyes snapped open wide, left burning a bright, enraged red.

 **"I'D BE DRAGGING YOU TO HELL."**

 **Chapter 16: Squinty**

 **Stage One.**

 _*one did._

 _"Oh yeah?"_

 _*didn't end well._

 _"What happened to them?"_

 _*..._

 _*the same thing that's gonna happen to you if you keep going like you are now._

* * *

 _TEARS IN THE RAIN (Sanslovania V3)_ by _DropLikeAnECake_ began playing.

Cter suddenly extended his arm, a dark blue pen shooting from his sleeve and into his palm, Frisk looking down at their chest as a ping rang through the air.

Their eyebrows raised in surprise, spotting a blue soul on their chest instead of their usual red one.

But that shock was replaced with new surprise as they were thrown face down into the floor with Cter's arm motion, bouncing once, blood flying from their nose as it shattered.

Teeth gritting and eyes narrowing as blood streamed from their nose, Frisk looked up to Cter from their hands and knees, watching him stomp and quickly looking down, ground shaking beneath them.

They pushed off the ground, eyes widening as a field of pens exploded from the earth below them.

Cter grit his teeth, shoving his left arm forward and sending Frisk rocketing back through the air, their limbs outstretched before them as they shot back across the hall at lightning speed.

They collided back first with the wall, eyes popping from their head as the wall split with cracks behind them, blood spewing from between their lips, pupils shrunk in agony.

Ink flew from the wall they were pressed against, wrapping around their ankles and tightening them together, keeping them to the wall as two pens shot forward at them, stabbing through each of their palms and effectively crucifying them.

Frisk's teeth grit in pain, and they looked ahead, eyes wide in rage.

Their eyes had gone completely dark, apart from the two piercing white dots at the center of them.

Their anger turned to fear, however, when they saw the handful of those dragon skulls floating before them.

They widened their maws, bright flames searing in their jaws.

Cter stood at the other side of the hall, Grillby Blasters positioned so that they formed a circle around his distant figure.

Cter grinned, aiming at Frisk with one finger gun.

"Bang."

Cter pulled his hand back as if he'd fired his finger gun, and the Grillby Blasters released their fire, waves of white hot power racing towards Frisk, who struggled violently, eyes returning to normal and showing nothing but terror.

Their screams were torched with their body and the wall they were crucified on, Cter standing there with his hands buried in his pockets, grin from ear to ear, eyes nothing but a dark whiteness.

Shatter.

Flash.

Frisk reappeared with a start, gasping for breathe, eyes wide.

*still so sure about that 'no comeuppance' thing?

"Quiet!" Frisk snapped at their text box, trying to slow their breathing.

They slowly looked up, eyes wide.

There he stood. At the other end of the hall.

Grinning, slouching, waving.

It couldn't be...

All this time, all these RESETs, just looking for a challenge.

And it was _this guy_ all along?!

This scrawny, pasty, grinning... Dipsh!t?!

Papyrus hadn't been making him stronger, quite the opposite.

From what they'd just experienced, even when a god had him on strings like a puppet, Cter was still holding back.

"I ain't got all day!" Cter called from across the hall, tilting his head to the side, grin encased in shadow, eyes a blank white void.

Frisk stared, the corners of their mouth slowly pulling up across their face. Their feet eagerly brought them back across the hall, footsteps echoing.

*this should be fun. :)

"So, judging from that look you're givin' me," Cter tilted his head forward, shadows covering his eyes. "You've realized I'm pretty good at my job when I get off my ass, huh?"

Frisk crouched slightly, holding that knife out to the side.

"That said, you still look a little... Eager." Cter tilted his head to the side, shadow taking that left side of his face. "No worries."

 **"I know how to take care of that."**

Frisk's soul appeared on their chest, immediately switching to blue as Cter thrust his arm forward, Frisk whipping back through the air and towards the back wall.

They spun in air, landing feet first against the stone and feeling a spider web of cracks spread throughout it.

"Don't look so surprised, bucko!" Cter called from across the hall, yanking two fingers on his left hand back into his palm. "I always get the first move!"

Frisk looked to the wall at their feet, quickly front flipping off of it as pens blasted from the stone right after them.

Frisk landed on their feet, racing across the tiles to Cter, who stood calm, raising his hand into the air and snapping.

Frisk looked up, eyes widening to spot they giant eraser raining down from above.

They rolled to the side, tiles shattering under the force of the eraser, shards flying through the air.

They burst off the ground at Cter once again, roaring and yanking that knife back, eyes wide and engulfed in black, two white dots at their center.

Cter didn't move a muscle, ink spiraling from his hood at lightning speed and racing across the space between them, Frisk's eyes widening.

They moved to the side as quickly as they could, eyes twitching in pain as blood flew through the air.

Frisk stumbled, gripping the gaping gash in their right arm and clenching their teeth in pain.

Cter launched forward, ramming knee first into the stumbling Frisk's abdomen, their pupils shrinking and eyes widening, mouth forced open to let a cough of blood spew free.

Frisk flew back through the air a few feet, landing and tumbling across the tile, laying there panting and coughing.

They looked up slowly, wincing as Cter loomed over them, face blotted out by shadow, the only thing visible those bleak, pure white eyes.

"Y'see, it never really made sense to me why people didn't open with a stronger attack." Cter shrugged, eyes leaving their shadows.

"Ah well. S'pos it doesn't really matter." Cter's eyes darted to the side, grin as friendly as ever.

"I suggest you get up kiddo. I can only refrain from mercilessly beating you for a few seconds."

Frisk panted, reaching out and grabbing their new knife, jumping up and slashing at Cter, who back stepped, their eyes widening as they continued into the air, Cter just staring at them with that sh!t eating grin.

"What? You didn't really think I'd just stand there and take it, did'ja?"

Four lines of ink spiraled from Cter's sweatshirt, spinning into points and meeting in Frisk's abdomen, tearing through their chest and exploding out their back.

Frisk's wide eyes lost their light, staring at Cter in shock, blood dripping down their chin and splattering in puddles beneath them from their gaping chest, their body strung up on those ink spirals.

Cter stared back, eyebrows raising to intensify the happiness in his expression.

Shatter.

Flash.

"That was funny." Cter winked his right eye shut, titling his head to the side, hands behind his back.

Frisk just stomped across the hall, grip on their knife whitening their knuckles.

"You don't look super amused." Cter reopened his eye, arching a brow at them. "Lemme explain it to ya."

"Y'see, I killed you." Cter rose his arms, holding them out in front of him in a sort of half shrug.

"... There ya go. That's the joke."

Frisk just frowned a little deeper.

"... Still not laughin', eh?" Cter cocked an eyebrow.

"Alright, that's cool." He shrugged, burying his hands in his pockets and closing his eyes.

 **"I guess I'll just keep repeating it until you think it's as funny as I do."**

Frisk jumped back as pens sprung from the earth beneath them, crimson soul appearing on their chest.

Red shifted to blue, and Frisk was thrown forward towards the pens, reaching out and placing their hands where grip met point, shifting their weight, front flipping over the pens and landing on their feet.

They moved their head to the side, ink spiraling over their shoulder and tearing through the skin atop it, sending blood droplets flying through the air.

Frisk fell to a crouch, bursting forward and pulling that knife back, feet bouncing off the ground as they raced towards Cter, who threw up one arm, eraser blasting from the earth below Frisk and slamming into their upper body, sending them rocketing back through the air.

They spun in air, landing feet first on the ceiling of the Judgement Hall and bending at the knees, the roof cracking as they blasted back down towards Cter, who jumped back, watching them explode into a dust cloud on the ground where he once was.

Frisk blasted from the dust, pulling that knife back and stabbing rapidly at Cter, who moved his head from side to side, knife soaring over his shoulder time and time again as he jumped back, Frisk jumping after him.

Cter suddenly disappeared, Frisk's eyes widening as their knife stuck into the wall at the end of the hall.

They looked over their shoulder, eyes widening as they spotted the Grillby Blaster waiting for them, maw charging another beam of heated hatred.

They let go of the knife, jumping into the air, blast obliterating the wall as they soared through the air, drawing their Stolen Knife in place of their Bone Dagger, racing down towards Cter, pulling that knife back behind their head.

Cter disappeared, Frisk's eyes widening as he appeared right in front of them, ramming knee first into their abdomen and making their eyes bulge from their head, blood spewing from between their lips.

Their grip loosened on that Stolen Knife, and Cter snatched it from their hand, flipping it around so that the blade faced downward.

He brought his elbow down on the back of their head with enough force to make the air around them shift, dust being knocked from the pillars of the golden hall.

Frisk rocketed down towards the earth, flipping and slamming through tile with their back, sending the flooring exploding up through the air, grey smoke engulfing anything in the area.

Cter dropped through the top of the dust, hands buried in his pockets as he slammed foot first into Frisk's chest, making their eyes snap back open and fresh blood explode from between their teeth, white were now dyed red.

"Hey, my buddy friend guy pal..." Cter fell to one knee on them, said knee crushing another rib and making Frisk let out a weak groan.

"This knife?" Cter grinned, holding up their Stolen Knife.

Frisk opened their right eye to look at the knife, grinning wickedly at Cter, blood dripping down their chin as they remembered exactly who's corpse they'd got it off of.

"It doesn't belong to you." Cter's left eye flared a red, DETERMINED flame.

Frisk responded by spitting a glob of bloody saliva in Cter's face, letting out a weak, dying laugh.

"..." Cter grit his teeth for a moment, grin remaining all the same, his eyes narrowing.

"Oh, good, there's still some fight left in you." Cter wrapped one hand around their throat, making their eyes widen.

He pulled that knife above his head, feeling Frisk gulp.

"This should be a lot more fun, then."

Shatter.

Cter stood, blood coating his face and clothes as he stared down at the mangled corpse of someone he once actually cared about.

Heh...

He pulled that flask from his inventory, screwing the cap off and bringing it to his lips.

Funny.

He pulled the flask away after a few gulps, clear liquid running down his chin before he wiped it away with his jacket sleeve.

It felt like it'd been forever since he gave a damn about anything.

Flash.

"C'mon kid, you're three LOADs in and haven't gotten like anywhere in the fight." Cter grinned at them, before snerking.

"Heh... Loads. I hope no one does horrible things with that." Cter's eyes darted to the side.

"Hey, quick question, you think this story is popular enough to get porn?" Cter's eyes darted back to Frisk, arching a brow.

"Um... What..?" Frisk's face shifted in confusion.

"Nothing, nothing." Cter waved a hand dismissively, closing his eyes for a moment.

"Anyways." Cter's eyes reopened, and he stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"Try number four. That's a good one." Cter tilted his head to the side, shadows encasing more of his face.

"I wonder if I'm gonna tear your arms off this round."

Frisk jumped into the air, pens exploding from beneath them.

They landed in front of the pens, bursting forward at Cter, who threw one arm to the side, keys filling the air behind him before he threw his arm forward, computer keys racing forward at Frisk.

Frisk slashed through a key, sending it crashing to the ground behind them as they continued forward, jumping over another key and stabbing down through three more, having to hang onto their dagger with both hands.

They stabbed by Cter, who side stepped the attack, dragging one foot and leaving a line of ink at their left flank.

As they looked over their shoulder, the ink exploded up, Frisk's eyes widening as they back flipped back through the air, ink spiraling up after them.

The ink reached their ankle mid flip, yanking them back towards Cter.

They looked up, teeth gritting as they saw Cter standing right on course with their collision, waving.

The ink suddenly stopped it's pull entirely, releasing Frisk and sending them launching forward, crying out in surprise as they raced uncontrollably through the air.

Cter stood calm in their path, jacket shifting with ink as they got closer.

ink spiraled from Cter's jacket, forming a spike directly on his chest and jutting outward, catching Frisk through their own chest and stopping them dead, eyes widening and losing their light.

Connected at the chest, the two stared at one another, Frisk's eyes struggling to stay open.

Cter waved goodbye, grinning wide.

Shatter.

Flash.

"Y'know, I was under the impression that you were good at this."

"You can't dodge forever."

"Sure I can." Cter sipped from his drink, other hand flipping that blue Soul Pen between his fingers.

"I'm really gonna enjoy making you eat those words." Frisk's face split with their grin, eyes widening and filling to the brim with black, a bright white light shining in the darkness.

"I'm gonna enjoy making you die trying." Cter's eyes widened as well, fading to whiteness.

Frisk jumped back into the air, eraser exploding from the earth before them and flying into the air, stopping when it reached the ceiling.

Frisk looked down, their soul shifting to blue just before they were yanked forward at the eraser, eyes widening in shock.

They spun in their flight, slashing through the pencil and tumbling to the ground, rolling and skidding to a stop at Cter's feet.

Cter stared down at them, and they looked up at him, dazed.

In an instant, they were racing up through the air on a giant space bar, looking up to see another space bar flying down towards them.

They rolled off the side of the space bar, pulling their gun from it's holster and taking aim on Cter.

Their eyes widened in agony, a searing pain tearing through their shoulder as a two by four sized stick of lead fired through their body from the floating mechanical pencil behind them. As they continued to fall, they looked down with a ping sound, soul switching to blue once more.

They picked up speed on their descent, smashing through the tiles of the Judgement Hall, dust blasting into the air.

Cter tapped his foot impatiently, hands behind his back.

He suddenly jumped back, knife point chasing him, only inches behind.

He skidded to a stop, side stepping the stab and pulling back his leg, kicking at Frisk, who jumped the kick, landing behind Cter and jumping at him, slashing at his head, Cter ducking and popping up behind them, the two standing back to back for a moment.

Frisk's right eye burnt red as they spun around, Cter keeping his back to them and ducking their slash once more, popping up and arching his back, slamming the top of his head into their chin and sending them stumbling back, gripping their mouth as blood poured from between their lips, having bit their tongue.

Hands still behind his back, Cter spun around, jumping and slamming his knee into their nose, shattering it and bending it to the side, making them fall onto their back, gripping their face and snarling in pain.

Cter landed and loomed over them, raising one hand slowly, ink shifting in the sleeve.

Pupils disappearing, his grin widened.

The ink shot from his sleeve, wrapping around their throat and stopping their panting, making them choke as they were lifted into the air.

They opened one eye, the other winced shut.

"Buckle up, sh!t stain."

Cter pushed his hand forward, and Frisk was sent racing back across the hall, smashing through pillars and spinning in a vortex, exploding into into the back wall and sending cracks across it, crumbs falling from the ceiling.

The ink released Frisk, sending them falling to the ground and bouncing once, coughing blood onto the floor and groaning.

"C'mon, freak show." Cter walked across the hall, hands in his pockets.

"You gotta gimme more than this." Cter closed the distance between himself and Frisk, who looked weakly up at him.

He lifted their chin with the toe of his shoe so that they could look him in the eye, smirking, hands behind his back once more.

Frisk only responded by coughing blood onto Cter's shoe, panting, blood running down their chin.

"Tried to warn ya, kid." Cter kicked up, smacking Frisk up to eye level, catching them by the hair and pulling back his other fist, grin splitting his face.

"What goes around comes around."

* * *

"..." Mettaton just smirked, eyes shadowed by his hair.

The monsters stared up at the giant screen, watching as Cter pulled his fist back again and again, beating Frisk's face with his fist until his knuckles bled.

The monsters felt a mix of joy and disgust.

"Say you're sorry to the camera." Cter held Frisk by the hair up to the camera, blood running from their nose, mouth, and eye.

"I'm... Sorry..." Frisk managed to say, the Monster's eyes widening in surprise.

"S-sorry that I couldn't... Kill you too..." Frisk grinned with split lips.

"Not good enough, bucko." Cter yanked them back, bending them over his knee on their back and reaching over, gripping their bottom jaw.

Frisk's muffled screams grew louder as Cter applied more pressure, a snap ringing as their jaw shattered in his grip.

They screeched as Cter dropped them into his knee, kneeing them up into a head butt, which knocked them to the ground, where they laid, gripping their face and rolling around, squealing in agony.

"Oh... Oh god..." Suzy gulped, sweat running down her scales as she watched the sickening display, Cter raising his foot again and again to stomp on them.

 _Cter..._ Gaster just stared, glare of his glasses shading his eyes.

He knew it would be like this. He knew Cter only had two goals.

"RESET." Cter ordered, holding up their limp arm.

Frisk just shook their head no.

Cter dropped knee first onto the arm, snapping it in two and making Frisk scream in pain once again.

"RESET." Cter repeated, dead eyes staring through Frisk as he lifted their head by the back of it.

"Fuchh... Yew..." Frisk spoke through their broken jaw, eyes struggling to remain open.

Cter just shook his head, using his free hand to bring that flask to his lips.

As he gulped down his drink, he slammed them face first into the ground with enough force to shatter the tiles, blood splattering out around their face.

"RE. SET." Cter pulled their arm up above their head, making them grunt in pain.

"Nohh..." Frisk stared at the ground, blood dripping from their many facial wounds.

Cter opened his jaws, snapping them shut over three of Frisk's fingers and biting clean through them, making Frisk wail in pain.

Cter spat the three fingers to the side as Frisk cried in pain, bringing that flask to his lips again.

"RESET." Cter stood, still holding Frisk's arm up.

"Eaa... A dichh..." Frisk remained defiant, tears mixing with blood and dripping from their eyes to the floor they stared at.

Cter just shook his head, bringing up one foot and kicking it into Frisk's elbow, making them roar in their suffering.

Cter stared, eyes lifeless, empty.

He flipped them over with a kick to the side, and they laid there, panting and staring at the ceiling with lightless eyes.

"RESET." Cter placed a foot on their chest, applying little pressure.

"Kill... Me..." Frisk panted, coughing blood up into the air.

Cter just stared down at them, grin small and pupils gone.

 _"You know, I fell from the surface to get here, but you must've fallen from heaven." Frisk called, and Cter looked even further confused._

 _"Um… Are you hitting on me right now?" Cter asked, clearly not understanding anything about this._

 _ACT_

 _*Flirt_

 _"You make it hard not to." Frisk winked._

 _"… Uh… O… Kay?"_

 _Frisk moved to the side, dodging another slow moving pen._

 _*wow, he has zero idea how to handle this._

 _ACT_

 _*Flirt_

 _"You know, I read one of your stories earlier." Frisk said, Cter's eyes widening._

 _"Wait, you did wha-"_

 _"But I felt like it was missing some romance. Just like you." Frisk wiggled their eyebrows at Cter, who laughed somewhat nervously._

 _"Wow, you must have really low standards." Cter attempted to joke his way out of this._

 _*he must use comedy as a defense mechanism._

 _ACT_

 _*Flirt_

 _*Flirt!_

 _*FLIRT!_

 _"Okay!" Cter's voice cracked as he glanced to the side, face a light red as his eyes widened._

 _*cter looks really uncomfortable._

 _"What do you want from me, anyway?" Cter asked, Frisk dodging a pen that probably would've missed anyway._

 _"A date?"_

 _"YES." Frisk said before the option even popped up, startling Cter._

 _"Uh… wow, I uh… I was telling myself you were kidding up until now." Cter gulped lightly._

 _"Alright, fine, I guess I owe it to ya." Cter glanced to the side. "When do you wanna-"_

 _Frisk grabbed Cter by the wrist, walking back towards Snowdin, making his eyes widen as the souls disappeared from their chests._

 _"Wha- right now?" Cter said, eyes wide as he was dragged._

 _Frisk nodded with DETERMINATION._

"..." Cter pressed down with his foot suddenly, shattering their chest to pieces under his foot.

Shatter.

He brought that flask to his lips, turning it upside down above his head and sucking down all it's contents.

Yes, Cter only had two goals.

Make Frisk pay,

And get his sunlight back.

Flash.

* * *

"Welcome back, my buddy friend guy pal amigo and slash or amiga."

Frisk glared, refusing to speak, for fear of stuttering.

"What's a matter? Cat got your tongue?" Cter's grin widened, a perfect mask of his thoughts and emotions.

"Or did you just bite it off when I busted that jaw'a yours?"

"Shut up." Frisk grit their teeth, eyes fading to darkness, the weak light of what remained of who they are glimmering as a pupil in each eye.

Cter's face split in a wicked grin as he rose a hand, preparing to snap.

"Make me."

Cter snapped, and Frisk jumped back, a beam of flames obliterating the earth before them.

Cter shot through the smoke and dust as Frisk flew back, slamming elbow first into the side of Frisk's face, sending Frisk exploding back across the hall and hitting the ground, bouncing and rolling, skidding to a stop and laying there, slowly pushing themself to their hands and knees, straightening their jaw and glaring up at Cter.

The Judge walked across the hall, hands at his sides, clenched into fists.

Frisk snarled, grabbing their dagger and pushing to their feet, bursting towards Cter, who moved his head to the side as they jumped, stabbing at his head and sending the knife soaring over his shoulder.

Ink spiraled from Cter's hood, stabbing at Frisk's face, Frisk moving their head to the side just in time, feeling the sharpened liquid slash off strands of their hair, their eyes wide as they looked to it out of the corner of their eye.

Cter's eyes shot forward, slamming palm first into Frisk's abdomen and sending them blasting back across the hall, eyes wide and saliva being thrown from their mouth.

They hit the floor, bouncing once and rolling rapidly, eraser shooting from the earth behind them and slamming into them, throwing them into the air.

Cter reached up, Frisk's soul switching to blue before he yanked his hand down, Frisk racing rocketing from the air and crashing through the tile, smoke blasting into the air.

Cter stood with his hands behind his back, awaiting the continuation of his duel, eyes narrowing as he stared into that dust.

The dust exploded open, Frisk roaring as they rocketed from it, eyes encased in black as they yanked that dagger back.

Cter stood calm as they reached him, grinning with manic glee as they prepared to slash down, everything seeming to move in slow motion.

In an instant, Frisk found themself slamming face first into a concrete pillar, eyes widening and pupils shrinking from the blunt pain exploding through their face and skull.

Frisk fell to the ground, gripping their face and rolling from side to side, their screams of pain muffled by their hands.

Cter burst into hysterical laughter, slapping his knee.

"Got your bitch ass!" Cter laughed, walking towards Frisk, who had climbed to their knees and elbows, gripping their face still.

"Teleportation, if you hadn't guessed. Neat trick, ain't it?"

Frisk suddenly jumped up, slashing at Cter, who seemed to have been distracted.

Or, that's what they'd been hoping, at least.

Cter leaned back, knife slashing just before his face before his arm shot out, wrapping around Frisk's throat.

Frisk's eyes widened as they were yanked into the air, Cter's pupils disappearing as he slammed them back first through the earth, shattering the tile around them and sending the floor caving, forming a crater.

Cter stood back to his full height, arms dangling at his sides as he jumped back to the top of the crater, staring down at Frisk, who laid there, groaning in pain.

 _"C'mon, kiddo. Time to get up." Cter scratched his head, yawning as he nudged Frisk from their bed slightly._

 _Frisk kept their eyes closed, not responding._

 _"... Silent treatment," Cter yawned. "Eh?"_

 _A smile slowly tugged up at Frisk's supposedly sleeping face._

 _"Welp, only one way to deal with that." Cter turned around, falling back first onto Frisk and making them oof, closing his eyes._

 _"M ded." Cter smirked, eyes remaining closed as Frisk struggled beneath him._

 _"Okay, okay! I'll get up!" Frisk couldn't help but laugh, despite being trapped._

 _"Can't talk. M ded." Cter's smirk widened into a grin._

 _"You rotten big bro your butt is crushing me!" Frisk slammed their fists on their mattress, Cter laughing to himself._

 _"What are you two doing?!" Chara snapped from the hallway, Cter peeking one eye open to look over at them, sweating nervously._

 _"Uh..." The two stammered at once._

 _"Cter, get off of them! If they're late for school, Alphys will never let them stay over again!"_

 _"Alright, alright." Cter stood back up, looking back to Frisk. "C'mon, bucko."_

 _Frisk just frowned, making grabby hands up at Cter, who sighed, shaking his head._

 _"You're killin' me, smols." Cter knelt down, letting Frisk hop on his back, letting out a 'Yay!' and giggling as he rose into the air._

 _"Yeah yeah laugh while you can. You're doing me next." Cter smirked up at them, and their fit of giggling continued._

Cter just stared down at them with dead eyes, keys falling over the top of the crater, locking them in.

He could hear them banging on the keys as he sighed, laying atop them as ink slowly seeped from his jacket, pouring through the cracks between the keys.

The thumping paused for a moment, then became a lot more rapid.

Cter placed his hands behind the back of his head as he laid there, feeling the pounding intensify on the other end of the keys.

Shatter.

Before things went ominously silent.

Cter sighed in relief, removing his hand from behind his head and reaching down, pulling up a flask and twisting the cap off, pouring it into his open mouth as he stared at the ceiling with dead eyes.

Though the Sea Tea in his drink helped with his physical exhaustion, mentally, no amount of sleep could cure his need to rest.

"So, how long do you think you can keep this up?" They laid next to him, their head next to his.

His grin weakened.

They turned their head to look at him.

"..." Cter closed his eyes, swallowing the lump in his throat.

"... Until you're real."

Flash.

Shatter.

Flash.

Shatter.

Flash.

Shatter.

Flash.

Shatter.

Flash.

Again and again and again.

Man, this kid sure was a slow learner.

"Jesus kid, how many times have I slaughtered you now?"

"That one was the last time."

"Whoa whoa, I'm the comedian here."

Frisk growled, holding their dagger out to the side and blasting off at Cter, Cter stomping, pens blasting in a wave from the earth at Frisk, who jumped, clearing the pens only for an eraser to fly in from the side, their head snapping to the side to spot it.

They placed one hand on the top of the eraser as it reached them, flipping up it and cartwheeling across the pencil, stopping halfway across and bending at the knees, jumping from the pencil towards Cter, who threw his hand down, Frisk flying towards the ground and catching themself on their hands, wincing in pain before front flipping off their hands and reaching Cter, slicing downward, only for him to jump back.

"I'm so sick of you!" Frisk snarled, jumping after Cter, who had his hand behind his back as he jumped further away, lead firing from the sides and forcing Frisk to jump into the air.

"All these RESETs! All these timelines!" Frisk came down from the air, slashing down at Cter, who disappeared, reappearing behind them and whipping his hand to the side, sending them flying through the pillar to their side.

Rocks crumbled down atop Frisk, who threw their arms up to block some.

"How did you know..." Frisk snarled, pushing from the stone that had fallen on them.

"How did you know everything I was doing and everything I'd done?!"

"... You wanna know how I've seen all of your misdeeds? How I knew it was gonna come to this, and how I knew how many times you'd snatched freedom away from me, and even worse, away from _them_?" Cter's eyes narrowed, hands behind his back as Frisk stood from the rubble, dusting themself off.

Frisk just grit their teeth.

"Welp, it's an easy one, friendo bud." Cter's eyes opened all the way, pupils disappearing.

"With these eyes'a mine, I can see all of a sinners misdeeds. I can see through any wool pulled over my eyes. And no RESET, no amount of DETERMINATION, and no Save is gonna change that." Cter's grin widened as he tilted his head to the side.

"So lemme just make something clear real quick." Cter walked to the side as Frisk walked on the other side, the two circling one another.

"No matter what you do, no matter what you create and what you destroy, no matter what you say..." Cter stopped walking, now standing between Frisk and the Throne Room once more. "If you get past me, if you take anything more from this world?"

Cter's left eye flared in rage, shadow eclipsing the rest of his face as he tilted his head back slightly.

 **"I will always hate you."**

Frisk paused.

He managed to get them to hesitate.

 _Welp, now looks like a good time to get to the end of phase one._

Frisk tightened their grip on that knife, eyes darkening to black once again.

Cter just sighed, holding up one hand and snapping his fingers as they burst towards him once more, yanking back that dagger.

With his snap, ink shot from Cter's hood, branching out and stabbing at Frisk from multiple sides, making them roll forward onto one hand and jump from it, spinning into the air and slashing down at Cter, who side stepped the blade of bone, hands in his pockets.

"You got any idea what it's like?" Cter arched a brow, pens exploding from under him, making Frisk jump back through the air, landing on their feet and skidding slightly.

"Living in a world that you know isn't real? Knowing no matter what you do, no matter how hard you try," Cter watched Frisk race back towards him, ducking under their blade and popping up, slamming the top of his skull into their chin, making them wince their eyes shut and throwing them back through the air.

"Someone you once cared about it gonna bring it all back to zero?" Cter's left hand flew from his pocket, slamming into their chest and sending them rocketing back through the air, slamming into a stained glass window and cracking it.

"And then you find one thing to keep you going. But you know that any moment they decide, they can take that from you too?" Cter reached up one hand, ink flying from his sleeve and grabbing Frisk by the throat, yanking them back down towards him.

Frisk sliced through the ink, freeing themself, momentum still throwing them towards Cter.

"And then they do."

Cter stepped to the side, Frisk trying to move to kick off of the pillar they were approaching, only to be teleported a foot closer, succeeding in bashing their knees against the pillar before bashing their face into it, falling to the floor and snarling in pain.

"And that's it. All is lost. All you've got is a fist full regrets and unsaid words, unexpressed emotions and a bottle to drown 'em with." Cter damn near frowned, but he didn't dare. For fear that they were watching.

Frisk stood, blood dripping from their nose as they glared at Cter.

"And the worst part?" Cter laughed bitterly, bringing that flask to his lips and shaking his head.

"That little bastard who stole your only sunlight in this god forsaken hole?" Cter put the flask away once more, shadow covering his right eye as he stared through Frisk.

"They look. _Just. Like._ Your sunlight when you first met them. The f#ckin' spitting image." Cter's one pupilless eye pierced through them.

Frisk had stopped, lowering their knife, listening.

"To be honest, kiddo?" Cter arched a brow at Frisk, light returning to the right side of his face.

"I don't wanna hurt you. I don't wanna hurt anybody. I might be strong enough to, I might have had to do it plenty'a times, but... Hurting people? Killing people? It's just... Never really been in my nature." Cter shook his head, expression softening.

"So snapping your arms like twigs, drowning you in ink, bashing your face in, you must think I really get off on it, right?" Cter smirked lightly, arching a brow at them.

"Not at all. In fact it's all I can do to not puke while I'm doing it. Always been that way."

"..?" Frisk just arched a brow, tilting their head to the side.

"So... I'm just gonna ask. I know my friend is in there." Cter rubbed his eyes with two fingers, sighing and shaking his head.

Then he looked at them. There was an aching honesty in his eyes.

"Don't make me do this anymore, kid. I don't wanna be The Judge. I just wanna be Big Bro Cter again. I just wanna be Their slacker roommate/coworker again."

Frisk's eyes widened. That blackness that was seeping into them dissipated.

 _"Aight kid, you got 29 on your head. Now, 29, that's a fine number. But thirty? Why, that seems a little excessive." Cter grinned, looking to the side._

 _Frisk frowned in disappointment._

 _"Take a picture." Frisk said, and Cter nodded, pulling out his phone._

 _"Great idea, buddo." Cter said, snapping a picture._

 _Frisk pulled their phone out as it vibrated, seeing Cter had sent them the picture after taking it._

 _"Well, I'm gonna get going!" Frisk said happily, walking on with those hotdogs stacked on their head._

 _Cter couldn't help but smile at the sight of them gladly marching on._

* * *

 _"Forgeddaboudit." Cter closed his eyes, smirking as his back was to them. "I know a shortcut."_

 _Frisk's eyes widened beyond a squint for once, stars appearing in them as they realized they were about to figure out how he got so quickly from place to place._

 _"..." Cter stared with semi-wide eyes at their anime eyes._

 _"... What?" They asked, eyes still open._

 _"No wonder you keep those things closed." Cter smirked, closing his eyes as Frisk crossed their arms, pouting._

* * *

 _A white light shun from the darkness inside of Flowey, blasting out at lightning speed towards Frisk, who could do nothing but throw their arms up in a poor attempt at defense._

 _The light blasted in a dome around them, and they opened one eye, curious as to why they hadn't been engulfed._

 _It seemed a giant keyboard key blocked the beam of death, Frisk's eyes widening._

 _"Aight flower, what was that thing I told ya?" Cter stood there in front of Frisk, one hand behind his back and the other extended out to summon the key that blocked the beam._

 _"..." Flowey's eye twitched with rage as he stared down at Cter, who grinned and waved._

 _"You... I won't let you get in the way!" Flowey snapped, raising one arm and bringing it racing down._

 _A bolt at lightning speed._

 _Green blood flew through the air._

 _Flowey screeched in pain, his giant hand crashing to the ground._

 _"So this is what that flower freak has been up to." Chara stood from the crouched position they'd landed in, flicking blood from their knife's blade._

 _"He grew arms." Cter said._

 _"He did. He definitely did that." Chara nodded._

 _"You guys!" Frisk called out in joyful surprise, the two looking back to them._

 _"Heya." Cter gave a two fingered wave, grinning like usual._

 _"Ack!" The both of them said as Frisk rushed forward, grabbing the both of them in a hug._

 _"How'd you guys know I'd be here?" Frisk pulled back, looking at the two._

 _"I see all, brosky." Cter closed his right eye, left widening as he pulled down on his bottom eyelid._

 _Chara shoved Cter lightly, frowning at him._

* * *

 _"Put... Them... Down..." Cter said, panting as blood continued down his chin, dripping to the ground._

 _Flowey laughed that terrible laugh once more._

 _"OR WHAT?!" He mocked, Cter's teeth gritting in rage._

 _"No, I don't think I will. In fact, maybe I'll just snap that neck of theirs. Maybe I'll kill each of you one by one, over and over, until I get bored." Flowey grinned that bloodthirsty grin._

 _"... Heheh... Heheheheh..."_

 _Frisk's eyes darted to Cter along with Flowey's, Flowey growling._

 _"And what is so funny, Trash Bag?!"_

 _Cter looked back to Frisk, right eye the only one they could see._

 _"Frisk, I want you to cover your eyes." He instructed, and their eyes widened slightly._

 _"Big Bro Cter has got some weeding to do..." He looked back to Flowey, left eye burning red as hatred appeared in his expression._

* * *

 _Frisk's grip loosened, and they fell, eyes slowly closing._

 _Expecting only the grounds cruel comfort, they surprised when they only felt two arms under them._

 _Their eyes forced their way open, finding a horrified Cter holding them. For once, he wasn't grinning._

 _"Oh god! Kid! Just hang tight!" Cter told them,reaching into his inventory and pulling out a cinnamon bunny._

 _Frisk found the DETERMINATION to eat the food given, their wounds healing in an instant._

 _They smiled at Cter, who sighed in relief._

 _"I'm sorry." Cter apologized as he helped them up._

 _"I... I thought that I was..." Cter looked to the side._

 _"Thought you were what?" Frisk asked._

 _"Just... don't scare me like that, friendo." Cter smiled. "I thought I'd lost ya." That meant more than Frisk would know for a long time._

 _"Now do me a favor," Cter stepped out of the way, revealing Papyrus to Frisk's line of vision. "And spare the crap outta that skelegod."_

 _"You got it!" Frisk gave a thumbs up._

 _"Good." Cter smirked, beginning to walk past Frisk. As he did so, he patted them on the shoulder._

 _"We're all countin' on ya."_

 _And he was gone._

* * *

Frisk gulped, eyes wide, hands shaking as they stared at Cter, who opened his arms wide.

"C'mon, Frisk. I know you're in there. The real you. Do ya remember me?" Cter smiled a genuine smile.

"I-I... I..." Frisk looked at their blood and dust coated hands, vision shaking as their heart raced.

*what're you gonna do? same thing you did to the other one?

Frisk gulped down the bile rising to their mouth, tears building in the corners of their eyes.

"I-I-I..." Frisk looked to their reflection in that porcelain like bone dagger.

"I'm sorry..!" They clenched their eyes shut, whipping that knife to the side and sending it smashing through one of the stained glass windows, running towards Cter and jumping at him, Cter's eyes widening as he caught them in his arms, stumbling slightly.

They buried their face in his chest, gripping his shirt and drenching his it in tears.

"... Holy hey-zues, bucko." Cter smirked lightly, returning the hug. "You sure did have some stuff bottled, eh?"

Frisk laughed lightly, slightly sad and slightly relieved.

"So, now that this is all over..."

Frisk's head was down, forehead pressed to Cter's chest.

"Can you do me a favor, ol' buddy ol' pal?"

Frisk's lips tugged up, hair shadowing their eyes.

"Sure, Cter... Anything for you..."

They lifted their Stolen Knife behind Cter's back, blade aiming back at him.

Their right eye black and their left normal, tears streamed down Frisk's grinning face.

 _"Can you stop being so gullible?"_

Frisk's eyes widened as far as they could, pupils shrinking in fear.

 **STAB.**

Their knife clattered to the ground, blood running down their chin as their legs gave out, Cter holding them close to him, teeth gritting.

"And one more thing."

Frisk's eyes slowly closed, cracks running through their Soul like wild fire, the world seeming to darken around them.

They felt Cter hold them tightly, supporting them in their arms and burying their face in his shoulder.

Cter clenched his eyes shut, teeth gritting hard before he forced them apart to speak.

 **"Don't come back."**

* * *

 **And it is said that the Judge's heart shrunk three sizes that day.**

 **I cant say much because I'm in a rush, hence why this might have been proof read a little sloopily. Still proof read though so... Progress.**

 **Please Favorite, Follow, and Review.**

 **XWolf26, out**


	17. Chapter 17: MK Folley

**Alright before I give the thanks, allow me to correct something.**

 **It seems some of you think Frisk shouldn't have been able to raise a knife to Cter's back last chapter, as they tossed their Bone Dagger out the window. But, they have two knives. Technically three. The Bone Dagger, their Stolen Knife, and the Plastic Knife. As you saw earlier in the chapter, they were in possession of both the Bone Dagger and the Stolen Knife. They threw their main weapon, the Bone Dagger, out the window, and used the Stolen Knife to almost back stab Cter. As you see in last chapter and throughout this one, Frisk has more than just one weapon. In fact it's possible they have all their weapons, and placed none in the box, as some assumed they'd done with their weapons. DiamondAuthor551 got it right so uh, props to them.**

 **In short, read carefully, because XWolf don't make mistakes.**

 **Thanks go to Not The Author, Andyfire123, Loyal Fan, Chara Moonstone, TacoTurd777, Raventalon, I guest as much, Leonidas, OhDiddlyDarnPoop, cassianaswindell123, AkumaESPer, Jack54311, Stormpal, Roguefoxx, Nyxie Is Best Ninja Goshdammit, Speedy, Wioletta, Pokemon122000, BadDRUMMERboy15, DiamondAuthor551, Pro Noob, and Hello D.  
**

 **Nyxie I'm 90% sure your name changes every other day and I'm getting concerned.**

 **Also! On DeviantArt, KuroNekoPalette is making a comic for DoubleTale! It looks really good, go check that sh!t out!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale. I do, however, own DoubleTale.**

* * *

"Heya."

Frisk stared into Cter with pitch black eyes, white dots attempting to pierce the steel trap that was his mind, but to no avail.

"Whoa, you look a little miffed there, friendo pal." Cter winked his right eye closed.

"Heheheheheh..." Cter closed his eyes, chuckling.

"Did I get'ja?" Cter reopened his eyes, which were now a pure white.

Frisk growled, spinning their Bone Dagger in their hand and bending at the knees.

"Welp, seems you took some'a my advice. You seem a lot less gullible." Cter's eyes darted to the side, pupils reappearing.

"But, you missed the important one, buckeroo avenue." Cter looked back to them, grin disgustingly sinister as he tilted his head to the side, shadows deepening his expression as his eyes narrowed.

 **"So now I guess I'll have to force you to reconsider your decision."**

 **Chapter 17: MK Folley**

 **Phase 2**

 **LOVE: 19**

 _"The kid outgrew you. Just like you knew they would."_

 _"And I'm too cut up and busted to fight, is that it?"_

 _"Your words, not mine."_

* * *

 _TEARS IN THE RAIN (Sanslovania)_ playing.

Cter thew his hand back and forth, Frisk flying from pillar to pillar, pens jumping from the pillar after them, only for them to jump just in time.

Cter threw his hand diagonally, sending them smashing into the floor and skidding across it, bumping head first into a pillar and groaning lightly.

Cter walked slowly over to them, kicking them over onto their back and staring down at them.

"You regretti yetti?" Cter arched a brow down at them.

"My only regretti... Is that I couldn't make you forgetti..." Frisk smirked up at Cter, panting lightly.

"Now I'm upsetti." Grinning, Cter glanced to the side, raising one foot and stomping down on Frisk's skull.

Shatter.

Flash.

Cter watched the shadows they always approached from with that same grin, slouched forward, hands behind his back.

He tried to spare them, they rose a knife that they'd stolen and tried to place it in his back.

His friend was gone.

 _He didn't have to feel bad anymore. :)_

They said nothing, they only let out an enraged roar, bursting across the hall, flying from the shadows and diving into the air, raising their Bone Dagger above their head and stabbing down at Cter, who disappeared, reappearing at their side just before they hit the ground, pulling back one leg and slamming it into their side, sending them flying through the air and into a pillar, their back bending against the unforgiving stone, blood flying from between their teeth.

Frisk fell from the pillar, landing on the ground and laying there for only a split second before pushing off the ground into the air, pens blasting from the ground under them.

Now above the pens, Frisk looked to their side, spotting the Grillby Blaster staring at them with glowing eyes, mouth agape and beam of flames charging.

They spun to the side, spinning over the blast that flared against the stone pillar at their side, landing atop the Grillby Blaster, it's eyes drifting up to see them.

They back flipped off of the blaster, another beam racing just over it's head and through the air they just occupied.

Frisk landed crouched, rolling to the side as Cter thrust one arm forward, ink blasting in points from his sleeve through the air where Frisk was.

Frisk began racing towards Cter once again, Cter bending his hand and pointing all of his fingers on his extended hand to the side, the ink at Frisk's side moving, whipping at Frisk, who jumped, rolling over it and landing crouched, bursting off the ground yet again and continuing their B line towards Cter.

Cter's ink fell to the ground as they reached him, stabbing forward.

Cter reached out in an instant, gripping them by the wrist and pulling their knife wielding arm to the side, their eyes widening.

Cter placed one hand on their chest, everything seeming to move in slow motion as Frisk looked to him, a speck of fear in their eye as Cter's grin slowly widened.

Time sped back up, and ink blasted from Cter's sleeve, blasting through Frisk's chest, shooting out from their back and going down the hall, splattering against the back wall of this corridor.

Frisk's eyes struggled to stay open, Cter letting go of their wrist and lowering his hand, watching them stumble for a moment before slipping on ink and blood, colliding face first with the ground and closing their eyes, blood dripping from their mouth.

Shatter.

Cter stared down at the body, pulling his flask from his inventory and bringing it to his lips, eyes not leaving that corpse as he gulped down the poison.

He pulled it away from his lips, spitting alcohol ridden saliva down onto the corpse before turning around, walking to one of the pillars and turning around, placing his back against it and sliding down.

"Damn..." Cter closed one eye, looking into the bottle. "That kid is making me get further and further into my stash... They might be getting to Stage Three soon..." He muttered to himself, looking up from the bottle.

"Ah well." Cter shrugged, looking up at the ceiling.

"Cter, please stop fighting them."

Cter sipped from his drink, keeping his eyes on the ceiling.

"No."

"Cter, I get that you're hurt, but-"

"Sorry about the drinking thing."

"..?"

"You wanted me to stop. And uh, I was going to. Finally." Cter brought the drink to his lips.

"Then why didn't you..?"

"Well, I mean, who would I be doing it for?" Cter shrugged casually. "What with you being gone and all."

"But, Cter, I'm right here."

"..." Cter's hair covered his eyes, shadows casting over his expression.

Cter looked down, looking over at them.

Nothing there.

"No. You're not."

Flash.

"Sh!t mang, how many tries is this?" Cter cocked a brow, leaning his head to the side and grinning wide.

Frisk just stared through him with those dark, lifeless eyes.

"Guess it doesn't matter." Cter shrugged, closing his eyes for a moment.

His eyes snapped open, wide and pupiless.

 _"Let's just skip to the fun part, shall we?"_

Frisk jumped forward, pens exploding up in a line after them as they raced towards Cter, jumping and slashing at him with their Bone Dagger, only for him to side step it.

Frisk landed, spinning around and skidding, cartwheeling to the side to evade the line of pens racing towards them.

They skidded to the side on two feet and one hand, the other hand holding that knife back before they blasted forward across the ground at Cter, who threw one arm forward, Grillby Blasters appearing behind him and firing over his shoulders at Frisk, who dove into the air, slashing down at Cter.

Cter threw one arm up, ink shooting from his sleeve up at Frisk, who spun, slicing through the ink in a spinning blade down towards Cter, who disappeared, reappearing right behind them just before their landing and slamming foot first into their back, both of his hands stuffed into his jean pockets and his other leg bent.

Frisk was sent exploding across the hall, Cter landing crouched on his feet before standing to his full height and reaching out, Frisk's soul switching to blue before they were viciously yanked back towards The Judge, who watched with that blank grin, keys appearing in Frisk's path and serving as nothing but short nickel and dime-ing to their health.

Frisk went through the last key, looking with disorientation to Cter as they raced towards him.

He stepped to the side, an eraser shooting from behind him and butting with Frisk, sending them sprawling back, tumbling across the ground and laying face down on the cold tile, enjoying the relief on their aching body.

Cter casually walked up behind them, reaching down and gripping them by each of their wrists, lifting them up and placing a foot on their back.

Frisk stomped, blade shooting from their ballet shoes before they jumped up, slashing at Cter, who let go of them, jumping back.

"Nope," Cter grinned a little wider. "Not yet."

Frisk panted, looking back at Cter, hands clenching into tight fists. They leaned down slowly, picking their knife from the floor, keeping an eye on Cter, not trusting his lack of motion for so much as a second.

"Cmon kiddo, why're ya hesitating?" Cter grinned, tilting his head to the side. "It's almost like you think I'm tryin' to kill ya."

"Shut up..." Frisk panted, slouching, gripping that knife with both hands before bursting off the ground at Cter.

Cter disappeared, Frisk's eyes widening as he appeared at their side, ramming knee first into their cheek, throwing their head to the side, a sickening snap echoing through the halls.

Frisk's body tumbled limply to the floor, a tangled mass of limbs.

Shatter.

Cter sucked down more of that drink, swishing it around in his mouth before swallowing.

"Christ I'm tired..." He mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

Flash.

"Suh dude." Cter balanced a pen on his finger as Frisk walked down the hall, winking an eye shut at them.

"Heh." His eyes darted to the side. "They used to hate it when I said that..."

"Ah well. They didn't really like it when I viciously murdered people, either." Cter shrugged, tossing his pen up and catching it.

"... Say."

He looked to them with his right eye, his left encased in shadow.

"If by some screwy reason you two end up in the same place and you bump into them..."

A glowing red eye pierced the shadow covering the left side of his face.

 _"Don't tattle on me, alright?"_

Frisk jumped, lead stakes smashing through the earth where they once were.

Looking up from the ground, they spotted ink racing towards their face, everything moving in slow motion as they moved their head to the side just in time, the ink soaring over their shoulder and sticking to the wall past them, Cter being yanked through the sky up after them and launching at them knee first.

They threw their arms up just in time, Cter's knee cracking into them and making Frisk yelp in pain before the force sent them exploding back through the air, Cter disconnecting from his ink and dropping, reaching out, Frisk's soul switching to blue before he spun in air, whipping Frisk over his shoulder and sending them exploding through the tile, crashing violently into the back wall and leaving a crater spanning half the hall in their wake.

Frisk grunted, pushing themself to one knee, Cter walking down the line crater, ink forming large fans behind him and blowing the dust aside.

Frisk snarled, drawing their gun as Cter casually continued, hands in his pockets and back hunched.

As their finger reached for the trigger, they were thrown face first into the dirt via Cter's soul grip, the ground shaking from the force.

Blood dripping from their nose and lower left eyelid, Frisk slowly reached for the gun they'd dropped, only for Cter to throw one hand into the air from his pocket and throwing the hand down, whipping a pen down through Frisk's hand and making them grunt as it was stuck to the floor.

They grunted, slowly reaching for it with their other hand, only for a bolt of black to fly by, a lead spear sticking through the bend of that arm and their other one, restraining them and making them scream out in agony.

Cter reached them as they screeched, lifting one foot and slamming it down onto the back of their head, giving them a mouth full of dirt.

Cter reached down, yanking the pen from their hand and making them grunt in pain, face still in the ground.

Cter then grabbed the side of the lead stuck through their arms, pulling them up to their knees with it.

Their eyes were unfocused, blood running down their chin, their mouth hanging up with a mix of mud and blood dripping out. Blood ran from their nose and eye lid, their chest heaving in exhaustion.

Cter lifted them further, their body now hanging from the stake stuck through their arms, crimson streams running down their biceps.

Cter pulled back his free hand, forming a fist and throwing it into their face, a tooth flying into the shadows of the room.

Cter brought up one foot, kicking them square in the chest, not letting go of the lead.

Frisk screamed in pain as he kicked again and again. Slowly, their body was pushed back further, and that lead came closer and closer to tearing free.

TEAR.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Frisk rolled on the floor, screeching and screaming.

Cter blinked once as he stared at them, sipping from his flask.

He ever so casually turned the flask upside down, dumping it's contents on the nubs where Frisk's arms used to be, making them screech even louder.

They managed to stumble to their feet, trying to run in the opposite direction from Cter, only trying to escape the pain he was causing them.

Cter appeared behind them, grabbing them in a headlock with one arm, their eyes widening as he lifted them from the ground, their face beginning to go red, their feet kicking and their nubs flailing.

Red became purple.

The flailing grew more panicked.

Then purple became white.

And the flailing grew still.

Cter dropped their body to the floor, where it clunked sickeningly.

Shatter.

Flash.

"Wassup?"

Cter moved his head to the side, DETERMINATION bullet flying just by his ear.

"Whoa, whoa, eager beaver." Cter grinned wide, hands in his pockets as he watched the wave of bullets flying towards him get ever closer.

"Heh..." Shadows covered his eyes, his body slouching forward.

 **"Gettin' right to it, eh?"**

Cter stomped, a wave of keys rising from the earth below him and blocking the bullets.

The keys exploded apart, Frisk blasting through them and slashing down at Cter, who jumped back, hands in his pockets as ink spires launched from his hood, racing at Frisk, who spun and jumped around them, launching into the sky and raising their knife above their head, flying down towards Cter, an ink spire rising up to challenge them only for them to slash down the middle of it, roaring as they raced towards Cter.

Cter stepped to the side, yanking back his foot and kicking at their abdomen, only for them to shift their weight, front flipping over his kick and rolling, getting a few feet away from Cter before jumping from their roll, jumping further away as pens shot up after them.

Looking over their shoulder, their eyes widened, spotting an eraser racing towards their back.

They reached over their shoulder, placing one hand on the eraser and rolling over it, landing on top of it and crouching down as it continued towards Cter, who jumped, landing at the edge of it, hands in his pockets as Frisk spotted him, rushing towards him.

He ducked under their stab, eraser still flying towards the back wall of the room as he rammed his shoulder into their abdomen, lifting them on it and casually tossing them over the side, where they stabbed their knife into the eraser, flipping up around the side and attempting to sweep out Cter's feet, only for him to jump, spinning in air and throwing one hand from his pocket, Grillby Blasters appearing behind him and opening their jaws, before he threw his hand down, searing flames bursting down towards Frisk.

Smoke and flames exploded up through that end of the hall, Cter landing on his feet and skidding out from the dust, watching it settle.

Frisk blasted from the dust with a scream of anger, the right half of their face scorched black.

Cter jumped back, a red slash being left through the air, Frisk glaring at him as they flew forward, everything moving in slow motion, their eyes full of burning rage and Cter's full of an icy hatred as they stared one another in the eye.

Cter skidded on his feet, pens shooting up from where his feet skidded, stabbing at Frisk, who reached out, placing their hands where grip met point on the pens, hand standing before front flipping at Cter, kicking at him, only for him to reach out, catching them by the ankle and tossing them to the side.

They spun in air, landing on their feet and skidding back, jumping to the side to evade an eraser smashing down, rolling and jumping up, pulling their gun and firing at Cter, who disappeared.

Frisk spun around, slashing through the air behind them and finding Cter ducking back, smirking.

"You're predictable!" They landed on one hand, rolling through and diving at Cter, slashing repeatedly, only for him to step back out of every attack's range.

"And you're a dipsh!t." Cter said, eyes darting to the side as he jumped to the other side, Frisk's eyes widening as they spotted the Grillby Blaster staring them in the eye.

"... F#ck."

The smell of burnt flesh filled the air.

Cter stood casually, watching the smoke in wait for a shatter noise.

All his ears found, however, was panting.

Frisk stumbled from the dust, holding their scorched left arm, hair burnt from places on their head and burn marks coating their flesh, blood dripping to the floor.

They growled, slowly lifting their working arm with aching leisure, aiming their gun at Cter, who stood their casually.

Their scorched finger creaked towards the trigger.

Ink exploded up from below them, wrapping around their arm and pulling them face first into the ground with a thud.

Frisk groaned in agony, hand letting go of their gun as Cter casually walked over, kicking their gun to the side.

"So close yet so far, my buddy friend." Cter placed a foot on the back of their head as they laid there, weak.

"P-... Piss... Off..."

"Rude." Cter applied a little more pressure to the back of their head, making them grunt a little louder.

"I'm not gonna... RESET..." Frisk pushed out, wincing as their face smashed under his foot.

Cter's pupils disappeared, and his grin widened slightly.

"You're... Never gonna see them again... Heheh... Hehehehe..." Frisk laughed weakly, Cter's teeth grinding together.

"... Well." Cter moved his foot, Frisk's eyes darting up to look at him.

"Since I've got the answer to the question I was going to ask..."

Cter reached down, grabbing both of Frisk's arms and lifting them, placing his foot on their back.

"Lemme ask you another one."

Frisk felt that defiance in them struggle to stay alive, fear rising after it as they looked slowly over their shoulder, gulping.

"On _a scale of one to ten..._ "

Cter's face was encased in shadow, the only thing visible being his white grin and his burning red left eye.

 ** _"How attached are you to these arms?"_**

"Cter, w-wait-"

"One to ten, Frisk." Cter grit his teeth in his grin, pushing down harder with his foot and pulling back slowly at their arms, making them yelp in pain.

"T-ten! Ten!" Frisk cried in hopes that he would stop.

He paused.

They felt relief start to creep over them.

 _Tear._

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

They fell forward, writhing, rolling and screaming an ear piercing scream.

Cter just stared down at them, eyes unfeeling, grin soulless.

Still holding those arms, he stomped down on their chest, stopping their flipping, only allowing them to flail helplessly under his foot.

"You know," They stared up at him with wide, tearful eyes as he pulled back one of their own arms, staring blankly down at them.

"There's a nice silver lining to you never RESETing." He swung down, slamming their own shoulder into their face and throwing their head to the side, blood spewing from their mouth across the floor.

"If you never RESET," He swung with the other arm, a tooth flying into the shadows.

Frisk looked up weakly, blood running from multiple cuts and broken skin, their lip fat and their nose bent the wrong way.

Cter tilted his head back, grin from ear to ear.

 _"I never have to stop beating you."_

Smack.

Thud.

Whack.

Slam.

Bash.

Over. And over. And over again.

Shatter.

He didn't stop.

He didn't stop until he'd destroyed those arms on that corpse's face. Until he was holding nubs and hitting a red puddle.

Panting, Cter dropped what was left of their arms, blood staining his pale face and his clothes, his chest heaving up and down.

He stared at what was left of their corpse, retrieving his flask and twisting it open, turning it upside down and dumping its contents into his mouth.

Loud glug after loud glug echoed through the halls, until the flask was empty, and all was silent again.

"..." They just stared at his back, standing behind him.

"... I'm pretty f#ckin' disgusting, huh?" Cter wiped gin from his chin, not taking his eyes from the corpse.

"... I'm sorry." They said, frowning as they walked closer to him.

"For what? You didn't do anything wrong. You tried to spare this little sh!t, and all I did was threaten them. And now all I'm doing is making good on those threats ten fold." His hands clenched slightly, his grip on that empty flask tightening.

"I left you alone."

He dropped the flask.

"I... I didn't know how much it would hurt you if I wasn't around."

His hands shook violently.

"... Heh..." his grin fell to a smile, a thin stream of liquid running down the side of his face from his shadowed eyes. "Well how would you have known? I was too weak to tell you."

They wrapped their arms around him from behind, but his expression was unchanging.

"You look pretty strong from where I'm standing."

"Why? Because I murdered the kid? Again?"

"No."

"I'm standing here with blood all over me, trying not to cry hysterically, chugging bottle after bottle. So what about me looks strong?"

"Simple." They closed their eyes.

"You're still smiling."

And with a gust of wind, they were just dust floating away.

"..."

Cter just fell to his knees, burying his face in his hands.

Flash.

"You're sick, you know that?"

Cter arched a brow, leaning his head back, grin widening.

"Good guys aren't supposed to tear people's arms off. Good guy's don't beat people with their own arms, they don't drown people in ink, they don't beat people, they don't stomp on peoples skulls." Frisk grit their teeth, fists shaking with rage.

Cter just laughed. He threw his head back, his swollen eyelids winced shut, and tears of joy filled his eyes.

"Buckeroo avenue, what in the hell made you think I was a good guy?" He wiped a tear from his eye, arching a brow at Frisk.

"I'm no good guy, palerooni patooni." He hooked his thumbs on the pockets of his jeans, hunching forward. "I couldn't be. I'm a human, after all."

"What does that have to do with it?" Frisk's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"What're you an idiot?" Cter asked with amused confusion. "I'd'a thought you of all people would get it..."

Cter's pupils disappeared.

"There aren't any good humans, kid. We're all pieces a' sh!t."

"... I mean, I guess there was one." Cter's pupils reappeared, darting to the side as he gripped his shirt casually.

"But with them gone, my statement stands true." He shrugged, closing his eyes for a moment.

"Pretty ludicrous statement, callin' me a good guy." He opened his eyes slowly, placing his hands in his pockets. "But y'know what was even more nonsensical?"

 ** _"Calling you a person."_**

With a ping, Frisk's soul was blue, and they were being yanked across the hall towards the Judge, ink firing from his hood at them.

They slashed through point after point, ink flying through the air around them before Cter threw his hand down, and they slammed into the ground, bouncing as an eraser shot at them from the front, slamming into their abdomen and throwing them back across the hall, their eyes wide, blood spewing from between their teeth.

They back flipped in air, landing on their feet and skidding back, placing one hand on the ground and holding their knife out to the side.

They jumped to the side, pens exploding out from under them. Flipping in air, they dodged a paper airplane racing at them.

They landed once more, bursting off the ground at Cter, who whipped his hand up into the air, keys rising from below them, raising them into the air.

They jumped from key to key, flipping over paper airplanes as they did so before jumping from the last key, plummeting towards Cter, holding their knife high above their head.

Cter jumped back, Frisk slashing down and leaving a red streak in the air, landing on one knee and glaring up at Cter with blackened eyes, white dots attempting to pierce the steel trap that was his mind and failing miserably.

They burst off the ground, racing after Cter, slashing at him rapidly, only for him to dip, duck, dive, and dodge out of the way of each slash, each time with a different shrug, wink, or glance.

On their last slash, Cter popped up with his pupils lost in that white void, throwing his fist upward and upper cutting Frisk, sending them stumbling back, only for Cter to jump into the air, slamming both feet into their face and throwing them back through the air, flipping and landing on their face.

Cter landed on one knee, placing a hand on the ground, ink stabbing from his sleeve into the ground.

Frisk quickly pushed off the ground and into the air, several ink spires launching up around them and stabbing rapidly, only for them to spin violently, slashing ink all throughout the room.

They landed, panting lightly and racing at Cter once more, only to skid to a stop, realizing the ink splotches had stopped in the air, floating there, forming into points, all aimed at Frisk.

"... Sh!t."

The points fired at them rapidly, and they maneuvered as quickly as they could, cut after cut appearing across their flesh.

They panted rapidly, blood running from their forehead and into one eye, forcing them to wince it shut. Blood ran from a cut in their cheek, and it dripped from multiple slices in their arms and legs.

Cter just stood there. Watching, waiting.

Their pupils shrunk in rage as they stared at him there, and they roared, breaking into a sprint towards him.

STAB.

Frisk screamed, ink shooting from the tiles and piercing their knee cap, making them stumble and nearly tumble over. If not for the spike in their knee keeping them up.

They looked from their knee to Cter, who extended one palm, ink firing from his sleeve and slamming into Frisk's chest, sending them exploding back through the hall and ramming into the back wall, sending cracks spider webbing through it.

They coughed up blood weakly, staring down at the ink holding them to the wall with shaky vision.

They looked up weakly, making eye contact with Cter from across the hall, who stared with one burning red eye.

Their eyes widened, feeling the grip of the ink tighten around them.

"A-ack..!" They gripped pathetically at the ink, eyes widening further, face beginning to go purple, their mouth being forced open, blood dripping out from between their jaws.

Cter's teeth grit, eye burning brighter and brighter, hand slowly closing into a fist.

A scream echoed across the hall.

 _Crack._

 _Snap._

 _Pop._

 _Splat._

 _Slosh._

Shatter.

Cter's arm lowered, the ink splattering to the ground, leaving a black splatter line leading to a large red mess.

"..." Cter just stared, once again reaching for that flask, unscrewing it and finishing off what was left of it.

He looked over his shoulder at the door behind him.

There they all stood.

Everyone he'd let down, watched die all alone in the cold.

They all stared at him, looking so happy.

So inviting...

Cter looked forward again.

They were back.

"Let's get this show on the road, bucko." Cter buried his hands in his pockets, leaning back.

"I got places to be."

Cter whipped his arm upward, and Frisk rolled to the side, pens exploding up through the ground after them.

Ink shot from the tips of the pens, twisting down and stabbing at Frisk, making them roll and flip out of the way, ground around them exploding up due to the force.

They back flipped, landing and skidding, three spikes smashing through the tile in front of them.

They rolled to the side as the ink exploded out below them, rushing forward at Cter, who threw his hand forward, Grillby Blasters appearing at his sides and firing beams of searing rage at Frisk, who jumped, the blasts torching the earth below them.

They landed with a roll, jumping up and pulling their gun, firing bolts of DETERMINATION through the air, Cter quickly yanking up one arm, a wall of ink spiraling up in front of him, keys armoring it.

Cter waited on the other side of that wall, before his eyes widened, seeing a shadow coming down on him.

He jumped back, hands in his pockets, Frisk landing where he once was and stabbing their knife into the ground.

Ink spiraled from Cter's back, stabbing at Frisk, four spires meeting in the middle, Frisk jumping over them and landing between them, rushing forward.

"You're getting slower!" Frisk stabbed at Cter's face, making him move his head to the side.

"Correction, you're getting faster." Cter rolled his eyes, disappearing and reappearing behind Frisk, reaching out as their soul flipped to blue.

He whipped his arm to the side, and they spun in air, landing feet first on a pillar and jumping right back at Cter, who threw his arm down, sending Frisk flying face first towards the ground.

They landed hands first, pushing from their hands and front flipping at Cter, who threw his arm to the side, sending them rolling to the right, skidding and jumping up, rushing him again.

He whipped up his other arm, erasers crashing from the earth below Frisk, launching them into the air, where a fleet of paper airplanes were awaiting them.

They slashed through two airplanes, landing on the third and stabbing their knife through the top of it, sending it racing down towards Cter.

They once more took aim with their gun, before Cter disappeared, reappearing just in front of them and ramming his fist into their chest, their eyes widening before they were sent exploding back through the air, smashing back first into the wall.

Cter reached out, ink shooting from his sleeve and hooking to the wall next to Frisk, yanking him towards them.

Cter positioned himself so his feet were facing Frisk, who's eyes widened as they spotted him. They threw their arms up in an X to block, Cter smashing into their arms and making them grit their teeth, the cracks behind them spreading.

Ink spread from Cter's shoes, wrapping around Frisk's arms before Cter back flipped off of them, racing towards the ground and aiming his feet and, by extension, Frisk at the ground.

They exploded into the tile, dust blasting into the air around them.

Cter jumped from one end of the dust, Frisk jumping from the other, the both of them panting.

Cter pulled up his flask, tearing off the cap as quickly as he could and turning it upside down over his mouth, beginning to chug it's contents.

He stopped panting, putting the flask away and wiping sweat from his brow.

It was clear the kid was done playing around.

They shot from the dust, stabbing at Cter, who reached out, grabbing their arm and spinning, slamming them face first into the tile and dragging them across it before completing the spin, whipping them back into the dust.

And it was getting close to the time where he'd have to stop as well.

Frisk shot out the other end of the dust cloud, landing on their feet and one hand, skidding back.

Cter bent his knees, ink firing from under his shoes and sending him launching on two pillars through the dust at Frisk.

Frisk watched him blast from the dust, pulling up their gun and firing red rounds at him, only for him to swerve and curve, bullets whistling by.

Cter reached Frisk, front flipping from the ink and axe kicking down at them, only for them to jump away, pens exploding out around Cter and just barely missing Frisk as he shattered the tile under his leg.

Cter disappeared, reappearing behind Frisk as they jumped back, their soul switching to blue once more as he whipped his arm to the side, sending them racing at the wall, where they spun once more, landing feet first and jumping back towards Cter, who whipped his arm upward, sending Frisk flying towards the ceiling.

Cter grit his teeth, pens appearing around him and erasers blasting from the earth surrounding him, all racing up towards Frisk, who landed feet first on the ceiling, bending at the knees and jumping straight back down.

They spun in air, missing the point of a pen and gripping it's sides, sliding down it before reaching it's end and kicking off of it, landing on an eraser top and jumping from that, limbs spread as they free fell down towards Cter.

They corkscrewed around a beam of flames from a Grillby Blaster, flames exploding against the ceiling behind them.

They landed on a gaint pen, running across it and jumping from it, flipping around another pen and landing on the side of an eraser, sliding down in before pushing off from it, a blast of flames slicing through it.

Cter snarled, ink points rising all around him, red streams of DETERMINATION lacing through them as his left eye burnt a brilliant red.

Frisk pulled their Bone Dagger above their head, roaring as red coursed through the blade, streaming off of it and burning into the air.

Cter threw his arm up, ink firing up at Frisk, who stabbed down at it.

Smoke exploded into the air, cracks spreading through the walls and pillars.

All was silent.

Frisk jumped from one end of the smoke, panting heavily, ink and blood dripping off of them.

Cter appeared at the other side of the cloud, panting heavily, sweat dripping off of his body.

They both just watched the dust clear, Cter slowly pulling up that flask, emptying it's contents into his mouth.

He closed one eye, looking into the empty bottle and sighing.

Cter tossed his flask aside as the smoke cleared, looking back to Frisk, who glared at him, their chest heaving up and down.

"Welp, I s'pos some congratulations are in order, my buddy friend guy pal." Cter winked his right eye shut, hands behind his back.

Frisk's eyes darted to the Save Point that now floated there, eyebrows raising in surprise.

"Go ahead, I won't stop ya." Cter's eyes narrowed, grin widening.

"But you should know, the moment you touch that thing, we enter Phase Three a' this fight, and I enter Try Hard Mode."

Frisk kept an eye on Cter, skeptically walking towards the glowing golden star.

They placed a hand on it, feeling their energy return to them.

 ***Judgement Hall.**

 ***The Final Showdown.**

 ***One left to contend. :)**

Frisk's eyes widened at a charging sound, pupils shrinking as they looked up to find themself surrounded by Grillby Blasters, their maws open wide and preparing hellfire.

"Ay, I said the moment you touch it." Cter shrugged, winking an eye shut and grinning.

 **Shatter.  
**

* * *

 **And so the Final Battle is edging closer to it's Final Phase. And things aren't looking too good for our panda eyed Judge.  
**

 **But he has yet to activate Try Hard Mode, so don't lose hope yet.**

 **### ##### ##### #### ## ##########.**

 **Please Favorite, Follow, and Review.**

 **XWolf26, out**


	18. Chapter 18: Anime Lady

**Thanks go to Roguefoxx, wellshiez, Chara Moonstone, Andyfire123, BadDRUMMERboy15, Anime Kyuubi, Jack54311, elijahlynch4425, devo342, Leonidas, Raventalon, Wioletta, DiamondAuthor551, Nyxie The Salty Ninja, Pro Noob, ProjectIceman, Thesaiyan21, Lynja Fairy, and Hello D.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale. I do, however, own DoubleTale.  
**

* * *

 _TEARS IN THE RAIN_ playing.

Frisk awoke with a start, stumbling from the suddenness of their death.

"What the-?"

*MOVE.

Frisk jumped, pens exploding from the earth below them before their soul flipped to blue, Cter making a motion like he was tossing something over his shoulder, Frisk flying over his shoulder and through the pillar behind him.

His grin curved up just a little higher.

Frisk launched from the dust created by their impact against the pillar, slashing at Cter's back, only for him to jump, placing a hand on their head and flipping over them, landing with a skid behind them and throwing up one arm, eraser exploding from below Frisk and launching them into the air.

Frisk knelt on the eraser to keep their balance, placing one hand on the eraser and looking up, eyes widening.

They pushed from the eraser, diving to the side as a beam of concentrated hatred from a Grillby Blaster seared back down the eraser.

As Frisk fell back towards the ground, Cter appeared in front of them, ramming his knee into their chin and throwing their head up before he spun, kicking them square in the chest, sending them blasting down through the tiles, flipping and skidding across the hall.

Cter appeared above them, slamming foot first down onto their skull and bouncing them up, catching them by the ankle and whipping them over his shoulder, directly into a patch of pens.

Shatter.

Flash.

"Boy oh boy was that quick."

Frisk's eyes widened just as they respawned, looking over their shoulder to see Cter right there, placing his hand on their back.

Ink fired from his sleeve, launching them across the hall and sending them slamming into the back wall.

They stuck to the wall with their face, slowly peeling off and plummeting towards the ground, only to spin at the last moment and land in a crouch, panting, blood running from their nose and lip.

"Turn the car around now, mi amigo hombre." Cter rose one hand, snapping, Grillby Blasters filling the air around Frisk, making them look up with wide eyes.

"Otherwise from now 'till the end'a time,"

 **"You'll be a resident of RC."**

 **Chapter 18: Anime Lady**

 **Phase 3**

 **LOVE: 19**

 _"... I'll see you soon, okay?"  
_

* * *

Shatter.

Flash.

Gaster's eye twitched lightly, sweat drop running down the back of his head.

 _He could have been fighting this hard the entire time..?_

"Gaster? What's wrong?" Mettaton arched a brow at Gaster, who took a deep breath.

"... It's nothing." He sighed, pinching the bridge of his none existent nose.

"Heh..." Suzy smiled lightly. "He's still got it..."

Gaster looked over at Suzy, forcing a smile.

 _But this is bad._ Gaster looked back to the screen, eyes narrowing. _He's out of the Sea Tea alcohol, which means he's not going to be getting any energy back. It's an up hill battle from here._

"So... How long do you think is left?" Mettaton asked, hair shadowing his eyes.

"Hm?" Gaster arched a brow over at Mettaton.

"Until Cter dies." Mettaton said blankly, eyes locked on that screen. "How long do you think he's got?"

With a thump, Mettaton's head was thrown forward.

"Shut it, Mettaton!" Suzy snapped. "If you think Cter's gonna lose, then clearly you don't know a thing about him!"

Mettaton opened his mouth to speak, when a shatter echoed across the room from the speakers.

Everyone looked to the screen, seeing Cter standing with his hands in his pockets before a pen filled corpse.

The body was face down, pens sticking from it's back like a porcupine.

"Welp, looks like you were wrong." Gaster ever so casually pushed up his glasses, a look of shock on Mettaton's face.

"H-he... He actually..?" Mettaton's eyes were wide, tears coming to them.

The glare from Gaster's glasses covered his eyes as he faked a smile.

Cheers resounded.

* * *

Flash.

Cter moved his head to the side, knife soaring over his shoulder before he pivoted his body, bullet flying through the space his chest once occupied.

Ink exploded from the bottom of Cter's shoes, launching him across the hall from Frisk, who fired rapidly at him, only for him to swerve and dodge bullet after bullet.

Cter disappeared suddenly, Frisk's eyes widened.

They ducked, Cter appearing from thin air behind them and spinning, kicking at their head, soaring over them and landing on two feet and one hand on the ground in front of Frisk, skidding.

Frisk jumped back up, pulling up their gun to fire once more, only for Cter to spin, sweeping at their legs, only for them to jump, aiming down at Cter, who disappeared once more, reappearing behind them and wrapping an arm around their neck, spinning in air and slamming them down into the tile shoulders first, cracks spreading through the already damaged tiles.

In fact, the entire hall was looking a mess by now, what with all the after math from the first two phases of this fight.

Frisk reached up with their legs, wrapping them around Cter's arm and pushing themself from the ground, wrapping their hands around Cter's wrist and locking into an arm bar, glaring at Cter, who grit his teeth.

Ink exploded from Cter's sleeve, sending Frisk flying through the air, spinning and landing feet first against the wall, launching from it and flying at Cter, slashing at him, only for him to step to the side, a red slash left where he once was as Frisk once again flipped in air, landing on their feet and one hand and skidding, holding their knife out to the side as they launched at him once again.

Cter stepped back again and again, body moving rapidly to each side, slashes flying through the air around him, red slices filling the air.

In an instant, ink exploded up in a point from the earth at Frisk's feet, making Frisk lean back drastically, point flying just by their nose.

They looked to Cter out of the bottom of their eye, Cter's grin widening.

An eraser shot from beneath them, slamming into their arched back and throwing them into the air.

Cter reached up as they launched into the air, ink shooting from his sleeve and catching Frisk by the ankle, Cter yanking his hand back down to throw Frisk back into the tile, sending the tile exploding up into a plume of dust.

He yanked Frisk from the dust by the ink, Frisk glaring down at him and leaning forward, slicing the ink around their ankle and continuing their flight towards Cter.

Cter disappeared just as they slashed through the air where he once was, and they grit their teeth, flipping in air once more and landing with a skid, drawing their gun as they skid and spinning around, looking quickly for any signs of the Judge.

Frisk looked over their shoulder as they felt someone tap on it, being greeted with a fist directly to the face, sending them spinning to fully face their attacker and stumbling back.

Cter rose one foot, cocking it back and slamming it into Frisk's chest, sending them exploding back through the air, crashing through several pillars and getting stuck in the last one, limbs spread out around them.

Frisk panted, head down, vision fading in and out.

Instincts kicked in, and they pushed from the pillar, pens shooting from it through right where they once were.

An eraser launched from the ground diagonally at them, and they placed a hand on top of it, rolling over it and sliding down the back of it.

Pens shot out from the eraser just above them, chasing them as they slid.

They jumped from the eraser, rolling and pushing to their feet, rushing at Cter once more, pulling up their gun and firing rapidly at him.

Cter just lifted one hand above his head, ink swirling in his palm, rushing up from inside of his sleeve.

As they bullets were about to reach him, he disappeared, and Frisk skidded to a stop, gritting their teeth and looking around for him.

"Suh dude."

Frisk's eyes widened as they looked over their shoulder, seeing Cter standing across the hall with an enormous ball of ink above his head, floating in his hand.

He moved his hand down, aiming the ball at Frisk, who just stood there, staring in shock.

"Latorade."

Ink points exploded from the ball, racing towards Frisk at rapid speed, the hall darkening with their light speed approach, Frisk having no where to run to.

Red splattered across the walls, staining the windows further.

Shatter.

The ink splattered to the ground, Cter lowering his hand.

He looked across the torn up hall with sunken in, tired eyes.

He couldn't help but wonder...

Where in here would he end up face down in a pool of his own blood?

Flash.

Cter ducked, bullets flying over his head and into the wall behind him.

Frisk jumped up above him, spinning and slashing diagonally at Cter, only for him to jump, placing a hand on their head and pushing off of them, flipping in air and landing behind them, ink exploding from his back, Frisk looking over their shoulder with wide eyes.

Another blood splatter.

Another shatter.

Sometimes they lasted long enough for him to start getting tired. Sometimes they were only here a few seconds.

But for however long they were here, Cter's mental fatigue was only growing.

If this were any other situation, he would have let them kill him and finish the run by now.

But...

They wouldn't be RESETing.

Cter closed his right eye, staring at that corpse with his glowing red one.

And just as he suspected, there was that skeleton, sitting, waiting.

Everything was discolored through his glowing left eye, small streams of red floating from the cracked soul pieces laying around.

"##, ### #### ## ### ##### ### ####?"

Cter looked over his shoulder at the flame elemental, who stood there calmly, despite the code floating around him and the static on a few parts of his body.

"Oh, I dunno. Not many, that's for sure." Cter shrugged, still only watching through his left eye.

"### #### ####?" ####### tilted his head to the side curiously.

"Then?" Cter looked down at the dull red soul on his chest. "... Dunno. I'll pull somethin' outta my ass."

"# #### # #######." ####### smiled a crooked smile, glasses cracking just a little more.

"I know what your solution is." Cter glared at him, eyes narrowing. "And it's not happening."

That smile faded, ####### gritting his teeth.

"## ### #### ### ####-!"

 _Ping!_

"Don't start." Cter held out one hand, ####### glowing blue. "Or I'll scatter what you've gathered back across the multiverse."

####### growled, the air around him starting to shift, reality bending, what looked like the snout of a Grillby Blaster poking from a forming hole in reality.

"Oh, you wanna do this?" Cter rose his other hand, ink spiraling up behind him. "Because while that kid might be an issue, I know I can mop the floor with your ass."

Flash.

Cter moved his head to the side, bullet whistling over his shoulder.

Cter stomped, pens exploding from the earth in a line from him to Frisk, Frisk diving back dodging the pens and rolling, jumping back again to dodge a blast from a Grillby Blaster at their side.

Cter appeared at their side, shadow covering his eyes as he rammed elbow first into their ribcage, making their eyes snap open and saliva shoot from their mouth as it was thrown open from the pain, just before they were launched to the side.

Pens shot from the wall they were about to crash into, Frisk throwing out one arm and grabbing hold of the top of one of the pens, flipping over it and landing feet first against the wall, jumping off of it just as ink spikes launched from the ground and into where they once were, Frisk landing on the ground and rolling, fire exploding into the ground where they landed.

They jumped from their roll, diving at Cter and slashing through the air as he jumped back, Frisk landing on one hand and springing from it, launching into the air and spinning at rapid speed like a buzz saw down at Cter, who rose one arm, a wall of keys appearing between him and Frisk, only for Frisk to tear right through.

They stopped their spinning, pulling their knife back and roaring.

Cter stomped, erasers launching up at Frisk, who placed their hand on one, flipping over it and kicking down at Cter, Cter jumping back, watching them kick into the tile and send chunks of it exploding up around them.

They bent at the knee, launching off at Cter, slashing at him, only for him to step to the side and for them to go flying by, spinning in air and going to land with a skid, only for an eraser to shoot from below them, slamming into their back and throwing them into the air.

Cter reached up, their soul flipping to blue just before he whipped his hand down, yanking them from the air and bringing them back to the earth with shocking speed.

Dust blasted into the air from their impact, Cter just yanking his hand back and pulling them from the dust without a moments rest, walls of keys appearing in their path, only for them to bust through with their face.

Just as Frisk was about to reach him, an eraser shot from the ground in front of them, smashing into Frisk's body and throwing them back through the air, rag dolling into the ceiling and falling back into the dust, which was slowly clearing.

Cter walked slowly towards the dust, raising two fingers and pulling them back towards himself twice, Frisk slowly sliding from the dust and rolling out in front of Cter, Cter reaching down and picking their limp body up by the back of their shirt.

Frisk just panted, glaring weakly at him, blood running down their face from multiple cuts and scrapes.

Cter dropped them into a knee to the chin, which threw them back up into a punch to the chest, sending them tumbling back across the ground, laying there panting, weak.

"I'm not doing this because I'm angry, y'know." Cter walked over to their shaking body, reaching down and grabbing them by the hair, pulling them up to their knees and making them grit their teeth in pain.

"Not because I hate you, either. I mean, I do, but that's not why I'm doing this." Cter looked to the smaller - about Frisk's face sized - eraser that appeared below Frisk's head.

"It's because I know what happens next, and you don't." Cter shoved Frisk's face down into the eraser, which launched up, the two ramming together, Frisk's nose snapping to the side.

"And trust me, if you knew what kinda horrible sh!t you were in for, you'd wanna smash that RESET button like it smashes hopes and dreams. ... Or like how I'm smashing your face." Cter shoved their head into another slam, a tooth remaining stuck in the eraser.

"But you're not gonna believe me when I say turn dafuq around. And I wouldn't believe me either, us Cters are known liars." Cter shrugged, smashing their face down once more, Frisk not even bothering to grunt in pain, just laying there, limp and lifeless, chest heaving up and down and blood dripping from their mouth.

"So I'll just have to keep brutally murdering you until you give up and gimme my sunlight back."

One more slam. Harder than the other ones.

Something in their skull gave way, and a shatter resounded.

"Heh..." Cter dropped their body, panting lightly.

"I made it another round. That's good." Cter grinned weakly, wiping sweat from his brow.

"... You can't keep this up." They stated the obvious, though it hurt them to say.

"... I know." Cter finally admitted. "I know."

"Then why..?" They couldn't help but ask. "Why do you continue when you know you're going to lose?"

Cter sighed, leaning back and looking out one of the windows.

"At first, I was mad. I liked watching them squirm, I liked seeing them lay there dead like-... Like who I cared about most. I liked seeing what went around come around. It felt good to make them hurt." Cter explained, hands in his pockets.

"And then it became about getting y-... Getting everyone back. Trying to stop them. Trying to be their hero one last time." Cter breathed a sigh, closing his eyes and shaking his head.

"And now?"

"Now? Heh... Heheheheh..." Cter laughed, pulling a hand from his pocket and running it through his hair.

"Now I just wanna show them."

"Hm?"

"They were under the impression they were unstoppable. That no one could touch them, no one could stop them. Then they got here, and within thirty seconds I had literally crucified them on that wall behind you."

"... So?"

"So I want to prove to them. I want them to know that when no one else should have been able to lay a finger on them, Cter came along. The pasty, scrawny alcoholic came along and stomped them a million times over. That over a billion loads, they did not lay a finger on me, and I mercilessly beat them to death with ease."

"..." Their eyes widened in surprise.

"And when they finally get me, it's gonna be just barely. They're gonna have to cheat, I'm gonna have to make a one in a billion slip up. And they're gonna know that they wouldn't be able to beat me again, they're gonna know not to challenge me again. They're gonna know not to piss me off again."

"... Cter..."

"... That said," Cter sighed, looking to the side. "It's getting pretty exhausting. And frankly? I wanna go home." Cter laughed bitterly. "But they took my home. So I'll just have to keep fighting."

"... Cter?"

"Yeah?"

"... I believe in you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

They just smiled.

"Good luck, Cter."

Flash.

"Alright kid, listen up." Cter said, startling Frisk, who was used to the sudden starts in these Phase 3 fights.

"I'm tired, okay?" Cter tilted his head to the side. "So do me a favor..."

Cter held his left arm out to the side, left eye burning a bright red, soul glowing just a little brighter.

 **"And give up real quick, okay?"  
**

Ink launched from the ground behind Cter, and as he threw his arm forward, it launched forward, stabbing rapidly at Frisk, who jumped and dived around stabs, jumping forward and rushing towards Cter, slashing at him, only for him to step back out of range, pens shooting from between him and Frisk, making Frisk jump back.

They landed and dove to the side, eraser slamming down right behind them. They ran to the side, erasers smashing just after them.

They turned, booking towards Cter and jumping up, slashing down at him, only for him to back flip, eraser launching up from behind where he was and at Frisk, Cter grabbing onto the eraser and launching up with it.

Frisk landed feet first on the eraser top, Cter jumping up to the top and well and kicking down at them, only for them to step back and Cter to land on his feet, crouched, pushing out of the crouch and diving shoulder first into Frisk, tackling them from the side of the eraser.

Cter pushed himself up from them as they fell, standing on them and kicking off of them, sending them exploding into the ground, sending cracks spider webbing throughout the tile.

Cter reached up as he flew through air, Grillby Blasters appearing at his sides before he threw his hand down, sending beams of flaming hatred down at Frisk, only for them to back flip up and out of the blasts range, the shock wave from it's collision throwing them back through the air as they threw up their arms in an X to defend from the heat.

Cter appeared behind them, ink forming like a blade on his arm as he swung at their back, only for them to back flip over it, landing and skidding back, slashing at Cter with their knife, only for him to knock it to the side with his ink blade, the ink then bending and wrapping around Frisk's knife wielding arm, locking them in place so Cter could yank them forward into a headbutt.

They leaned back, blood running from their forehead after the force of the headbutt, blinking once or twice before Cter pressed his foot to their chest, ink launching from his shoe and throwing them from his grip across the room, smashing through a pillar and into the wall.

They yanked themself from the wall immediately, beams of fire blasting into the hole where they were once stuck.

Cter snapped, Grillby Blasters appearing throughout the sky around the two and rapid firing down, Frisk racing through the beams, jumping around them and pressing ever closer to Cter, diving at him, only for him to catch them with a blur soul and whip them to the side, throwing them back down the hall.

"I'm serious kid, call it quits." Cter winked an eye shut. "I mean..." His eyes darted to the side. "Unless you wanna see my Special Attack."

Frisk's eyes narrowed as they drew their gun. "Special attack, huh?"

"Eyup." Cter moved his head to the side, bullet soaring by. "It's pretty devastating. So uh, if you don't wanna see it, I'd suggest dying real soon. Because I'm gettin' ready to use it."

Frisk dove at Cter, who jumped back, dodging their slash and throwing his arm into their air, throwing them by their blue soul at the ceiling.

They spun in air, landing feet first on the ceiling.

The world seemed to flip, the ceiling suddenly being the ground and Cter appearing across from them in the now upside down hall, hands behind his back.

Cter snapped his fingers, Grillby Blasters appearing at his sides and firing beams of flames at Frisk, who jumped to the side, running to the left and dodging beam after beam, reaching the wall and jumping to hide behind a pillar, only for the world to flip again, this time to the side opposite of the one they were jumping towards, sending them falling down towards the ground, Cter watching them fall from the ceiling, who knows what holding him in place there.

Frisk spun as they fell, seeing ink spike after ink spike waiting for them.

They drew their pistol, firing rapidly down at the ink destroying as many spikes as they could before they drew their Bone Dagger, slashing rapidly at it as it fired up at them.

They landed with a roll, the world flipping back to normal before they could even jump out of their roll, sending them falling back, landing on one hand and springing backwards away from the wall just as pens exploded up from it.

"Alright, buckle up buckaroo." Cter shrugged, sighing and shaking his head.

Ink exploded out from his back as his eyes snapped open, right missing it's pupil and left burning red.

 ** _"Survive THIS, and I'll show you my special attack!"_**

Cter threw his arm down, throwing Frisk onto the ground, only for them to jump up, evading the pens that chased them from the earth. They were thrown back at the back of the hall, flipping in air and landing on their feet. They jumped from the wall, pens launching after them.

As they fell, they saw pens had filled the earth below, leaving no opening for them. They landed on a floating key, which immediately began to fall when they landed on it, forcing them to jump to another key, which forced them to jump to another.

They jumped from the last key, racing down at Cter, only for the ink seeping from his back to stab up at them.

Frisk deflected it with their Burnt Pan, bouncing back and landing on their feet, skidding back as ink Whimsalot's appeared throughout the air around them, pulling back their bows and firing ink arrows at Frisk, who ran back down the hall to evade, aiming up with their gun and blasting each Whimsalot out of the air, sending ink splattering to the ground _.  
_

Ink splatters turned to spikes, spiraling up into the air and firing down at Frisk, who moved rapidly to dodge, floor shattering around them from the impact of the ink, spike staying stuck around them and giving them less and less room to move.

A slice appeared on their cheek as they moved their head to the side to dodge a stab, before they back flipped out of the forming ink cage, which closed in an explosion of spikes just as they escaped.

They suddenly jumped, two erasers colliding just beneath them. The erasers pulled apart, and they landed between them, this time rolling forward to avoid the slam.

They rolled to the side, fire burning into the earth where they once were, rushing off towards Cter once again, only for him to throw them straight up at lightning speed, smashing through keys before blasting into the ceiling, sending parts of it falling down to the earth.

Frisk fell next, shaking their head in attempt to regain themself before they were caught with a blue soul, being whipped straight down this time, only for them to flip in air, landing on their feet, the ground shattering around them as they were forced to bend at the knees, wincing and glaring at Cter.

Ink suddenly swirled up in a vortex around them, only for them to jump straight up out of it, flipping and landing on their feet, racing towards Cter, leaning forward.

Mechanical pencils appeared behind Cter, launching lead at Frisk, taking them by surprise, their eyes widening as a stick fired through their shoulder, sending them falling back, quickly rolling through and ending up on one knee.

They looked up at a charging sound, finding giant ear buds floating in a circle around them, spinning slowly.

Another circle appeared above that circle, and another above that one.

A single, giant Beat Blaster appeared at the top, completing the dome.

Cter's left eye flared a bright red, a few red cracks spreading from his eye across his face.

Cter's teeth grit.

 ** _"Repent."_**

Beams of light fired from the Beat Blasters, Frisk screaming in agony as they were engulfed, feeling their body burn in the white hot agony as they were trapped in the Beat Dome.

Cter threw his arms out to the side, the hall alight in white, Cter's eyes wide as he stared into his final hope.

Frisk's outline was visible in the light, flailing, writhing.

Slowly, the light died down, smoke filling the hall, Cter slouching forward, panting heavily.

Sweat dripped from his face, music dying down.

" _Huff_... _Puff_..." Cter leaned forward, hands on his knees. "Good try, kid. But there's no dodging that attack..."

A growl rang from the dust. It was weak, it was small, but it was enraged.

The dust cleared, and there Frisk laid. Flat on their stomach, glaring up at Cter, right eye burning red.

In their mouth they held a broken piece from their Bone Dagger, blood running down their chin, scorch marks coating their clothes and body.

In Frisk's eyes was nothing but pure hatred.

"Whoa..." Cter sweat, arching a brow at Frisk. "You uh... You sure are a DETERMINED lil' sh!t, aren't cha?"

Frisk pulled themself towards Cter with their chin, snarling.

"Okay, I guess..." Cter panted, wiping sweat from his brow. "Time for my special attack."

"Here goes nothin'."

Frisk disappeared as they chinned forward, reappearing right back where they started at.

They looked confused, and then agitated.

"That's right." Cter winked his right eye shut. "It's straight up nothing."

Frisk growled, slowly lifting one hand to pull themself forward with, just being pinged right back to where they were.

They snarled once more, glaring at Cter with more anger than before.

"Y'see, I know I can't beat ya." Cter shrugged. "Your next turn, you're gonna cut the sh!t outta me." Cter panted, closing his eyes for a moment. "So it's not gonna be your turn ever again."

"... _What_?" Frisk asked, voice muffled by the dagger piece in their mouth.

"Even if I gotta stand here until the sun blows up." Cter's eyes reopened, pupils missing.

Frisk lifted another arm, crawling at Cter again, only to reappear right back where they once were.

They roared in anger, slamming their fists down on the ground in a tantrum.

"D'aw. You're throwing a little hissy fit. That's adorable." Cter's grin widened, despite how he huffed and puffed.

"I'm gonna kill you!" They spat out their chunk of knife, snarling with rage and climbing to one knee.

"But how are you gonna do that," Cter's grin was from ear to ear in amusement. "When you're in there?" He certainly sounded happy.

"### ###'# #### ### ####### ### ####." ####### crossed his arms from behind Cter.

Cter snerked. "But they don't know that!" He whispered giddily.

Frisk was back to their feet, quickly limping towards Cter, only to disappear back to the center once again, screaming in anger and making Cter laugh hysterically.

"Shittaki, kid. This is the happiest you've made me in awhile." Cter wiped a tear from his eye, chuckling.

"AAAHHHHHHHHH!" Frisk limped faster at Cter this time, once again being teleported.

Screaming, they fell to their knees, smashing their fists on the ground, throwing broken tile and dirt and gripping fist fulls of their hair, flailing.

Cter's laughter was weak, his eyes sinking in further, sweat dripping faster from him as he gripped his soul, which now ached.

That Beat Dome damn near killed him...

His eyes felt like they were made from lead.

They fluttered shut, but he forced them back open wide, his panting getting louder.

His mouth hung open, and he teetered, eyes closing half way. His vision blurred, the sound of Frisk's enraged screams getting ever quieter in his ears.

He shook his head, reaching up and slapping himself a few times. He took a deep breath, looking back to Frisk.

"Hey, kid. I've gotta ask you a question."

Frisk looked up, stopping their screaming and tantruming at the sound of Cter's voice.

"Do you know what it's like waking up every day without the sun?"

Frisk's eyes narrowed hatefully.

"Without that reassuring light that tells you that no matter what, the world is not ending, and everything is still okay?" Cter tilted his head to the side, eyes narrowing curiously.

"It's a terrible feeling, lemme assure you." Cter's grin shrunk to a sad smile, and he looked out the window. "Maddening."

"But... If you're lucky, you'll find something else to remind you things won't always be bad." Cter smiled lightly, reaching up and gripping his shirt.

"Something that lights up your world. That makes you... Happy." Cter looked to his shirt, smile widening.

"I had someone like that."

Cter looked up, shadows deepening his lifeless expression, devoid of any emotion whatsoever.

"And you took them away."

Frisk just stared at him with those black eyes, white pupils attempting to pierce his mind for the final time.

"So, please... Just RESET." Cter looked to the ground, panting lightly. "I don't care about the RESETs, I don't care about the runs, I don't care if we ever get to the surface or not..." Cter looked back up to Frisk, agony in his eyes. "I just want my sunlight back."

Frisk didn't so much as hesitate to sit down in the box, crossing their arms stubbornly.

Cter just sighed, shaking his head. "... Worth a shot."

Frisk just sat there, glaring at the ground. How were they gonna get out of this..?

Cter's eyes were getting heavy again. Man, when did standing get so exhausting?

He yanked his eyelids back up once or twice, slouching further forward, head resting comfortably to the side.

 _Maybe... Just... A moment's rest..._

Frisk looked up from their thought, arching a brow at the strange noise they heard.

Their jaw dropped, eyes widening as they saw Cter standing there, slouched forward, head down, eyes closed and mouth open in a snore.

He was out cold.

They stood, looking around, leaning a little closer to make sure his eyes were closed, before slowly beginning to tip toe closer.

A grin spread across their face.

*you equipped the Stolen Knife. :)

* * *

 _Undertale OST - Snowdin Town playing.  
_

 _Cter was face down at his post, snoring lightly, empty note pad under his head and pencil limp in his hand._

 _Chara hummed along to the song playing as they walked along, before spotting Cter there and frowning, growling in irritation._

 _"Cter, you have gotta be kidding me." They stomped up to the post, arms crossed._

 _"You can't keep sleeping on the job like this!" They threw their arms up in irritation. "A human could sneak up on you!"  
_

 _Cter snored._

 _Their eye twitched._

 _"Are you even listening?!" They snapped, Cter's snoring being the only response._

 _"Cter!"_

 _"Cter, come on!"_

 _"Cter!"_

 _"_W_a_k_e_u_p_!_"_

* * *

Cter's eyes snapped open, the music stopping abruptly.

He stepped to the side as quickly as he could, a red slash being left in the air where he once was, Frisk glaring up at him, snarling with rage.

"Did you honestly think that-"

 **SLASH.  
**

 **9999999999**

 **9999999999**

 **9999999999**

 **9999999999**

 **9999999999**

Cter's eyes widened.

Frisk's did the same.

He stumbled back slowly, placing a hand on his chest as his back hit the pillar behind him. He slowly slid down it, leaving a red streak on it.

Blood seeped from his grin, running down his chin as he looked to his hand, which was now covered in blood.

Cter looked up slowly at Frisk as they stood over him, expression shocked.

"... You ruined their shirt..."

* * *

A loud gasp rang through the room.

Monsters covered their faces, tears building in their eyes.

"NO!" Suzy and Toriel yelled at once.

"O-oh god... Cter not you too..." Mettaton covered his mouth, tears streaming down his face.

Gaster's hands shook.

It was okay.

He knew this was going to happen.

He prepared for this.

It was okay.

It's okay.

"... You ruined their shirt..."

A drop of blue liquid hit the floor in front of Gaster as he reached up with one shaky hand, gripping his chest, other hand covering his mouth. He felt like he was going to be sick.

"C-Cter..." It slipped from his mouth, making Mettaton and Toriel look to him.

"M-... My son..."

* * *

"... Heh... Heheh..." Frisk's shocked expression slowly curved up into a grin. "Hehehehehehehe..!"

They threw their head back, eyes wide and blood shot.

 **"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

Cter just sat there, looking at his shaking hand, teeth clenching together.

 _"Face it, Smiley Trashbag! You're all washed up! You're no hero, not anymore!"_

"FINALLY!" Frisk cried, head still thrown back. "I finally got you!" They threw their head back down, glaring at Cter.

"You stupid, depressing, idiotic grin wearing alcoholic!" They gloated, jumping for joy.

 _"He used to do great things before he became a washed up couch potato."_

Cter just sat there, looking to his soul. Not cracked yet.

 _"Is it because you're afraid?! The hero Cter knows he's all washed up?!"_

He wasn't dead yet.

Grunting, he forced his aching body to move, placing a hand back on the pillar behind him.

His hand slipped on blood, and he fell forward onto his face, wincing in pain, gritting his teeth.

 _"And, Cter... If I don't come back..."_

"Wha- Are you serious?" Frisk laughed, watching him struggle on the ground before them.

Cter grit his teeth, trying desperately to push himself up, tears building in his eyes as he grit his teeth.

 _"Thank you."_

"Cter come on, just accept your fate with dignity." They rolled their eyes, enjoying every second of his squirming.

 _Not yet..._

Cter said nothing, panting, pushing himself up to his hands and knees. He stopped, eyes widening as he coughed blood onto the floor.

 _It's not... Over yet..._

"Just roll over and die already." Frisk frowned. "Quit fighting."

 _I'm not giving up yet..._

Cter once again placed a hand on that pillar, pushing himself to one knee, panting rapidly.

"You're starting to piss me off." Frisk grit their teeth, watching as Cter pushed himself off from the pillar, stumbling at them and throwing a slow punch, which Frisk easily side stepped, Cter falling to the ground once again in front of them, laying there in the middle of the hall, his dying body the only thing between Frisk and the end. His head against the floor, he winced his eyes shut, blinking tears away. Tears that were immediately replaced.

 _"..." Chara looked down, smiling ever so slightly. "... You really are DETERMINED to help me get my life together, huh?"_

"Look at you." Frisk shook their head in disappointment. "You're pathetic."

Cter grit his teeth, pushing himself onto his elbows, choking down a frustrated sob.

"You're a DETERMINED human, but you can't RESET. You've got no save file, and no DETERMINATION." Frisk just watched Cter struggle, hands in their pockets.

 _"... And, Cter..? That thing you couldn't say?"_

 _"I know. And... I do too."_

 _Finn Balor 2nd Theme Song "Catch your Breath"_ began playing.

 _Get up..._

Cter pushed himself to his elbows and one knee, then his knee and two hands.

 _Get up..!_

"Yeah, well..." Cter stared at the ground, watching drops of his own blood and tears splatter against it.

 _Get up!_

"You know what..?"

 _GET UP!_

He pushed himself to two feet, struggling and standing to a hunch, arms hanging limp.

 _ **GET UP!**_

"F#ck... Save files..." Cter gripped his chest, which burned.

"F#ck..! RESETs..!" His teeth grit, eyes widening as his soul appeared on his chest.

"F#ck! DETERMINATION!" A red light glowed from between Cter's chest gripping fist, pain flaring in his eyes.

"And above all else..!" Cter looked up to them, rage contorting his expression.

 ** _"F#CK! YOU!"_**

A circle of DETERMINATION whipped up around Cter, his left eye glowing red, his soul growing brighter.

Frisk took a step back, eyes widening.

"What the-?!"

Cter threw his head back, roaring. A red light moved up his abdomen, slowly healing the gash in it, DETERMINATION streaming into the air above him.

His muscles tensed, his body twitching, his teeth gritting from the strain on him.

a red flash of electricity shot just by Frisk's head, their eyes wide in shock as a pillar of red energy exploded up around Cter, making Frisk step back further, wind whipping around the Judgement Hall, which was now colored a DETERMINED red.

Cter gripped his face, hunching over, his back shifting violently.

Suddenly, a black wing of ink fired from the right side of his back, right with the choir in the song.

Next, another shot from the left side of his back, in sync with the choir once more.

Frisk watched in horror and amazement, their left eye forced shut from the burning DETERMINATION radiating from Cter, having to see through their glowing red right eye.

As they looked to their side, they could see Sans was mortified as well, staring without pupils at the transforming Judge.

The ground beneath Cter cracked and shattered, his eyes wide, light sparking in them.

Through his screaming, Cter grit his teeth, throwing his head back and escaping his hunch.

His body flailed, slightly, wind whipping at his clothes, his pupils missing.

Red electricity struck around him, jumping from the DETERMINATION pillar into the air around him.

With the singing of the choir, Cter's left eye flared, red flames blasting straight up into the air.

Once more with the choir, white fire blasted up from his right eye, two beams of light rising from his face, his body still engulfed in that red pillar, which was only growing.

* * *

Suzy and Toriel exchanged glances of shock, looking to Gaster, who just stared at the screen with amazement.

"What's happening?!" Mettaton looked back to Gaster, who's lips curved upwards.

"It can't be..." Something flared on the screen, and Gaster smirked. "After all these years laying dormant..."

"### #####..."

* * *

Cter's body shook, his eyes still wide and his mouth still open in a seemingly perpetual scream.

A white outline slowly formed around his now brighter red soul, white lightning flashing through his pillar.

Red DETERMINATION coursed through Cter's veins, visible on his skin, wind moving like a tornado around him.

His wings suddenly straightened, red flashing through him and lining them with the sound of the choir.

The Delta Rune swirled into existence in a glowing white light above him with the next crescendo of the choir.

Another violent gust of wind forced Frisk to step back, chest heaving in growing anxiety as Cter slowly titled his head down, looking at them with his pupiless, shinning eyes.

 _"Wanna buy a hotdog?" Cter asked, arching a brow. "Just 30 G."  
_

 _"So those hotdogs are still up there." Cter pointed up at the stack of hotdogs on Frisk's head, and they grinned triumphantly.  
_

 _"Fast shortcut, huh?" Cter winked his right eye shut, leaning his chin on his hand, which was propped up on the table.  
_

Cter clenched his fist, mouth still agape in his yelling. The floor around him shattered to pieces, exploding in all directions around him.

He threw his head back and his arms out to the side with the next sound from the choir, a holy white light suddenly exploding in through the windows around them, starting at the back of the hall and racing down to the other side in the blink of an eye with the next raise from the choir.

Cter just stared at them, emotion whirling in him violently.

 _"I told you guys shirtless snowball fights were a bad idea, but you didn't wanna listen." Chara crossed their arms._

 _"Aw. He does say good things about me." Chara smirked, Cter's grin widening at the exchange of words and the memories of his ridiculous antics.  
_

 _"Cter, I miss him too, but all this? It's not healthy. And It's not okay." Chara frowned, worry clear on their face.  
_

 _"... You didn't even have anything to say, did you?" Chara's eyes narrowed. "You just did this to irritate me!"  
_

 _"We've got a busy day ahead of us!" Chara complained. "You can't waste it all in bed!"  
_

 _"... Cter, you're not thinking straight. You need some sleep. After all, if a human fell, how on earth could they escape being captured?" Chara smirked, and Cter laughed lightly, still staring at the floor.  
_

Light flashed with the choir, a thousand outlines of Frisk's thousands of victims appearing behind Cter.

Cter quickly looked to Frisk with the choir, rage clear on his expression.

Tears burned from Cter's eye, running down to the dust and oil under his eyes.

Once it met them, it turned into a black marking on his skin, forming black circles around his eyes, lines running from the bottoms of the circles down to half way down his cheeks.

As the music reached it's end and faded out, the red pillar around Cter dissipated, the light from the windows surrounding them dying down, the hall returning to normal.

Frisk shook, looking to the text box that appeared before them, the letters flickering, all in flame speak, looking to be attempting to switch to English.

 ***### ##### #######.**

Cter's arms lowered slowly, his expression hardened, for once missing that grin.

 ***T#e ##g## ##p##r#.**

His wings folded slightly, his hands clenching and unclenching into fists at his sides.

 ***T#e A#g## ##p#ar#.**

And for a moment, Frisk thought they saw the outline of another human standing behind him, arms wrapped around him, head resting on his shoulder, hands clasped over his soul.

 ***T#e A#ge# a#p#ars.**

And his cold, hate filled expression curved up slowly as an icy, dust carrying wind blew by.

There he was.

The one the prophecy said was destined to appear when the Underground went empty.

 ***The Angel appears.  
**

* * *

 **The end is approaching, ladies and gentlemen.**

 **And here most'a y'all had counted Cter out. I'm disappointed.**

 **"He's a Sans."**

 **You seem to be forgetting.**

 **He's also a Cter.**

 **Please Favorite, Follow, and Review.**

 **XWolf26, out**


	19. Chapter 19: Sunlight

**Thanks go to Wingah, Roguefoxx, madmalitiangamer, Trash Can, Reaper4425, Chara Moonstone, Anime Kyuubi, Bullotho000, cassianwindell123, AkumaESPer, Loyal Fan, I guest as much, justanothagaynon, Jack54311, Lynja Fairy, DiamondAuthor551, ProjectIceman, Jynx is Haven's Waifuuu, Not the Author, WikiD, pokemon122000, devo342, Hello D, Andyfire123, Pro Noob, whitefri2z, DannyPhantom619, LeotheKnight, moongoddess217, JaeHufflepuff777, and Allagenda-domsitzers-chan.  
**

 **Wow, that's the most reviews I've gotten on this story in awhile. A lotta people who haven't reviewed in awhile reviewed.**

 **Let's see if we can keep that up.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale. I do, however, own DoubleTale.  
**

* * *

Frisk's knees knocked.

They didn't understand.

They couldn't comprehend.

 _"You can call me Cter. I'm a sentry 'round these parts."_

This whole time...

 _"Don't worry, bud. I'll keep an eye out for ya."_

All those RESETs, everything they'd done and all they'd uncovered...

 _"Um... Are you hitting on me right now?"_

And here it was.

 _"Human. Don'tcha know how to greet a new friendo? Turn around and shake me hand."_

What they dismissed as either legend or to be themself.

 _"You aren't scary just because puberty hit you like a truck."_

Even after this fight, they'd thought Cter had nothing more to hide.

 _"_Y_o_u_'_d_B_e_A_C_o_r_p_s_e_I_n_T_h_e_S_n_o_w_._"_

Frisk's heart raced as they forced themself to step back, that grin crawling back up Cter's face, though it was different now.

Frisk's breath was rapid, their squinted eyes wide and darting rapidly, looking for some way out of this, some blatantly obvious weakness in The Angel's armor.

"You..." Frisk shook violently, taking steps back again and again until they stumbled, back hitting the wall, which they slid down, staring up at Cter, who's wings were spread as he loomed over them, hands in his pockets.

"W-what... What are you?!"

The Angel didn't speak. He just stared hatefully down at the cause of his misery, the destroyer of his Heaven.

Frisk screamed, yanking up at that gun and firing rapidly at Cter.

His wings flapped, launching a vicious wind down that threw the bullets back down at Frisk, who threw their hands up, only for ink to wrap around their ankle, pulling them away from the bullets and into the air, hanging upside down in front of Cter, who glared blankly at them.

"I'm going to give you ten seconds." The Angel finally spoke, staring into Frisk's soul.

"T-ten seconds to do what?"

Cter leaned in, teeth gritting, face inches from Frisk's.

"To put your rat tail between your legs. And **run. Away**."

 **Chapter 19: Sunlight**

 **Phase 4**

 **LOVE: 20  
**

 ** _Check_**

 **_Cter (The Angel) 2 ATK 1 DEF_**

 **_*This is more power than we've ever encountered._ **

**_*And yet, somehow..._ **

**_*He still feels incomplete._ **

**_*Like he's missing half of himself._**

 ** _*How sad. :)_**

* * *

Frisk stared at the RESET button that appeared between them and Cter, looking between it and him, gulping.

"Ten."

*Cter is giving you one last out.

"Nine."

Maybe Frisk had made a mistake. Maybe they'd gone far enough.

"Eight."

 _I mean, I already beat Cter, right? He's just... Come back. I-... I've done it all..._

"Seven."

 _I... I could turn back now, c-couldn't I?_

"Six."

Frisk's hand slowly reached out for the RESET button.

"Five."

The RESET button suddenly disappeared, and Frisk's eyes widened in horror.

"Four."

 _W-what?!_ Frisk thought in shock, sweat dripping from their face as their eyes widened in panic.

"Three."

*Oh, c'mon. You aren't gonna give up that easily...

"Two."

 _*Are ya?_

"One."

Frisk looked up from the text box, eyes widening in horror as Cter pulled back one fist, face contorting in rage as he rammed it through Frisk's chest, blood spewing from their mouth, their eyes losing their light in an instant.

Cter stared Frisk in the eye, hand still sticking out from their back, holding their heart in it's palm.

"Time's up."

Cter's hand clenched into a fist, their heart exploding in his grasp, blood spraying across the floor and walls.

Shatter.

Frisk's body went limp, mouth and eyes hanging open.

The ink holding Frisk by the ankle whipped their corpse to the side, sending it rage dolling against the wall, tumbling to the floor without a moments resistance.

Cter looked to his blood coated arm, other hand in his pocket.

Flash.

Cter stared as Frisk appeared, for once, laying face down on the floor.

Placing his hands in his pockets, he arched a brow, wings ruffling behind him.

Frisk placed their hands on the floor, pushing themself to their feet, stumbling as they stood, hair covering their eyes.

Cter didn't bother asking questions. He just stared at them, waiting.

Frisk threw their head back, looking to Cter with their burning right eye.

The flame in it's pupil was surrounded by nothing but black, their left eye encased entirely in that inky black void.

"Hm." Cter's lips pulled up ever so slightly in a smirk.

 _Reality Check Through The Skull_ by _DM DOKURO_ began playing.

"Sans, that you?" He titled his head to the side.

Frisk just turned their body to face Cter, Stolen Knife in hand.

Their lips slowly pulled up in a plastic grin, eyes wide and dark.

"It's been awhile." Cter rolled his shoulders, cracking his neck.

Frisk bent at the knees, arms hanging limp in front of them, gripping that knife tightly.

"So..."

The Angel's wings unfolded suddenly, sending a gust of wind exploding out around him.

 _"How ya been?"_

The earth shattered below Frisk's feet, and they rocketed across the hall at Cter, yanking back that knife and slashing at him, only for his wings to flap, launching him flying back through the air, the wind making Frisk throw up their arms in defense, stopping their momentum and tossing them back, making them land on two feet, skidding back.

Cter landed on his own two feet, skidding for a moment before his wings flapped again, launching him forward at Frisk at lightning speed, their eyes widening as he collided knee first with them, blood spewing from their mouth as they hunched over his knee, now stuck on him and being carried at shocking speed towards the back wall.

Their teeth grit, and they placed their hands on Cter's knee, pushing themself over him and front flipping over him, landing with a roll on the ground behind him.

He exploded through the back wall, dust blasting past Frisk as they stood, throwing their arms up to cover their face from the blast.

Cter launched through the dust, catching Frisk by the neck, smashing them through pillar after pillar, rage clear on his face as he went, glaring into Frisk's hate filled, black eyes.

He took them to the ground, skidding across it and sending tile and dirt blasting up around them before he reached the back wall, sending them smashing head first into it.

Frisk's eyes winced shut as their head stuck through the wall, poking out into the Throne Room.

Undyne just stared at them with wide eyes, jumping up from her Throne.

Frisk's black eyes peeked up to look at Undyne, before widening, feeling themself being grabbed and yanked up through the wall, smashing up with their face, chopping up their cheeks and eye lids.

They were thrown up, body now struggling to move as Cter caught them by the throat.

He held them up above his head, staring up at them.

They spat blood down, the glob landing on the side of Cter's face.

"..." Cter just smirked, wings pulling up into the air before flapping down, launching him into the sky with Frisk held in his hand above his head.

Frisk snarled, looking over their shoulder, their eyes widening.

Cter smashed them through the roof of the judgement hall, making them wince their eyes shut.

When their eyes reopened, they first focused in on the intertwined friendship bracelets on the wrist of the hand that was wrapped around their throat.

Cter spun in air, stopping his ascension and holding Frisk high above his head, seeming to be cocking back his entire body.

With a roar, Cter whipped Frisk downward, a shock wave blasting out around the two from the force before Frisk blasted down through the ceiling of the Judgement Hall, crossing hundreds of yards in a second.

The entire roof collapsed, Frisk blasting through as if it was made from paper, smashing through the tile floor, sending an explosion of dust and ruble blasting down the pillars, causing more dust to explode into the air.

Cter floated above the dust plume, wings pulling up to violently flap down, sending a gust of wind that would send all of the dust exploding away from the rubled area.

Undyne slowly stepped out from the Throne Room door, eyes wide.

She had a hand on the door frame, staring out at the chunks of brick and destroyed wall and pillar laying about.

"Holy sh!t..." She muttered to herself, jaw hanging open.

She looked up at the sound of flapping, watching Cter slowly descend in front of her, back to her, hands in his pockets.

"C-... Cter?" Undyne said in shock, staring at those wings.

"Hm?" He looked over his shoulder at her, eyebrows raising.

"Oh, heya." He lifted one hand from his pocket, giving a two fingered wave.

Undyne's look of shock furthered as she spotted his expression.

"Cter... Your grin..."

"Go back inside, your majesty. It's not safe out here." Cter looked ahead again. "If you get killed, the monsters are gonna try to make me rule, being The Angel and all." He reached up, scratching his the back of head and closing his eyes, frowning. "And I really don't wanna deal with that."

"You honestly think they survived that?" Undyne cocked a brow.

"When you fight someone over a thousand times, you get a sixth sense for these things." Cter shrugged.

As if on cue, the ruble in front of the two shifted, a hand sticking from the stone.

Bloody fingers gripped the cracked and cut up brick, tensing and pulling, more stone shifting.

"I don't think you're gonna wanna watch this, your highness." Cter said casually, walking forward across the obliterated hall, hands once again in his pockets.

"Cter, wait."

Cter stopped, not taking his eyes off of the motionless hand before him. It seemed Frisk had paused.

"You're... Not the same Cter I met years ago." Undyne said, looking to the side.

"I'm not sure if this is the place for a dramatic scene, empress."

"Cter, I'm serious." Undyne frowned. "All those years ago, when you saved my people, though you were regarded as a hero, you never felt that way, did you?"

"I still don't." Cter's wings shifted.

"And I'd never understand. Even then, when you spared who you should've hated the most."

Cter's hair covered his eyes, and he reached up, gripping his torn shirt.

"I could still feel that you never believed you were a good person."

"... I still don't."

"But it's different now." Undyne looked to the sunlight falling from above.

"Back then, you fought to survive. You played the hero, but you didn't care, so long as you lived. Am I wrong?"

"..."

"You're a liar, Cter. I know it as well as you do."

"What's your point, empress?" Cter stared down at that hand, which shook with life again.

"But now, as I see you standing here today, between the demon and me, I see something different in you."

"It's just the wings."

"You're wrong."

Cter looked to Undyne out of the corner of his eye, arching a brow.

"If this had been about your survival, you never would've came here. If it had been to keep up your hero lie, you would've died on that first slash."

"..."

"You're different from who you were. You came to this world after doing something terrible, didn't you?" Undyne tilted her head to the side, arching a brow, some concern on her face.

"Maybe you became this hero to make up for it. But you know you never can. Maybe that's why you drink, maybe that's why you lie."

"... Go back inside, Undyne."

"But now you do not fight because you believe you owe it to the world. Because you need to make it up to yourself."

A gust of wind tugged at Cter's torn shirt.

"Now you fight for something else."

That bracelet slid from hiding under his sleeve as his hands were facing down.

"For the first time in your life, you fight for someone other than yourself."

Cter reached up, touching the black circles around his eyes, which were once oil and dust.

"... Why are you telling me this, Undyne?" Cter's hand lowered, frown on his face, hair covering his eyes.

"For some reason... I feel that no matter the outcome of this battle, whether you win or lose..." A cold gust of wind blew by.

"You and I will be saying goodbye soon, won't we?" She smiled sadly, looking to Cter's back, those angelic wings staring back.

"Whether that child has to turn back or gets past you... All of this will stop existing, won't it?"

Cter did not answer. He just stared at the floor, eyes hidden in shadow.

"So I wanted to say, even if you forget or I forget or we both forget, that it's okay." Undyne rested her spear at her side, standing with her back straight.

"You can forgive yourself for whatever you may have done, whoever you may have hurt. You're a different person now."

"..." Cter closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.

"... Goodbye, Undyne. I'm glad I got the chance to know you as my friend." He looked back up, that rubble shaking again.

"Goodbye, Cter. I'm glad I got to witness you become the man you are today."

Footsteps echoed. Undyne retreated back to her throne room.

Cter's eyes remained closed, and he took another deep breath, Frisk's abdomen stretching from the rubble.

They gasped for breath, eyes wide, blood running from the many cuts in their face, clothes torn, crimson dripping off of them.

"Alright kid, get up." Cter said casually, hands in his pockets as he walked slowly towards them, hands clenched into fists at his sides.

Frisk panted, snarling up at him as he approached, tearing their other arm from the stone, aiming that gun up at Cter.

His wings swirled up at lightning speed, blasting down and wrapping around the gun, crushing it in Frisk's hand, making their eyes widen.

"Other people's tricks aren't gonna get you outta this." Cter pulled back his foot, throwing it forward and slamming it into Frisk's chest, sending them launching from the stone, flying over the mounds of rubble and slamming back first into the wall at the other side of the hall, making it slowly fall backwards and crash to the ground, due to the lack of support it now had.

The music faded out.

Frisk laid there, eyes closed, body refusing their demands to get up.

They slowly managed to roll over, one eye managing to open as they slowly dragged themself away from Cter, who kept up his casual pace.

"What's wrong, buddy friend?" Cter held one hand into the air, ink making the rubble around him shake, slowly rising from the cracks between the stone, forming multiple points in the air.

"Are you staring to get it yet?" He pointed down with his index finger, one point firing down, stabbing through their right calf and making them scream out in agony.

They bit their tongue to stop their roars of agony, which turned to painful grunts as they rested their chin against the stone beneath them.

"Starting to see what I see?" The only sound in the room, the only other sound in the world, was the light footsteps of The Angel as he approached.

Cter brought down his middle finger as Frisk reached for their Stolen Knife, ink spiraling down and stabbing through Frisk's forearm, making them open their mouth in a silent screech. their eyes widening, blackness still apparent in them.

"All ya needed was just a little perspective, huh?" Next was his ring finger. Right through their free leg was the next ink spire.

"The powerless point'a view sure is sh!tty, huh?" Cter tilted his head to the side, expression still cold and lifeless.

"Hey, hey. It could be worse." Cter's pinky went down. The next spire went through their free arm, making them roar out in agony once again. "I mean, at least all your friends and family aren't dead, huh?"

"... Oh, wait."

Cter placed his foot on Frisk's back, hands in his pockets as he stared at the back of their head. One last ink spire rose above his head, and he slowly pushed his thumb down.

"You don't have any of those anymore."

STAB.

Shatter.

* * *

Frisk's eyes slowly opened to a dark void, and they sat up slowly, looking around.

"Eugh..." Sans shook his head, staring up at the CONTINUE option. "This is harder than I thought it'd be..."

"If I'm going to finally kill this asshole, I'm gonna need Frisk's-"

"Sans? What's going on?"

Sans looked over his shoulder, cocking an eyebrow at Frisk.

"Oh, you're up." Sans grinned. "You were down for awhile after our first death to the new and improved Cter, so I got in the drivers seat."

"Drivers seat..? Wait, Cter?" Frisk looked confused for a moment, before their eyes widened, a flash of memories hitting them.

Frisk placed a hand on their face, eyes wide in horror as they stared at the ground.

"... You just keep thinkin', buddy." Sans' grin seemed to widen, his pupils missing. In fact, they'd been missing this entire time.

"I'm going back to work."

As Sans reached for the continue button, he felt a hand wrap around his wrist, and he looked in confusion to Frisk, who still wore that haunted expression.

"Sans, it's over. I lost, I'm ready to go back."

"... Go back?"

Sans wiped a droplet of black that seemed to be dripping from his darkness filled eye.

That grin seemed to get just a little wider.

* * *

Cter sighed, wings folding into his back.

"Man, I wish I still had something to drink." He glanced to the side, hands buried in his pockets.

His eyes narrowed at the feeling of being watched, and looked over his shoulder, arching a brow at the golden flower, who certainly looked scared to see he'd been spotted.

"Oh, hey there. Long time no see." Cter said casually, surprising Flowey.

"W-wait, you aren't gonna try to deep fry me..?" Flowey asked, shrinking as Cter turned to face him.

"Nah, there's no point. You aren't any kinda threat at this point." Cter shrugged. "'Sides, I've been feeling a pretty big lack'a blood lust ever since I uh... Ascended?"

"At least towards Monsters, anyway..."

"But I'm not a human or a monster..." Flowey glanced to the side, frowning. "I'm a plant..."

"I know who you are, Papyrus." Cter crouched down, smiling at Flowey, much to Flowey's surprise.

"But, how do you-"

"We've had another ending. We've lived a thousand lives. I'm a little surprised you don't remember." Cter's eyes darted to the side. "Lucky you, I guess?"

"Another ending..?" Flowey arched a brow, confusion on his face. "Wait, you mean to tell me that this isn't the only option?!"

"Duh." Cter said, as if it was obvious. "You think I'd be fighting if it was?"

"So... There's an ending that's happy..? Does that mean... Does that mean there's an ending where I could-..."

"It's what I'm fighting for. The ending where we all get to the surface. All of us."

Flowey stared at the ground, shaking.

Cter reached out, lightly petting his petals, frown on his face. "I know, kid. I know."

"C-Cter..." Flowey grit his teeth, tears hitting the ground before him. "Promise me..."

"What's up, lil' buddy?" Cter tilted his head to the side, arching a brow.

Flowey's head swung up, teeth gritting, tears streaming down his face.

"Promise me we'll get there some day!"

Cter's eyebrows rose in surprise, before he smiled lightly.

"... A'course, kiddo. I promise."

A flash of red engulfed the room for a moment, and Cter's eyes narrowed.

He stood slowly, looking over his shoulder, hands in his pockets. His wings slowly unfolded from his back.

Frisk's body twitched and snapped and popped and twisted as it slowly climbed to it's feet, red radiating from it, burning off of it's wounds.

They slowly turned their head, looking over their shoulder at Cter with wide, blackened eyes.

Their mouth split in a grin.

 ***But it refused. :)**

"... Flowey." Cter turned to face Frisk, hands in his pockets, wings shuffling.

"Y-yeah..?" Flowey gulped.

"I want you to go and hide, okay?" Ink began rising around Cter, spinning into points.

Flowey looked to be thinking for a few moments, before he nodded slowly.

"Cter, don't you dare lose, got that?"

Cter smirked lightly.

Flowey popped back into the ground.

"Neat trick ya got there." The Angel admitted, shrugging and closing his eyes.

His eyes snapped open, left a pure red and right a pure white.

 _"Wanna see one'a mine?"_

Cter disappeared, making Frisk recoil in surprise, just before The Angel reappeared before them, ramming both feet into their abdomen, making blood spray from between their teeth, sending them blasting back through the air, exploding out of the rubble that was the Judgement Hall and crashing through the doors of the elevator.

Cter walked slowly towards the elevator, Frisk looking up from the destroyed doors they leaned on, wincing.

"Come back all ya want, friendo compadre." Hands in his pockets, Cter grinned. "You aren't gonna win."

Panting, Frisk glared at Cter, reaching up and smashing their fist into a button on the elevator, Cter's eyes widening as they suddenly disappeared with the elevator.

"Ain't gettin away that easy, buckaroo avenue." Cter smirked, disappearing.

* * *

Frisk stumbled out of the elevator as it stopped, now at the other end of New Home.

"I've gotta create some distance, get some time to think up a game plan..." they panted, leaning against the wall with one hand.

"Good plan, on paper." Cter nodded, leaning against the wall behind them, making their eyes widen in horror. "I see one flaw, though."

In an instant, Cter had slammed his forearm into their chest, sending them smashing into the brick wall behind them, blood spewing from their mouth.

Cter glared at them with his burning eyes, teeth gritting.

"I can still teleport, dumbass."

He grabbed them by the collar, yanking them over his other arm and slamming them into the ground, cracking the tiles.

Frisk laid there, panting, before pens exploded out below them, making their eyes widen, blood spewing from their mouth.

A flash of red.

Frisk jumped up, bolting in the other direction desperately.

Cter's wings flapped once, and he blasted after them, smashing knee first into their back and sending them exploding through the wall, most of their body stuck in the concrete, leg sticking out, limp.

"Christ you're bad at this, kid." Cter said, staring down at Frisk as they grit their teeth, blood dripping from their forehead.

"Shut... Up..." Frisk tumbled to their hands and knees, and Cter reached down, grabbing them by the hair, lifting them up to eye level.

Frisk grit their teeth at the pain of being hoisted up on their hair, gripping Cter's hand.

"Just give up already. You can't win." Cter said blankly, staring through Frisk. "You lose, kid."

Frisk spat in Cter's face. His frown deepened.

He slammed his fist into Frisk's abdomen, blood spewing from their mouth before he dropped them to their hands and knees, where they coughed up more crimson liquid.

"Do you get it yet?" Cter pulled back his foot, slamming it into Frisk's chin, throwing them up into the air, where he caught them by the ankles.

"What it's like to be," Cter yanked them down, slamming them through the floor, sending it shattering to pieces, Frisk's eyes widening as they plummeted down.

Cter's wings flapped, and he launched down after Frisk, slamming knee first into their chest, making their eyes widen, mouth hanging open, pupils shrinking. "Completely helpless?!"

They crashed into the end of the hallway from Napstabot's final resting place, cracks exploding through the tiles.

Frisk laid there, staring weakly up at the ceiling, blood running down their chin.

"I didn't have to be The Angel, you know!" Cter picked Frisk up by the collar, tossing them down the hall, sending them slamming into the back wall of the hallway, where they fell limp, blood dripping from their many wounds.

"It coulda been you. You could have been the savior. You could have made everything right in the world." Cter stomped down the hall, hands clenched into tight fists.

"So why?" Cter grabbed them by the head, lifting them up and making them look into his flaring eyes with their own lifeless, black ones. "Why didn't you?"

His wings flapped, and the two launched forward, through Napstabot's stage and out into the core.

"All of this, all of it!" Cter made them look out to the hundreds of dust piles. The destruction and devastation left in their path.

"And for what? To prove a point? To have some fun? To extend your pathetic, worthless life?!" Cter threw them up into the air, catching them by hammering both of his fits down on top of their skull, sending them exploding downward, smashing through the bridge outside of Napstabot's stage room and flying down, smashing into the ground just outside the entrance to The Core.

"You don't deserve it!" Cter blasted down, slamming foot first into Frisk's chest, a snap being heard, Frisk's mouth opening in a silent scream.

"You don't deserve to be able to decide who lives and dies..." Cter shook with rage, lifting Frisk once more, eyes flaring bright.

Frisk looked slowly into his eyes, finding tears streaming down his face, soul burning brightly behind that shirt, which was torn because of them.

 **"You don't deserve to be allowed to kill Them!"**

Cter threw them towards the doors, his wing extending out and ramming into their face, sending them exploding through the glass and smashing through the fountain in the center of the room, tumbling to a stop and laying their, coughing blood, red streaming off of them, slowly healing their wounds.

Even after everything we did to make you feel happy." Cter stomped through the shards of broken fountain, wing blocking the water squirting from the pipe in the floor from landing on him.

"Everything we gave to help you." Cter kicked Frisk in the stomach as they lay there, sending them smashing up into the ceiling and bouncing down into a slap from his wing, sending them smashing through the glass doors again, tumbling down the stairs into NTT Hotel and laying their, panting for breath, struggling for life.

"We gave you a home." Cter stomped down those steps, grabbing Frisk by the ankle and beginning to drag them.

"We gave you a family!" He threw them down the way to the elevator, sending them slamming back first into the wall there and falling, just laying there afterwards.

"But that wasn't enough for you. No, somebody like you couldn't ever be satisfied." Cter stomped after them, hands tight fists.

"So you took it all. You played it up in your little game." Cter grabbed Frisk, dragging them into the elevator.

"And now guess what?" He slammed them by the neck into the wall, pressing the button to the bottom floor.

"Game Over."

Cter threw them to the floor, looming over them, slamming his fists down on their face again and again.

The elevator stopped, and Cter dragged them out by the back of their shirt, dragging them across the ground.

He reached the stairs and tossed them, sending them rolling down to the edge of the water, where Cter jumped down, wings flapping and making him land lightly. He kicked them in the side, sending them tumbling in.

They floated lifelessly, staring up at the sky. The current carried them slowly, Cter just watching them go.

"Go. Look at all you've done." His eyes narrowed, watching them carefully.

"I'll see you in Snowdin."

His wings flapped, and he burst off into the sky.

Frisk just floated there. Unresponsive.

* * *

Cter sat at the river at the top of Snowdin, feet hanging above the water.

"Tra la la~ A drowning cedar tree I see~" River Person sang as they floated up to Cter, their boat coming to a stop.

"I'm not even in the water." Cter glanced at River Person.

"Yet you're drowning in a sea, tra la la~" River Person sat on their boat, cloak hitting the water and floating, not retaining any water.

"... A sea'a troubles, right?" Cter glanced up from the snow to River Person, who did not give a yes or no, just a "Tra la la~".

"So, Angel, you're letting the demon float? Tra la la...~" River Person tilted their head to the side inquisitively.

"They've already sunk. And don't call me Angel." Cter's eyes narrowed at River Person. "It's still Cter."

"I thought I was the metaphor guy, tra la la~"

"Things change." Cter leaned back on his hands, looking up at the sky.

"... It looks as it though it may snow soon, tra la la~" River Person looked to the sky as well.

"Sure does." A cold wind blew by.

"... They liked the snow." Cter smiled lightly. "Hated the cold, but liked the snow."

"... I'll be going now, tra la la~" River Person's boat turned, and Cter arched a brow at them.

"Hey, wait. Every time I see you, you always have some type of message for me. What was it this time?" Cter stood, arching a brow at River Person.

"..." River Person paused, their boat stopping.

"... Goodbye, Cedar Tree."

Without an answer, River Person floated away.

Cter just shook his head, hands in his pockets.

* * *

"Sans, please... What's going on? I told you I wanted to give up! Why are you still fighting?" Frisk question, grabbing Sans by the shoulder and pulling him away from control.

"Frisk, you and I should both know it's not that easy anymore." Sans stared at Frisk with those lightless sockets. "Do you think after all of this, Cter will just forgive us when we walk through those Ruins doors? No. And we can only beat him at this strength."

"Not anymore!" Frisk stomped. "He's completely out of our league! Our only hope is to bring everyone back and beg for mercy when we first see him!"

"I thought you were more committed than that." Sans shook his head.

"Sans, we're going back." Frisk pushed past Sans, walking forward.

Just as they reached for the RESET button, however, their soul flipped with a ping, and they were lifted into the air, shocked.

They looked over their shoulder, eyes wide in fear.

"Before you do that, Frisk..." Sans dropped them, and they narrowed their eyes at him.

Sans eyes darted to their soul, and his grin widened, a black droplet running from his left eye.

"I have a proposition for you. A way to beat Cter."

"What?" Frisk stood, grabbing Sans by the shoulders. "Why didn't you say so earlier?!"

"It's not free." Sans said. "You're going to have to let me hang on to something of yours..."

"Anything!" Frisk said, that red flaring in their eye once again, confidence restored. "Anything to beat that freak once and for all!"

Sans just laughed.

He laughed, and laughed, and laughed.

* * *

Cter sat with his eyes closed, back against a tree at the entrance to Snowdin's River Area, his arms crossed as he waited.

A wing beat.

His left eye opened, and he glanced over, watching them land there, at the shore.

His eye narrowed, and he stood, opening his right as well.

There they stood.

Grinning. Eyes pitch black. Black lines ran like tear streams down from their eyes.

Large, black wings spread from their back, lined with bones.

Their skin seemed thinner, their body lanky, like that of a skeleton.

They hunched forward, breathing heavily, plastic grin on their face, red glow in their right and left eye.

"... Aw, kid, you didn't." Cter shook his head, eyes concerned.

They stepped forward, a dark aura emanating from them.

Cter's teeth grit, and his wings spread wide, soul flaring up in red and white.

He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.

"Fine, then. If this fight really means that much to you..."

His eyes snapped open wide, right completely white and left completely red.

 **"I'll have one last go."**

 ***The Demon appears.**

* * *

 **Ooooooh snap. So the real showdown begins. C'mon, you didn't think it'd be as easy as one Ex Machina transformation, did'ja?  
**

 **I'd never let the final battle just be some squash match like that.**

 **"But what about Snapped Cter vs Character?"**

 **"Or the second half of Cter vs Anarchy?"**

 **"Or the second half of Cter vs Chara?"**

 **Okay, okay. Silencio.**

 **The point is, it's final battle time.  
**

 **Also, XWolf has an announcement. On my Tumblr, I'm working on a thing. It's a tournament between a whole bunch of my characters. Sixteen of them. Granted, a lot of them are old and probably won't be recognized. But I gave a thing describing all of them.**

 **It's just a thing for fun a think you guys would enjoy, hence why I'm putting it here. I'd make a fanfiction out of it, but it'd be a crossover of so many different fanfictions I wouldn't be allowed to make it in a fanfiction. Hence why it's gonna be several parts on my Tumblr, XWolf-26.**

 **So uh... That's gonna be starting soon. Go check it out if ya want.**

 **Please Favorite, Follow, and Review.**

 **XWolf26, out.**


	20. Chapter 20: Angel

**Thanks go to Andyfire123, BadDRUMMERboy15, WhoWritesThisCrap, Wingah, Chara Moonstone, I guest as much, ProjectIceman, Lynja Fairy, Reaper4425, Linki, The SSouless Hero, Someguythatlovesundertale, Jack54311, Allagenda-domsitzers-chan, JaeHugglepuff777, alexisgr8, pokemon122000, DiamondAuthor551, r s, dbpeel, Gunner2000, That1Person, TheManInTheLeatherJacket, fishy7073, and Hello D** **.**

 **In the words of that one band that one time, it's been awhile. I'm been doing a lotta stuff, been under a lot of stress, been going through a lot of stuff, but none of that matters now. You know why? Because this is a chapter that is over 10,000 words of just content, meaning it's over 10,000 words without the authors notes. I'm back doing what I love.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale. I do, however, own DoubleTale.  
**

* * *

 _Sobs echoed through the graveyard.  
_

 _He was on his knees before the tombstone, hands on it as his head was down, tears pooling below him._

 _The one person who had understood._

 _The one person who had any grasp of who he was._

 _And someone took her away, just because they could._

 _For fun._

 ** _"Here's a lesson: You're weak. Weak people die when they fight strong people."_**

 _His eyes were wide, knuckles white as he gripped that tombstone. His teeth grit, and he found his breathing turning to snarls.  
_

 _Because of some whack job's power trip, Granny died as she lived._

 _Alone._

 _Nameless._

 _His mind flooded. A thousand images of that bastard driven before him, pens tearing through his anatomy. Stuck in eye sockets, in skin, in nostrils, in any place he could shove them._

 _And he found himself grinning. Something about that thought fed the tearing hatred festering in him._

 _He wanted to hurt that man._

 _No, he wanted to hurt anyone who takes people away just for fun._

 _His fingers twitched, tearing and scratching at the stone, nails chipping, finger tips bleeding._

 _It hit him like a truck._

 _A rapid, rippling blast of disgust from his very core._

 _And he panted, feeling himself be released from that bitter hatred, and the putrid pleasure he derived from the thought of hurting someone else._

 _That wasn't in his nature, never had been._

 _So why did thinking about it bring him so much joy..?_

 _Three shadows stepped over him, and his head rose._

 _He looked over his shoulder, arching a brow._

 _There stood three people._

 _The one in the middle wore what seemed to be the jacket from a tuxedo, hands behind his back, which was straight. His hair was redish black._

 _The one to his right stood slightly slouched, hands in her jean pockets, long black hair blowing in the wind. A mask covered the bottom half of her face._

 _The one to his left had pale skin and white hair, a small grin playing on his lips as one hand was in his pocket, the other hanging limp. He leaned to one side, head tilted, hair falling over his right eye, that left one staring at him with it's piercing red pupil._

 **Chapter 20: Angel  
**

 **Phase 5**

 _"I don't wanna hurt you. I don't wanna hurt anybody. I might be strong enough to, I might have had to do it plenty'a times, but... Hurting people? Killing people? It's just... Never really been in my nature."_

* * *

"Y'know, it's funny." Cter placed his hands in his pockets, slouching forward, wings shuffling slightly on his back.

"Here we are, at the end'a the world." He looked around. A cold wind blew, Snow drifted from the clouds above.

"The few survivors are watching, holding onto hopes and dreams even though the sun has gone out, and the world is growing dark." He closed his eyes, exhaling calmly.

"And they believe that two holy beings are fighting. That this is some... Titanic clash." He shook his head, laughing lightly.

"But it's not like that."

Another Bone Dagger morphed into existence in The Demon's hand.

"In reality, Sans," Cter pointed to them, smirking lightly. "It's just the first fuck up who couldn't save the Monsters," He brought his hand back, pointing at himself with his thumb. "And the second fuck up who couldn't protect them."

"In reality, this fight really doesn't matter much. You've got what you want already, don't ya?" He placed his hands back in his pockets, titling his head to the side.

"You can already get rid of everything. You don't need to fight me, you don't need to do anything else. And yet, you're still here." His right eye was covered by his hair and glowing white in the shadows, his red left eye glowing softly as it had been since his transformation.

"Now, why would you wanna do something like that?" His lips pulled up in a grin. "It couldn't be... You came all this way just to prove you can best lil' ol' me?"

"Hehehehehe... Well, my buddy friend guy pal..." His motions were painstakingly slow as he stood up straight, his eyes closing, taking his hands from his pockets and straightening his arms, his wings unfolding behind him.

Suddenly, his eyes snapped open wide, his wings flying open the rest of the way, his arms straightening fully, the Delta Rune appearing above him as a gust of wind exploded out around him.

 **"I'M GONNA MAKE YOU REGRET THAT DECISION."**

 _Tears In The Rain (Updated)_ by _DropOff_ began playing.

Cter's wings flapped, and he shot forward, racing knee first at Frisk, who caught his knee in their palm, teeth gritting as they skidded back, before yanking back that dagger, slashing at Cter, who's wings flapped, launching him back through the air.

Their bone wings flapped, and they shot into the air after him, catching up with him in an instant and slashing at him, only for him to catch them by the forearm, spinning in air and slamming both feet into their back, letting go of them and sending them racing to the earth, exploding into it and throwing dust up, before they blasted out of it, sharpened bones floating around them as they launched back up at Cter.

Cter spread his arms out to the side, orbs of white light forming around him before he threw his arms down at Frisk, white beams of energy exploding from the orbs down at Frisk, who threw up their arms, a wall of bones forming in front of them and blocking the blasts, bones cracking and the wall breaking before Frisk's wings flapped, and they launched above the wall, spiraling and nose diving down at Cter.

Cter's wings flapped, and he launched up at them, swinging at them with his left fist, only for them to move their head to the side, dodging and ramming their right forearm into Cter's abdomen, launching down towards the ground and exploding through it, sending dirt and snow blasting up.

The two shot out from opposite sides of the dust cloud, Red balls of energy forming around them as white balls of energy formed around Cter, both shooting beams of their respective colors into the dust, sending it blasting away as they collided, lighting up Snowdin in white and red.

The Angel and the Demon launched into the air, colliding and grappling, locking hands together and pulling their heads back, teeth gritting as they threw their heads forward, their skulls collided.

Cter pulled their arms to the sides, launching forward and ramming his knee into their abdomen, making them hunch over before they shot right back up, slamming the back of their head into Cter's chin, throwing him back as they flapped up, slamming both feet into Cter's chest and sending him rocketing down, exploding through the earth on his back before he flipped up onto both feet and one hand, skidding before his wings flapped, launching him up at Frisk, ramming his elbow into their chin and sending them blasting up at the roof of the underground, shock wave exploding out around them.

Cter flapped, flying after them, quickly closing the distance and spinning, slamming his leg into their back, making them hunch backwards over it before another shock wave resounded, sending them blasting down towards the earth.

They flipped in air, arms, legs, and wings stretching out as they managed to catch themself just before they would have smashed through a house.

Cter shot down after them, and they reached out, catching him by the arms and flipping back, throwing him over their shoulders and flipping over him, the two now just above the house before they slammed both feet into his chest, sending him blasting through the home, wood and dirt exploding up around them, making them throw their arms up to cover their face.

Cter shot from the dust, kneeing their arms from the block up into the air, their eyes wide as he grabbed them by the face, hand glowing white before an explosion from his palm sent Frisk blasting down to the earth, crashing into it and flipping and skidding across it.

They climbed to one knee, glaring at Cter as he descended and landed, baring their fangs.

Cter held up two middle fingers, grinning.

They launched off the ground at him, throwing one fist at his face, which he side stepped, eyes widening as they placed a hand on his chest, hand glowing red before the blast threw Cter flying back across the snow and into the water, where he sank.

They launched into the air, holding their arms out to the side, orbs of red appearing around around them before they threw their hands down, beams blasting from the orbs down at the water.

The water began to bubble, boiling before Cter launched out, beams blasting into the water behind him. The Angel was roaring as he smashed his fist into Frisk's abdomen, making blood spew from their mouth before he gripped their shirt, white orbs appearing rapidly around them, Frisk looking into Cter's narrowed eyes with their own wide ones.

"Latorade."

Cter disappeared, and the orbs fired their blasts, an explosion of white filling the sky as Cter's outline reappeared on the ground, hands in his pockets and wings spread wide as he watched the blast go off.

Slowly, the light died down, and the sky returned to normal.

Cter blinked, watching a charred hunk of meat and bone plummet, thudding against the ground, blood dripping from it.

A red flash rushed by, and Cter winced, the flash dying down, The Demon standing once more.

 _I'll never understand._

Cter threw his arm out to the side, ink rising behind him, forming spears and knives.

 _Why am I still here?_

He threw his arm forward, attacks racing forward at Frisk, who threw their hands up, a wall of bones rising, attacks shattering against it.

 _Sans has their soul. It's pointless now._

Cter's wings flapped, and he launched forward, ramming knee first through the wall of bones and into Frisk's face, throwing them back through the air, flipping and skidding, landing on their feet and thrusting one arm forward, bones exploding from the earth in a line at Cter, who stomped, pens blasting up around him and sending the bones shattering into the air.

 _I don't want revenge. I think I've gotten plenty of that already._

His wings flapped, and he launched forward at Frisk, who launched at him, the two colliding foreheads first, shock wave blasting snow up around them.

 _It's getting redundant._

They both jumped back away from each other, pulling back a fist and jumping forward once more.

 _I've proved my point. Said every word I can say._

The two's arms locked together, fists slamming into each other's face.

 _So why am I still here?_

Cter grabbed their arm, yanking it to the side and pulling them with it as he yanked back his leg, slamming it into their chest and throwing them up into the air.

 _Where is this drive to fight coming from?_

His wings flapped, and he launched after them, throwing a fist at them, only for them to duck under the punch, grabbing his arm and yanking him into a knee to the gut, saliva spewing from his mouth as his head leaned over their shoulder, before his teeth clenched together, and he brought his elbow up before bringing it crashing down into Frisk's shoulder blades, making them arch their back before he kneed them in the chin, throwing their head back, where they caught themself, teeth gritting as they glared down at Cter, bringing up both feet to kick Cter, only for him to catch the kick, spinning and whipping them down through the sky, smashing into the earth.

 _It'd be so easy to just go to everyone else. Spend my last moments with the few people I have left._

Frisk shot from the earth, rocketing up at Cter, who shot down, the two smashing their foreheads together once more, glaring into each other's eyes as another shock wave rocked the Underground.

 _But..._

Cter spun, slamming his knee into Frisk's chin and throwing them back as he did a flip in air, launching after them as they shot back through the air.

 _Something won't let me go._

Cter caught up with Frisk, yanking back one hand and throwing it at Frisk's face, only for them to reach up, catching his hand and pulling back one leg, slamming it into his side and making him wince.

 _Is it pride?_

Frisk reached up, grabbing Cter's head and putting it under their arm, wings flapping and sending them shooting back first - or really Cter's head first - towards the ground.

 _Is it a sense of duty?_

Cter's wings spiraled up, twisting into spikes and launching down at Frisk, who quickly yanked him back and threw him aside, Cter quick to land on the ground on two feet and one hand, crouching down before launching back up at them, their back to him.

 _No, I don't think so._

Cter slammed knee first into Frisk's back, making them hunch backwards over it, eyes widening, wings spreading out to the sides and mouth opening in pain as Cter brought up both fists, clasping them together above his head.

 _Heh..._

Frisk pulled back one hand, slamming it into his abdomen and making him lurch forward, teeth gritting as he grabbed the back of their head with his right hand, yanking back his left and slamming his fist into the side of their face, making it shift, their teeth gritting as they glared at Cter out of the corner of their eye.

 _Maybe I've just got a bad habit of wanting to put on a show._

* * *

The monsters watched as titans clashed, shock waves rocking the cameras.

"So... This is it, isn't it?" Mettaton looked back at Gaster. "We're watching the final battle."

Gaster pushed up his glasses, glare on them hiding his eyes.

"The end is already decided." Gaster said solemnly, hands behind his back.

Those words made Mettaton freeze for a moment, eyes widening, before he sighed, looking down.

"I suppose you're right... It was silly of me to think-"

"Hey, hold on." Gaster looked over to him, glare in his glasses disappearing. "I didn't say who's favor the victory was in." Gaster smirked lightly, comfortingly.

* * *

"Do you," Frisk rammed their fist into Cter's cheek, pushing his head to the side. "Honestly think," They kicked up at his head, only for him to lean back, their leg stopping in the air above him. "You can win?!" They swung down at him with their leg, slicing through the air and creating a gust of wind.

Cter caught them by the ankle, shock wave blasting snow into the air around them as he spun, whipping them through the gusts of snow and sending them smashing through the shop in Snowdin, flying through the front wall and slamming into the counter, which crashed down below them, leaving them laying there, limp.

"Dunno." Cter walked through the settling snow, specks of it continuing to sprinkle from the clouds above.

Frisk sat up, wiping blood from their chin, glaring at Cter.

"Maybe I'm not in it for the win." Cter extended his left hand, right hand in his pocket as white spears manifested behind him.

"Then what are you in it for?!" Frisk threw up one arm, spears of white firing into the wall of black bones they had manifested.

"Hm..." Cter watched the attacks collide and engulf the air with smoke, hands in his pockets and wings spread behind him.

"Maybe..."

Frisk launched forward through the smoke, elongated, black skeletal fingers reaching out at Cter from the darkness, followed by their enraged, wailing face.

Cter reached out, grabbing them by the wrist and yanking them forward into his knee, making them hunch over and spit crimson, a wave of force blasting through the cloud behind them, cracking the wall of the shop behind the counter Frisk's body had destroyed.

"Maybe this is just who I am."

Cter dropped Frisk to their hands and knees, and they looked up at him, snarling and panting.

"Maybe, no matter how much I try to be a lethargic slacker..." The Angel opened his palm before The Demon, and a holy white light formed, burning their blackened eyes.

"Maybe I was just made to fight."

Frisk threw up their arms to defend from the blast, gritting their teeth as their flesh burnt, ground around them being blasted out of existence.

"Funny, ain't it?" Cter rose his voice to speak over the roar of the blast.

Frisk snarled, jumping up from the blast, skin slowly regenerating, parts of their face burnt to skull. They reached out to Cter with hands of only smoldering bone.

"Even with all the damage to my soul," Cter grabbed them by the wrist, yanking their arm to the side and ramming his elbow into their face.

"Even with all the damage to my mind," Frisk recoiled, nose bending to the side, eyes wincing shut as pain made their face scrunch up.

"The damage to my personality," Cter spun, jumping and slamming his leg into Frisk's chest, sending them blasting back through the air.

Frisk's motion was stopped by one swift knee into the small of their back, which forced them to bend backwards, looking with upside-down eyes that had snapped open wide up at Cter, who must have just teleported there. He grinned down at them, hands clasped together above his head.

"One thing just won't change!" Cter yanked his knee out from their back just before he slammed his fists down into their face, sending them blasting down into the earth, rocketing down deeper and deeper into it.

"So... Let me assure you, kiddo." The Angel extended his arms out to the dying world around him, bright white lights filling the air as his wings spread. "If you want an opponent who you can put down for good?"

Frisk's eyes flickered open from the bottom of that hole, and they looked up slowly into the red and white glowing eyes of The Angel.

 **"You picked the wrong guy to square up with."**

Cter threw his hands down, sending the blasts firing down at The Demon.

"Because you can kill me,"

And as white light raced down that hole, Frisk found themself shaking with rage.

"You can take everything from me!"

Just who did this clown think he was?

"But I will never bow to you!"

Talking like he's the DETERMINED one... Like he has all the will power in the world... Like he's the special one, and they're just a brat!

They reached up, DETERMINATION streaming off of them, their wounds sealing at an alarming rate as an orb of red appeared before them, pulsating before firing a wave of crimson upwards.

 **The Angel told The Demon their sins.**

The beams collided, earth quaking and crumbling from the power rushing through it.

 **The Demon covered their ears.**

Cter grit his teeth, throwing his arms to the left and sending the blasts shooting off into the distance, exploding somewhere in the forest, red and white lighting the Underground and making it rumble and tremble.

Frisk blasted out from that hole, grabbing Cter by the face after closing the distance between them in the blink of an eye, their face contorted in rage.

"Shut up! I've had enough!" Their palm glowed as Cter grabbed their forearm, yanking his face free before a blast of black fired over his shoulder.

"No more speeches!" They slammed their knee into his abdomen. making him hunch over, eyes widening in pain.

"Who do you think you are to lecture me?!" They pushed him up into the air with a bump from the knee he was on before slamming their cocked back fist into his cheek, sending him blasting through the sky.

"No more threats!" Their wings flapped, and they launched after him, Bone Dagger appearing in hand.

"Who are you to threaten me?!" They yanked their blade back as they reached the sky just over Cter, slashing down and sending a red slice of DETERMINATION blasting down into Cter's chest, making his eyes widen in pain, his blood spilling through the air as he was blasted down into the earth, crashing into the snow and making the earth below it shatter.

"Do you have any idea who I am?!" Frisk fired down towards Cter, slamming down with both feet into his chest, making him sink further into the ground, a red shock wave blasting the snow around them away.

Cter winced, blood running down his chin. His breathes were labored, the new cut in his abdomen further staining Their shirt with his blood.

 **The Demon barked their pride at The Angel.**

"I know... Exactly who you are..." Cter pointed up at them slowly, glaring with his still glowing eyes. His wings were spread across the ground beneath him.

 **The Angel shook his head in disappointment.**

"You're a brat." These words struck Frisk like a bolt of lightning. The music faded out.

"No, you're less than that. You're a whiner. You're someone who keeps flailing and struggling, because they don't know how to be happy. Because they don't _want_ to be happy."

Frisk's eyes widened slowly, rage beginning to glow in them.

"You want control. You want everyone to bow to you. You want everyone to love you, and know how great you are."

Frisk's hands clenched into tight fists, eye twitching lightly.

"But no matter how many times you RESET, no matter how many times you tried, you just couldn't get that. And do you know why that is?"

 **The Angel told The Demon the truth they'd been seeking.**

"Two reasons." Cter glowered up at them, sunken in eyes flaring with hatred.

"Because'a me," He pointed with his thumb down at himself.

"And because'a you." He then pointed back up at them.

"Because I always knew you were a sack'a shit." Cter smirked hatefully up at them. "And so did you."

 **It wasn't what The Demon wanted to hear.**

Frisk was trembling with rage.

"So if you couldn't get everyone to bow to you out of appreciation, you decided you'd get them to do it out of fear." Cter's eyes narrowed at Frisk, before that smirk widened.

"But it didn't work, did it? Sure, the little people fear you, but you don't care about them anymore." Cter chuckled and closed his eyes, shaking his head.

"You even convinced yourself to fear you. You bowed down and gave in to your own horrid, greedy desires. So close you are to what you think you want." Cter sighed, amused as he slowly opened his eyes up at them.

"But I'm still not afraid of you. I'm still not bowing." Cter frowned up at them, the glow in his eyes brightening.

"You took everything from me, you beat me, you brought all of my hatred out... But I'm still right here. Threatening you. Lecturing you. Making you look like an idiot." Cter smirked with endless confidence, endless defiance, endless DETERMINATION.

"And nothing is gonna change that, got it?"

Frisk seethed. Darkness seeped from their eyes and mouth, running down their face as rage and hatred and frustration boiled in their black blood.

"I asked you a question, brat!" Cter snapped, making Frisk recoil.

"Do you understand, you little shit bag?! Do you understand anything?!" Cter snarled and barked up at them, grinning wider than they'd ever seen him grin.

"Everything you've ever done and anything you'll ever do won't ever amount to shit to me!" His words. The look on his face. The tone in his voice.

Frisk could never command fear in him, but he could always command it in them.

And good lord, they _loathed_ him for that.

"You're a worthless, meaningless speck as far as I'm concerned, got it?!" Cter lifted his head as he lashed them to their core with every word.

"Just a brat who jumped down a hole! Nothing special! Just another pain in my ass!"

Cter paused, panting, chest heaving as he glared up at them, and they stared down at him with fear in their eyes.

"You... You always talked to me like I was... I was special..." They grabbed their arm like a hurt child, the blackness fading from their eyes just enough for their bright pupils to be seen.

And as Cter leaned up with venom on his tongue, the memory of first seeing those eyes entered his mind.

He had always wondered how something so bright could be so empty.

 _ **"I. Lied."**_

The words blasted through every fiber of Frisk's being.

Something inside of them gave way.

 **The Demon prepares to strike.**

And Cter's head dropped back to the ground, as he snerked before snickering, before chuckling, before laughing, before doing so hysterically.

In this noiseless world they'd created, Cter managed to make all of their work amount to nothing. The silence they'd created was blotted out by his wicked, spiteful laughter.

 **The Angel just laughs.**

Tears streaming down their blank expression, Frisk dropped to their knees, blackness completing their eyes once more.

Rage, pain, hate, frustration, and indignation molded their expression, hot tears burning down their face. They spread their wings, reaching into their inventory and retrieving their Stolen Knife, bringing it up into the air.

That laughter only got louder to spite them as Cter saw the knife they prepared to murder him with.

Dead or not, he would never be silenced.

"SHUT UP!" Frisk's voice broke as they screamed, stabbing down.

Blood flew through the air.

"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!"

Frisk screamed and begged as they stabbed again and again, blood flinging up onto their face with each stab, the wings of The Angel flinching and twitching with pain at each stab.

"JUST DIE! DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!"

Cter laughed and laughed as the blackness faded from their eyes. As their dark wings cracked and broke, falling to the ground.

Tears dripped down onto the horrible bleeding mess that Cter's chest was becoming, Frisk's screaming breaking the silence instead of Cter's laugh. So Cter's laughter got progressively quieter.

He'd taken their silence away, then he'd made them take it for him.

"D-... Die..." They slowly brought the knife up, sobbing, sniffling. "J-just... Die..." They let the knife drop, their twisted body slowly returning to it's childish state.

Cter's laughter stopped. Their screaming stopped.

The only noise now was their sobbing as they buried their face in their hands, Cter laying motionless beneath them, shadow of his hair covering his eyes, his open mouth still pulled up like it was grinning.

"I-I-I... H-hate you..." They sniffled, slowly reaching out and freeing their Stolen Knife from Cter's body.

As they did, Cter's hand slowly clenched into a fist.

Panting, they stood slowly, wiping the tears from their face, staring down at Cter.

They had finally put him down, right..?

Yet they still felt so... So empty...

They shook their head, closing their eyes so they wouldn't have to look at that grinning face anymore.

And they walked forward. Out of the small crater. Away from what remained of The Angel.

That Stolen Knife clutched in hand.

"H-... Hey..."

Frisk stopped, their eyes widening.

They slowly looked over their shoulder, horror in their eyes, sweat beading down their face.

 _Megalovania Piano Arrangement_ by _CrystalChameleon_ began playing.

Cter climbed slowly from that crater, blood running in streams down his arms, his wings not lifting with him, slowly splitting off, the lines of ink connecting Cter to them slowly wearing thin and snapping, eventually leaving what were once the wings of an angel as just puddles of ink.

"That... Knife..." Cter's mouth hung open as he looked to the ground with his blurry vision, globs of crimson dropping from his tongue. The half circles of black under his eyes flaked off.

His teeth grit, and he slowly forced himself to look up, pushing himself to his feet, body shaking violently.

"That knife... It doesn't... Doesn't belong to you..." Frisk stepped back, trembling as Cter looked at them, blood dripping down his chin and splattered on his face. The white outline around his soul had disappeared, which was struggling to maintain it's red glow.

His right eye covered by shadow, his left glowed a dull red, despite the pupil struggling to show signs of life.

Cter slowly reached into his pocket as he stumbled forward, retrieving a pen and lifting his trembling thumb to push the button at the top, the point poking from the bottom.

"Give it..." One foot in front of the other, Cter's weak body commanded power in each and every step. "Give it back..."

"S-s-stay away..!" Frisk took another step back, horror flashing in their eyes.

"You took it... Give it back... It's not yours... Give it back..!" Cter's punctured lungs heaved, life smoldering in his eyes, only feeding on the fuel of his DETERMINATION.

"I-I mean it!" Frisk pointed that Stolen Knife out at Cter, having to grip their wrist with their other hand due to the violent shaking plaguing their body.

Cter's eyes glimmered, focusing on that knife and the terrified form that held it.

"Stole... You stole them..." Cter's blood stained, shaking hands clenched into fists, crimson dripping down onto the pure white snow.

"W-what..?" Frisk took a slow step back, foot catching on a broken branch from Snowdin's Christmas tree, making them fall back, catching themselves on their hands and screaming from the snow's cold touch.

"Stole them from me..." Cter's body wobbled from side to side with each labored step. "I want them back..!"

Frisk shrieked, scrambling and fumbling to their feet, stepping backwards quickly to keep the distance between themself and redemption.

"Give them back..! I want them back..!" Cter's teeth grit, eye burning brighter.

Frisk felt tears building in their eyes again, and they looked around frantically as the wind sped up, their eyes catching snow being picked up and slowly carried just above the ground.

"Give them all back! You stole them from me!" snow began to plummet faster and with more weight from the sky, tears blurring Cter's tunnel vision as his face managed to form an enraged expression.

Frisk's back hit the brick wall of the Snowdin library, their words catching in their throat. All they could do was shake their head 'no', tears streaming down their face.

"You took them away! Give them back! I need them here! Give them back!" Tears streamed down Cter's face as he reached Frisk, who's body refused to move.

With all of Cter's power, with all of his might and all of his will... With every last drop of DETERMINATION in his beaten, battered, and bloodied body, Cter rose that pen high above his head, DETERMINED fire burning in his left eye, agony on his face, tears streaming from his eyes.

 **"GIVE CHARA BACK!"**

 **STAB.**

The music stopped.

Cter's eyes widened, red flames disappearing from his left. The rage and hate had disappeared from his face.

Frisk's eyes were wide as they held out that knife, body trembling, tears dripping from their chin, staining their cheeks.

Cter's arm slowly descended, hitting their shoulder wrist first, pen dropping from between his fingers, crunching into the snow.

They slowly let go of the knife, leaving it buried in Cter's chest.

Life remained in Cter's eyes, the flow of tears slowing down. The shock slowly faded from his expression.

Frisk slid down the wall slowly, covering their face with their bloody hands, fingers open to reveal their wide eyes, tears mixing with the blood on their palms.

Cter panted, staring down at them, eyes narrowing in disappointment and exhaustion.

"... Was it worth it..?" Cter asked, broken body standing over the sniveling thief before him.

Frisk just muttered the word 'no' over and over, shaking their head back and forth, unblinking eyes spouting tears like a busted fire hydrant.

Cter just frowned, turning his back on them slowly, lightly gripping the knife embedded in his chest.

"Wish you would'a believed that the first time I told ya."

Frisk looked up at his back as he began to walk away, carrying his shattered body with grace, with purpose.

"I-I-I... I'm s-s-sorr-"

"I don't give a shit!" Cter bite back, pupils disappearing from his eyes as he stopped, words making Frisk recoil before they sobbed.

"Go find another dead man to cry to, stupid brat..." Cter frowned, shaking his head with disappointment and sighing as he continued away.

Frisk curled up in a ball on the snow as the world turned it's back on them. Sobbing. Crying.

And they were alone.

*heh. they wish. :)

* * *

 _Like Snowflakes_ by Ace _Waters & RichaadEB _began playing.

 _"I hate it out here."_

 _"Aw, c'mon, there's not one thing you like about Snowdin's weather?"_

 _"No! It's cold and dry and slippery and I hate it!"_

 _"Hmm..."_

 _...  
_

 _"Agh! Hey, what was that?! Did you just throw a snowball at me?!"_

 _"Whatchu finna do?"_

 _Chara knelt down, scooping up two hand fulls of snow, grinning manically, back to Cter._

 _"Uh, Chara..?" Cter arched a brow at them, titling his head to the side, before his eyes widened in fear, pupils disappearing as they looked over their shoulder at him._

=)

 _"U-uh... Hey, you knew I was just joking... Right..? C-Chara? That's a lot of snow... No wait-!"_

 _And Cter had a face full of snow, eyes visible through it as if this was some kind of cartoon, once more having pupils._

 _"..." Cter blinked twice, before the snow dropped from his face, his grin widening and pupils disappearing._

 _"It's on."_

Cter held his side, mouth hanging open, blood running down his chin as he made his way through what he could only see as a battlefield for snow-warfare.

He could see the snowballs fly by. He could hear the laughs, the growls, the "I'm gonna get you for that!"s and the "No you won't!"s.

 _"Okay... Huff... Okay you win..." Cter plopped down onto the snow, laying flat on his back with his limbs sprawled out around him._

 _"Darn right..!" Chara panted, before sighing and collapsing next to Cter._

Cter's pupils focused ahead as he walked between the two transparent memories.

 _"So... Did you have fun?"_

 _"... Yes..."_

 _"Heheh. Startin' to change your mind on cold weather?"_

 _"No!"_

Cter couldn't help but close his eyes as he felt the snow delicately settle on his face, only to melt instantly from his warmth.

 _"But... Snow is okay, I guess..."_

Cter reopened his eyes.

The memories were silent. The music stopped.

The wind no longer carried sound.

He had made it.

"Sorry that took so long." Cter apologized to the tomb stone, grinning like always, despite the blood staining his teeth.

"I got... I got pretty into that job. Go figure." Cter shrugged weakly, cold sweat dripping down his forehead.

"I'm sorry about ruining your shirt, too..." Cter looked to what was now a blood stained rag matted to his cut up chest and abdomen.

"But... Hey, I got your knife back." Cter smiled up from Their shirt to the tombstone, gripping the handle of the knife still buried in him and yanking it free, wincing.

"I know it's kinda special to you and that you didn't want anyone to get hurt by it again... And I know it took me awhile but... I finally got it back!" Cter had this hopeful look in his eye.

"... What do you mean you don't care about the knife?" Cter titled his head to the side, genuinely confused and almost a little disappointed. "That's not very nice... I mean, I kinda went through a lotta trou-..."

He paused, before smiling lightly.

"My life is more important, huh..?" Cter's smile almost seemed a little sad.

If anyone had said these words or if Cter's dying brain had imagined them, the world would never know.

"That's mighty kind of ya, roomie." Cter closed his eyes, breathing a sigh through his grin.

"Now scoochie poo." Cter creaked down to one knee, grunting and placing a hand on the tombstone, slowly turning around and leaning his back against it, sighing in relief as he sat. "Cter's had a long day..."

Cter closed his eyes, titling his head back and smiling lightly as his pain began to numb, relief washing over him.

"... What's wrong with calling you roomie?" He poked one eye open curiously. Sure, his eye lid felt like it was made from a ton of led and it hurt to produce the smallest of noises, let alone speak a sentence in a casual tone. But Cter could and would always fight through anything just to speak with them.

"..." He closed his eyes, smirking lightly. "You like the other nickname better, huh? Wow, I must be hallucinating." His smirk formed a grin, and that relief continued to sweep over him.

"Then again..."

He was so tired...

"I know my head's not quite as bright as you."

...

 _... You're right, I should rest..._ Cter's head slumped forward slowly, legs sprawled out before him and arms hanging limp at his sides, Their Knife in his left hand, which still gripped it tightly, despite Cter no longer having control over the hand. Or any of his body, for that matter.

 _Can... Can I finally go home, Sunlight..?_ Cter would never be sure if he was saying these words aloud or not.

 _Do I... Deserve... To go... Home..?_

And the Judge set down his gavel.

And The Angel landed back at the gates of Heaven.

And he was no longer alone.

* * *

"M-m-make it stop..." Frisk sniffled, face buried in their knees, sobbing and taking in sharp breathes.

"I want to go back... I-I can't do this anymore..!" Panic rose in Frisk's soul, and they looked up from their knees with wide, teary eyes.

With a shining glow, an orange and yellow box appeared in the air before them, and they found themselves shaking as they reached for it with one bloody hand.

But when their finger tips reached the button, it disappeared, making Frisk jump in fear.

Or, maybe it wasn't the disappearance of the RESET button that made them jump.

Maybe it was the short, grinning skeleton that stood behind it.

"S-... Sans..." Frisk climbed to their feet slowly. They felt that they shouldn't look weak in front of him, for reasons they couldn't fully explain.

Sans' pupilless eyes bore holes in them as he slowly raised his hands, beginning to clap.

It wasn't the usual noise a clap would make, due to Sans' skeletal hands. instead of a slap, it was more of a clack.

 _Clack!_

Frisk found that their tears had stopped, the only thing running down their face now being icy sweat.

 _Clack!_

"What do you want..?" Frisk's voice trembled.

...

 _Clack!_

Frisk's eyes narrowed, teeth gritting with anticipation.

"I thought congratulations were in order." Sans finally spoke. Those black, unblinking eyes refused to stop their assault on Frisk's psyche.

"You finally did it, bud." Sans lowered his hands from that slow clapping position.

Frisk looked to the side, wincing at the reminder of their actions.

"You punched right through Alphys. Stabbed Chara in the back. Cut down Monster Kid. Silenced Napstabot." Sans paused, yet his expression showed no sign of hesitation.

"You even managed to kill Cter." Sans tilted his head to the side, sockets narrowing slightly. "I'm sure he's nowhere near finished causing us trouble, but you managed to kill him this time."

Frisk clenched their eyes shut tight, before shaking their head quickly, looking back to Sans.

"Alright Sans, I came I saw I wanna leave." Frisk took up a confident tone, narrowing their eyes at Sans.

"... You want to leave?" Sans repeated, before beginning to snicker. "You mean, like, make all the bad stuff you did go away? Bring everybody back?"

"Yes!" Frisk snapped. "RESET!" Their hands clenched into tight fists. But despite their facade, they were still sweating.

"Eee, that's gonna be a problem."

Fear struck Frisk in the core.

"W-what do you mean that's gonna be a problem?!" Frisk stomped forward, swallowing their fear.

"Bring the RESET button back out or so help me I'll-!"

 **"YOU'LL WHAT?"**

Darkness blasted across the ground from Sans' feet, engulfing everything around the two in an instant, Frisk watching in horror as everything disappeared, turning the world to nothingness.

"W-what... How..?" Frisk stepped back from Sans, who stepped forward, grinning wider.

"You're not the one who makes demands anymore, Frisk." Black dripped down Sans' face from his eye sockets, eyes containing only darkness.

"G-get away from me!" Frisk snarled, but Sans only reached out, Frisk feeling something grip them, making their struggling stop, their teeth gritting as their mouth was forced shut.

"You really should work on your listening skills." Sans closed his sockets, shaking his head and chuckling.

"We all told you to turn back, but did you listen? No. Because there could never be any consequences for your actions, right?" Sans opened his left eye, a glowing red pupil in it's center.

Frisk wanted to scream, staring down at Sans with wide eyes. But their mouth wouldn't open. Their body wouldn't respond to their pleas.

"You know, I was fine with the RESETing. It really started to water everything down, but I got where you were coming from." Sans shrugged, eyes darting to the side as he kept Frisk suspended in air.

"But I liked these people, Frisk." Sans narrowed his eyes at Frisk. "Past tense, of course."

"And it bothered me that you were so ready and willing to destroy everything. I wanted to know why." Sans eyes returned to their regular, wide state.

"So I let you do whatever you wanted. I advised you subtly to turn back, but you never listened to little ol' me." Sans looked to the side as he titled his head, grin widening.

"At first I tried to be the voice of reason. But after you killed Chara, I just wanted to see how low you would go. If there was anything good in there, if you would say when it was time to stop."

Frisk felt tears beginning to build in their eyes, and they blinked them away, shame and guilt clear on their face.

"So I began offering the worst things to do, to see if you'd ever reject the idea." Sans shrugged. "But - and this shocked me - You never did."

More tears trembled from Frisk's eyes.

"You even handed over your soul and gave me all this power, just so you could finally finish Cter." Sans shook his head with amusement. "Boy did that go well..."

"At least that fight was good for one thing; Cter told me the answer I was looking for. And I was..." Sans' eyes narrowed at Frisk, who clenched their own shut tight, sobbing silently.

"... Disappointed, to say the least."

Frisk's head sunk forward, and they tried desperately to speak, tears dripping down onto the floor of the void.

"Oh, you want to say something?" Sans tilted his head to the side, taking up a friendly tone as Frisk floated down to eye level, still restrained. "Go ahead, partner! Don't let me stop you!"

Frisk found themself able to speak again. Still, their words struggled out of their throat.

"I-I'm... S-s-sorry..." They sniffled and sobbed, eyes clenched shut and head down, tears and snot dribbling down their face. They looked like a toddler.

"Aww." Sans tilted his head to the side, sounding oh so worried. "Let me recite a good quote I heard earlier today." Sans reached in, lightly cupping each side of their face with his boney hands, making them look up at him with their agonized eyes.

"I. Don't. Give a shit." Sans said with an honest smile and a caring tone.

They clenched their eyes shut tight, looking down again as silence was once more forced upon them.

"Anyway." Sans let go of their face, stepping back. "Now that I've got my hands on your soul, I think you've abused your power quite enough. I'll be taking it."

Frisk's eyes widened, and they looked up at Sans, eyes streaming tears as they quickly shook their head back and forth.

"So, from now on?" Sans reached forward to the motionless Frisk, placing his hand on their chest. Their screams were muffled behind their unmoving lips as his hand seeped through their skin, phasing into them.

They panicked further as they felt themself being pushed from their own body, falling out through their back as Sans stepped into them.

They still floated, but they were once more able to open their mouth and release their scream, staring up at their own body as light returned to the world, and they once again stood in what was left of Snowdin.

Sans grinned with Frisk's mouth, looking down at their hands and slowly clenching them into fists.

"From now on..." He looked up slowly, eyes containing only blackness.

Wings of black slowly unraveled from his back, black running down his skin from just below his eyes in a straight like, like streams of tears. His limbs elongated slightly, skin fitting tighter to the bones as he grinned that perma-grin.

 **"I'm the one in control."**

*Oh god... Sans, please, what's going on?!

Sans ignored the text box, just grinning to himself, rolling his shoulders and leaning his neck to the side until it made a pop sound.

"Guess I might as well finish up here and get to my game, then." Sans shrugged, closing his eyes as he did so.

His eyes snapped back open, body jerking forward and crimson spraying through the air.

His eyes drifted slowly to the large, crimson spear that had buried itself in his left shoulder.

And his grin widened as he slowly looked over his shoulder, eyes narrowing with wicked intent.

"Demon!" Undyne exclaimed, hand still extended from throwing her weapon, electricity sparking off of her body.

"Heheheh... Hehehehehehe! Hehehehehehehehehehe!" Sans turned slowly to face the Empress, gripping the steel spear buried in his shoulder and twisting it slowly.

*Undyne, what are you doing? Get out of here! Run!

Frisk's transparent form screamed, floating between the Demon and the underground's disrespectful false idol.

 _You know, I always wondered why someone with lightning magic would need a metal rod as a weapon..._ Sans wondered to himself as he twisted the spear in his shoulder without hesitation, grinning wickedly at his first challenger.

She was no Angel by any means, but she would have to do.

Undyne grit her teeth, throwing her hand high into the air, pointing upwards.

Sans couldn't help but look up curiously. And when he did, his eyes and grin widened.

How long had that thunder cloud been building there, he had to wonder.

He jumped back as golden light blasted from the cloud Undyne must have formed while he was dealing with overthrowing that brat, still gripping that spear.

His eyes widened as the bolt did no strike the ground, instead curving and continuing after him.

And as he looked past the bolt to Undyne's smirking face, he almost laughed at himself from the realization.

 _Ooooh, metal rod. Riiiiight._

His new body was alight with electricity, lightning crashing into him and blasting through his nervous system, jolting through him and sending him blasting back through the wall of Gaster's bar all in the blink of an eye.

Undyne once again rose her hand, that cloud still looming above, vibrating with power.

"Begone!" She exclaimed, throwing her hand down, giant streaks of gold tearing down through the air in the blink of an eye, blasting down into the rubbled Gaster's, lighting all of Snowdin in gold.

The air flashed and flickered, the crashing buzz overthrew any any all other sound. The cloud above slowly shrank, Undyne's breathing become less and less effective, body beginning to shake from a lack of energy.

The cloud dissipated, the lightning stopped raining from above, and Undyne's armor clunked as she dropped to one knee, sweat dropping from her face as she panted, looking down at the snow with tired eyes.

"I didn't want to hurt another human child..." Undyne panted, looking up slowly. The rubble before her shifted, hand reaching out and gripping a large chunk of brick, slowly pulling a body from the devastation of the Empress's wrath.

Sans yanked himself forward, wings shifting slightly, red streaking slowly off of his body, his wounds sealing.

He looked directly into Undyne's narrowed eyes with his wide, pupilless ones.

"But... That's not what you are anymore."

"Did you really think you could beat me that easily? That you could beat me at all?" Sans tilted his head to the side, snow crunching under his feet as the frozen rain trickled down once more.

*Sans, please...

"... No, no I didn't..."

Sans stopped, looming over her.

"But... I was inspired..." Undyne's hand clenched into a fist in the snow. "Because... Do you know who else fought you knowing that he'd lose..?"

And Sans found himself frowning.

"So go ahead, kill me too." Undyne looked up at Sans, Frisk's eyes widening in shock from over his shoulder.

"I'm not afraid of you."

The Empress stared into The Demon's eyes with defiance.

The Demon stared back with anger.

Sans rose one hand, bones slowly forming into his bone dagger.

Stings to his back.

Plenty of them.

"H-hey! Sans!"

Sans' eyes narrowed, and he glowered over his shoulder at the flower glaring at him from behind.

"You're an idiot, a creep, and a bad best friend!" Flowey stung, vines rising around him. "And I'm not afraid of you anymore!"

Growling, Sans turned slowly, opening his right palm, a ball of red energy forming inside of it.

He suddenly threw up one wing, blocking a ball of fire, which shattered to embers on the boney, black wing.

He looked over the wing with one black eye, a single glowing red dot visible in all that darkness.

"I don't care how much of a freak you make yourself out to be, how horrific you try to look!" Toriel exclaimed, holding out one hand, another fire ball held inside of it. "You're just a brat with too much power!"

Sans tossed up another wing, blocking a fire ball from the other side, eyes drifting to the other goat monster who held out the opposite hand, fire burning in his palm.

"And we don't fear you anymore!" Asgore's usually weak voice carried power and strength.

*I... I don't understand...

"So come on! Fight us!" Mettaton exclaimed, aiming his right arm - which now looked a whole lot like Napstabot NEO's cannon - at Sans. "We aren't going to cower or hide away!"

"Kill us if you want!" Suzy snarled. "We'll die on our feet, not on our knees!"

More and more monsters. Big and small. Young and old. Gerson, Temmie, Froggit...

The small bunch of surviving monsters stood before The Demon in defiance.

*How can this be..?

Sans' eyes drifted from monster to monster, frown deep on his face.

His eyes darted to the ball of red energy still in his hand.

"We are monsters..." Undyne glared up at Sans, who looked over his shoulder at her. "And be these our final hours, we will stand strong..."

Sans blinked slowly, expression unmoved as he turned his hand around, aiming that ball at Undyne and releasing it, engulfing her in an instant, tearing her down to dust and removing her from existence without a moment's hesitation.

"Get them!" Mettaton exclaimed, aiming his cannon at Sans and firing a beam of white light at Sans, who's head snapped to look at him.

Sans rose one hand, another black orb appearing in his palm.

A beam of blackened hate fired out, tearing through Mettaton's blast with ease and blasting through his right arm, making Mettatons eyes widen in shock as he was thrown back through the air.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion as Sans' wings beat, launching him after Mettaton, quickly floating above him and bringing back one arm, Mettaton's eyes slowly looking up to him in horror, tears building and overflowing down his cheeks.

Sans thrust his hand down as time sped back up, tearing through Mettaton's chest and making his body jolt with shock, oil spewing up onto Sans' arm and the left side of his face.

Sobbing lightly in pain as oil seeped through his gritting teeth, Mettaton reached up with remaining arm as Sans landed, holding Mettaton above the ground, his arm remaining in the robot.

"I... Hate you..!" Mettaton snarled, tears continuing down his face as he clawed at Sans' arm and shoulder, coughing oil and dust.

Sans just stared down at him with those empty eyes, red dots watching patiently as Mettaton's struggling got weaker and weaker.

After about ten seconds, Mettaton's arm gripped onto Sans' sleeve, before slowly sliding off, falling limp as Mettaton's head leaned back, body going limp, eyes losing that glowing mechanical light.

Sans turned to face the other monsters, Mettaton's corpse slowly sliding off of his arm and thudding to the ground, dusty oil splattering around him, staining the snow.

Sans didn't say a word, his frown slowly reaching up his face, becoming a smile.

The monsters stood their ground.

*What are you doing?!

Frisk tried so hard to scream. But nobody heard.

*Run away! You have to escape! He's gonna kill you!

But the monsters still charged.

And Frisk fell to their knees. They wanted to look away, but they couldn't close their crying eyes.

Suzy flew at him, spinning and slashing at him with her tail, which he ducked under, jumping away casualyl as she blasted flames at his feet.

She flew through the flames maw first, opening her mouth wide to chomp at Sans, everything moving in slow motion as he simply placed his hand on her abdomen, red energy blasting up through her in the blink of an eye, everything speeding back up as she tumbled forward, landing face first and flipping, skidding in the snow, leaving a streak of red dotted with silver dust.

A temmie dove at Sans as he turned back to the other monsters. He chopped her in two with his Bone Knife.

Gerson shot at him with immense speed. Sans caught the hammer falling down on him in one hand, ground beneath him shattering from the force.

He shoved Gerson back through the air, ducking under fireballs as Gerson landed and skid, rushing at him again and swinging at his back, only for Sans to jump, wing flapping at Gerson and flinging bones out at him.

The bones tore through Gerson in an instant, blood flying through the air as his eyes widened and he fell back, crumbling to dust.

Sans landed crouched, leaning forward on one hand, wings bursting down and sending him blasting forward, outstretching his bone knife.

Grinning wide, he tore by Asgore, crimson and silver blasting in a slash through the air as Asgore's eyes were forced open in shock, his mouth dropping open, red staining his white fur.

Sans continued his flight, slicing by random monster after random monster.

Frisk fell lower, face in the snow, though they were unable to feel it, being transparent. They gripped fist fulls of their own hair, sobbing into the snow.

*Please... No more...

Toriel's chest gave in as Sans' flight stopped with him ramming heel fist into her sternum blood spewing from her mouth before she was forced into the ground, Sans using her dusting body to surf across the ground, slashing down a Whimsalot before jumping off of the motionless Toriel.

*I don't want to do this anymore...

"Come on!" Sans exclaimed with glee, waiting for more.

*Why are they attacking..?

Blasts. Slashes. Dusting.

*Why aren't they afraid..?

No screams. No fear.

*Could it really have been... Did Cter really inspire them to do this..?

Sans laughed. He didn't understand. Frisk did.

*He... he destroyed everything I've worked for... He took my toys from me...

Sans stood in a field of dust, looking around at the destruction.

*I really am just a brat...

"Is that it?" He called out to an empty world. "Is there anyone else?!"

His head was knocked to the side by a pellet, and he looked slowly to Flowey, who growled at him.

"... Of course." Sans glared at the flower, frowning.

"You're not the Sans I know. You're just some freak." Flowey stung.

Sans just dropped to his knees before Flowey, who stood defiantly.

"Go ahead, kill me, I don't care!" Flowey snapped. "Then what? ERASE the world? RESET? Spare everyone? Kill everyone? You and that other kid are the same!"

Sans brought up that bone knife, red dots trembling with rage down at the flower.

"You're both pissed off! Sniveling! Brats!"

"SHUT UP!"

STAB!

Flowey was silenced after one stab, but Sans wasn't done there. he brought the knife back up quickly.

STAB!

STAB!

STAB!

STAB!

Again, and again, and again, and again.

Until there was nothing but green paste before him. Until his bone knife chipped and split on the frozen ground.

Glaring at the ground, Sans stood slowly, leaving his destroyed knife there.

"Stupid plant..." Sans muttered, shaking his head.

Sans looked to Frisk, who was still a pathetic, crying ball on the ground.

"Lets just finish this." He grumbled, mood ruined, shaking his head in disappointment at how pathetic his partner was.

A black button appeared before him, and that plastic grin crept up his face.

 **ERASE.**

Sans reached out, pushing the button in with his boney fingers.

And the world began to quake and darken.

The trees, the sky, everything faded to bubbling numbers.

001100011010101010101110001111000101010101010101011001110010101000011101

Sans threw his head back, laughing and laughing and laughing. It was the only noise in this emptying world.

But as he laughed and laughed, as darkness consumed everything other than the ground within a thirty foot circle around him and his sniveling ghost, he felt something wrong.

And he stopped his laughter, looking ahead, eyes narrowing and grin widening.

Gaster stood there, blue tears streaming down his face. The glare in his glasses covered his eyes.

Clenched in his right fist was a green and yellow striped shirt. Clenched in his left was a blood and ink stained blue and red striped hoodie.

And lurking in the void's shadow behind him was a flickering, shimmering man of flames, mouth curved up in a crescent smile.

Gaster's chest heaved up and down as rage boiled inside of him, and when he opened his mouth, so did the flaming creature behind him.

 _ **"Y#O#U# W#I#L#L# B#U#R#N#!#"**_

Sans paid the threat no mind, the ground beneath them already cracking apart. Ones and zeros sprinkled off of Gaster as well as he stood there, trembling with rage and indignation.

And with everything fading, with everything and everyone lost, Sans was laughing again.

 _S-someone... Please... Help me..._ Frisk quaked in the darkness.

. . .

 ***But nobody came.**

* * *

 **I wish I had time to write a profound authors note, but I'm hecka busy.**

 **I hope you liked the chapter, and uh... reviews would really help. I need to know people still care about this story, because, y'know, it's been a long time. Even if you don't have much to say, if you read and enjoyed it, just say so. I don't like asking for reviews because I usually get enough, so asking for more would just be greedy. But... I need to know people still care about what I write. It's probably irrational, but I have my doubts.**

 **Please Favorite, Follow, and Review.**

 **XWolf26, out**


End file.
